Luna mia ¡MIA!
by Hinata Hyuga -NxH
Summary: Huir fue facil, su manada era el peor lugar del mundo, sin embargo necesitaba volver ¡ya! ¿porque? Su cuerpo le exigía aquel compañero que la rechazo y humillo en frente de todos. Ella ya tenia un plan para no caer en sus redes: 1.encontrarlo, 2. Follarlo , 3. Regresar ¿Fácil no? ¿Porque entonces termino con un mordisco en el cuello, una camada en camino y un compañero caliente?
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro. La historia es enteramente mía.

**Sumary:** Huir había sido mas difícil de lo que creyó, su manada era el peor lugar del mundo, sin embargo después de veinte años estaba lista para volver ¿porque? Su cuerpo le exigía el compañero que la rechazo y humillo en frente de todos. Sin embargo ella tenia un plan: Paso1: encontrarlo, Paso 2: Follarlo hasta el cansancio, Paso 3: volver a su tranquila vida. ¿Fácil? ¿Verdad? ¿Porque entonces termino con una marca en el cuello y siendo madre de 3 cachorros y otro en camino?

**Luna mía ¡MÍA!**

**Prologo**

Naruto observo a Hiashi con sospecha.

Esa mañana el líder de la manada vecina lo llamo un poco desesperado solicitando su presencia argumentando que había encontrado una pista del único asunto de interés para ambos.

El rubio no lo dudo dos veces y excusándose de la lamentable cita que su padre programo esa mañana con una loba en celo, con la esperanza de reavivar su libido por las mujeres; cambio a su forma Lycan y corrió a toda velocidad, solo deteniéndose en la entrada para volver a su forma humana y ponerse algo de ropa.

Una vez allí fue recibido por la cara siempre seria de uno de los lideres mas fuertes que conocía.

Hiashi Hyuga no dijo nada, solo hizo un pequeño movimiento para que lo siguiera adentro de su casa en donde era esperado por Neji y Hanabi, sobrino e hija mayor del viejo lobo.

-¿Y bien?- A él le gustaba ser directo, si les parecía grosero a los demás no era su problema- Me informaste de una pista después de tantos años, acá estoy.

-No lo he encontrado yo- Hablo un luego de un incomodo silencio. Sabia muy bien que debía ser cauteloso- Mi hijo menor, Ko, un cachorro de seis años encontró una vieja cinta en una pequeña cueva ubicada en los limites de la manada. No es una zona insegura pero...-

-¿Y porque cree que tiene que ver con _ella_? - Interrumpió abruptamente, no le gustaba esa manada, no le gustaba ese lugar y el lobo en su interior luchaba por salir y desgarrar la garganta de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de esa casa, especialmente a la loba que se escondía en la cocina-

-No lo interrumpas- un leve gruñido salio de la loba mas joven e inmediatamente sus instintos salieron a flote, enderezo su columna y permitió que ambas garras salieran a la superficie "_Matalos, ellos la dañaron, por ellos nuestra luna se fue" -_

_-_Suficiente Hanabi, si permití tu presencia es porque estoy seguro que tu madre querrá que le cuentes todo después- Miro a Naruto- te pido disculpas sabes como es su madre-

-Lo se perfectamente -Naruto calmo un poco su temperamento recordándole a su lobo que el detonante de toda la desgracia fue él mismo.- Así que el pequeño Ko lo encontró-

Hiashi asintió

-Así es, él me lo trajo inmediatamente. Cuando lo olí lo reconocí de inmediato, su aroma estaba allí, le pregunte de donde lo sacó y cuando respondió te juro que jamas me he sentido tan miserable en toda mi vida- Naruto arqueo una ceja, pero no dijo nada- Esa maldita cueva era su escondite, allí era donde se metía cuando se sentía miserable-

-Osea todo el tiempo- No pudo guardar ese ultimo reproche- Sabias que ella tenia su pequeña guarida y jamas te tomaste el tiempo de averiguar donde era- Su voz cambio parcialmente y no tuvo que mirar sus brazos para saber que un gran parche de pelos negros se extendieron a lo largo y ancho- Veinte jodidos años y jamas se te paso por la jodida cabeza que ella pudo haber dejado algo allí-

-Calmate Naruto-

-¡Y una mierda!-Sus ojos, ahora rojos, se posaron en Neji- ¡Sabia que ella no pudo irse sin decir adiós!-Trato de calmarse pero el aroma de esa perra escondida en la cocina llego hasta sus fosas nasales- Y ahora, veinte malditos años después aparece un pequeño indicio de que pudo ser de su paradero y justo en el lugar que deberíamos haber buscado desde el comienzo, pero era un lugar que nadie en esta maldita manada conocía porque todo el puto mundo estaba mas interesado en su jodida vida que en prestarle atención a una pequeña cachorra que solo buscaba un poco de cariño-

\- ¡Eso no fue así!- El grito ahogado desde la cocina lo incito a salir de caza, sin embargo fue rápidamente retenido por Neji y Hiashi-

-¡Tu te callas maldita perra! ¡Tu y tu sobrina hija de mil putas tienen toda la jodida culpa!-

-¡Calmate! ¡Y tu cierra la jodida boca! Si te ordene permanecer fuera de todo esto es porque él tiene todo el maldito derecho de desgarrarte la garganta, así que no tientes tu suerte mujer- A lo lejos se escucho un portazo y solo cuando dejo de escuchar el llanto de su compañera pudo soltar al rubio- Si no te calmas te juro por lo mas sagrado que jamas te lo mostrare-

Le tomo unas cuantas respiraciones profundas pero lo consiguió, sus garras se retractaron, sus ojos volvieron a ser del azul del cielo y su voz dejo de estar distorsionada -

-¿Mejor?- El castaño asintió-

-Ahora sígueme, me costo conseguir un viejo televisor y un reproductor para ver el contenido de esa cinta-

-¿Cinta?-

-Si, y quiero pedirte que guardes la calma-

-Tratare-

Quince minutos después estaba sentado en la oficina del lider, Neji y Hiashi permanecían cerca suyo pero a una distancia prudente. Todo su cuerpo se tenso de repente cuando el leve olor que aun preservaba la cinta llego a su nariz, sus manos hormiguearon y su lobo le exigió que cogiera el dichoso objeto y lo olfateara hasta que cada fibra de su aroma estuviese con ellos; sin embargo sabia que no debía cabrear a Hiashi Hyuga mas de la cuenta y menos cuando él ya le había pedido calma anticipadamente, temiendo quizás que arruinaría la cinta si la olfateaba hasta el cansancio.

No obstante dejo de respirar cuando la pantalla se ilumino y en ella apareció el rostro maltrecho de su compañera; el labio partido y el ojo aun inflamado lo hicieron soltar un aullido lastimero, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Su corazón se detuvo cuando ella sonrió y se acomodo delicadamente en frente de la cámara, recordando esa pelea, estaba seguro que la puta de su prima le había dañado un par de costillas ademas de tratar de desfigurar su hermoso rostro.

**-Creo que ya está encendida, recuerdo que la señora Kushina me enseño que el botón rojo encendido significaba que ya estaba grabando -** Oír su voz, después de tanto tiempo fue demasiado, una lagrima cayo seguida de cientos mas**\- Hola, sea quien sea que este viendo esto, o si alguna vez alguien lo ve, no lo se no estoy segura, ni siquiera se si estoy grabando o si esta cosa funciona- **Naruto seco sus lagrimas , sonriendo un poco al recordar lo poco capacitada que estaba su compañera con la tecnología**\- De cualquier forma, recuerdo que unos meses atrás cuando cumplí quince años una parte de mi quería explotar, ya no aguantaba más los abusos y las miradas de desdén, no sabia como hacerlo, no sabia como exteriorizar toda la amargura que día a día se llevaba lo mejor de mi, ya no había ningún pensamiento positivo en mi cabeza, quería gritarle a todo el mundo y ¿porque no? Arrancar algunas gargantas... Pero eso era imposible ¿que derecho tengo yo de defenderme? Pensé en ese momento, todo en ese jodido instante parecía tan oscuro en mi interior así que me resigne, de nuevo agache mi cabeza y me trague toda la ira, el odio, el resentimiento; no fue hasta tres años después que conocí a la señora Kushina y ella me enseño la forma de canalizarlo todo; eso alivio un poco el dolor... Y...- **De repente la imagen cambio, una Hinata un par de años mas vieja apareció en la pantalla, llevaba la mitad de su rostro desgarrado, solo tenia su ropa interior puesta, muchos cortes en todo su cuerpo junto con algunas mordeduras sin sanar, su respiración era irregular, sus ojos no se enfocaban en ningún sitio y estaban rojos e hinchados seguramente de llorar. No tuvo que ser adivino, esa era la ultima imagen que tenia de ella antes de salir huyendo de su vida para siempre-

**Hola, papá si estás viendo este mensaje probablemente te sientas un poco traicionado por la decisión que tome, sin embargo te pondré en contexto y trataré de darte mi punto de vista de como es de jodido ser yo.**

**Vivir dentro de una manada de Lycans es fácil... Claro si llegas al mundo siendo un hombre fuerte; naces, creces, entrenas, te vuelves más grande, encuentras pareja, te unes a la guardia del clan, tienes hijos y vives en relativa paz por el resto de tu prolongada vida... ¡oh y te pasas toda tu puta vida jodiendo a los que son como yo!**

**Por otro lado, si naces siendo hombre, pero no ganas la suficiente masa corporal como para derribar a alguien más grande que tú, estás un poco jodido. Nadie te tomará en serio y ninguna hembra te querrá, oh y tendrás que dedicarte a las tareas hogareñas que se te indiquen, siempre, sin opinar; si te toca hacer de albañil lo haces; si tienes que recoger e incinerar la basura del clan lo haces… como ya mencioné bastante jodido... pero... ¡se me olvidaba! ¡También, si quieres, puedes joderle la vida a las cosas como yo, nadie te dirá nada y tal vez eso haga de tu puta existencia algo menos miserable!**

**Por último, si no puedes cambiar a tu pelaje serás la basura del clan, pero ¡oye, no te desanimes! Puedes joderme la vida, nadie te dirá nada, mi padre te aplaudirá y mis hermanos te ensañaran formas de como cabrearme y como lastimarme sin necesidad de entrar en una jodida pelea.**

-De repente el discurso se detuvo cuando la boca de su luna se lleno de sangre, ella escupió y parte fue a dar a la cámara, aquello le hizo preguntarse ¿Que tanto daño le habían echo en esa ultima pelea?-

**Del otro lado están las mujeres más fuertes y bellas; encargadas de controlar la economía y el desarrollo de la manada, la sobre población está prohibida, y ellas se encargan de enseñártelo desde que eres una cachorra; el control sobre tus ovarios es muy importante oh pero espera ¡Yo no tengo permitido aprender eso porque las jodidas cosas como yo no tienen derecho a parir nada! ¿porque gastar mi tiempo en enseñarte algo así? Eso me dijo tu sanadora cuando estaba agonizando en medio de mi primer calor, luego se fue y me dejo allí ¡Revolcándome en mi propia miseria!**

-Vio como con ambas manos se agarraba por debajo de sus senos, seguramente tratando de mitigar el daño que estaba sufriendo por gritar-

**Las mujeres comunes, que no sobresalen ni por su físico ni por su fuerza, llevan el control de los hogares y aprenden un poco de medicina pues en el mundo salvaje en el que vivimos nunca faltan las lesiones, claro, si no eres yo... yo sola tuve que aprender como acomodarme los huesos luego de una paliza... desde los cinco años se como hacerlo.**

-Vio como ella caminaba cojeando por toda la sala, seguramente tratando de organizar sus pensamientos-

**Los niños son niños, hasta cierto punto, pues su entrenamiento y enseñanza inician desde los 6 años. Igual para las niñas. ¡no para mi por supuesto! ¡ni siquiera puedo leer y escribir! ¡tuve que cazar cuando la puta de tu compañera se negó a darme de comer por una semana!**

-Vio como perdía parte de su piel y el iris blanco desapareció para dar paso a unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche-

**Y bien al final, incluso después de los que no puede cambiar y de los ancianos asquerosos que te ofrecen su "protección" a cambio de una mamada, estoy yo.**

-Una gran cantidad de sangre salio de su boca, tanto así que cayo de rodillas en cuatro patas y ahora solo mostraba parte de su cuerpo, por su voz supo que de nuevo estaba en su piel-

**Yo no pertenezco a ningún grupo, no soy nada, no soy relevante, si muero hoy a nadie le importaría, nací por error. Soy un adefesio, algo antinatural, algo que está mal y que es mejor exterminar; justo eso trato de hacer la perra que me trajo al mundo solo cuando tenía cinco años. Y pensar que lo único que me salvo de ese destino fue tener mi primer cambio de pelaje, mi jodida loba salto para defenderme ¿puedes creerlo?...**

**Por eso el jefe de esa manada me permitió vivir, como escoria, pero peor era la muerte ¿verdad?... Luego me envió hasta ti, argumentando que estaría mejor contigo y tu familia... ¡ja!... ¡una mentira de mierda!**

**No estoy segura y siempre me he preguntado si mi loba tomo la decisión correcta al aparecer para salvarme de la muerte, ahora estoy segura de que si ella hubiera sabido el dolor, los golpes, las humillaciones y todo lo que tendríamos que soportar a lo largo de toda la vida escogería la muerte en lugar de luchar contra algo que no se puede cambiar.**

-lentamente se levanto, la herida de su cara no estaba sanando y se veía mortalmente pálida-

**Por eso he decidido marcharme, dejar todo este mundo de mierda atrás, convertirme en lo que mejor se me da, mi loba me odiara pero ella tomo una decisión injusta cuando me salvo ¡Me tendría que haber dejado morir!**

**Padre... si algún día encuentras este vídeo, cosa que dudo porque estoy segura de que no recordaras nunca cual cueva escogí como mi guarida, quiero que sepas que no me interpondré en medio de tu adorada familia, tu maldita compañera no tendrá que ver mi rostro ni oír mi voz nunca más, tus malditos hijos crecerán y se olvidarán del monstruo que tenían como hermana mayor, tus malditos nietos nunca sabrán de la vergüenza que yo represento para la manada… y tu… tu vas a eliminar tu única falla.**

**Si alguna vez te encuentras con Naruto quiero que le digas que comprendo el asco que debió sentir cuando se dio cuenta que su posible verdadera compañera era alguien como yo, y que no lo culpo por lo que dijo o por lo que hizo ¡YO TAMBIEN ME ODIO, MALDITA SEA!**

-Esa declaración lo hizo temblar, su ultima discusión aun se repetía constantemente en su cabeza-

**Por último creo que deberías saber que Neji guarda bastante rencor dirigido hacia ti y hacia los que él considera como tuyos, incluso él trato de dañarme.**

-Ella se tambaleo un poco y a paso lento acerco la cámara a su rostro-

**Sin más me despido, no te preocupes por mi ¿alguna vez lo has echo, padre? ¿te has preocupado por mi? Como sea, estoy aprendiendo a leer y a escribir, estudiaré y obtendré un título de esos que son importantes para los humanos, viviré un vida tranquila con los humanos... se lo que estas pensando pero ¡oye! No te preocupes que no tendré hijos...ni buscare a nadie quien calme mi calor, jamas correré el riesgo de parir a alguien como yo...**

**Hasta nunca…**

**Ja… Como si alguna vez fueras a ver esta mierda...**

-La cámara siguió grabando un par de minutos mas en donde solo se escuchaba su respiración irregular y de repente la pantalla se puso negra otra vez-

Naruto quería rugir de rabia, pero sabia que no tenia ningún derecho a hacerlo. Un gemino lastimoso se escapo de sus labios ¿Humanos?¿Había preferido a los humanos que a su manada? ¿Que a su familia? ¿Que a él?

Todos los peligros del mundo fuera de las manadas llegaron de golpe a su mente. Los robos, los asesinatos, las violaciones, las drogas, ¿acaso ella había preferido correr todos esos riesgos, en lugar de estar a su lado? ¿Tan grave fue su pecado?-_**Por su puesto que si maldito cachorro estúpido, todo fue tu culpa, no me dejaste salir, impediste que yo desgarrara las entrañas de esa maldita puta ¿y todo para que?¿Para sentirte mas macho al ver como dos lobas se peleaban por ti? Nuestra compañera estaba sufriendo y tu solo te quedaste allí parado viendo como era desgarrada en medio de todo el jodido clan, si no hubiera sido por eso ella ahora estaría en nuestra casa hinchada de nuestra semilla con muchos niños al rededor-**_¡BASTA!- El cambio fue tan repentino que ni siquiera sintió los vidrios que se clavaron en su cuerpo cuando salto por la ventana, rugió fuertemente y corrió por todo el bosque hasta que cayo rendido de agotamiento.

Todo había sido su culpa, si él la hubiera aceptado desde el comienzo, si no hubiera huido como un cobarde cuando descubrió a su compañera, si la hubiera mordido a penas la olio la primera vez.

Su lobo tenia razón, pero el "hubiera" no existía, no podía cambiar el pasado. Lo que si podía hacer era cambiar su futuro. Aun con las piernas temblando se irguió, la determinación cruzo su mirada, ¿El mundo humano? No era tan grande. Ahora que sabia por donde empezar trazo un plan detalladamente:

Paso 1: Él la buscará

Paso 2: Él la encontrará

Paso 3: Él la follará

Paso 4: Él la morderá

Paso 5: Él le dará su semilla hasta fecundar cada uno de sus óvulos.

Algo que no pasaba desde su partida sucedió, su polla se lleno de sangre y sus bolas se tensaron, su compañera estaba en en algún lugar del mundo humano y juraba por cada uno de sus futuros hijos que la encontraría y esta vez la mantendría para siempre.

¡MIA!

* * *

Juro por Dios que este si lo termino, la idea lleva meses dandome vueltas por la cabeza. Mis otras historias murieron con mi disco duro pero esta no sale de mi mente, lo tengo todo planeado. ¿cuando subire la continuacion? no lo se, quizas la otra semana o antes.


	2. Nosotros

**Nosotros**

Todo a su alrededor era pura oscuridad. Trató de mantener la calma, sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios cuando unas manos apretaron su cuello en un agarre mortal. Intentó por todos los medios no sucumbir ante el miedo que aquel sueño representaba. Sintió unas leves sacudidas y a alguien llamándola, pero de repente unas garras se enterraron en su garganta obligándola a volver a la negrura absoluta.

-Muere maldita cosa - La voz de Hana se escuchó tan tenebrosa como la primera vez que la atacó por la espalda, cuando estaba por cumplir cinco años - Si no fuera por ti, ahora mismo estaría con mi compañero - El apretón se intensificó y dudaba un poco si era un sueño o de nuevo era una niña siendo asesinada por su propia madre - ¡Muere! ¡MUERE! ¡MUEEEEREEE!-

-¡Despierta! - Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando sus ojos se abrieron de repente -¡Te oí gritar! ¿Estas bien? - Trato de enfocar su vista y cuando lo hizo divisó un pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo, unos ojos azules, que horrorosamente le resultaban muy familiares, la miraban con preocupación - ¿Mami? - Fue increíble cómo esa pequeña palabra calentó cada fibra de su cuerpo y todo sentimiento negativo desapareció -¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Solo fue un mal recuerdo- Konohamaru no estuvo de acuerdo aquellos alaridos de dolor debían significar algo más eso-¿El señor Konohamaru no me cree? - Aquel tono solo era utilizado cuando su madre planeaba una tortura, sus instintos cobraron vida justo a tiempo para saltar de la cama, salió corriendo pero no llegó muy lejos ¡su mami era increíblemente rápida! De un momento para otro fue lanzado hacia la cama y en el siguiente instante estaba siendo atacado con muchas cosquillas - Debemos solucionar eso- Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar-Me detendré solo si me dices: ¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?.

-¡Por favor mami!-Hinata supo que jamás podría negarle nada a ese pequeño cachorro, detuvo el repentino ataque de cosquillas y les dio la vuelta quedando ella debajo. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron ante el olor dulce que recogía del niño, sin querer evitarlo enterró su nariz en la mata de cabello castaño y todo su cuerpo entró en paz absoluta - Hueles muy rico mami - Una risa involuntaria salió de sus labios, nunca imaginó lo poderoso que resultaban los lazos que formaban algunas madres con sus hijos ¿Se sentiría un lazo de sangre más poderoso que esto? Lo dudaba, una inhalación profunda en la cabeza de su cachorro y ella se sentía lista para derribar gárgolas de un solo golpe si con eso conseguía defenderlo- Mami-

-¿Dime? - No era muy común que su pequeño se guardará una pregunta pues estaba en esa edad donde preguntaba hasta por los codos-

-¿Cuando sucederá?- odio el miedo involucrado en la última frase, si dependiera de ella eso jamás sucedería, pero no podía controlar los famosos llamados de la naturaleza, por mucho que quisiera-

-Pasará cuando tenga que pasar-El pequeño cuerpo se tenso, quizás Konohamaru esperaba que ella satisficiera sus deseos diciéndole que aquello nunca sucedería - hey, no debes temer nada, mamá nunca te dejará solo, estaré allí sosteniendo tu mano cuando pase-El castaño se relajo un poco, sin embargo el olor de su miedo aún estaba en el aire-

-¿Dolerá?-

-Cómo no tienes idea-

-¡MAMÁ! -

-Konohamaru - El niño se sentó sobre su estómago, sabía cuando el tono de voz implicaba una conversación cara a cara - Te lo he dicho mi niño, el dolor es parte constante de nuestra vida, somos Lycans y aunque tu y yo no pertenecemos a ninguna manada, eso no significa que la naturaleza se olvida de nosotros - el niño asintió - El cambio sucede en los machos jóvenes antes que en las hembras, no se puede evitar y no te mentiré diciendo que no dolerá porque si lo hará, es algo con lo que lidiar por el resto de nuestras longevas vidas-

-¿Como tu calor? - Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero asintió - ¿Te dolió la primera vez que tu loba salió?

-Como si cada uno de mis huesos se rompieran , ¿Pero sabes? - añadió rápidamente antes de que comenzará a temblar otra vez - Hoy me alegro que lo haya hecho, antes nos nos soportabamos porque le reprochaba diariamente por permitirme vivir, no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo-

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora estás tú en conmigo y no me alcanzará nunca para pagarle por salvarme la vida, tu eres mi mundo entero, todo lo que he sido, soy y seré se resume en ti- El niño empezó a llorar y ella sabía el motivo, ellos eran iguales - Venga, venga que los machos no lloran-

-S-Solo en los brazos de mamá - Ella lo apretó contra su pecho - Tu eres mi mamá.

-Lo soy-su voz se crispó al final- Soy tu mamá.

* * *

Vivir con los humanos era relativamente sencillo. Luego de llegar a la primera ciudad que conociò, se dedicó a obtener ingresos mendigando, no se sentía muy orgullosa pero al menos no había tenido que recurrir al robo como otros lobos solitarios que conocía. Después de un año logró reunir el dinero suficiente para alquilar un apartamento pequeño en un barrio pobre, 2 años después pudo ingresar a una escuela para validar sus estudios y 10 años después por fin pudo obtener un título profesional. Llevaba 6 años ejerciendo como abogada y hacía 1 que se había convertido en socia del pequeño buffet.

Ella y su pequeño cachorro vivían bien. Luego de encontrarlo, 3 años atrás, en un callejón comiendo basura no se había despegado de él más de unos días, solo cuando la maldita naturaleza llamaba. Èl se convirtió en el centro de su universo, era un niño maravilloso y por eso no podía apartar de su cabeza la horrible idea de que algún día el padre aparecería para arrebatarle su pequeño pedazo de cielo. Por la poca información que pudo sacarle aquel día, dedujo que fue abandonado por su madre biológica en un parque de diversiones cerca de donde lo hallò. No sabía quién era su padre y por lo tanto no podía asegurar, o negar, si ese lobo estuvo de acuerdo o, no, con el abandono de la criatura.

_**"No lo apartará de nuestro lado, es nuestro" **_

Sonrió ante la posesividad de su loba. Fue su parte animal quien lo aceptó como suyo inmediatamente después de tomarlo por primera vez en brazos. Ella tardó unos cuantos días más, principalmente porque jamás había formado un vínculo sentimental con nadie, ni siquiera con el hombre que su loba escogió como compañero.

-Un gilipollas total - murmuró entre dientes, estacionando su auto en cerca de la escuela- Espero que se te haya caído la polla -

Salió del vehículo, y se encaminó con paso apresurado al interior del edificio. Esa misma mañana, mientras trabajaba, recibió una llamada del instituto infantil de Tokio, escuela donde donde su pequeño estudiaba. Su instinto le decía que no eran muy buenas noticias. Últimamente konohamaru estaba pasando por una etapa difícil.

El cambio de piel se producía en un Lycan "normal" rondando los 12 años. Esto era lo que todo el mundo llamaba "natural". Si un niño crecía rodeado de la protección y constante atención de sus padres la transformación se llevaba a cabo de forma normal por el cambio hormonal de la pubertad. Por otro lado, estaban los Lycans como ellos, bastardos nacidos de la unión de dos cuerpos en pleno calor y no de dos compañeros.

Para su cultura ancestral, los compañeros era un lazo sagrado más valioso que los lazos de sangre. Muchas veces un Lycan macho prefería poner a su compañera por sobretodo, incluso sus propios hijos. Sin embargo, encontrar ese lazo era una algo difícil y pasar por un calor de acoplamiento en soledad era una verdadera tortura. Ella conocía ese dolor desde muy joven. Era por eso que la gran mayoría encontraba una pareja sexual para esos días. La pareja tenía sexo hasta que el ciclo termina y casi siempre terminaba allí la fugaz relación, sin acoplamientos accidentales ni lo más importante, bebés no deseados.

No obstante existían casos, raros, pero no imposibles en donde una hembra accidentalmente ovulaba durante los encuentros y el resultado eran los llamados bastardos. Criaturas que nadie quería ni protegía. Criaturas como ella y Konohamaru, resultados accidentales o errores, como fue llamada constantemente por todos los miembros de la manada a la cual perteneció.

Siendo joven su madre le reprochaba a cada hora lo desdichada que se sentía teniéndola a ella como producto de una noche de calor en donde su cuerpo la había "traicionado". Las agresiones pasaron de lo verbal a lo físico cuando Hana, en un viaje a una pequeña manada que se estaba estableciendo al norte de donde ellas vivían, encontró su compañero y éste la repudio por tener una niña con alguien más. Hana volcó toda su ira y frustración en ella, empezando por palmadas y golpes leves hasta el último ataque en donde trató de arrancarle la garganta. Aún recordaba la sensación de esas garras enterrándose en su carne.

Afortunadamente su fiel compañera apareció por primera vez para protegerla.

Después de eso su abuelo tomó la decisión de mandarla a la manada en donde su padre era el líder, tratando de protegerla de un futuro ataque. Los dos primeros meses estuvieron en constante calma y soledad pues a su padre poco o nada le importaba formar algún tipo de vínculo con ella, pero todo fue cuesta abajo cuando él encontró a la que sería su compañera de por vida. Esa perra no la repudió, pero si se encargo de hacer de todos y cada uno de sus días un infierno total.

-Buenos días, señora Hyuga- La voz de una mujer joven la sacó de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando en automático cuando se topó con unos ojos verdes que no conocía muy bien- Soy Sakura Haruno la maestra de su hijo, el pequeño Konohamaru -

-Se el nombre de mi hijo, solo tengo uno-Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos ante la falta de modales de la recién llegada - ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Alguna pelea? -

-Algo asì- Hinata soltó un leve gruñido, no era culpa de nadie, Konohamaru estaba agresivo porque el cambio sucedería en un par de semanas, los bastardos cambiaban a mediado de lo años, como medida de protección - Uno de sus compañeros se quiso pasarse de listo quitándole parte de su lonchera y él lo mordió- Sakura recibió una mirada de incredulidad ¿Esperaba que su hijo se dejara robar la comida? - Se que el otro niño no actuó muy bien, pero Konohamaru no se detuvo allí, fue a por su cara y le araño -

\- ¿En dónde está mi hijo ahora? - Rodeo a la mujer y reanudó su camino siguiendo el leve olor que aún persistía en el aire-

-¡O-Oiga, espere! - Sakura a duras penas podía seguirle el paso- El director la está esperando en su oficina, necesita ha-

-No es necesario - interrumpió apresurando su paso- Me lo llevo -

-¿A qué se refiere con eso? U-Usted no puede... -Detuvo su andar de repente tratando por todos los medios de no sacar las garras-

-Es MI HIJO-Tuvo que tragar saliva para que su voz no sonara rara-Si yo digo que se va conmigo, se va conmigo, ni tu ni tu director tienen autoridad para retenerlo donde yo no quiero que esté, soy abogada señora Haruno, se muy bien cuales son sus derechos- La humana abrió la boca pero ella no la dejó hablar - Mi hijo no tuvo la culpa, ni tú, ni el niño, quizás la culpa es de los padres que nunca le enseñaron a NO tocar la comida de otros, eso se llama robar y en la edad promedio en la que están, el niño y debería saber que hacer eso está prohibido - Reanudó su andar hasta llegar a un salón vacío. Konohamaru estaba allí, con la mirada gacha y el semblante triste. Aquello le partió el corazón.

-Mami - Ella se arrodilló para recibirlo con los brazos abiertos-No fue mi intención lastimarlo mami-

-Shhh... Lo sé pequeño -Odiaba el olor a miedo que desprendía su cuerpo. Su loba rasgo por salir y tuvo que enterrar su nariz en el pequeño cuello para tranquilizarla **'lo han asustado' **\- Nos iremos de aquí, te prometo que no tendrás que volver nunca más, se que no te gusta este lugar-Se levantó y lo instó para que se agarrarse con sus piernas de su cintura - Ni siquiera intente detenerme, profesora, porque le juro que se arrepentirá - Sin mediar palabra lo sacó de allí y quince minutos más tarde estaban sentados en una cafetería, comiendo pan dulce con chocolate - ¿y bien, me vas a decir cómo te sientes? -

-Agresivo - Que le respondiera tan rápido era una mala señal - Cuando trato de tomar mis papitas algo dentro de mí se revolvió y lo primero que hice fue morder su mano-Le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida- Pero no me pude detener mami, le salte encima y tuve unos deseos irresistibles de dañar su rostro...

-Es normal, no te preocupes por eso- Lo preocupante del asunto es que quizás no tuviera un par de semanas más sino un par de días- Nosotros no conocimos nada propio Konohamaru, nunca, es normal sentir un fuerte apego por lo que ahora poseemos; la comida, la ropa, las cosas y lo más importante; las personas -Después de eso no se dijeron nada más y ella lo agradeció. Necesitaba pensar en un buen lugar en donde su primer cambio pudiera ocurrir. Sabía de antemano que, cuando el momento de Konohamaru llegara, tendría que buscar un nuevo hogar para ambos, lejos de los humanos por supuesto.

Sus opciones eran muy limitadas, la ciudad quedó descartada y encontrar un lugar desolado en medio de la nada no era tan fácil como pensó, principalmente porque estos ya eran ocupados clandestinamente por pequeñas manadas de Lycans. No quería extraños cerca de ellos cuando el momento llegará. Resultaría más traumático de lo que ya era. Konohamaru necesitaba lo que todo cachorro; paz y tranquilidad.

Masajeo sus sienes cuando un calambre interno la recorrió. Ese era otro jodido tema que llevaba varios días ignorando. Su loba estaba entrando en un ciclo de calor muy extraño pero no desconocido. No era un calor normal, era un calor de apareamiento que sólo le ocurría cada diez años a las lobas que llevaban mucho tiempo lejos de su verdadero compañero "sólo que el nuestro es un verdadero hijo de puta". Insultar a Kushina era lo último que quería, sin embargo ese adjetivo era el menos degradante que utilizaba para referirse a ese ser. Otro calambre la recorrió tan fuerte que mordió su propia lengua sin querer.

-Mierda- Konohamaru la miró desconcertado - No pasa nada-

Joder, la primera vez que ocurrió logró sobrevivir por poco y, siendo sinceros, dudaba que pudiera lograrlo una segunda vez. Era como ser Derretida por dentro de forma lenta y constante durante dos semanas.

**"Vaya mierda de compañero escogiste"**

En el fondo, bien en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía cuál era la opción correcta. Podía tratar de ignorarlo por mucho durante una semana más, sin embargo lo de Konohamaru era una bomba de tiempo. Tenía dos problemas y todo indicaba que la solución era la misma: Volver al mierdero de donde salió. De solo imaginarlo todos sus miedos se hicieron presentes. De nuevo dependería de ese animal para sobrevivir. Otra vez estaría rodeada del desprecio de su propia manada. Trató de buscar otra forma, pero el leve cambio en el olor de konohamaru le indicó que no ya no tenía tiempo. Era eso o eso.

Tendría que llamar a Hiashi esa misma tarde. Hacía casi veinte años que no hablaban, pero èl no tenía derecho de estar enojado ¿Verdad?, como fuera; le suplicaria un lugar bien alejado de la manada en donde hospedarse por lo menos unos meses o hasta que el niño tuviera un mínimo control sobre su lobo. Nadie se atrevería a mirarlos por encima del hombro porque ella se encargaría de patearles el trasero. Con respecto a su calor, una vez allí, llamaría a Naruto, lo follaria y luego lo alejaría de ella para siempre o por los siguientes diez años. Dudaba que un cabrón frío como él hubiese encontrado una compañera o algo parecido, de lo contrario ella no estaría pasando por eso. Su lazo se habría roto de ser así.

Con un plan ya trazado sobre la mesa miró a su pequeño.

-Nos iremos- Èl la miró sin entender -

-¿A dónde? -

-A casa-Escupió la última palabra como si quemara. Aquella nunca seria su casa. Ese lugar solo era el infierno- Andando-

* * *

Hiashi miraba todo el esplendor del lago buscando un poco de paz, tal cual como su padre le enseñó. Sin embargo, sabía que era un intento en vano pues esa paz que tanto anhelaba se había marchado 20 años atrás sin siquiera decir adiós.

Dos meses atrás la esperanza de volver a ver esos ojos tan claros como la luna se renovaron cuando Naruto prometió hacer hasta lo imposible por rastrearla pues al menos ahora tenían un indicio de lo que pudo haber sido de su paradero. No obstante, un par de horas atrás, recibió una llamada del mismo, comunicando que toda la información recolectada lo llevaban a un callejón sin salida.

De lo poco que sabían era que originalmente ella se había quedado por lo menos una semana más por los alrededores, seguramente esperando ser encontrada. Nada màs lejos de la realidad pues èl no inició su búsqueda sino hasta tres semanas después de la última vez que la vieron, a petición de su compañera porque ella le convenció que Hinata aparecería después de terminar de lamerse sus heridas. Ella no lo hizo, no volvio jamas.

Luego averiguaron que fue vista por unos humanos cerca de una carretera, muchos kilómetros al norte de su manada. Siguieron su recorrido hasta la capital del país, pero, dicho por las propias palabras del rubio, a partir de allì fue como si la tierra se la hubiera comido.

Esas palabras lo dejaron en la miseria absoluta.

Èl nunca considero a su hija mayor como un error. Cuando Hana lo contactó, un mes después de su encuentro para decirle que lo odiaba por haberla dejado preñada, se sintió extrañamente feliz ¡Iba a tener un cachorro! El sueño de todo macho solitario se estaba haciendo realidad frente a sus narices ¡Una familia! Por eso le rogó que le diera la criatura en cuanto naciese pero ella, siendo una perra vengativa por naturaleza, le negó cualquier tipo de contacto. Se sintio devastado por eso. Los años pasaron y su sorpresa fue mayor luego de recibir una llamada del padre de Hana advirtiéndole que lo mejor era que èl tuviese a su hija a partir de ese dìa. Cinco horas después y como si fuera un paquete llego su pequeña.

Quería abrazarla y grabar en su cerebro aquel aroma para siempre. No lo hizo porque pensó que ella necesitaría un tiempo a solas para adaptarse a los cambios. Cuando estaba a punto de iniciar un vínculo de la nada llegó su verdadera compañera; una joven loba de una manada lejana que "se había perdido" por los alrededores. En un principio creyó que lo repudiaria; nunca nadie aceptaba a alguien con un "bastardo" a cuestas. Ella lo aceptó y supuestamente también a su hija; jurandole que sería la madre que nunca tuvo. Èl se hizo a un lado y solo sospecho lo que pasaba el dìa que desapareció.

Pasaron los meses y la esperanza fue reemplazada por la angustia. Diariamente se repetían los posibles escenarios en donde su hija podría salir lastimada. Podía caer en manos de un clan enemigo o en el peor de los casos unos de esos clanes en donde usaban a las hembras como criadoras. Jamás se le pasó por la mente que ella pudiera estar con los humanos.

-Padre- La voz de Hanabi, su segunda hija, lo trajo de regreso a la realidad- Te necesitamos en casa-

-¿Porque?-

-Mamà esta histérica- Un bufido salió de sus labios- Hace unos minutos sonó el antiguo telefono que aun guardas en el ático-

-Eso no es posible-

-Lo es padre- Hiashi giro- Se que ese teléfono significaba el ataque o avistamientos de chupasangres por los alrededores, pero eso fue hace casi medio siglo y la última llamada fue hace treinta años-

-Deja el misterio-

-N-No era un ataque, era una mujer- La oyó tragar saliva- Se identificó como Hinata Otsutsuki y está pidiendo hablar contigo- La sangre abandonó su rostro tras esas palabras ¿Era posible? ¿Acaso ella…? - No le creí y pensé que era una broma de mal gusto, mamà subió e inmediatamente reconoció su voz, se puso algo loca y me suplico que te llevará-

Mantuvo la calma hasta que dio tres pasos, luego de eso se transformó y corrió hasta la entrada de su casa en donde era esperado por una compañera al borde del colapso, intentó acercarse pero él la rechazó.

-M-Mi amor y-yo-

\- No me toques- Subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Cuando llegó al final sus piernas temblaban como gelatina. Divisó el antiguo telefono rojo y con manos temblorosas lo llevó hasta su oído.

_-¡Pasame a tu maldito compañero! - _Temió sufrir un ataque cardíaco, aunque eso era imposible- _¡Oye! ¡Te estoy diciendo que soy yo, pasame a tu compañero! ¡Ponlo en el maldito telefono!_

-¿H-Hinata?-

_-¿Papà?- _

Definitivamente los milagros existían.

* * *

Y bueno, aca el segundo capítulo. Como dije ando full inspiración con esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron follow y la agregaron a favoritos. Los amo muchisimo.

En este segundo capítulo he tratado de aclarar como va mi mundo supernatural. Por si no quedo claro Konohamaru no es hijo biológico de Hinata, ella lo encontró en un callejón y lo recogió como un perrito abandonado.

Ella y Naruto si han practicado el delicioso, pero mas adelante voy a explicar porque no terminaron juntos. _**Spoiler: SI…. fue culpa de Naruto. **_Y narrare como lo hicieron por supuesto 7u7

Acá todo lo que sufrió nuestra protagonista no fue culpa del rubio pero el si fue el detonante de su huida. Como trate de explicar, en mi mundo, son discriminados aquellos lobos que nacieron por accidente, osea que son el producto de una noche de calor ¿Porque? Mas adelante lo dire detalladamente. _**Spoiler: No… No fue culpa de Naruto.**_

Como los amo mucho quiero que piensen un personaje femenino de Naruto que odien con todo su ser y me lo dejen en los comentarios, ese será el nombre de la otra persona que le volvió caca la vida a Hinata. _**Spolier: No… No puede ser Naruto... alv… mentiras... No tendra un final feliz. **_ No quiero poner a Shion pero bueno eso lo dejo a decisión de ustedes.

Otra aclaración es que si, Naruto sufre de impotencia osea no se le para ni tomando viagra, nah mentira. Lo que pasa es que dejo de sentir deseo sexual cuando su compañera se fue.

* * *

Ahora si, se viene, se viene…

**ZONA VIP DE COMENTARIOS SEXYS 7U7**

**Jade: **Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti exclusivamente, gracias por ser el primer comentario. Pues si, Naruto sufrirá porque como vimos hoy, ella solo quiere su cuerpo. _**Spoiler: Tal como èl lo hizo en el pasado. **_ Se que la historia es algo triste, pero se pondrá peor cuando muestre flash back de cómo vivió su infancia. Quizás Naruto tenga que volverse primero digno de ella, porque la verdad es que no tengo pensado involucrar un tercero, o tal vez si… No… definitivamente no… o tal vez sí… ¡No!... o si...

**Akime Maxwell c: **Muchas gracias por comentar. ¡Aca esta la continuacion! Espero poner llenar tus expectativas.

**Blue-Azul-Acero c: **Muchas gracias por comentar. Claro que sufrirá, de la misma forma que como ella sufrió en el pasado ¡y más! Gracias por agregarla a tus favoritos me haces muy feliz.

**Hakudoshigle: **Muchas gracias por comentar. Por supuesto que todos van a pagar y bien caro, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y digamos que ella lo sabe muy bien.

**Xerxes: ** Muchas Gracias por comentar. ¡Claro que si! Las perspectivas del rubio serán tan tristes que tengo un poco de miedo de escribirlas. Èl sufrirá mucho pero sera el pago de deberá pagar por lo que hizo. Y digamos que lo del problema en su mini-Naruto se debe a que èl ya había perdido toda la esperanza de encontrarla y por estar separados durante muchos años pues su libido dejo de funcionar, principalmente porque su parte Lycan también lo culpa de la partida. Digamos que al hallar una pista de su partida, la esperanza se renovó, por lo tanto su libido volvió a full, pero no funcionara sino es con ella. Así que nada de cushi cushi para èl con ninguna otra.

**Paz: ** Muchas Gracias por comentar. ¡Ouch! Todo el mundo quiere matar a mi Naruto. Mira que a mi tambien me costo mucho escribir sobre su vida, principalmente porque es muy trágica. Bueno si, digamos que èl dio mucho por sentado, asi que despues de que ella se marchó fue que se dio cuenta que realmente era su otra mitad. Pero la mayoría no valoramos hasta que perdemos algo. Claro que sufrirá, pero terminan juntos uwu…. ¿O no?

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por comentar. Me hace muy feliz que te haya encantado. Aca esta la continuacion. Espero no decepcionarte.

* * *

Y ya esta… Muchas gracias por leer y especialmente comentar, eso me anima mucho y me hace pensar que aun tengo el toque.

¿Como decía el dicho? Así…

**A favor de una campaña de bla... bla... bla…**

**Porque leer y no comentar es como tocarme una teta y meterme la po*** **

**¿Así no era? **

**¡No interesa! **

**Déjenme su opinión… con un SEXY review**

**I'will back ... soon **

**:v**


	3. Regresar

**Regresar**

Hinata no podía recordar un solo instante siendo feliz en ese lugar. Lo mas parecido a eso fue el momento en el que conoció a Naruto y supo, con solo olerlo, que era su compañero. Creyó, ingenuamente, que él se encargaría de sacarla de allí para darle una vida pacifica en la manada Namikaze. No obstante, Naruto apenas la miraba. Ella no podía entenderlo, su loba chillaba en agonía cada vez que intentaba un acercamiento y el la rechazaba. Oh, pero todo cambio cuando entro en calor; solo así pudo despertar el interés masculino. Después de haberle entregado su virginidad él se marcho y solo lo volvió a ver hasta el siguiente mes. Esto se convirtió en rutina, pero ella creía que peor era nada, después de todo ¿Una cosa como ella podría aspirar a mas? Duraron así dos años. Muy a su pesar Naruto siguió interesándose solamente en satisfacer sus necesidades con ella, no le importaba su posición en el clan y jamas trato de ayudarla; simplemente ignoraba las partes de su cuerpo magulladas mientras follaban. A pesar de odiar con todo su corazón a Hokuto le estaria agradecida siempre.

Gracias a ella pudo ver el interior podrido del rubio.

Por eso y muchas cosas mas, hacer esa llamada fue más difícil de lo esperado. Tuvo que recurrir a unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y una copa de vino. No era amante del alcohol, principalmente porque su metabolismo trabajaba tan rápido que jamás lograba emborracharse, pero esta vez decidió utilizarlo como un método relajante. Con las manos menos temblorosas logró marcar el número y espero que alguien contestara.

-¿H-Hola? - El tono inseguro de la otra persona le hizo dudar un poco de si había marcado el número correcto- ¿Porque tienes este numero?

-¿Esta Hiashi por ahí? - Vale, no ser cortes en definitiva no era la forma correcta de actuar - Te hice una pregunta sencilla de responder – parte de su escepticismo disminuyó cuando escucho un leve gruñido del otro lado- _'Por lo menos hablando con un Lycan' _\- dile que Hinata Otsutsuki lo necesita-

-Escúchame bien, si esto es una maldita broma voy a rastrear tu maldito número y te seguiré a los confines de la tierra- No esperaba aquella respuesta. Por otro lado, sonrió de medio lado, reconocería ese tono altanero en cualquier momento, sin importar los años que pasarán -

-Vaya… vaya… vaya… Así que Hanabi, la niña de papá, ahora es toda una mujer- El leve jadeo que escucho solo sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas - Se una Lycan obediente y dale el teléfono a tu padre, necesito hablar algo urgente con él -

-Y-Ya te dije que si es una jodida broma y-yo-

-¿No me has oído Hanabi, te estoy preguntando quien es? - La leve sonrisa que aun permanecía en su rostro se borro de inmediato, esa voz, esa maldita voz-Dame eso- Oyó un leve forcejeo - Yo soy la compañera del macho que buscas, todo lo que le tengas que decir debo primero oírlo - Hinata podía imaginar la sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en aquel asqueroso rostro - Pero antes que nada, ¿quien eres y porque crees que tienes derecho de hablar con mi compañero? - De inmediato sus ojos cambiaron de color. Sus garras también hicieron acto de presencia; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no sonar distorsionada. Lo último que deseaba era que esa loba supiera que aún ejercía cierto poder sobre ella.

_**'El poder de hacerme perder el control y destruir todo'**_

-¿Te acuerdas de mi? Hinata la hija mayor de tu compañero- Se sintió orgullosa de no expresar mucho con su tono de voz y de no romper su celular - Dale el teléfono a Hiashi a-ho-ra -

-¿T-Tu? - O sus dotes de actriz seguían mejorando o en serio había logrado sorprenderla, dudaba mucho que fuera lo último -

-No quiero tener que repetirlo, Dale. El. Teléfono. A. Hiashi. Ahora- Un fuerte grito le hizo apartar el celular. Llantos y palabras incoherentes le siguieron. Bufo molesta, no tenía tiempo para espectáculos sobre-actuados, necesitaba confirmar o descartar su antigua manada como lugar de refugio. Tomó aire para soltar un gran gruñido, con el fin de llamar la atención, pero una pequeña cabeza castaña se asomo por la puerta - Ven aquí cariño- Dejo el celular sobre la mesa y lo tomo en brazos-Mamá está haciendo una llamada muy importante-

-Tengo hambre mami - El cachorro le beso la mejilla, consiente de qué la podía comprar con el leve toque de sus labios - ¿Puedes hacerme un emparedado de jamón y queso? -

-Solo si me dices la palabra mágica- Sonrió de nuevo-

-Por favor mami- Le dio esa mirada que era capaz de ponerla de rodillas -

-Usted gana señor Konohamaru- Lo puso en el suelo -Por favor, dele a esta humilde sirvienta cinco minutos de su tiempo -

-Pero sólo cinco- Extendió su manito- y debe ser doble -

-Doble será - El niño salió corriendo y ella centro de nuevo toda la atención en el celular - ¡Pasame a tu maldito compañero! ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy diciendo que soy yo, pasame a tu compañero! ¡Ponlo en el maldito teléfono! -

-¿H-Hinata?

-¿Papá?

Que se abriera la tierra, la tragara y la expulsará diez años en el futuro. Necesitaba empezar con el pie derecho por lo menos con su padre.

-¡Tu, eres tú!-Trago saliva.- No puedo equivocarme, tu voz no ha cambiado nada-

-Si, soy yo ¿como has estado?-

'_**Eres una hembra estúpida'**_

Vale, en eso su loba tenía razón

\- ¡Y una mierda! Veinte años, no uno ni dos ni diez, ¡veinte años! años, te fuiste hace 20 años y ni siquiera una señal de vida. Te fuiste y no miraste jamás atrás, y tienes la osadía de aparecer de la nada solo para decir "¿Como has estado?" ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupa-?

-No, papá - interrumpió - Jamás me preocupe por cómo te sentías, llevo mucho tiempo preocupándome solo por mi- Se remojo los labios, retomando el control de la situación - Así como tu lo hacías, solo te preocupaba tu familia y tu manada y yo no formaba parte de ninguna - Mordió su lengua hasta hacerse sangre, ella no necesitaba revolver el pasado- Como sea, eso quedó atrás, no llamo para reprocharte nada. Solo necesito un favor- Un espeso silencio se extendió por varios minutos, solo se oía la pesada respiración del macho al otro lado de la línea. Dando todo por perdido estuvo a punto de colgar. Una parte de ella esperaba que él le diera lo que necesitaba aunque fuera una vez en su vida. _**'Tal parece que todo sigue igual**_– ¿Sabes que? olvida lo que dije... Me las apañaré yo sola…

-Lo que sea- Tal vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasado, porque de repente lo sintió sollozar al otro lado de la línea - Pídeme lo que sea, mi niña –

* * *

Hanabi no sabía que decir, por el rostro pálido de su madre intuía que las cosas no iban muy bien con su compañero. Ella tenía diez años cuando Hinata de marchó y ni siquiera ahora le daba la razón. Su madre era una perra fría y vengativa, sin embargo no podía recordar haber visto o escuchado un comportamiento errático con su media hermana. No obstante, su padre descubrió algo que le hizo pasar de ser un compañero normal a prácticamente dejarla a un lado para todo. Llevaban dos meses durmiendo en camas separadas. La había escuchado chillar de dolor cuando él se negó a pasar un calor con ella, algo nunca visto, pues no era secreto de estado que un macho, en especial uno emparejado, haría cualquier cosa por complacer a la hembra cuando llegaban esos días.

Él llevaba cerca de 10 minutos en el teléfono, hablando en pequeños susurros que, por mucho que lo intentará, no lograba descifrar. Su madre estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en la sala de estar y el pequeño Ko miraba todo en silencio desde la puerta de su habitación. No podía culparlo por no entender nada; Hiashi había ordenado jamas hablar del tema delante de sus hermanos menores.

De la nada la puerta del ático se abrió y su padre bajó con un semblante que no había visto en años; estaba feliz.

-Reúne a toda la familia en el comedor Hanabi, incluyendo a tu madre y a Neji- Ella asintió. A su madre no le iba a gustar, pero prefería lidiar con su temperamento antes de desobedecer una orden del líder.

Tiempo después estaban todos sus hermanos en el comedor, desde el mayor de todos hasta el menor, incluyendo a sus hermanas.

Eran seis en total.

La cabeza del comedor era ocupada por su padre y al otro extremo su madre. Nadie abría la boca y la incomodidad era palpable, ninguno parecía entender el motivo de esa reunión tan inesperada. Sota, el primero en la línea de sucesión, tenía una expresión indescifrable. Las gemelas, Hima y Hiwa, parecían disfrutar más de sus teléfonos móviles, ignorando todo como siempre. Kawaki tenía una expresión de aburrimiento y el pequeño Ko estaba sentado en el regazo de su padre, contándole en voz baja lo aprendido con Natsu esa mañana.

Oyó pasos en la entrada principal y Neji hizo acto de presencia unos segundos después, parándose en la entrada del comedor.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos completos- Hiashi se levantó, dejando que Ko ocupara su silla- Se que esto es inesperado, por lo tanto solo tomará unos minutos. No te preocupes Sota, estarás de vuelta en casa con tu nuevo bebé en unos instantes- El hombre respondió con un leve gesto de agradecimiento – Veinte años en el pasado perdí a alguien muy importante- Las gemelas se miraron entre sí, confundidas—Y no lo saben porque ese tema quedó vetado para siempre, no permití que nunca nadie hablara sobre eso nuevamente, Sota es mi hijo mayor, pero no es mi primogénito…

-¡Si lo es! – Su madre se levantó de repente golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y mostrando sus colmillos-

-Una palabra más, mujer y te echaré de mí casa- La frialdad que utilizó para referirse a ella los dejó mudos a todos. Incluso Kawaki se puso recto en su silla, los ánimos se estaba calentando rápidamente—Como os iba diciendo, Hima, Hiwa, Kawaki, Ko, antes de ser interrumpido, su hermano Sota es el mayor y por lo tanto mi sucesor pero eso no lo convierte en mi primogénito- hizo una pausa, eligiendo las palabras correctas – Antes de él hubo alguien, una niña para ser exactos- Reino el silencio por unos instantes hasta que la mayor de las gemelas hablo.

-Wow madre, se que eres una loba mezquina, pero no te creí capaz de repudiar a tu propia hija- La primera en reaccionar fue Hima, la más impulsiva de las dos- ¿Que fue lo que tanto te molesto de ella? – la vieja loba iba a contestar, pero una sola mirada a su compañero le advirtió que cumpliría su amenaza. Trató nuevamente de abrir su vínculo mental pero él no parecía dispuesto a dejarla entrar –

-En eso te equivocas Hima, mi primogénita no nació de tu madre- Él detuvo momentáneamente su discurso, observando de forma detallada cada una de las reacciones de sus hijos menores – Ella fue el resultado de una semana de calor que pase en una manada aliada.

-Una bastarda-

-Si así quieres llamarla- Miró a Kawaki- Puedes hacerlo pero jamás en mi presencia—luego miro a la madre de sus hijos—o en la de Hinata –Dicho esto dejo que ellos procesaran la noticia implícita-

-¿A que te refieres con eso, papá? —Sota, quien hasta el momento no quería ser parte de la discusión, decidió intervenir – Ella dejó la manada, no voy a permitir que la dejes volver como si nada hubiera pasado—

-Esta mañana el teléfono de arriba sonó, tu hermana interrumpió mi paz matutina para decirme que había alguien al otro lado de la línea deseando hablar conmigo- Se acercó para quedar cara a cara con su hijo mayor—Me pareció imposible porque esa línea dejó de usarse hace tres décadas. No obstante, cuando me dijo el nombre de la persona, corrí como no tienes idea. Díez minutos después soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra – Sota fue agarrado por la solapas- Solo por esa felicidad, dejaré pasar tus palabras – Luego lo soltó bruscamente – Eso y que a tu compañera no le gustara si llegas desgarrado a tu casa, luego vendrá a molestar y no ignoro que suele comportarse como una espinilla en el culo- Le dio una última mirada de advertencia y camino hasta posarse detrás de su compañera – No aceptaré más interrupciones, de ningún tipo, lo que les voy a decir es un echo, no les estoy pidiendo su opinión ni se convertirá en un tema de debate. Hinata regresará—El cuerpo de la mujer mayor se tenso como un alambre—Tal parece que su hijo, mi nieto, está a punto de sufrir su primer cambio de piel y la capital del país, en definitiva, no es un buen lugar para que eso ocurra. Me llamo esta mañana para solicitar asilo durante los siguientes seis meses o hasta que el pequeño tenga el control sobre su lobo. Estará aquí mañana por la mañana.

-No creo que hospedarla en tu casa sea la mejor opción –

-¿Crees que soy estúpido Neji y que ignoro como se comportó esta mujer hace tanto tiempo?

-Hasta hace unos meses parecías ignorarlo, todos lo sabíamos menos tu- Una expresión de culpa se sentó en su rostro. Era verdad- Si Hinata tiene un hijo ahora, ¿Que te hace pensar que la tía no actuará con el niño como lo hizo con ella? –

-En eso tienes razón Neji, no dejaré que nadie interrumpa la paz que le prometí que tendría- Todo el mundo se tenso cuando rodeo el cuello femenino con ambas manos, sin aplicar la mínima fuerza- Oye bien querida compañera, y esto va para todos; Hinata y el niño se quedarán en la cabaña que queda cerca del río y solo yo podré acercarme a ellos nadie más tendrá acceso. Si veo a alguien cerca de ellos lo voy a desgarrar en frente de todos, tal cual como Hokuto lo hizo con ella.

-¿Y que pasa si quiero conocerla? – Hiwa alzó la voz, lo que no era muy común en ella- Me acabo de enterar de que tengo una hermana mayor y un sobrino y que regresará después de ¿veinte años? Y tu… ¿Me estás prohibiendo el acceso a ella? No me parece justo.

-Ella no quiere conocerte, a ninguno de ustedes-El bajo un poco la mirada, aliviando el garré que aún mantenía- Gran parte es mi culpa, de haberlo sabido—apretó ambos puños – Tampoco quiere volver de forma permanente, solo busca un lugar temporal. Hable poco con ella y todo indica que ya tiene una vida echa con los humanos -

-¿Su compañero es humano? ¿Permitirás a un humano en tus tierras?

-Si así fuera, Hima, si; permitiría a un humano en mi manada.

-¿Porque? ¿Por que le permites tanto a esa cosa? – Las garras se deslizaron como mantequilla, en un parpadeo estaban en el cuello femenino –

-Al final muestras tu verdadero rostro, mujer –

-M-Mi amor-

-Debiste rechazar nuestra unión desde el comienzo. Lo único bueno que ha salido de ti es mi descendencia- Las puntas afiladas se enterraron en la carne. Gotas de sangre se deslizaron por sus dedos- Si te veo cerca de esa cosa, como tu la llamas, te voy a arrancar la jodida cabeza mujer. Asiente si soy lo suficientemente claro – Ella lo hizo, ahogando un sollozo – Muy bien, ahora lárgate antes de que pueda cometer una locura—La soltó y limpio la sangre en el pantalón—Eso es todo, quiero que me ayuden a correr la voz en toda la manada. Todos, desde el más viejo hasta el cachorro más joven tienen que saberlo—Lentamente la habitación fue quedando vacía, hasta que sólo quedaron tres personas—Hanabi, eres la única persona en la que confía tu madre. Si ves o oyes o tienes algún presentimiento de que esta tramando algo en contra de Hinata me lo harás saber de inmediato –

-Claro padre-

-Neji, te encargarás de la seguridad del niño. Si algo malo le pasa yo te haré lo mismo pero diez veces peor. ¿Queda claro?

—Por supuesto, tío.

* * *

Hinata esperaba la llegada de Kiba. El sería el encargado de cuidar de la casa y de los asuntos del bufet mientras estuviesen lejos. Konohamaru, para sorpresa suya, dijo que si de inmediato. No tuvo que prometerle cosas absurdas en el proceso. Inclusive parecía entusiasta con la idea de conocer más cambiantes de su misma edad, pues no solía llevarse bien con ninguno de los machos que invitaba por asuntos de negocios, ni mucho menos con las hembras.

La puerta principal sonó y sonrió cuando unos ojos cafés le dieron la bienvenida. Kiba se inclino para darle un beso en los labios pero ella volteo el rostro en el último instante.

-Sabes que no eres del agrado de mi hijo, no quiero tu olor sobre mi- él gruñó como respuesta-

-El no es tu…-le dio un leve pero certero golpe en las costillas-

-Una palabra más y tu y yo vamos a pelear - Kiba levanto una ceja- Piel o pelaje, dejaré que tu decidas.

-Vale... Vale... Si quieres seguir jugando a la casita feliz con el cachorro por mi esta bien -

-¿Sabes? Ahora mismo me estoy cuestionando la idea de llamarte, creo que Shino, con piojos y garrapatas, hubiera sido mejor opción – No obstante, sintió arcadas de solo imaginar su casa siendo invadida por aquella plaga.

-No es necesario que te pongas así- se tenso cuando él, de repente, le acarició una mejilla con las puntas de los dedos - Reconozco que me siento un poco celoso-

\- Tu y yo jamás llegamos tan lejos-Su loba lucho por salir. _**'Solo necesito a mi jodido compañero' **_Las garras salieron disparadas y los huesos de su cara tronaron cuando el dedo se deslizó hasta su cuello - Perderás la mano si sigues bajando- Lo apartó con un brusco movimiento- Si vuelvo y encuentro el olor de cualquier hembra en la habitación de mi hijo, te voy a cazar hasta los confines de Tokio- Dándole una última mirada de advertencia se encaminó hasta el vehículo donde Konohamaru la esperaba pacientemente en la parte de atrás- ¿Estas listo cariño? - Él afirmo con la cabeza pero luego frunció el ceño - ¿Sucede algo?

-Él te tocó - Aquello encendío sus alarmas. Inhalo y por primera vez pudo captar de manera clara el aroma de un lobo macho en su hijo - No tiene derecho a tocarte- Vio por el espejo como parte de sus ojos cambiaban de color. El iris poco a poco iba siendo absorbido por un rojo intenso. -

-Tu lobo lucha por salir -

-Siento que mi piel hormiguea-

-Lo sé... Eso indica que si no salimos ya, no llegaremos a tiempo-

Piso el acelerador a fondo. Sus reflejos le permitían manejar sin problemas. En la madrugada las calles de la ciudad permanecían despejadas. Condujo a la misma velocidad por una hora más hasta que divisó la salida noreste de Tokio. Treinta minutos más tarde ya estaban los suficiente lejos para el siguiente paso. Observo atentamente y se detuvo cuando ningún carro saltaba a la vista. Salió de la avenida principal y condujo unos tres kilómetros por una trocha antigua.

-¿Mami? -

-No podremos llegar a nuestro destino en carro- Detuvo el vehículo en una pequeña cueva que era lo suficiente grande para dejarlo un par de meses sin sufrir a la intemperie-

\- ¿Vamos a caminar? —

Ella sonrió, camino hasta el baúl y sacó un par de maletas.

\- Tu no vas a caminar y en teoría yo tampoco - Una expresión de pura felicidad lleno el rostro infantil. Se desnudo en tiempo récord. Dobló y guardo la ropa en la maleta más grande-Estoy segura de que alguien estará feliz de verte- Le guiño un ojo mientras se alejaba. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire por la nariz.

La transformación jamás dejaba de ser dolorosa.

No le costó mucho dejarla salir. El recuerdo de ese pedazo de mierda besando a otra loba aún bastaba para completar el cambio. Sus huesos se rompieron y volvieron a crecer en cuestión de segundos, unas enormes garras negras reemplazaron manos y pies. Su piel fue cubierta en totalidad por pelaje azabache. Su Nariz y boca se transformaron en un hocico que albergaba una dentadura mortal. Sus orejas se es tiraron y su cabello fue reemplazado por una melena abundante. Sus ojos cambiaron de color, pasando de un blanco puro a un negro mortal. Creció cerca de medio metro y aúllo cuando su lado salvaje por fin quedó en absoluta libertad.

Konohamaru observó asombrado. Había oído como sus huesos se rompían pero en ningún momento la escucho quejarse. Se acercó hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella, y sonrió cuando se dejó acariciar detrás de las orejas, como si fuera un gran y adorable perro endemoniado.

Ella lo olfateo y luego le dio un par de lamidas en la cara para después inclinarse. Obedeció la orden silenciosa y trepó hasta su lomo, rodeo con ambos brazos el cuello y espero a que recogiera ambas maletas con el hocico. Una vez echo corrió a todo velocidad. _Es increíble_ pensó mientras observaba la capacidad que tenía de no estrellarse con ningún obstáculo a pesar de la oscuridad. Corría y saltaba en sus cuatro extremidades como si lo hiciera todos los días. Cuando llegaron a un río se irguió como un humano y lo cruzó en segundos. Siguió corriendo sin detenerse, pasaron así algunas horas hasta que el sol se asomo por el horizonte, solo en ese momento sintió como la velocidad disminuía. La idea de que estuviera cansada quedo descartada, su respiración era regular y no tenía signos de fatiga.

Se detuvo a unos diez metros de la entrada de un bosque. Enfocó su vista pero no podía divisar más allá de unos cuantos árboles.

Paso un tiempo antes de que su mamá hiciera de nuevo un movimiento, no lo había notado, pero ella parecía analizar cada detalle. Que lo agarrara con el hocico para ponerlo en el suelo lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo no se quejo. Confiaba plenamente en ella y estaba seguro que lo mantendría protegido bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Volver a su forma humana liberaba una gran presión de su cuerpo. Era como desinflar un globo gigante. Tuvo que cambiar debido al deseo de sangre que recorría sus venas, por lo visto su loba no tenía el control suficiente como para llegar hasta el final del camino. Sabía que estaba siendo observada por Konohamaru pero en esos momentos no podía apartar la mirada de esos árboles. Veinte años atrás se prometió nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, regresar a ese infierno. Sin embargo, se dijo, en ese entonces no contaba con la llegada de un cachorro a su vida _**'Y del maldito calor por el que voy a pasar' **_El niño se convirtió en su otra mitad y sí, siempre antepondría sus necesidades sobre las de ella.

Sacó de la maleta una ropa fácil de quitar, en caso tal de necesitar una transformación rápida, se vistió con ella, lo alzó en brazos e hizo que trepar a hasta su espalda.

\- Creí que no caminarías- Por primera vez, en varias semanas, soltó una gran carcajada -

-Y no lo voy a hacer-Empezó a correr y a saltar. Aún tenían un gran tramo de bosque que pasar antes de llegar al sitio indicado por Hiashi- No... Esta...mos... Caminando... - Salto de rama en rama. El lugar permanecía casi igual, no se sorprendió pues la cultura Lycan vivía en absoluta armonía con la naturaleza. No dijo nada, después todo sus sentidos estaban puestos en el entorno que los rodeaba, no podía descartar trampas.

A sus ojos, Hiashi era una criatura extraña. Era el mas fuerte pero su pequeña compañera lo manipulaba como un juguete. La primera vez que estuvo a solas con esa mujer fue golpeada en el estomago como castigo por nacer antes que su primer hijo, trato de decirle pero fue ignorada. Diariamente era castigada por algo insignificante y su "padre" Atribuía los golpes a su torpeza. Jamas se intereso por ella. Cualquiera de la manada le hubiera dicho las cosas horribles a las que era sometida por su madrastra, todos se jactaban de lo divertido que era ver como era golpeada en las calles. "_Quizás siempre lo supo" _Un pensamiento horrible pero posible.

'_**No estamos aquí para eso'**_

Otra vez le dio la razón. Su principal meta era disponer de un lugar tranquilo por los siguientes meses. El niño en su espalda necesitaba paz y no la conseguiría si se ponía a indagar sobre cosas que ya no tenían sentido. _"El pasado es pasado niña, si quieres sobrevivir en esta selva de cemento debes dejarlo todo el sentimentalismo atrás y concentrarte en lo mas importante: El dinero"_ Una regla simple y efectiva, aprendida del primer lobo bastardo que se encontró el la ciudad. Gracias a él fue que aprendió a adaptar su naturaleza a los humanos. Aprendió en quien confiar y en quien no y lo mas importante: Como conseguir dinero.

Salto en una rama mas baja tambaleándose en el proceso. Todos sus músculos se contrajeron cuando diviso la entrada principal a un kilómetro de distancia. Enfoco su vista y pudo divisar a Hiashi parado en la entrada. No pudo notar cambios significativos a excepción de su melena ahora corta. Eso hizo que algunas dudas salieran al aire ¿Que tan grave había echo su padre como para merecer tal castigo? ¿Le mintió y ya no era el alfa poderoso de aquel entonces? No por nada el cabello largo era sinónimo de respeto y autoridad entre los machos de su manada. En orden de prioridades primero estaban las familias, la manada y el cabello. Tan concentrada estaba en sus dudas que a penas y tuvo tiempo de esquivar un cuerpo gigante que trato de arrancarle algo de la espalda. Konohamaru chillo y todos sus instintos cobraron vida. En menos de un segundo soltó ambas maletas y cambio parcialmente. Alzo su mirada buscando al atacante y cuando lo hizo dejo de respirar. Allí, de pie sobre una rama, estaba él.

-¿M-Mami?- La voz de su pequeño hizo que el macho aullara con dolor-

-¿Un hijo?- Trago saliva, a pesar de todo y la relación de mierda que habían tenido, Naruto nunca le hablo con ira. Oculto al niño lo mejor que pudo de la vista ajena y clavo la mirada en esos ojos rojos. Después de tanto tiempo Negro y rojo hicieron contacto. Le pareció ver a un macho correr a toda velocidad, pero no despego ni por un segundo la mirada de él. El tono de su voz era una clara amenaza hacia su hijo. De repente salto quedando a unos cuantos pasos de ella, no era tan grande como solía ser sin embargo seguía intimidando como la mierda misma- No importa... - Dio un paso más y ahora solo los separaba un metro de distancia, olfateo sonoramente y lo que dijo la dejo helada - ¡MIA!

**-¡MIO!-**

* * *

¡Y ya esta! Lo he terminado, nueve hojas de word y casi cinco mil palabras. Se que no es mucho pero es trabajo honrado uwu.

Antes que nada quiero decirles algo: ¡LOS AMO CON TODA LA FUERZA DE MI CORAZON! Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, los follows y los favoritos; me han sacado de una depresión horrible.

Este capitulo trate de hacerlo mas largo porque como les digo, ustedes me inspiran a mejorar.

Creo que acá voy aclarando un par de dudas, se que la relación NxH se ve un poco toxica en el pasado pero... Todo tiene una explicación; NARUTO es un idiota. Fin de la explicación.

Digamos que en este fic trataremos de volverlo digno.

Si se preguntan, **no**, Hinata no hizo el delicioso con Kiba. Digamos que Kiba se toma libertades con todo el mundo.

El conflicto interno de ella es que su loba quiere y DESEA a su compañero, pero ella no lo hace. (o eso dice). Si alguien quiere ver como son las transformaciones (porque hay que admitirlo, mi narración en esa parte quedo medio chafa) Me las imagino como los Lycans de inframundo, solo que un poco mas peluditos, y NO como los de crepúsculo.

He decidido utilizar a Hokuto porque es un personaje refrescate, la mayoría dijo que Sakura, pero ya tengo algo planeado para la rosadita y, hay que admitirlo, hacer de Shion una perra malvada es MUUUUY cliché.

Por otro lado acá se viene otra encuesta nueva, PORQUE LOS AMO, Esta vez juro con la mano puesta en mi corazón que el personaje que gane lo pondré.

¿QUIEN SERA LA MALVADA MADRASTRA? Piensen en un personaje de anime, cualquiera, que hayan odiado con cada fibra de su ser y escriban en los comentarios. Debe ser una mujer.

Sin mas que agregar, ahora si

se viene, se viene, se viene...

* * *

**ZONA VIP DE COMENTARIOS SEXYS 7u7**

**drako lightning: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Que bien que te haya llamado la atención, agradezco mucho tu review y espero no decepcionarte.

**Karmina: ****MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Que bueno que te quedaras enganchada, tus deseos son ordenes y he aquí la continuación. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

**Hakudoshigle: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Jajajajaja lamento mucho haberte causado conflicto uwu no fue mi intención (o si...) Naruto no tuvo la culpa de como la trataron pero si tuvo la culpa de su partida. Te dare un pequeño spoiler, Sakura tarde o temprano se vera enredada en el mundo paranormal. Lamento no poder ponerla a ella. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Regina Alba Blossom: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Lamento mucho no conocer esa frase, deberías decirme la autora para leer sus historias, adoro todo lo erótico y paranormal. Hinata avenger llegara en los siguientes capítulos pues su orgullo buscara un pago justo por todo. Quiero que sepas que tome el nombre tuyo porque pensé que era lo mas refrescante que sugirieron. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**Simi Black: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Omg, yo lei todas tus historias, aprovecho este espacio para decirte que admiro mucho tu trabajo y que sigo tus historias desde hace mucho. Todo el mundo quiere hacer sufrir a Naruto y yo también, solo tratare de no ser muy cruel (pero se lo merece). Lamento mucho que no sea Shion, creo que ya esta sobre-explotado que ella sea la mala. Aunque si la mencionare uwu Creo que ese carácter saldrá a relucir unicamente con las personas que ella ama. Espero que la continuación te haya gustado y de verdad muchas gracias por leer.

**Blue-Azul-Acero: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Hola! ¿Como has estado? Tu idea es muy buena pero Sakura es totalmente humana y aparecerá mas adelante. A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de que Shion sea la mala pues eso ya se ha visto mucho. Es verdad, Naruto aprenderá a las malas porque no se debe ignorar el llamado de la naturaleza. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado uwu.

**Xerxes: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Tus ideas son fantasticas pero Sakura no tiene nada que ver en su pasado, si soy sincera jamas se me paso por la mente que fuera ella XD Estoy un poco sorprendida de que muchos la sugirieron. Le daré un buen desarrollo a Sakura también y no te preocupes que ella tendrá a su compañero predestinado. Espero no haberte decepcionado y muchas gracias por comentar.

**Kaede: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. Nop. **Sakura es humana cien por ciento real no fake. La mayoría de los cambiantes que buscan una vida mas "humana" son los considerados desechables o bastardos. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**sele17: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **He aquí la continuación. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado uwu

**Jade: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.** De nuevo, gracias a ti por ser la primera en comentar. **Te dedico este capitulo también por ser la primera en notar al pequeño Konohamaru. **Tratare de hacerlo un niño adorable y mimado. Pensé en que Ella necesitaba un ancla que le mantuviera los pies en la tierra y que mejor que un pequeño que nació en las mismas condiciones. Jajaja lamento que no sea Sakura, ella también me cae un poco mal pero mas adelante espero darle un toque cómico a su existencia en medio de este mundo. He aquí la continuación. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado uwu.

**Paz: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Yo igual quiero matarlos a todos pero no te preocupes pagaran muy caro. La verdad es que no, no creo que ella se vaya a una nueva manada porque solo conoce lo malo de pertenecer a una. Imaginate crecer rodeado de los que deberían protegerte y que te hagan pasar por un infierno, creo que te plantearías seriamente la idea de buscar otra manada que no conoces en nada. Acá aplicaría el dicho de "que es mejor lo bueno conocido que lo malo por conocer" Es verdad que es muy inmaduro eso de dar mucho por sentado y Naruto creo que se ha arrepentido todos los días por ello. Y Respondiendo a lo ultimo es un NO rotundo, siendo sincera no me he planteado cambiar mi ship en ningún momento, es mi OTP uwu. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado y que sigas : Gracias por los dos comentarios, abracitos también.

**Guest: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Wao, si soy sincera algo muy parecido tenia en mente. Es verdad que los Lycans no cambiarían a su compañero, por mucho que este los haga sufrir. Gracias a ti ya tengo una idea de como provocarle celos a nuestro rubio. He aquí la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Akime Maxwell:** **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **He acá la conti! Trate de escribirla lo mas rápido posible solo por ti. Yo conozco ese sentimiento de querer matar a todos los personajes y que ella se quede con otro pero trataremos de redimirlo, aunque empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Guest: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Me alegra saber que voy mejorando, muchas gracias por decírmelo, significa mucho para mi uwu. Pensé que ella merecía alguien que la amara y que le ayudara a mantener los pies sobre la tierra. Ese termino "panoli" no lo entiendo, ¿me lo puedes explicar? Te lo agradecería. Trate de escribirla lo mas rápido pero hay veces en que la depre no te deja ni levantar. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

**Hf any:** **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Me pone feliz que te haya gustado. Poco a poco iremos revelando parte de su pasado y lo que se viene es intenso. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Daianapotter: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **En eso tienes razón, ella necesitaba un motivo para seguir después de todo la vida de un Lycan es muy longeva. Es verdad, todo el mundo quiere matar a mi Naruto pero nadie la menciona a ellas uwu. Sufrirá, lo que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. PD: Gracias por los dos reviews, lo aprecio muchísimo.

* * *

Ufffff... y ya esta, muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar, de darme follow y favorito .

Ahora si... me despido...

**A favor de una campaña de bla... bla... bla…**

**Porque leer y no comentar es como tocarme una teta y meterme la po*****

**¿Así no era?**

**¡No interesa!**

**Déjenme su opinión… con un SEXY review**

**I'will back ... soon**

**:v**

**No odien tanto a mi Naruto... **


	4. ¿Juntos?

**¿Juntos?**

Naruto trato de no mirar los ojos de su compañera y se concentró en el pequeño pegado en su espalda. Las ansias de matar bulleron desde su interior. Ese mocoso era un insulto, significaba que ella le había entregado a alguien más aquel cuerpo que era exclusivamente suyo. No pudo suprimir un gruñido que hizo tensar aún más el cuerpo de Hinata. Los rasgos femeninos cambiaron hasta casi no parecer una humana. Vale, él tenía la culpa de ponerla así, pero cada fibra de su cuerpo le ordenaba tomarlo y alejarlo de ella. Sus dientes rechinaron en protesta cuando apretó la mandíbula, enterró las garras en las palmas de sus manos; hilos de sangre brotaron y agradeció que el olor metálico difuminara un poco el aroma infantil. Respiro por la boca y le recordó al lobo que no podía reclamarle nada, después de todo era su culpa.

La imagen de una Hinata más joven, en medio de todo el clan luchando por él ayudo a disminuir su temperamento. Él no la merecería, lo sabía, sin embargo, su parte animal lo animaba a reclamarla y poseerla solo como lun Lycan podía hacerlo.

Remembro como el día anterior, estando en la ducha, recibió una llamada. No iba a contestar pensando en que tal vez era su madre suplicándole que regresara. Pasaron los minutos y el ruido fue tan molesto que no le quedo remedio que tomar el celular. Se sorprendió al ver que era Neji, por otro lado, lo que le dijo el castaño lo dejo mudo por un largo lapso de tiempo. Después de veinte años, de la nada, llamo pidiendo refugio, fue textualmente lo que dijo, no obstante, no menciono mucho más y ahora entendía por qué. Ni en sus más profundas pesadillas se imaginó tener que lidiar con un pequeño niño que compartía la sangre de su hembra, pero no la suya propia.

_**¡Eso no importa, sigue siendo MIA!**_

La rápida aceptación de su lobo lo hizo tambalear, teniendo en cuenta que unos minutos atrás rugía por cegar la vida del cachorro. La posibilidad de que ella pasara un calor en compañía de alguien no dejo de atormentarlo desde el instante en que acepto que nunca volvería a verla. Pero de suponer algo a tener que aceptar la realidad… el resultado estaba siendo muy doloroso. Apenas y podía pensar con claridad. ¿Quién en todo el jodido mundo se atrevió a tocarla? ¿El niño fue algo planeado o un accidente? Una inhalación rápida confirmo que no estaba siendo montada por nadie, eso alivio un poco el dolor, solo un poco. ¿Qué idiota fue capaz de montarla, embarazarla y luego dejarla ir?

_**Tu hiciste algo muy similar.**_

Trago saliva un par de veces. Necesitaba calmarse. No todo era tan malo. Una hembra con un hijo de otro era algo que podría aceptar con el tiempo, definitivamente era mas de lo que el merecía.

Una vez pasada la impresión inicial, noto que aquello no tenia que significar un problema. Todavía podía poner en marcha su plan inicial, aunque por el odio reflejado en esos ojos blancos sabia que "jodido" era algo muy minúsculo para describir la forma de volver a entrar en su corazón. Por ahora solo le dejaría en claro algo:

\- ¿Un hijo? - Murmuró consiente de que ella lo podía oír desde donde estaba-No importa ¡Sigues siendo mía! - La miró por unos segundos más antes de girar y darle la espalda- Tu padre estará aquí en unos segundos, yo necesito calma y hacerme a la idea- Oyó unos pasos detrás de él y se preparó en caso de que ella intentará un ataque -

\- ¿Hacerte a la idea de que, basura? - giro la cabeza para verla por encima del hombro, fue normal encontrarla con sus cuatro extremidades sobre el suelo, a mitad de la transformación -

\- Del niño, por supuesto - aprovecho el aturdimiento que sus palabras causaron. Gracias a ello pudo saltar y alejarse hasta que su aroma desapareció. Avanzó unos kilómetros, tenía que estar seguro que ella no lo seguía. Aunque pensándolo bien, ninguna loba expondría a su cría dejándolo sólo en medio de un lugar que no conocía.

Se cercioro una vez más y, aunque que no lo siguiera lo desánimo un poco, se detuvo para dar rienda suelta a ese dolor que crecía en su pecho. Se derrumbó en la mitad de nada y por fin derramó todo el llanto que se acumuló en su interior. Sabía que su imagen era patética, pero le importaba una mierda.

Ella estaba, viva joder. VIVA. Llevaba 20 años imaginando se los peores escenarios en su cabeza y un sin fin de noches sin dormir. Su cuerpo había perdido mucho peso y si seguía vivo era porque pertenecía a una raza fuerte. Las primeras semanas posteriores a su desaparición se negó a comer e incluso en el presente sólo probaba bocado en fechas especiales. Sus ganas de vivir se marcharon junto con ella, incluso su cuerpo se negó a entrar en calor. La palabra libido desapareció de su vocabulario. Las demás hembras se veían igual de apetitosas a un pedazo de mierda. Por mucho que su padre intentó buscarle compañía su amigo sólo despertaba cuando soñaba con ella y, debido al insomnio, raras veces sucedía, sin mencionar que casi todas las veces que Hinata se aparecía en su subconsciente era en condiciones deplorables. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza que ella hubiese buscado refugio entre los humanos y que, por lo visto, su vida, contrario a la propia, iba en ascenso. Cada poro femenino emanaba éxito por todas partes.

Y pensar que la ultima vez que la vio estaba arrodillada en medio de lobos que se deleitaban con su sufrimiento.

Flaca, pálida y herida.

Hinata yacía allí en medio del clan. Con una Hokuto sonriendo de forma casi siniestra. La azabache busco consuelo en su mirada y cada día se lamentaba el haberse quedado de pie sin mover un musculo. Por mucho que analizaba su comportamiento aquel día no podía encontrar una explicación lógica de porque no corrió a auxiliarla y lamer sus heridas.

Tal vez, pensó, se debía al tipo de pensamiento al que fue condicionado desde pequeño.

Su madre solía decirle, todos los días, que su compañera debía ser una hembra fuerte, valiente, hermosa y, lo más importante, de una ascendencia "decente". Esas palabras eran un indico que ella nunca aceptaría como nuera a una loba de linaje dudoso.

La primera vez que visito la manada de Hiashi, cuando tenía 6 años, nada logro llamar su atención como para querer investigar a fondo. Solo al final de su estadía se percató de una pequeña hembra maltratada que trataba de esconderse de la vista de todos. Su instinto básico le insto a salir corriendo detrás de ella, pero el fuerte agarre que su madre paro cualquier intento de acercamiento.

"_No vas a hacer nada, sería una terrible falta de respeto hacia Kurenai, la compañera del líder"_

No entendió aquello. Él _necesitaba _consolarla. No obstante, la expresión seria de Minato le advirtió que no toleraría ningún tipo de desobediencia.

Se marcharon y no volvió hasta que pudo cambiar de pelaje. Era una tradición formar un solo grupo de adolescentes recién transformados de todas las manadas aledañas y, guiados por un Alfa, visitar a cada uno de sus vecinos. Esto se hacía con el fin de presentar las nuevas generaciones. Fue allí cuando la pudo ver por segunda vez. Era un poco más baja que el resto y era como si no hubiese comido en días; estaba pálida y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de moretones. Ella no despego su mirada del suelo y solo permaneció allí, de pie, delante de la caza de Hiashi sin mover un musculo. Quiso acercarse, pero una loba se atravesó en su camino; Hokuto. Desde ese momento se pegó de su brazo como una lapa y no fue sino hasta al anochecer, cuando finalmente pudo deshacerse de ella, que salió en su búsqueda. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la vio en el mismo lugar. Corrió y se detuvo justo antes de que la puerta se abriera para dar paso a una muy enfadada Kurenai quien la tomo del brazo y le dijo:

"_Entra a la casa maldita mocosa y ni una palabra tu padre o te tumbare los dientes otra vez, pero recuerda, estos no volverán a salir"_

Luego de eso no volvió a verla sino hasta cuando cumplió los 16. Solo basto un leve olisqueo y fue trato echo; Hinata era su compañera. Quiso era esperar un par de años para reclamarla, quería sacarla de aquel horrible lugar y construirle una cabaña para sus futuros cachorros. Al regreso de su viaje le planteo la idea a su padre; como líder él era el encargado de distribuir el territorio entre las parejas más jóvenes del clan. Para su sorpresa Minato se mostro feliz por su descubrimiento y accedió a darle un espacio bastante considerable a la orilla del riachuelo; el infierno se desato luego de comentarle a Kushina quien se convertiría en su futura compañera.

Gritos, llantos y una pelea física se desato después. El mundo se derrumbó a sus pies cuando Minato se puso del lado de su compañera y juro repudiarlo si se atrevía algún día a marcarla.

El primer calor por el que su cuerpo paso fue el mas infernal. Se vio en la necesidad de escapar unos días a un bosque alejado con el fin de no matar a todas las hembras que Minato trajo para su desfogue; él solo necesitaba a una. Lo hizo así durante muchos meses, quizás algunos lo encontrarían vergonzoso, pero él estaba orgulloso de decir que solo una hembra sabia lo que era tenerlo dentro de ella. Hinata se convirtió en una obsesión y el hambre que sentía solo se calmaba cuando la probaba cada mes. Le dolía en el alma no ofrecerle más, sin embargo, vivir sin ella no era una opción.

¿Actuó de forma egoísta?

Si.

¿Lo volvería a hacer?

Si, si eso significaba pasar toda una vida a su lado.

Un ruido lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se limpio las lagrimas y actuó como si Neji no lo hubiera visto llorar.

-La has visto- Fue una afirmación- ¿El cachorro se parece a ella? –

-Eres un maldito bastardo- Se levanto- Pudiste advertirme. Un poco mas y casi lo agarro con mis manos-

-Siendo sinceros, no creí que fueses a atacarlo – El hombre tuvo la osadía de reírse-

-Y me honras con tu presencia ¿Por qué…? –

-Hiashi quiere que me convierta en su guardaespaldas, ella y el niño vivirán en la cabaña cercana al rio- Enarco una ceja- Quiero que me ayudes a protegerlos-

-Ella no lo permitirá, me odia-

-No solo a ti, pero no tendrá muchas opciones- Neji se acercó hasta quedar frente a él- Durante el día puedo hacerlo sin problemas, pero en las noches mi deber es permanecer al lado de Ten ten en nuestra casa- La mención de la hembra provoco una chispa de celos, al igual que todo lo relacionado con las parejas felices-Nuestro bebé se pone nervioso si duerme en un lugar desconocido, eso la pone nerviosa a ella y en consecuencia me pone nervioso a mi ¿Entiendes?-

-Tks… Debiste decirle eso a tu tío-

-Sabes que no puedo negarle algo tan simple… No después de todo lo que hizo por mi-

\- ¿Entonces pretendes que pase las noches acechándola desde la oscuridad? –

-Suena perverso si lo dices así, pero eso es básicamente lo que te estoy pidiendo- Gruño – Sabes que no pido mucho, igual no debe suponer un reto para ti; no sueles dormir mucho-

\- ¿Y que gano yo? – El otro macho le paso el brazo alrededor de sus hombros; una sonrisa siniestra, que no veía hace mucho, se cruzo por su rostro –

\- Si haces esto- Neji paro, como dándole un poco de suspenso al asunto- Te diré el verdadero motivo que la hizo volver- Naruto soltó un bufido y se liberó –

-Todos saben que lo hace por su hi-hi por ese mocoso, Hanabi me lo dijo también- Se alejo unos cuantos metros-

\- ¿Estas…? -Trago saliva, no caería en su juego- ¿seguro? -

* * *

_-Esto que acaba de pasar no nos une realmente-_

Eso fue lo que salió de sus labios antes de abandonarla por un mes. Al comienzo, en su mente no cabía la idea de un Lycan ignorando el lazo de compañeros. Ella ingenuamente creía que, si algún día era bendecida con un Mate, se reclamarían mutuamente, formarían una familia y vivirían felices. Cuando Naruto se negó a marcarla se sintió tan antinatural que se enfermó todo el día, sin contar que la semana después de su partida su loba quedo tan afligida que no trato de defenderla de los ataques de Hokuto ni de Kurenai.

Años después, sentada en el balcón de su pequeño apartamento, se dio cuenta que, para algunos, dicho lazo no significaba nada más que follar.

Un claro ejemplo era Sai; un lobo solitario que había sido expulsado de una manada luego de intentar reclamar a la hija del líder; según él, ella solo utilizaba su cuerpo cuando entraba en calor y luego lo dejaba a su suerte. Él no era un macho fuerte; se dedicaba a realizar trabajos en madera y decoraciones artísticas para el interior de las casas. Inoichi, el líder de la manada, le advirtió en varias ocasiones que nunca lo aceptaría como compañero para su hija. La gota que lleno la copa fue cuando Ino se dejó marcar por otro. Cegado por el dolor intento reclamarla a la fuerza y termino siendo herido de muerte y expulsado del allí. Tuvo suerte de que una vieja loba se apiado y curo sus heridas.

Así eran tratados los débiles y los no "aptos"

Nadie los aceptaba.

El mundo humano era la mejor opción.

Siendo Lycan su constitución física le ayudo a conseguir ingresos fáciles en las calles; las ancianas y el adulto promedio a menudo la encontraban adorable, dándole limosnas jugosas. Podía comer hasta hartarse y buscar refugio todas las noches en apartamentos o casas desocupadas.

Sai hizo una fortuna vendiendo sus esculturas; le parecía absurdo que un humano pagara una cantidad desorbitante por un trozo de madera que el Lycan destrozo en un ataque de ira. Allí podía tener a cualquier hembra que él quisiera. Allí andaba con la cabeza en alto y no había persona que se atreviera a cuestionarlo jamás.

Ella era una abogada de renombre, tenía una casa enorme y un vehículo lujoso. Vestía con las mejores prendas y, antes de Konohamaru, solía comer en restaurantes exclusivos. Sus cuentas bancarias rodeaban los "siete ceros". Hombres guapos la adulaban por donde pasara.

¿Quién era ella dentro de la poderosa manada?

**NADA.**

¿Quién era Sai en medio de los Yamanaka?

**NADIE**

En el mundo exterior la fuerza no era nada. Los humanos eran gobernados por personas importantes, gente llena de dinero y poder que lo único que buscaban era seguir llenando sus arcas de oro. La regla era simple: ¿Tienes dinero? Lo tienes todo.

Apretó sus labios, saliendo de sus cavilaciones. Naruto permanecía allí, de pie, con sus ojos azules posados en ella. Toda ira había sido reemplazada por melancolía. El niño en su espalda temblaba de miedo y el tiempo se detuvo. Una mirada detallada le hizo notar cambios profundos. Su cuerpo, antes musculoso, ahora era delgado. Su cara estaba demacrada y su cabello ya no brillaba. Leves cicatrices se acentuaban en su torso desnudo. Se veía más pálido, como si no hubiera tomado el sol por mucho tiempo.

"**Ha dicho que soy suya" **

Su loba rasgaba por salir y echarse a correr a sus brazos, la ignoro por completo.

\- ¿Un hijo? - Volvió a repetir- No importa… ¡Sigues siendo MIA! - Abrió la boca, indignada. Pero no respondió nada pues el le dio la espalda. Sin perder tiempo Konohamaru salto al piso y ella se puso en posición de pelea, sabia de antemano la ira que un Lycan adulto podía dirigir hacia un pequeño por el simple hecho de no compartir lazos sanguíneos. Dejo salir otro poco de su lado salvaje cuando la miro por encima del hombro. No debía completar su transformación, algo le decía que su loba probablemente le suplicaría a Naruto que la montara, pero al menos se prepararía en caso de cualquier ataque- Tu padre estará aquí en unos segundos, yo necesito calma y hacerme a la idea- Dio un paso hacia atrás, aturdida-

\- ¿Hacerte a la idea de que, basura? - Odio el atisbo de miedo que aquellas palabras provocaron-

-Del niño, por supuesto- Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba. Perdió la concentración y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Naruto no miro atrás antes de saltar de árbol en árbol y perderse en entre ellos. Cayo de rodillas un segundo después de comprender el significado de esas palabras: No se libraría tan fácilmente de él. Konohamaru corrió hacia ella y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Eso ayudo con las ansias de salir corriendo detrás de su compa… del rubio y exigirle una explicación.

\- ¿Estas bien mami? - Trago saliva asintiendo- ¿Quién era él? -Esa pregunta rondaba su mente desde muchos años atrás ¿Quién era Naruto? ¿Su compañero? ¿Alguien solo para follar? ¿Su amigo? ¿Amante? -

-Solo un mal recuerdo- Contesto al fin. Quizás ese era el significado de Naruto en su vida. El niño la miro sin entender y ella lo tomo en brazos para ponerse de pie- Cuanto tiempo… padre-

* * *

Hiashi corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. No estaba muy lejos del lugar de los hechos, pero en el estado del rubio, sino llegaba a tiempo, una tragedia ocurriría. Maldijo cuando lo vio saltar hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella de tal modo que ahora obstruía su visión. Todo estaba saliendo mal, muy mal. Se suponía que ella seria recibida en la entrada principal por él y luego la conduciría hasta su hogar temporal, no entendía como Naruto se había enterado tan rápido y mucho menos como se trasladó de la ciudad, en donde aún la buscaba, hasta su manada en menos de una noche.

_-Maldito hijo de perra- _Alisto sus garras para ir por su garganta de ser necesario, no permitiría que su hija saliera lastimada nunca más, nadie la volvería a herir, ni siquiera su jodido compañero. Pego un salto preparando su ataque, pero el escenario que lo recibió lo dejo estático; no quedaba ni rastro del rubio. De pie solamente permanecía Hinata con un pequeño en brazos.

-Cuanto tiempo… padre- Por algún motivo su mirada estaba perdida entre los árboles-

\- ¿Naruto? – Debía ser cauteloso, ese era un tema delicado – Lo he visto, ¿Te lastimo a ti o al niño? – En el aire solo permanecía el leve hedor de la sangre del rubio, algo muy mínimo-

-Ese hombre se marchó por allí- Fijo la atención en el pequeño que era sostenido en brazos. No pudo identificar ningún rasgo característico de su descendencia. Su cabello era más oscuro que el de él mismo, sus ojos azules y su color de piel era un poco más bronceado que el de Hinata, pero tanto como el suyo. El niño no parecía menor de ocho años, aunque Hinata le aseguro que tenía seis. El crecimiento acelerado se debía a que sus rasgos eran de Lycan puro, por lo tanto, su padre también lo era.

¿Qué macho, en su sano juicio, montaría a una hembra cuyo compañero ya la había probado?

No era un secreto que Naruto se negó a marcarla durante dos años. No obstante Hinata aun desprendía un olor que resultaba "ofensivo" para cualquier macho soltero que quisiera un acercamiento.

¿Acaso los que eran como ella, y vivían en la ciudad, follaban como los humanos?

Termino su breve escrutinio cuando los brazos que el niño mantenía alrededor del cuello se tensaron. Hinata le dijo algo tan bajo que no alcanzo a oír y con un rápido movimiento se agarró de ella con sus cuatro extremidades.

-Cariño, este hombre fue quien me dio la vida, su nombre es Hiashi Hyuga y es el líder de la manada en donde viviremos por unos meses – No espero que contestara nada– Padre, este es Konohamaru, mi hijo – La postura rígida de Hinata fue una clara advertencia. No era de cuerdos acercarse a una loba sobreprotectora –Pienso que es mejor que te pases a mi espalda, nos queda un pequeño tramo que recorrer – El niño obedeció, a sabiendas de que ella no permitiría que se alejara - Andando – Tomó las maletas y espero a que Hiashi estuviera a la cabeza.

El camino a la entrada se hizo largo y silencioso. Sus piernas se bloquearon cuando logró divisar a unos cuantos lobos escondidos entre los árboles. Hiashi se percató de su desconfianza, hizo una seña con la mano y todos desaparecieron hasta que no pudo captar sus olores.

-Les pedí que permanecieran lejos de ti, pero no es sensato dejar esta área sin vigilancia – Asintió reanudando su andar—Ordene que una cabaña fuera preparada para ti, tiene dos plantas y cuatro habitaciones. Entenderé si quieres dormir en la misma habitación del niño, sin embargo, las otras tres estarán lista para alojar a alguien más si así lo deseas –

\- No nos agradan las visitas—Lo medito unos instantes - Apreciamos nuestra intimidad—

\- Lo sé, he ordenado que todos tienen que permanecer alejados de allí – se giró para mirarla – si alguien se acerca sin tu autorización, lo voy a desgarrar enfrente de todos—Enarco una ceja-

\- ¿Incluso si es Kurenai?

-Especialmente si se trata de mi compañera— Eso no lo creyó ni por medio segundo – Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde tu partida-

\- Me imagino – Dijo como quien no quiere saber más del asunto –

\- Tienes otros hermanos, dos mujeres y dos hombres – Haciendo caso omiso de su indiferencia, continúo contándole cosas que a ella sinceramente no le interesaban – Después de Hanabi vinieron un par de gemelas Hima y Hiwa, tienen alrededor de dieciocho años- _"por lo menos dejo pasar un año antes de seguir con su vida" – _Luego vino Kawaki, tiene casi trece y el menor de todos es Ko, quien tiene la misma edad de tu hijo- Hizo una breve pausa- Sota encontró a su compañera y ya no vive en mi casa, mi nieto mayor está por cumplir los tres años y su segundo hijo acaba de nacer, una niña preciosa-

\- Ya veo- Hizo amague de reanudar la caminata- Tu familia es más grande, yuhu- Poso una mano en el pecho masculino - ¿Puedes llevarme hasta la cabaña? –

\- Por supuesto – Creyó, erróneamente, que su charla había concluido - Según se, tu madre se emparejo con un macho bueno y formaron una familia, desde hace tiempo intercambiamos correos electrónicos-

\- Vaya…-

\- Su salud mental ha mejorado mucho, desde aquella vez… – De verdad no quería saber nada más, su madre, la familia de su padre, todo resultaba tan insulso– La llame anoche, le dije que regresarías, se puso feliz y me ha pedido un favor-

\- No- Contesto al instante- No la quiero cerca de nosotros- Trago saliva-

-Lo sé, no permitirías algo así, ella también lo sabe. Lo único que quiere es oír tu voz, casi me lo ha suplicado -

\- No me interesa-

\- Pero… -

\- ¡NO! – Contó mentalmente hasta tres – No vine hasta acá para revolver asuntos del pasado – La mirada suplicante no la hizo dudar – Tú me prometiste un poco de paz, es lo único que busco. El pasado es pasado – Lo rodeo y empezó a caminar lentamente - Si te sientes culpable NO es mi problema. Si tu familia es más grande ¡Me da igual! Si te llame es porque sé que, aunque este lugar es una mierda, por primera vez en la vida sentí que tu tenías una pequeña deuda conmigo. Mi hijo cambiara, su lobo saldrá y este sitio es el ideal para que pueda hacerlo con libertad – Se detuvo – Limítate a cumplir con tu palabra -

Después de eso un silencio espeso se creó. Hiashi se puso a la cabeza sin agregar ni una sola silaba más. Solo cuando los separo una distancia considerable, empezó a seguirlo.

Konohamaru no entendía lo que sucedía su alrededor. Su mami no solía hablarle de cuando ella era una niña, por mucho que le hiciera caritas y repartiera besos por doquier. El odioso de Kiba una vez le dijo que, si deseaba verla feliz, jamás le preguntara sobre su familia. No sabia porque, pues el hombre que iba en frente de ellos, quien se suponía que era su abuelo, destilaba cariño por ella. Pudo ver la nota de dolor que apareció en el rostro masculino luego de ese pequeño discurso. Fue como la primera vez que creyó sacar cinco en un examen y solo saco tres, algo que pasaba muy a menudo, pero que su mami no le daba importancia.

Tal vez era por eso que su mami se ponía triste unos días a la semana y permanecía encerrada en la habitación grande. Aunque las paredes estaban aisladas, y el sonido que salía era muy escaso, él podía distinguir lamentos desde el otro cuarto, seguido de un aroma desagradable.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Lo importante ahora era tratar de aminorar la tensión creciente entre ambos adultos. Trazo un plan rápido de tres pasos, tal como su mami le enseño.

-Hey abuelo- Ambos se detuvieron. Paso uno: Llamar la atención de los dos. Cumplido. - ¿Es verdad que hay un rio cerca de donde vamos a vivir? - El mayor de todos lo vislumbro como si fuese la cosa mas perfecta en el mundo -

-Si hijo, tienes un gran tramo de rio para ti solo-

-Quieres decir para ambos – Paso dos: involucrarlos en una conversación, listo- Nunca le permitiría nadar solo-

-Creo que ya es un poco mayor para nadar solo- Paso 3: Convertir la conversación en algo ameno. En proceso de fracaso. NADIE LE DECIA A SU MAMÁ COMO CUIDARLO. El odioso de Kiba trato de hacerlo un día y ella le fracturo dos dedos de la mano derecha –

-E-Esto c-creo q-que-

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Sorprendido, observo como su mami se ponía a la par del hombre castaño- No se mucho de los cachorros, intuyo que su fuerza es mayor que la de cualquier niño, pero jamás he podido comprobar la capacidad máxima de sus habilidades – Tal parece que no era el único anonadado. Su abuelo estuvo en silencio durante casi un minuto completo-

-Ejem- Se aclaro la garganta- Quizás te sorprendas al saber que, con el tamaño que tiene, su fuerza puede superar a la de un humano adulto promedio -

Luego de eso se enfrascaron en una conversación que giraba en torno a él y sus futuras destrezas como cambiante. Su madre adquiría una postura orgullosa cada vez que el macho nombraba como seria él en un futuro no muy lejano. Suspiro aliviado. Amaba el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo femenino cada vez que alguien elogiaba alguna de sus características.

Las calles estaban vacías. Podía sentir las miradas curiosas desde las cabañas, pero ningún alma se atrevió a salir a su encuentro. Realmente Hiashi se esmeró con eso de hacerla sentir cómoda. Konohamaru iba a unos pasos suyos hablando animadamente con él. Le agradaba la idea de que se llevara bien con el hombre que los acogió sin ninguna protesta.

Él no volvió a mencionar nada de su pasado y lo agradecía.

Caminaron unas cuadras más hasta que diviso la imponente casa que se alzaba por encima de todas. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y por la ventana vio una cara familiar; Hanabi observaba todo desde allí. Le levanto la mano en señal de saludo, pero en el último momento el dedo del medio salió disparado. Ignorando la amenaza silenciosa que la pequeña loba le dio, poso su mirada en la puerta principal entreabierta. Unos ojos carmesíes que apenas eran visibles la escudriñaban detenidamente, a ella y a su cachorro. Instintivamente se adelantó unos pasos y tomo al niño de la mano. Le mostró los colmillos antes de darle la espalda. No deseaba darle importancia, pero seguía causándole escalofríos.

-No permitiré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar- Le dijo una vez estuvieron lejos de allí-

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir- Ignorándolo se enfocó en el sitio al que se dirigían. Nada parecía haber cambiado, solo que ahora todo estaba más limpio y el camino despejado. Como hacia mucho no pasaba, se olvido de Konohamaru y arranco a correr hasta el final del sendero. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando por fin se detuvo. No podía creerlo; la pequeña choza en donde solía refugiarse cada vez que Kurenai la botaba ya no existía; ahora una majestuosa cabaña se elevaba en su lugar. Era muy grande y se veía sólida, rodeada por árboles y flores de todos los colores. El rio pasaba a unos cuantos metros, sin embargo, estaba elevada a un metro del suelo, para los días de lluvia en donde solían presentarse crecidas. Corrió y subió las escaleras hasta llegar al porche. Todo estaba reluciente y parecía nuevo.

El niño llego unos segundos mas tarde con la respiración agitada, seguramente por haber tratado de igualarle el ritmo, con Hiashi siguiéndolo de cerca.

-No huelo a na…- Fue interrumpida -

-Es tuya-Lo miro con la boca abierta- La construí para ti y tu descendencia- No lo creía, aquello era demasiado. La cabaña igualaba en tamaño a la de él- En mi interior siempre intuí que regresarías acompañada de unos cuantos cachorros-

-Yo…- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabía que decir –

-Todo esta nuevo y puedes disponer de ello cuando quieras-

\- ¡Eso es genial! – Konohamaru no espero mas y se adentro al interior de la vivienda; saltando y gritando el nombre de todas las cosas que encontraba por el camino - ¡Mamá hay un televisor gigante! ¡oh! ¡También hay internet y videojuegos! –

-Que sepas que los humanos no son los únicos que se han modernizado – Parecía orgulloso de ello- Todo está amueblado, yo mismo me encargare de tu comida- Ella asintió, todavía muda- Se que es un poco tarde, hija mía, pero deseo cuidarte y proveerte, a ambos-

Hinata se trago el nudo que se le formo en la garganta. Lagrimas se concentraron en sus ojos y apretó los parpados evitando derramarlas. Esas palabras, esas malditas palabras.

Hubiera dado su vida una y mil veces por escucharlas veinte años atrás cuando era humillada a diario por Kurenai, o cada vez que Naruto se iba rompiéndole un poco más su maltrecho corazón, o cuando pasaba hambre porque se le prohibía la entrada a la casa, o cuando lo vio besando a Hokuto como si ella no estuviera presente. En cada una de esas situaciones deseo con todo su ser acobijada por los brazos de papá, ser consolada y reconfortada por el hombre que le dio la vida.

¿Ahora? Ahora sentía que todo eso carecía de lógica. Ella ya no lo necesitaba, lo único que precisaba de él era el hogar que pudiera ofrecerle durante los próximos meses. No quería requerir su cariño, afecto o protección. Ya no era la niña desvalida a la que todo el mundo maltrataba.

-Es un poco tarde para eso ¿No? – Se adentro justo en el instante en que Konohamaru saltaba de la segunda planta a la primera- ¡¿Acaso estas loco?! – Trato de acercarse a él, sin embargo, fue recibida por unos ojos rojos y un rostro peludo- K-Konohamaru… Soy m-mamá- Sus palabras surgieron efecto porque parte del iris café regreso- ¿Bebé?

\- ¿Q-Que me paso mami? – Corrió a abrazarlo-

-Es normal – Dijo Hiashi- Estas en pleno cambio. Esta noche sucederá- Trago saliva, preocupada- No te preocupes, Neji estará aquí para ayudarte-

-No lo quiero cerca-

-A ninguno en realidad, pero conoces las reglas- Si, había oído hablar de los protocolos- El cambio es algo muy violento, la presencia de dos adultos, como mínimo, es necesario-

-Bien- Acepto a regañadientes- Solo a Neji-

-Voy a venir esta noche a eso de las ocho. Calculo que tienes el tiempo suficiente para instalarte – De nuevo asintió- Neji no se acercara de no ser absolutamente necesario, solo yo podre acercarme a ustedes-

\- ¿Algo más?

-Si, bienvenida a casa Hinata-

* * *

Naruto llego temprano al lugar acordado. Los últimos rayos de sol se asomaban por el horizonte. Neji lo esperaba cerca de la entrada de la casa de Hiashi, donde todo permanecía en absoluto silencio.

-Puntual como siempre-

\- ¿Hiciste tu parte? - Le gustaba ir directamente al grano- ¿En dónde está tu compañera? -

-Con Sota- Contuvo un gruñido ante la mención del primogénito – Hinata no ha permanecido a dentro, el niño tiene lapsos de transformación, pero ella parece manejarlo bien-

\- ¿Te ha visto? -

-Si lo ha hecho no menciono nada-Le costaba creer eso- No te preocupes que todo esta listo, tu deber es simple; solo interviene si el niño se pone demasiado violento-

Hizo un leve movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección a la cabaña. Después de su primer encuentro tuvo tiempo de analizar cuidadosamente las cosas. El niño no iba a ser un problema; de hecho, era la solución a su problema. Se ganaría a la hembra por medio del cachorro. Fácil, simple y rápido.

A él le gustaban los cachorros. Solía jugar con ellos en su manada. "Entre más mejor" Ese era su lema con respecto a los hijos. Estaba seguro que con el tiempo lo aceptaría como hijo, solo por ser parte de Hinata también. Camino un poco más rápido y trepo a un árbol en donde, casi estaba seguro, ella no lo podría oler. Desde la cima pudo verlos a ambos. El niño estaba en el césped artificial con el torso desnudo y la respiración agitada. Hinata permanecía sentada en el porche observándolo todo. Cualquiera que la viese diría que poco o nada le importaba el bienestar del menor, pero él que la conocía mejor que nadie sabía que cuando se mordía constantemente el labio inferior era porque algo la perturbaba.

Impredecible como ella misma era, hizo algo que no se esperaba. Levanto el rostro y pudo jurar que lo vio en medio de donde permanecía escondido.

En menos de un segundo arranco a correr hacia su dirección. Pego un salto al suelo que le dejo las piernas como gelatina, apenas se estaba recuperando cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen. Busco a su atacante y la encontró a un metro de distancia.

No pudo resistirse mucho tiempo y por primera vez inhalo su olor. Aquel aroma lavanda permanecía con ella, no había cambiado mucho; solo que ahora era más dulce. Su polla reacciono de una vez, hinchándose dolorosamente contra la cremallera de su pantalón. Maldijo el instante en el que decidió no usar ropa interior. Tomo un segundo aire profundo y ahora sí pudo captar algo distinto (no era el olor del niño que se adhería como pegamento) Era algo muy diferente que hizo que sus músculos bajos se contrajeran y su amigo palpitara. Paso saliva. El olor se desprendía de su delicioso coño y no era excitación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Ignoro como un campeón el tono de voz que prometía un profundo dolor. Tan concentrado estaba en seguir la deliciosa fragancia que cometió un terrible error de novato: subestimo a su rival. Tan distraído estaba que no pudo evitar el golpe. Cayo al piso de espaldas con ella sentada en su regazo. Logro esquivar las garras que iban a por su cuello en el último instante. Le tomo ambas manos delicadamente, no quería herirla nunca más – Suéltame, maldito bastardo – No iba a hacerlo. Necesitaba indagar sobre ese aroma que lo tenía como una roca palpitante y a punto de correrse con el puro roce de la tela. No recordaba tal grado de excitación. Ni siquiera cuando ambos perdieron la virginidad mutuamente. Haciendo gala de su fuerza y velocidad le soltó las manos, la tomo de las caderas y en un parpadear la coloco sobre su cara, pasándole las manos sobre los muslos en un agarre firme - ¿¡QUE JODIDA COSA ESTAS HACIENDO!?- La hembra sobre él estaba furiosa. No podía culparla. No obstante, oler ese aroma se convirtió en una necesidad primordial. Apretó más su agarre (para evitar que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo), puso la nariz sobre la costura de su coño e inhalo de manera profunda por tercera vez. Gimió cuando sintió como una gota de líquido preseminal se deslizaba por el tronco hasta la base. La razón del cambio de olor en el cuerpo de su compañera le llego de inmediato.

-Joder nena- Trago saliva- Tu cuerpo está listo para llevar a mis cachorros-

-_Esto no está bien, esto no está bien, esto no está bien, esto en definitiva NO ESTA BIEN-_

Lo último que necesitaba era que su cuerpo entrara en algún tipo de calor con fines reproductivos. El macho debajo de ella aflojo el agarre que mantenía en sus piernas y fue suficiente para poder morderlo. Naruto gruño, ella aprovecho ese instante de distracción para levantarse, pisándolo en el proceso. Por el rabillo de ojo vio a Konohamaru escondido detrás de un árbol. Su expresión era de horror absoluto. Maldijo internamente pues la audición del niño era perfecta, sabia el miedo que le producía la simple idea de que ella encontrara una pareja y, por consiguiente, una familia. Por eso se comportaba de forma agresiva cuando estaba rodeada de otros hombres, no quería a ninguno cerca.

\- ¿Mami? - Odio la duda en su voz. Miro al rubio sentado en frente de ella- ¿van a tener un bebé juntos? - Intento negarlo, pero fue interrumpida por un fuerte rugido -

Oh no...

* * *

Y ya está…

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FAVORITOS Y COMENTARIOS ¡LOS AMO UN MONTON! **

Puta la wea weon que casi no puedo escribir este capítulo. Joder que empecé bien haciendo notas en el gimnasio, pero muchas dudas me alcanzaron. Escribí tres veces esta wea y al final salió una fusión extraña de todas. Este capítulo ES fundamental y quería que quedara perfecto. Mira que iba a hacer que Hinata atacara violentamente al rubio, pero luego descubrí que esto lo dejaría KO durante el resto del capítulo y la trama se volvería aún más oscura, así que dije, nel vámonos por algo más light pero después salió algo muy cómico. Busque un balance y pienso (y espero) que este sea el mejor resultado.

Vaya cosas que se han revelado hoy ¿Quién apostaba por la virginidad del rubio? Para ser sincera odio cuando en los libros de Lycans hacen a los hombres super sexuales y a las mujeres un poco mojigatas. Así que para no pelear los hice a ambos vírgenes antes del primer encuentro que tuvieron, aunque sea algo que ella ignore de momento.

Por otro lado, ¿Porque creen que Hinata no ha revelado que el niño no es su hijo biológico? La respuesta es obvia, pero ¿Quién creen que desvelara el secreto?

Naruto cree que la tendrá fácil con Konohamaru, pero siendo honesta ha elegido el camino más difícil xD (ya empezó con el pie izquierdo:v)

Naruto ya "acepto" al nene entre muchas comillas. Creo que es algo que ni siquiera él se lo cree, por ahora.

Por cierto, el olor desagradable que el niño huele después de que Hinata se encierra por días ¿si se imaginan lo que es? Al bodoque le resulta desagradable porque digamos que es una forma natural de repeler los machos jóvenes de las hembras que están listas para copular y viceversa.

Casi nadie respondió a lo de ¿Quién sería la madrastra malvada? Así que tome la idea menos cliché y pummmm Kurenai como la Fucking Bitch. Siempre es la buena, la dulce, y pues acá no. Acá será mas mala que quien sabe que y al final obtendrá su merecido, como debe ser.

He aquí un corto spoiler: Este fic no esta terminado. Nada esta escrito, voy paso a paso. Puede durar muchos capítulos o se puede acabar dentro de poco. Todo depende de las locas ideas que surjan de mi mente. Lo único que puedo afirmar con certeza es que es 100 por ciento real no fake 1 link mediafare, NaruHina. ¿van a haber celos? Si. Sin embargo, no terminaran con nadie más.

Para ser totalmente transparente, quiero escribir un poco hasta de la vida de sus hijos. De Konohamaru, Boruto y Himawari. Asi que me tendrán con ustedes durante mucho tiempo.

No siendo mas mis amores ahora si…

Se viene…

Se viene… Ok no… quizás sea algo exagerado, pero adoro responder sus comentarios.

Coméntenme si quieren que les responda por interno o si les gusta esta didáctica. Yo la amo uwu

* * *

**ZONA VIP DE COMENTARIOS SEXYS 7u7**

**Blue-Azul-Acero: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.** Hola, creo que has leído un poco mal. Nunca he nombrado a Shikamaru, el hijo de Hinata es Konohamaru y no te preocupes que voy a hacer flash backs sobre como lo recogió y como se adapto a él. Lamento no poder escoger a Sakura como la loba mala pero no se me paso por la mente xD. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**Kaede: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Si bueno, me gustaría hacer de Sakura un personaje interesante y, aunque humana, algo más útil. Y tienes razón, son muchos los que buscan las ciudades humanas como forma de vida, en este capitulo nombre a Sai. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**Hakudoshigle: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Tus ideas fueron geniales, pero siento que no conozco mucho de estos personajes. Se que abra mucho occ por parte de Kurenai sin embargo espero poder darle un buen desarrollo. Me encanta dejarlos al borde del suspenso y adoro que te guste lo que escribo. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Bsos.

**Guest **(**Sylbille):** **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Espero que puñeteras sea una buena cosa jajajajajaja xD no mentiras no te creas, se que lo dices en buen plan. Son tantas cosas que no sé por dónde empezar XD trate de hacer este capitulo el doble de largo, pero no se si lo logre, y eso es lo que me gusta mas ¡Dejar a la gente al borde del suspenso! Suelo tener mucho cuidado con mi ortografía, me pone feliz que lo notes. Lamento de todo corazón haberte echo esperar una semana. Ya expliqué que paso, pero no tengo excusas la verdad. Oh los voy a hacer sufrir como no tienes idea. La verdad no se si de Inframundo haya libros porque me vi las películas primero y no se me paso por la mente. Jajaja no soy española ni nada de echo soy colombiana, solo que he leído de autoras españolas, mexicanas, argentinas así que no me gusta usar muchas palabras típicas de acá, te imaginas a Naruto diciendo "Hola parce, como estas Dattebayo" Noooo. Odio cuando pasa eso en un fic jajajajaja.

Gracias por los ánimos y espero que la conti haya valido la pena. Saludos y bsos.

PD: Gracias por explicarme lo de panoli y ahora sé que en España no usan mucho la palabra Carro, es bueno como una plataforma digital nos une para saber más de nuestras costumbres.

**Regina Alba Blossom: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Fue el único nombre distinto que apareció xDXDXD Gracias a ti por la idea. Y de nuevo tome tu comentario. He aquí la Kurenai-Sensei malvada. Oie por tu culpa me retrase un montón. Esos libros están muy buenos y cuando terminaba de escribir una hoja leia 10 más de los libros. Dioosss que están muy buenos. Muchas gracias por todo. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

Pd: Recomiéndame mas libros xdxdxd

**Akime Maxwell: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **No lo odies tanto, Naruto es Naruto y nah mentiras sino le saco las bolas es porque las necesita para engendrar hijos xdxdxd saludos y espero que la continuación te haya gustado.

**Paz: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Jajajaa y en este capitulo como que la cago también xD Yo también amo a Konohamaru y creo que con ese último rugido definitivamente tiene algo que decir, fue muy cruel de su parte no hacer nada y creo que eso es lo que debe pagar; su indiferencia. Creo que será un largo camino para redimirlo ojalá al final todos sintamos que lo logro. Yo creo que él creerá que si hizo el delicioso con otros machos XD Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**Karmina: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Muchas gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Emm diría que actualizo cada vez que me siento satisfecha con lo que voy a subir; lo estaba haciendo cada ocho días pero ya explique arriba porque la tardanza. Naruto siempre será un idiota, solo que mas maduro y sexy 7w7 Pues no se aun si lo perdonara. Creo que algunos de sus hermanos serán imposibles de ignorar, por mas que ella así lo quiera. Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado.

**Katia: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **He aquí la conti, lamento la tardanza, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Bsos.

**eliuska20: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Holis, jejeje no me vayas a matar por tardar en subir la continuación. Lamento muchsisisisisimo la tardanza, pero espero que haya valido la pena XD y no te preocupes que no caerá a la primera, pero si a la segunda… nah te creas… a la tercera si… No tardare mucho ¡Lo prometo! ¡Esta historia si la termino!

**Jade: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Mi placer es dejarlos al borde xD Naruto sufrió y mucho. Digamos que la relación entre los tres Hyuga la describiré en un capitulo completo, no te daré Spoilers 7w7 Mas adelante explicare porque Hiashi "No" sabia. No te preocupes que no caerá a la primera, ni segunda, quizás a la tercera xD ojojojo lo del papá de Konohamaru me lo estoy guardando para algo muy especial. Ya escribi en las notas lo que tengo planeado con él. Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que te haya agradado.

**Guest: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Holis, no entrare en debate contigo sobre porque la porno-lectura es de lo mejor xdxdxd lo único que te puedo prometer es que te voy a advertir en que parte iniciara el Lemon y en que parte finalizara. ME alegro que te guste mi historia 7w7 Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que te haya agradado.

**Guest: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR.** Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que te haya agradado.

**Marys: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Gracias por tus reviews bien sensuales. Lamento mucho la tardanza. Por supuesto que sufira xdxd yo quiero que pague. Espero que te haya agradado la continuación.

**Guest: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Nunca me olvidaría de ustedes. Por ustedes no puedo comer tranquila sabiendo que tengo que escribir xdxd Lamento mucho la tardanza y he acá la continuación, espero y te haya gustado.

**drako lightning: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Me alegra que te haya gustado. y he acá la continuación.

hinata-sama198: **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR. **Ohh tomare en cuenta tus concejos, el lemon será de lo mejor. Me esforzare xD Me alegra que te haya gustado. y he acá la continuación.

* * *

No tengo tiempo para escribir la otra chorrada, dejenme comentarios que son mi gasolia 7w7

os amo. sois los mejores.


	5. Cambios

**Este capitulo está dedicado a ****Sylbille**

**Advertencias: Este capítulo puede contener material sensible para algunos lectores, se recomienda discreción. ****En otras palabras, contiene un poco de lemon asasdasdsd… que lo disfruten 7w7**

* * *

**Cambios**

Konohamaru despertó desorientado. Aún era de noche, la oscuridad no le entorpeció su visión. Levantó la cabeza, gimiendo de dolor, la imagen inconsciente de una mujer con la ropa ensangrentada y parcialmente destruida lo puso en alerta. Quiso mover su tronco, pero unas cuerdas lo mantenían sujeto a un árbol. Busco con la mirada alguna amenaza y la encontró no muy lejos escudriñándolo de una forma que no supo describir.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes - Advirtió aquel hombre rubio con voz tenebrosa al percatarse del leve movimiento de sus uñas - Tks... Tuve que inmovilizar a Hinata antes de atarte y ella no es una pera en dulce, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Que le hiciste a mi mamá? - Regulo la respiración. No quería que ese hombre pudiera oler su miedo, según sabia, algunos cambiantes consideraban aquel hedor como signo de debilidad.

-Es normal que no recuerdes nada - Hizo una mueca, evidentemente no quería responder a eso – Te pusiste un poco loco luego de oír nuestra conversación a escondidas, así que corrí para buscar una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes y cuando volví la muy tonta estaba tratando de hablar contigo - Dio un paso amenazante- Como si en ese estado pudieses pensar un poco- No comprendía nada, su cabeza era un lío total - Se que no lo recuerdas, niño, pero anoche cambiaste por primera vez - Trago saliva, no podía ser cierto. Se suponía que dolía como si rompieran cada uno de sus huesos y él apenas sentía sus manos - Felicitaciones, ahora eres un Lycan de verdad – Por algún motivo desconocido, Naruto sintió un mal sabor de boca al notar la confusión en el niño- Oye-

\- ¿La heriste mientras trataba de h-hablarme? – Naruto frunció el ceño-

-Jamás lastimaría a mi mujer-

\- ¿E-Entonces q-quien? - A Naruto le gusto el echo de que no mencionara nada sobre la reclamación de su hembra; tal vez el fuese su hijo, pero el primer macho que había estado en su interior fue él mismo.

-Solo estábamos nosotros tres- Dejó que las palabras cobrarán significado. Entre mas pronto aprendiera la magnitud del daño que podía ocasionar en ese estado, mejor. Así controlaría a la bestia en unos pocos meses-

-¡Mientes! ¡Yo jamás la lastimaría! - Gruñó y sintió como algo se deslizaba por sus encías -

-Si... Lo que digas -

-N... N... O... L-Le - La voz femenina los distrajo, ambos enfocaron su atención en Hinata, quien con movimientos lentos trataba de levantarse - H-Hi... H-Hi-j-o.… d-de…-

-Si nena, sé que me quieres maldecir por ponerte un tranquilizante en ese lindo trasero - El hombre se acercó a ella y se puso en cuclillas - Pero no casi me matas cuando te sugerí sedarlo a él - lo señaló con la cabeza - y si no lo detenía te hubiera seguido atacando y créeme que el cargo de consciencia por herir a lo que más amas es algo que no le deseo ni a mi peor enemigo - Algo parecido a un dolor profundo trastorno los rasgos masculinos - Quédate aquí nena, lo voy a soltar y lo llevaré a tu habitación. Estoy seguro que quedará inconsciente dentro de unos minutos y entonces tu y yo podremos hablar -

Naruto cumplió su promesa y lo desató. Lo tomo en brazos con todo el cuidado del mundo, sabiendo que estaba bajo la minuciosa mirada de Hinata.

-S... Si le las… lasti… mas u-un p... pelo, t... TE MATÓ -

-o-o-

Hinata odio la sensación pastosa que tenía en la lengua. Su cuerpo no respondía y sentía un hilo de saliva deslizándose por el cuello sin que pudiera controlarlo. Maldijo mentalmente a Naruto por centésima vez. El muy bastardo se atrevió a dispararle cuando trataba de acercarse a Konohamaru y ahora osaba ponerse a la cabeza de la situación. _\- Cómo si necesitara de su ayuda - _

**Lo necesitamos**

Joder no. Ella lo único que necesitaba de él era lo que guardaba en sus pantalones, nada más... Intentó sacudir la cabeza, para alejar esos pensamientos, sin embargo, solo consiguió otro hilo de saliva sobre su barbilla. _\- Maldito hijo de puta, espera que esta puta mierda de sedante abandone mi cuerpo y entonces conocerás de lo que soy capaz - _

Todos sus instintos parecían adormecidos también. Eso convenció de que aquella droga fue diseñada para controlar a cualquier cambiante enloquecido. -_Como Konohamaru-_

La culpa la golpeo. Sentía que había roto la promesa que le hizo la noche anterior. Creyó ingenuamente que por ser su hijo existiría un poco de reconocimiento. Los rasguños y moretones le recordaron que no fue así. Konohamaru enloqueció transformándose en segundos, como si lo llevara haciendo toda la vida, lo único necesario para eso había sido la mención de un bebe entre ellos y la mierda estallo.

-_Otra maldita cosa con la que lidiar- _Aun no quería pensar en eso. En definitiva, su suerte no podía ser peor, justo cuando el niño daba el paso definitivo de un cambiante, su cuerpo desidia que ya estaba listo para engendrar a la siguiente generación - _No pasará_\- Su loba se revolvió en protesta y ella se alegró de poder sentirla otra vez. Lo mas molesto era que al final de cuentas solo pudo observar semi-inconsiente como Naruto se hacía cargo de todo.

\- Veo que me has obedecido - Busco la voz de Naruto, el leve intento por mostrarle los dientes termino con un tercer hilo de saliva deslizándose por su cuello - El cachorro está en la habitación que escogiste, durmiendo como un bebé - Ella no respondió, no es como si pudiera hacerlo de todas formas - Te traje agua y un antídoto que acelerará la expulsión de la sustancia en tu cuerpo - Le dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza - Quédate quieta nena, yo me encargo de todo-La mano masculina tembló un poco mientras ubicaba la botella de agua en la comisura de sus labios. Hubiera gemido ante la sensación tan agradable, sin embargo, el tranquilizante se lo impidió - Bébelo con calma—Hinata juro que en el instante en el que su cuerpo despertara, se encargaría de hacerle entender que él ya no ejercía ningún tipo de control sobre ella- Eso es - bebió hasta la última gota y sólo entonces él retiro el plástico de su boca - ¿Como te sientes?

-V... Va... ya... a-ahora te pr-preocupas p... por mi - resoplo, todavía le costaba un montón hablar - Q... quien l... lo diría -

\- Siempre me he preocupado por ti - hizo un sonido lleno de incredulidad - Se que tengo que aclararte muchas cosas, pero no tendré esta conversación cuando apenas y puedes respirar—Naruto saco un pañuelo-quien sabe de dónde- y limpio sus fluidos-

No hablaron durante un rato. Ella cerró los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo cambiaba de temperatura. Le sorprendió el rápido efecto, en menos de 15 minutos podía notar de la cintura para arriba.

\- ¿Quién te autorizo a darme en el trasero? - Naruto se acercó hasta que estuvo en su campo de visión - Lo hiciste a propósito - Tuvo el descaro de reírse en su cara -

\- No quise darte por error en una arteria, eso te hubiese dejado inconsciente hasta mañana - Un silencio incómodo se formó después. Ella no sabía que decir, ni siquiera quería indagar sobre el supuesto calor de reproducción - ¿Cuántos?

—¿eh? - Esa pregunta la tomó fuera de lugar-

—¿Cuántos machos te montaron? - Abrió los ojos, de seguro tenía las orejas adormecidas porque él no se atrevió a preguntarle eso, ¿Verdad? - No... Pensándolo bien, no me respondas-

-No te lo iba a decir de todas formas - Le dijo moviendo los pies - No tienes derecho a saber nada de mi... -

-En eso te equivocas nena, sigues siendo mía -

-Si y la marca en mi hombro lo confirma ¿no? – Aquello fue un golpe bajo, la mueca del rubio lo dijo todo- Porque no dejas de jugar y me dices ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? El bastardo mentiroso de Hiashi prometió que solo Neji se acercaría a nosotros-

\- ¿Quién es el padre del niño? ¿Porque no está contigo? —

\- No ignores mis preguntas, si no me respondes juro que te voy a matar -

-Te monto y luego se fue, quiero su nombre; lo cazare y lo matare por haberte dejado en una situación vulnerable-

-¿Quieres jugar ese maldito juego? Bien yo también puedo hacerlo-Con mucha dificultad pudo sentarse, jadeo conforme más partes de su cuerpo iban despertando - ¿Que jodida cosa se te paso por la mente cuando la besaste a ella? - Vio como su manzana de adán se movía, no lo dejó responder - sabías que yo estaba allí, después de que Hokuto me hirió salí en busca de tu consuelo y vaya que te encontré de pie besándola... Me viste... Viste mi dolor... Y como siempre lo dejaste pasar. - hizo una pausa, remojándose los labios - Te espere, ¿Sabes? Espere a que corrieras detrás de mi gritando que todo era un error - Soltó una risa amarga - y como siempre, no sucedió -

-Se que jamás podre compensarte por eso- Dijo luego de un rato- Hokuto me advirtió que te mataría- Naruto apretó la mandíbula, le estaba costando trabajo controlarse. El olor que desprendía Hinata poco a poco iba despertando sus mas bajos y carnales instintos-

-Hokuto me pidió algo a cambio de perdonarte la vida- Eso no logro sorprenderla. Al ser retada por Hokuto su derrota estaba asegurada-Antes de luchar me dijo que, si le daba el placer de ver tu rostro en el momento en que nos besáramos, jamás volvería a retarte y te dejaría vivir en paz- Naruto trago saliva- Era algo simple un beso a cambio de tu bienestar, tome la decisión correc-

\- ¡No! - Interrumpió - ¡Eras mío! ¡Mio! Lo único que tenía, lo único que…- Apretó los labios y bajo la mirada. No deseaba revelar ningún signo de debilidad, todo ese asunto pertenecía al pasado, ya no tendría que afectarle ni mucho menos dolerle, entonces ¿Porque sentía su pecho siendo atravesado por una bala? – Ese día… Ese día… yo te amaba tanto – Naruto se acercó – La muerte hubiese sido una recompensa – Todo su cuerpo se tenso cuando unos brazos fuertes la rodearon. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando unos instantes, solo unos segundos, de aquella sensación tan familiar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no aferrarse a aquel delicioso aroma, pero no evito que las palmas de sus manos se posaran en el sólido pecho- ¿Qué jodida cosa estás haciendo? - Aprovechándose del aturdimiento empujo con todas sus fuerzas. Naruto salió disparado y su cuerpo se estrello con fuerza sobre un viejo árbol-

-¡Esa misma mierda te puedo preguntar yo!- Ahora si estaba enfadado. La muy… La muy… se aprovechó de su distracción para mandarlo a volar, no toleraría tal insolencia. Un parche de pelo negro broto por su cuello, tenia la adrenalina a tope, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Salió corriendo tan rápido que ambas piernas protestaron, Hinata se agacho justo antes de que pudiera tomarla, gruño frustrado cuando ella trepo por su espalda y le apretó el cuello con ambos brazos. Logro tomarla de las piernas y aplico algo de fuerza hasta que la femenina protesto, alivianando el agarre mortal. Justo cuando creyó dominar la situación Hinata mordió su cuello hasta hacerle herirlo. Vale, ahora si toda su sangre se estaba concentrando en un solo lugar. Inhalo sonoramente y sonrió; él no era el único excitado -

Hinata apretó su mandíbula adolorida, la sangre del rubio activo en ella algo que creía olvidado. Sus entrañas se contrajeron y su canal se inundó. Naruto le tomo ambos pies hasta posarlos sobre la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Se derritió internamente cuando noto aquella dureza conocida, gimió y hundió mas sus colmillos, de repente, oyó el inconfundible "Zip" de una cremallera. Algo caliente y húmedo hizo contacto con su pie y eso fue su perdición. Movió desesperadamente las caderas buscando contacto. Naruto entendió por lo que la deslizo por su cuerpo hasta que quedaron de frente; toda parte racional hacia rato que desapareció. Sentía a su loba saltar de felicidad por dejarse llevar, quizás se arrepentiría mas tarde pero ahora lo único que deseaba era sentir cualquier parte del macho en su interior.

El pecho de Naruto quería estallar en jubilo. El pequeño cuerpo de su compañera respondía a sus caricias incluso con mas intensidad que antes, tal vez lo odiara, no obstante, la naturaleza se puso de su lado. Casi estaba desesperado por tumbarla y hacerlos delirar a ambos. Tomo las caderas y la apretó contra sí, Hinata gimió e inicio un primitivo movimiento de arriba hacia abajo. Inclino la cabeza para besarle los labios y ella lo esquivo, no importo, pues deslizo la lengua por todo el cuello femenino. Su sabor era tal cual recordaba y una pequeña luz en su cabeza se encendió.

-N-Naruto- Salió rápidamente de sus cavilaciones, doblo ambas piernas hasta que quedaron en el suelo, Hinata no lo soltó y aquello solo lo incito a tomarla más rápido. Le beso el cuello mientras su mano buscaba ese cálido sitio.

Los dedos de Naruto hicieron contacto con el estomago plano de Hinata. Ella lo apretó más contra sí y casi salto de júbilo cuando el botón de sus jeans cedió. Todo pensamiento racional abandono su mente en el instante en el que probo su sangre. Ahora solo había una necesidad primordial de dejarse montar cuantas veces quisiera hasta quedar satisfecha. La cálida mano masculina se posó encima de sus bragas, estaba tan cerca de sentir la gloria, tan pero tan cerca, solo un poco mas abajo, solo un poco mas aba…-

-Ejem… ¿Interrumpo algo? - La voz de Hiashi cayo sobre ellos como un baldado de agua fría.

Hinata volvió a la realidad de golpe, toda excitación fue sustituida por una furia incontrolable consigo misma, un leve toque y ella ya estaba lista para ser montada-_Que patética- _Observo a Naruto, acto seguido le dio un fuerte cabezazo, el rubio maldijo entre dientes echándose hacia atrás y rompiendo definitivamente el contacto. De inmediato su cuerpo fue cubierto por un frio desconcertante.

-Maldición, tendremos que remediar ese carácter de mierda que tienes Hinata – Se preparo para atacarlo –

\- ¿Y bien? Todavía espero una explicación – Hiashi observo al par con incredulidad. Esta bien que llevaran mucho tiempo sin verse, pero eso no era excusa para andar fornicando al aire libre en un sitio a la vista de todos, por dios que no eran salvajes _del todo_-

-No hay nada que explicar, simplemente estoy atendiendo las necesidades de mi hembra-

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No soy tu hembra! - Hinata se levantó del suelo - ¡Y tú! Bastardo traidor, creí que Neji se encargaría de andar merodeando por ahí y no esté idiota- Le dio un fuerte empujón que lo hizo tambalear. Seguidamente corrió hasta desaparecer en dirección a la cabaña, no sin antes gritar- ¡Si te acercas a mi hijo te matare, Naruto! –

El castaño se dedico a observar en silencio al macho que aun permanecía sentado en el piso. Naruto sonreía bobamente, cualquiera diría que no acababa de ser amenazado de muerte por la que, se suponía, era su compañera de vida. Desvió rápidamente la mirada cuando noto que aun tenia la bragueta abajo. Lo maldijo una y mil veces, era un echo que no precisaba estar al tanto de la polla del rubio.

Naruto sentía su corazón a punto de explotar en felicidad. El sabor de Hinata era el mismo, seguía igual que siempre. Sus papilas no lo estaban engañando, no ocupo de una mordida a profundidad para descubrir su secreto. Ahora distintas piezas del rompecabezas encajaron. El echo de que el niño cambiara antes de los doce años era un indicativo claro; Hinata no era su madre biológica. Puede que distintos machos hubieran entendido sus necesidades durante los ciclos de calor, pero a ninguno le había dado tan preciado regalo.

Parte del dolor se disipo, después de su primer encuentro pensó y pensó en las distintas cosas que podrían explicar porque el cambio del niño estaba sucediendo a mitad de tiempo y ninguna lo satisfacía. Al final se rindió y decidió que era mejor no indagar a fondo porque las conclusiones estaban resultando muy dolorosas. Quizás el cachorro cambiaba antes de tiempo porque no tenía la protección de un Lycan macho adulto y Hinata se la pasaba muy ocupada en lo que fuera que fuesen sus actividades diarias en el mundo humano. Esa teoría resulto la menos probable, porque Hinata transpiraba sobreprotección, pero la más lógica. Se alegraba inmensamente de estar equivocado.

\- ¿Puedes borrar esa sonrisa estúpida, guardarte la polla y decirme en donde diablos está metido Neji? -

El tono de voz masculino lo trajo de vuelta a realidad. Se puso de pie y acomodo como pudo la erección que todavía conservaba dentro de sus pantalones _-Se que no quieres doblarte- _

– Neji se fue porque su bebé no se adapta bien a los nuevos lugares. Me pidió que cuidara de ellos esta noche y eso estoy haciendo- El alfa soltó un gruñido lleno de desaprobación-

-Eso no sucederá, Hinata no te quiere cerca y prometí darle paz-

-No me importa, puede que le prometieras paz, pero hay algo que solo yo puedo darle-

Naruto se preguntó si había ido demasiado lejos. Los hombros de Hiashi se tensaron, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, el viejo alfa soltó una leve carcajada.

-Me darás a mi siguiente nieto ¿Verdad? -

-Así que lo sabes- Hiashi asintió-

-Desde que la vi por primera vez noté cierto cambio en su aroma, el comportamiento errático debe ser porque la parte racional la incita a odiarte, pero su lado Lycan te desea- Explico- Ella te detesta, sin embargo, todo indica que ha llegado el momento de concebir a la nueva generación-

-Me alegra que lo entiendas, ahora si me disculpas- Camino pasando por el lado, justo cuando creyó dejar las cosas claras fue sorprendido por un agarre en el cuello que le tranco la respiración, ambos pies dejaron de tocar el suelo-

-Oye bien pedazo de caca, porque no lo repetiré- La voz tranquila prometía mucho dolor- Tienes hasta mañana de convencerla, si son las seis de la mañana y aún no ha llamado diciendo que te deje merodear por su propiedad, te devolveré a tu clan Parte. Por. Parte- Naruto escupió sangre, las garras de Hiashi lentamente se estaban clavando en su cuello- Asiente si entendiste…- Lo hizo- Si ella no me llama lo tomare como una negativa - Lo sostuvo un segundo más, antes de dejarlo caer al suelo. Tocio sonoramente; solía olvidar la fuerza brutal que poseían los alfas, sentía su garganta aplastada, tardaría un par de horas en regenerarse; principalmente porque no ingería comida con regularidad- Eso fue por dispararle un sedante sin mi consentimiento-

* * *

Hinata sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Tal vez sus músculos eran menos pesados ahora, pero su interior era una tormenta total. Golpeo el azulejo fuertemente, -_La decepción, la traición-_ Ingreso dando grandes zancadas y, luego de comprobar el bienestar de Konohamaru, se dirigió a la ducha buscando la jodida paz que su padre le prometió por teléfono.

En épocas como esta odiaba a su loba, no obstante, era consciente de que su parte racional también cedió ante las caricias del rubio.

_**Se sintió muy bien, no puedes negarlo**_

-_No te dejare salir en un mes_\- Prometió mentalmente. Un calambre interno, la hizo jadear, cuando se recuperó golpeo de nuevo el azulejo partiéndolo en varias partes- ¡En estos momentos te odio! – Jadeo un par de veces más, llevo temblorosamente dos dedos a su coño; tal vez no pudiera aliviar el dolor definitivamente, sin embargo, lo apaciguaría unos minutos, los suficientes para poder pensar con claridad- M-Mierda-

Roso levemente el clítoris hinchado y palpitante cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Presiono un poco mas fuerte, iniciando un continuo movimiento circular. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, a su mente llego la imagen del rubio tomándola desde atrás. Eso tendría que enfurecerla, pero contrario a todo, tus dedos se movieron con mas avives. Se correría tan pronto se penetrará, estaba segura. Se recostó contra la pared del baño acariciando sus pechos inflamados, su centro palpito luego de rozar uno de sus sensibles pezones. Su mano inicio el recorrido de forma lenta, primero su ombligo, luego su clítoris hasta detenerse en su entrada. Un fuerte temblor recorrió su espalda cuando la punta de su índice penetro en su interior, lentamente lo introdujo, estaba tan inflamada y estrecha que, si no tenía cuidado, terminaría lastimándose.

Gimió sonoramente cuando todo su índice estuvo adentro. Imaginando que era la polla que quería, inicio con aquel movimiento tan antiguo como el tiempo. El roce de sus paredes internas y la constante fricción de la palma de su mano contra su clítoris la llevaron directo a la cima. Aulló como solo una loba en celo podía hacerlo, su dedo seguía moviéndose de adentro hacia fuera conduciéndola a un clímax espontaneo menos fuerte que el primero.

Resoplo luego de que la neblina mental se disipara, retiro el dedo de su interior, y con todo y sus piernas de gelatina, se metió en el chorro de agua.

-No tienes que detenerte por mí, nena – Busco desesperada al dueño de esa voz- Espero que no te moleste el echo de que tomara un par de sándwich de tu alacena- Se lamio los labios. Los suaves y apetitosos labios- Que bueno que solo comí lo necesario para curarme y deje lugar para ti-De pie un muy desnudo, ensangrentado Y excitado Naruto la miraba como si ella fuese caperucita roja…- Te comeré entera, Hi. Na. Ta-

Paz.

Solo un poco de paz. Solo eso quería ¿No era mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

_**Estamos jodidas, literalmente.**_

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVORITOS… LOS AMO.**

No me maten, dios, no me maten. Yo escribo lo que se me viene a la mente, nada esta planeado. Por otro lado, recuerden que ella tiene un plan de 3 pasos, ya lo encontró asi que 7w7 Estaban advertidos desde el inicio. But tengan en cuenta que una cosa es follar y otra hacer el amor. Juro que no se entregara fácilmente. ¿Tendremos a un rubio con las bolas azules durante varios capítulos o Hinata sucumbirá al deseo carnal que siente por él? Todo esto y más se revelará en el siguiente capitulo de su novela favorita.

Naruto no es tan tonto aquí ¡Ya sabe que el niño no es hijo de ella! ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Esa información se lo hará más fácil o más difícil? Mmmm….

Joder se me acaba de ocurrir algo bueno para el siguiente capítulo. Me pondré a escribirlo ahora mismo antes de que se me borre la memoria a corto plazo que cargo.

Os quiero un montón. Ostias, me vi elite y no puedo dejar de hablar así.

Ahora si…

Se viene… se viene

* * *

**ZONA VIP DE COMENTARIOS SEXYS 7W7 **

drako lightning: Gracias por leer y comentar. He acá la continuación, esta vez actualice en poco más de 8 días, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan: Gracias por leer y comentar. Bueno atal parece que quieren una familia numerosa, así que me dije ¿Why not? Lo voy a hacer, pero para eso falta tiempo. Las otras preguntas se responderán mas adelante, por ahora espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado. Te mando saludos y un abrazo.

Karmina: Gracias por leer y comentar. No tarde mucho esta vez, aunque el capitulo es mas corto. Espero que te haya gustado.

Regina Alba Blossom: Gracias por leer y comentar. Jajajaja lo sé, todos lo imaginaban como un mega semental XD Creo que en este capitulo explique un poco lo que paso entre ellos. Para él no fue mucho, pero para Hinata fue la perdición. Recuerda que ella le dijo a Konohamaru que los que son bastardos no poseen nada, siendo joven creía que lo único propio era Naruto y el con sus acciones le demostró lo contrario; esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Kushina aplico la vieja conocida de "Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos mas cerca" tengo el presentimiento de que un enfrentamiento se dará entre ellas dos muy pronto.

Me leí el libro que me enviaste y por eso me retrase con el anterior capitulo xD Muchas gracias por darme las ideas de los hijos, la tomare en cuenta, pero como te dije no se ni como arreglar las cosas entre ellos dos. Aun es muy pronto para pensar sus futuros retoños. Ahora si espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, te envió un abrazo muy fuertote.

Guest: Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo.

eliuska20: Gracias por leer y quieren ver a Naruto sufrir y yo también, hasta ahora la tuvo fácil ¿no? En el próximo capitulo la ira de Hinata se saldrá de control, no te preocupes. Gracias por tus elogios, no creo ser tan buena, me haces sonrojar con tus palabras. No me demore mucho esta vez, te envió un saludo gigantesco y espero que te haya gustado.

Sylbille: Gracias por leer y comentar. Lo se… me gusta ser malvada jijiji… Digamos que ahora Naruto esta pensando con el nepe más que con el cerebro xD Si Konohamaru lo aceptara solo el tiempo lo dirá, tengo el presentimiento de que Hinata lo castrara en el siguiente capítulo, casi puedo saborear la miel en mis labios de lo fuerte que se pondrá todo esto.

Lo de Kurenai quería que fuera sorpresa porque siempre la ponen como la madrina, tia, amiga de Hinata que la apoya, but, como me gusta ir en contra del sistema aca no será así. Casi le atinas a la identidad del padre de Konohamaru jijijiji Casi haces el Spolier de tu vida jajajajajajanolohagasmasplisjajajajaja nah mentiras… me gusta que tus ideas sean tan parecidas a las mías. A lo de Kushina si le atinaste… era justo en lo que estaba pensando.

Te agradezco mucho la aclaración que hiciste, lo voy a tener en cuenta. Y También sufrirá Ino cuando Sai regrese al lado de…

Me encanta que te explayes mucho, hazlo cuanto quieras. Adoro leer tus comentarios.

Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado… Besos y abrazos parce :D

Akime Maxwell: Gracias por leer y comentar. Jaja con lo de Naruto tienes razón, pero creo que Neji esta actuando para sus propios beneficios. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te envió un fuerte abrazo.

Hf any: Gracias por leer y comentar. Me da gusto saber que te gusto la continuación, lamento mucho la tardanza con el capitulo anterior. Claro que será difícil, todo lo que vale la pena lo es. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te envió un fuerte abrazo.

Marys: Gracias por leer y comentar. Creo que eso de la vengaza no lo tiene planeado todavía, pero llegara en el momento indicado. Si sufrirá te lo aseguro. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te envió un fuerte abrazo.

Katia: Gracias por leer y comentar. Pues acá Naruto se dio cuenta no por su olor, pero si por su sabor. Dentro de poco daré una explicación al respecto. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te envió un fuerte abrazo.

Solo Otra Mas: Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te envió un fuerte abrazo.

Alinita28: Es un honor para mi ser recomendada por tu amiga. Bienvenida a mi historia 7w7 También me honras al decir que creías que era una adaptación, eso significa que voy por buen camino. Lamento lo de Kurenai, espero que no sea un impedimento para tu lectura. Madale saludos a tu amiga. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, te envió un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

**Ahora sí, ¿me dejan un review?**

**porque recuerden que leer y no comentar es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo 7w7**

**Saludos… hasta la próxima…**

**Los amo.**


	6. Antinatural

**Antes que nada, dos cosas de ****SUMA IMPORTANCIA****.**

**La primera: Este capitulo fue escrito en conjunto Con Regina Alba Blosson, sin ella no hubiera podido terminarlo, no sabía ni como iniciar. Te amo por eso amiga uwu. Si gustan, pasen por su perfil y lean sus historias, son muy chulas. **

**PD. No esta demás decir que te lo dedico uwu. **

**La segunda: El lemon está basado en una escena de un libro llamado Redson, perteneciente a la saga VLG (vampiros, lobos y gárgolas) de la diosa escritora de libros eróticos Laurann Dohner (la mismísima creadora del mundo de las nuevas especies). Si notan similitudes es por esto, no intento plagiarlo ni nada, solo me base en el. **

**ADVERTENCIA: SI EL GUEST QUE DIJO NO GUSTARLE EL LEMON ESTA LEYENDO ESTO, CREO QUE DEBERIA SALTARSE HASTA LA MITAD DEL EPISODIO. Sino esta leyendo pues olviden esta advertencia. **

**Ahora sí. Sin más dilatación que empiece el espectáculo.**

* * *

**Antinatural**

Naruto estaba allí, de pie, mirándola como si fuese una presa a la que devorar, sin embargo y en un parpadear, la sorprendió agarrándola de las caderas. Ella agarró sus brazos para tener algo a lo que aferrarse y mantener el equilibrio, pero él la giró mientras la levantaba de sus pies. El azulejo roto le rasguño la espalda cuando la inmovilizó contra la pared del baño. El olor de su sangre solo pareció avivar el fuego que lo consumía pues su sintió el palpitar de su miembro atrapado entre sus estómagos. Trago saliva, ambas garras se deslizaron y en ese instante supo que su lado más salvaje había tomado el control. El rubio se apodero de sus labios en un beso desesperado, ambas lenguas se enredaron y gimió sonoramente al reconocer una vez mas ese sabor tan familiar.

La sorprendió de nueva cuenta cuando retrocedió un paso y se dejó caer de rodillas. Él usó sus grandes manos para apretar sus caderas y luego bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente la parte superior de sus caderas. Él presionó su cara allí, y ella jadeó, sin esperar eso. Enterró su nariz justo donde estaba su clítoris, frotándolo a directamente. Teniendo cuidado de sus garras, enredo sus dedos en la cabellera dorada, arqueando su espalda por el repentino golpe de placer.

-Eres tan ardiente, nena. Puedo oler toda tu necesidad -Él movió su cabeza, continuando atormentándola con ese leve roce de su nariz. Hinata cerró los ojos. El deseo la atravesó como nunca antes. Tuvo que cerrar sus rodillas para evitar caer al suelo. Naruto gruñó, creando vibraciones. Hinata gimió y se acercó ciegamente, posando las manos en los hombros. Le dio un fuerte apretón y él tuvo el descaro de parar- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – Dijo con molestia-

-Yo… - Ella lo quería tanto que dolía. ¿Era mucho pedir que la follara rápido, sin hablar y sin hacer preguntas? Nunca había sucedido antes con tanta intensidad; a tal grado de querer matarlo solo por detenerse dejándola en el limbo del placer. Naruto Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos estaban rojos. Ella no apartó la mirada, esos ojos eran considerados una anomalía entre los suyos, pero ella sabía que solo aparecían en dos situaciones. Él solo estaba encendido, también

-Esto debía suceder entre nosotros, Hina. No digas que no - Dijo con voz ronca - Déjame, nena-

Hinata asintió lentamente, negarlo solo alargaría su dolor. Naruto sonrió al tener luz verde, ella seguro esperaba la tomara en la cama, como siempre, pero él tenía otras ideas; simplemente enganchó una de sus rodillas con su mano y la levantó, colocándola sobre su hombro. Hinata se quedó sin aliento cuando volvió a enterrar la cara. Su cálida boca se metió dentro y él usó su lengua contra su clítoris.

Hinata enterró ambas garras en su cabello. No quería lastimarlo, pero un poco de sangre en un apareamiento tan desesperado, era inevitable. Los gemidos brotaron de ella cuando Naruto lamió y chupó el sensible manojo de nervios. Él gruñó, agregando las vibraciones nuevamente. Naruto nunca la había saboreado ahí; era demasiado intenso, y él no se contuvo. Hinata se mordió el labio, intentando amortiguar algunos de los sonidos que hacía, el niño estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones y no estaba segura de que la casa estuviera aislada del ruido. Su vientre se apretó y comenzó a mover las caderas, incapaz de mantenerse quieta. Naruto agarró su culo, sus dedos se clavaron en su piel para mantenerla en su lugar.

\- ¡No puedo soportarlo! - Gruño agarrándole el cabello, tratando de quitárselo. Él le devolvió el gruñido y se puso más rudo, su lengua moviéndose más rápido. Hinata echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el azulejo y cerró los ojos otra vez. El éxtasis la atravesó y ella olvidó cómo respirar. La pierna en la que estaba parada se habría derrumbado, excepto que Naruto la mantuvo pegada a la pared con su cuerpo. Él sacudió su boca mientras ella montaba el clímax.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba soltando su trasero y deslizando sus palmas hacia arriba. De repente movió su hombro, forzando su pierna a caer. Ella cayó hacia adelante, desequilibrada. Naruto se levantó, levantándola de sus pies. Hinata se encontró sobre su hombro. Naruto caminó hacia el dormitorio más alejado de Konohamaru, abrió la puerta y cayó de rodillas. El colchón amortiguó su caída cuando se inclinó hacia adelante, arrojándola suavemente sobre la cama. Ella abrió los ojos, mirándolo.

-Eres tan hermosa -Hinata odio la forma en que su voz áspera la hizo encender. Aunque no quería admitirlo aquello la hacía sentir deseable. Naruto se dejó caer sobre ella, usando sus brazos para sujetar su parte superior del cuerpo para evitar que la aplastara con su peso. Bajó hasta que sus pechos se tocaron, mirándola profundamente a los ojos. -Seré gentil- Fue un recordatorio de cuan inflamado estaba su canal, él tuvo que sentirlo cuando la lamio- Di que sí, que me deseas tanto como yo- Era más una demanda que una solicitud, pero a Hinata no le importaba. A estas alturas el daño ya estaba hecho y no había marcha atrás. Ella no quería pararlo, es más, lo mataría si se detenía. No obstante, apretó sus labios, y no dejo que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta. -

Ella separó las piernas más y las levantó, envolviendo sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas. Naruto interpretó aquel gesto como una aceptación, le dolió que no le respondiera, pero eso no lo detuvo, nada podría hacerlo, cambió su posición un poco. Hinata sintió la punta ancha de su pene empujar contra su coño. Ella se calmó, conteniendo la respiración. Él siguió mirándola, sin apartar la mirada. A ella no le gustó eso ni lo que le hacía sentir, rompió el contacto intimo mirando hacia el techo de la cabaña.

Naruto sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta, le dolía que ella solo quisiera el contacto de su cuerpo. _¡No importa!_ Grito su subconsciente, no obstante, tenía la sensación de que todo terminaría muy mal.

Lentamente presionó contra ella, y noto que nunca antes había estado tan húmeda, su cuerpo más que preparado para aceptar a Naruto. Su polla se sintió grande cuando comenzó a entra. Podía sentir su cuerpo estirándose para aceptar el grosor de su circunferencia. Ella se mordió el labio y se agarró de sus hombros, la necesidad de darle una mordida se hizo presente y apretó la mandíbula hasta hacerse daño_. "Podrás joder mi cuerpo, pero jamás serás mi compañero"_

-Malditamente estrecha Hinata, voy a marcar hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo -

Fue una muy mala idea tener sexo con Naruto, sin embargo, ella levantó sus piernas un poco. Agarrándolo más fuerte para animarlo a seguir. Naruto se hundió más profundamente y se sintió increíble. No había dolor ni incomodidad, como creyó en el inicio. Solo dolía por más, deseándolo a todo dar. Él bajó la boca, pero no fue a por sus labios, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y ella cerró los ojos. Él la besó en el cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, del tipo malo, cuando sintió colmillos acariciar suavemente su piel. Le gruño en advertencia e intento desenredar sus cuerpos. Naruto capto el mensaje de inmediato porque ahora si unió sus labios en un beso igual de desesperado al primero.

Odio saber que nunca se había sentido tan cercana a una persona como lo hizo en ese momento. Él estaba a su alrededor, encima de ella, inmovilizándola debajo de él. Sus cuerpos estaban íntimamente unidos. Él se congeló nuevamente cuando ella estaba bastante segura de que su polla estaba completamente dentro de ella, increíblemente duro. Otro gruñido retumbó de él, y le gustó la forma en que su pecho vibraba contra el suyo... sus labios también.

-Oh, joder- gimió. Ella abrió los ojos y apretó sus muslos, incitándolo a que continuara. -Te sientes muy bien- Hizo una pausa, luego lamió su piel; otro gruñido de advertencia broto de su garganta-Sabes tan bien. Hueles tan malditamente bien... Sera un infierno no morderte-Ella lo comprendía. También olía bien, y el sexo se sentía mejor que antes. Ella deslizó una mano por su espalda, rasguñándolo ligeramente. Sus colmillos le mordisquearon la garganta en respuesta. Él no rompió la piel, como dijo, pero se sintió increíble. Su cuerpo entero respondió y ella se sacudió debajo de él, queriendo que se moviera. Él movió sus caderas, alejándose un poco. Se sentía increíble, pero le dolía. El deseo de sexo nunca había sido tan fuerte, ni siquiera la primera vez que follaron en, curiosamente, el mismo sitio en el que estaban ahora-

\- ¡Mierda! - No estaba segura de lo que necesitaba, pero esperaba que él lo supiera. Era la primera vez que satisfacía la necesidad de aquel mítico calor de reproducción. Hacia diez años ella se encontraba encerrada en su pequeña habitación, delirando en su propia miseria-

\- ¿Quieres que pare? - Sonaba como si no pudiera hacerlo de todas formas, no respondió, no quería que él supiera cuanto lo necesitaba, solo pego elevo sus caderas en una súplica silenciosa-No quiero hacerte daño-

-Mira pedazo de basura, si te detienes ahora yo…- Él condujo de regreso, no tan suavemente. Hinata gritó cuando el éxtasis sacudió todo su cuerpo con oleada de pasión. Naruto gruñó y agachó la cabeza, mordisqueando besos en la parte superior de su hombro donde terminaba su cuello. Él extendió sus piernas un poco más, inmovilizándola con más fuerza sobre la cama. Sus garras se clavaron en él, haciéndole sangre. Luego empujó rápido y profundo, golpeando dentro y fuera de ella. Hinata gritó y apretó sus ojos cerrados. Ella solo podía aferrarse a él.

Él la follaba demasiado rápido para que ella intentara encontrar su ritmo. El mundo desapareció. Solo estaban ellos y el placer que fluía. El sudor resbalaba por sus cuerpos y sus pezones frotando contra su pecho solo amplificaban las crudas sensaciones que inundaban sus sentidos. Creció hasta que ella no pudo pensar. Su cuerpo se tensó, cada músculo parecía tener espasmos. El clímax golpeó y ella gritó. Naruto apartó la boca de su cuello y gruñó de nuevo, justo contra su oreja. Aquello apenas se registro en su mente, lo que sí pudo sentir la primera ráfaga de calor inundando su canal. Intento por todos los medios separarse de él, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Naruto empujara mas adentro de si, bombeando su semen al ritmo de sus caderas.

* * *

Naruto estaba en el cielo rodeado por el interior de su hembra. Jamás creyó experimentar algo así de nuevo. Seis meses atrás pensó en que tal vez quitarse la vida era lo mejor, su existencia no valía nada, pero ahora, con Hinata debajo de él, con su polla enterrada en lo mas profundo de su cuerpo, sabía que el paraíso existía y que quizás, solo quizás, todos estos veinte años de tortura autoimpuesta le sirvieron al destino como forma de pago por todas las cosas que no hizo en el pasado. No obstante, el destino es una ruleta rusa. En un parpadeo, luego de que salir de la neblina sexual en la que estaba sumergido, se dio cuenta de algo; el calor femenino abruptamente había desaparecido.

Parpadeando confuso veía como Hinata temblaba. Sus labios estaban fuertemente cerrados hasta el punto de volverse pálidos. Su mirada era de puro odio. Solo entonces la comprensión cayó como un rayo en su cabeza.

\- ¡FUERA! ¡Ya has echo tu parte, ahora sal!

-¡joder! -Aun con todo y erección se levantó, abandonando el refugio femenino, furioso consigo mismo por no tener el suficiente autocontrol en algo tan importante-

La loba de Hinata se rasgo por salir y tomar el control de la situación, necesitaba tenerlo adentro una vez más, sin embargo, Hinata se hizo cargo. La lógica le gano a sus necesidades fisiológicas, como tuvo que ser desde un comienzo. Por otro lado, el lobo dentro de Naruto por algún extraño motivo estaba mortalmente en silencio.

\- ¡No te necesito! ¡lo único que necesitaba de ti ya lo he obtenido! ¡Ahora largo! Necesito sacar tu olor antes de que mi hijo despierte –

Naruto pensó que sus oídos se habían atrofiado, incluso estaba barajando la posibilidad que era una pesadilla post orgásmica, sólo eso, un horrible y doloroso momento onírico creado por su subconsciente como castigo por las penurias que hizo pasar a su compañera.

-Estoy soñando... Es una pesadilla -Murmuro, perdiendo levemente su dureza, hasta que Hinata, sin meditar palabra, se levanto e ingreso a la ducha otra vez. El sonido del agua corriendo lo trajo a la realidad- Se está duchando, está lavándose mi olor – Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella salió otra vez; ya vestida con una ropa que no había visto. Una inhalación profunda hizo trizas sus esperanzas, ella no quería nada de él-

\- dije que te largaras ¿Estas sordo? - El tono indiferente fue una bofetada, Hinata ya no lo necesitaba- La salida esta a la derecha, te llamare cuando el dolor se vuelva insoportable, por ahora no requiero de tu polla- Aunque sus palabras destilaban calma por dentro era un manojo total de emociones. No quería que él supiera que tanto la había afectado su reciente unión, solo necesitaba urgente poner distancia, lo más lejos de esa Bestia que aún la hacía sacudir los muros tan profunda y dolorosamente construidos estos veinte años.

Naruto no podía salir de su aturdimiento, parpadeaba intentando enfocar la silueta de su compañera que señalaba la salida.

-Te equivocas… nosotros…-

Fue bruscamente cortado por una risa un poco histérica y maliciosa.

\- ¿Que...? -susurro tan bajo que si no fuera por sus sensibles oídos no lo hubiera captado - ¿Ahora si me marcaras como tu compañera? ¿Por fin soy digna de caminar a tu lado? ¿Ahora si puedo sentirme protegida y amada por mi alma gemela?... -Hizo una pausa, regulando su respiración- Tuvieron que pasar veinte años y que esa puta casi me matara para que tu te dieras cuenta ¿De qué? ¿De que podríamos estar juntos y enfrentar a todo el mundo si quisiéramos? No Naruto… - El nombrado trago saliva, sentía que era el fin- Yo ya no te necesito a mi lado… veinte años atrás, tal vez, ahora es demasiado tarde, pero ¿sabes? La naturaleza es una perra, porque al fin cuando conseguí la familia que siempre soñé, me obliga a regresar a el hueco de donde salí ¿Una putada, no crees? No importa, porque tomare lo que quiera de ti, y cuando me aburra, mi hijo y yo volveremos a casa-

\- ¡Él no es tu…! – Plasfff, la bofetada no la vio venir, dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo como su boca se llenaba de sangre – Golpéame lo que quieras nena, eso no cambiara la realidad. Ese mocoso no es tuyo- Escupió al piso – Por el contrario, ahora mismo podrías estar llevando una camada de los míos- Sonrió de medio lado- Debes emparejarte conmigo, no serás capaz de hacer esto sola- Naruto creyó ir demasiado lejos, ella retrocedió como si sus palabras la hubieran herido, no obstante, y de la nada, empezó a reír tal si le acabara de contar la cosa mas graciosa del mundo.

-¿Es-Es enserio?- Soltó un par de carcajadas más- Puedo hacerlo sola Naruto, siempre he hecho todo yo sola- Se acerco hasta que quedo a unos escasos centímetros de él – Yo sola descubrí como reparar mis huesos luego de una golpiza, yo sola aprendí a leer y a escribir, yo sola descubrí como regular mi sistema reproductor para no convertirme en una fabrica de cachorros, yo misma me abrí paso en un mundo tan hostil como el de los humanos, yo sola aprendí a comunicarme con mi loba, yo sola he criado a mi hijo, porque aunque no tuve la dicha de cargarlo en mi vientre, eso no es impedimento para amarlo- Se llevo una mano al estómago– Si luego de este desafortunado encuentro tu semilla ha conseguido echar raíz en mí, no importa ¡lo voy a hacer yo sola! Sera mi hijo, no tuyo ni nuestro, MIO- El rubio hizo una mueca que no supo describir-

-Eso es…-

\- ¿Antinatural? - Completo por él – Por si no lo has notado, querido, todo en mi lo es. Según muchos yo tendría que estar muerta-

-No me importa nada de esa mierda que estas soltado- Le tomo de los hombros, sacudiéndola levemente- ¡Si vas a tener a mis cachorros, necesitas protección! ¡No voy a permitir que mis hijos crezcan sin mí! - Se soltó bruscamente-

\- Las humanas lo hacen solas todo el tiempo, solos los Lycans creen que es primordial la presencia de un macho-

-No eres una humana-

-No, pero hacerlo de la forma humana es lo que me ha mantenido cuerda todos estos años- La voz calmada que utilizo le dio a entender que no daría su brazo a torcer- Además, no estoy sola, Konohamaru estará conmigo, es un gran niño y estoy segura de que aceptara a sus hermanos una vez sepa que tú no estás en la ecuación- Se sintió mareado luego de esa ultima frase-

-Tu no puedes… No es…-

-No tienes ningún derecho de decirme que puedo o no hacer- Naruto creyó que lo iba a abofetear, pero su mano fue a parar por detrás de su cuello, hizo una leve presión para que el la mirara directamente- Perdiste ese derecho en el momento en que permitiste que Hokuto me retara y desgarrara en medio de toda esa gente que me desprecio desde que era una niña solo por no nacer en una jodida pareja destinada-Lo soltó y le dio la espalda- Es un lazo irrompible, dicen, pero ten por seguro que mostrare que están equivocados- Camino hasta llegar a la puerta- Te llamare cuando necesite de tu polla otra vez… mientras tanto mantente alejado de este lugar, no permitiré que perturbes la paz Konohamaru con tu presencia- Sin decir una palabra más, abandono la estancia con un leve portazo, dejando a un rubio atrás con el alma rota en miles de pedazos-

* * *

Hinata dormitaba al lado de Konohamaru, tal como Naruto dijo, el niño dormía profundamente en la habitación que él mismo escogió durante la tarde. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido solo un par de horas atrás aun quemaban en su piel. Su loba chillaba y rasgaba por salir, lo único que la mantenía a raya era que el fuerte olor del niño camuflaba totalmente la fragancia del rubio que, con el pasar de las horas, permanecía muy sutilmente en el aire.

"**Déjame ir tras él" **

Tuvo que acariciar el cabello castaño para evitar que cualquiera parte de su lado salvaje tomara el control. Podría engañar a todo el mundo, sin embargo, muy en el fondo de su alma, allá donde nadie nunca ha podido entrar, quería hacerle caso y salir corriendo detrás de él. Esa parte masoquista tenia deseos de salir detrás de aquel ser que el destino, en un ataque psicótico, le designo como su alma gemela.

-No puedo hacerlo- Se giro hasta quedar de medio lado y solo entonces una lagrima solitaria se resbalo por su mejilla. La limpio frotándose la zona hasta que quedo roja y maltratada. No debía mostrar debilidad, ni siquiera estando sola- Debes ser fuerte, no dejes que tu lado salvaje tome el mando-

"**Déjame ir, Déjame amarlo, Déjame estar a su lado" **

Tapo sus oídos, lo último que deseaba era oír los quejidos y lloriqueos de su loba por lo que quedaba de la madrugada; sentía que, si no hacía algo ahora, pronto tendría una fuerte jaqueca.

"**Déjame salir, quiero que me abrace, déjame ir, déjame, déjame, ¡déjame!"**

-¡BASTA!- Grito y Konohamaru se removió incómodo. Maldijo en voz baja conteniendo la respiración. Cuando se aseguró de que estuviese profundamente dormido lleno de aire sus pulmones otra vez- Jodida loba, no iras detrás de él- Otro lloriqueo- Él vendrá a ti, solo cuando yo lo necesite de nuevo. Por ahora el dolor no está-

"**Tu no lo entiendes, ¡lo necesito ahora!" **

-¿Has pensado en Konohamaru? Necesita paz, tranquilidad, no tener a un macho descontrolado que quiere joder a su mamá cada dos por tres-

El recordatorio del niño tuvo el efecto deseado. El llanto y las quejas se detuvieron al fin. Cerro los ojos y justo cuando el sueño lentamente se la estaba llevando…

"**¡DEJAME IR!" **

Espabilo antes de que su rostro se desfigurara por completo. Sintió las encías inflamadas y no fue necesario ver sus manos para saber que ambas garras estaban afuera. Maldijo internamente y haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que poseía, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta la entrada principal, tomo desesperada el pomo de la puerta y solo cuando se aseguro de estar lo suficientemente alejada inicio una lucha interna por ver quien tomaba el control.

Fue algo muy intenso, sus músculos se inflamaban y regresaban a la normalidad a cada minuto. Sentía como sus huesos se rompían y regeneraban a una velocidad inigualable. No era consciente del tiempo trascurrido, el proceso fue muy arduo y agotador. Sus manos sangraban y sentía todo su cuerpo arder. La loba era un rival muy fuerte, poco a poco sentía como su conciencia se iba nublando hasta el punto de solo necesitar una cosa. Rugió fuertemente hasta que por fin pudo tomar el control, se puso a cuatro patas inhalando el suelo fresco en busca de una pista del paradero de su compañero. Dio un gran salto alejándose poco a poco de la cabaña, necesitaba ir con él ¡Ya! Su hedor aun permeancia fresco, no debía buscar mucho, solo correr un poco, solo un poco…

\- ¿Mamá? - La tierna voz despejo la neblina de lujuria que había segado su mente. Giro su enorme cuerpo hasta quedar de frente a un pequeño cuerpecito que la miraba con cierto ¿temor? No, no, no, no podía permitir eso, cualquier ser en el universo podía temerle menos ese niño- ¿Te vas? ¿M-Me dejas solo? - Eso fue un baldado de agua fría para sus instintos - ¿M-Me abandonas? –

\- ¡Claro que no! - Fue un alivio y una tortura a la vez, regresar a su forma humana- ¡Mamá nunca te abandonará! – A pesar de que todo su cuerpo dolía como el infierno, se las arreglo para correr hacia él, caer de rodillas y envolverlo tan fuerte como sus maltrechos brazos se lo permitían- ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? - Le beso ambas mejillas enterrándole la nariz en el cabello- ¿Te duele algo? ¿Tienes hambre? - Su corazón se rompió un poco al notar como las manitas trataban de alejarlo de ella-

\- ¡No mami, soy peligroso, te voy a lastimar! – El niño miraba horrorizado el rastro de sangre que persistía en su cuerpo-

-Te equivocas cariño, esta sangre no es tu culpa- Dijo en tono suave, tranquilizándolo un poco-

\- ¡Pero yo te vi, vi que estabas sangrando! ¡y ese hombre dijo que fui yo! – Bufo ante la mención de Naruto-

-Es verdad que te pusiste un poco loco anoche, pero todos nos ponemos un poco locos cuando cambiamos- Hizo una pausa y le revolvió la cabellera- También es cierto que estoy sangrando, pero eso es porque mi loba quería salir de caza- Mintió descaradamente, esperando que el niño aun no pudiera reconocer el aroma del engaño- Le dije que teníamos suficiente comida en la cabaña que el abuelo nos construyó, pero ella no lo creía así que tuvimos una discusión por ver quien tomaba el mando de la situación- El niño entrecerró la mirada analizándola detalladamente y ella contuvo la respiración-

"_**Créelo, por favor, créelo"**_

\- ¿Y gano ella? - Solo entonces pudo respirar con normalidad-

-Si, justo salíamos de caza cuando nos interrumpiste- Rio nerviosamente- Es un animal testarudo en algunas ocasiones, principalmente si tu seguridad está en juego- Konohamaru asintió complacido por su explicación- Imagino que tienes hambre, ayúdame a entrar en la casa y te preparare unos huevos revueltos con tocino y chocolate caliente acompañado de wafles cubiertos de miel ¿Te parece? – Recibió como respuesta el sonido estomacal del menor-

\- ¿Puedo tener el doble de todo eso que nombraste? –

\- Por supuesto, solo dame un minuto, mi cuerpo aun no se recupera – Se desplomo boca abajo en un ruido sordo. Konohamaru se puso a su altura bastante angustiado – Estoy bien, solo no te muevas de aquí- El niño obedeció, seguidamente se sentó al lado de su cabeza e inicio con un lento masaje en su cuero cabelludo – Que bien se siente – Por primera vez desde que llegaron sintió paz y serenidad; su loba también estaba en calma pues a penas y si la sentía respirar, por lo visto el ataque de locura solo era algo momentáneo.

Pasaron unos minutos mas en silencio absoluto, solo se oía la naturaleza y el suave roce de las pequeñas falanges en su espesa cabellera. Si dependiera de ella, se quedarían allí por el resto del día, la compañía de su hijo era suficiente para calmar todas sus angustias-

"_**y las mías" **_

No obstante, el estómago del menor protesto otra vez. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se levantó, tomo la manita entre las suyas, y dio pasos vacilantes hasta la cabaña. Dolía mucho, literalmente su cuerpo se había roto varias veces en solo un par de horas, sus músculos se sentían tan inflamados que le sorprendía el hecho de que pudiese marchar como lo estaba haciendo. Konohamaru a su lado parecía estar bien, algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que el primer cambio era algo muy crudo. Eso la alarmo un poco, pero, quizás en los que eran como ellos las cosas sucedían de esa manera. Llamaría a Hiashi para confirmar, por ahora solo quería atender las necesidades básicas de su hijo.

Caminaron diez metros y se detuvo para verificar el perímetro, su visión no funcionaba bien, pero una figura cerca de la cabaña le puso los pelos de punta.

* * *

Hiwa llevaba cerca de veinte minutos sentada en las escaleras de entrada de la cabaña. Su padre le había advertido sobre mantenerse alejada de allí, pero su curiosidad era más grande que cualquier temor que le pudiese causar una posible reprimenda por parte del alfa. Además, estaba segura, su media hermana la recibiría bien. Paso otro cuarto de hora y nadie apareció, no quería seguir sus fragancias porque odiaría interrumpir- _Solo cinco minutos más, luego te vas… y vuelves por la tarde_\- Se levanto para estirar sus piernas entumecidas y en ese instante los vio; una mujer que no aparentaba tener mas de 25 años iba de la mano de un pequeño castaño. Ambos se detuvieron cuando notaron su presencia. Alzo la mano en señal de saludo, pero, quien supuso era Hinata, corrió en su dirección con una cara de pocos amigos.

Lo mas extraño no fue eso.

La mujer dio cinco zancadas seguidas y seguidamente se desplomo. Eso estaba muy mal. El niño corrió desesperado y empezó a sacudirla fuertemente. Okey, hora de intervenir. Camino hasta ellos, y tal cual intuía, Hinata gruño en señal de feroz advertencia.

-Calma, no te voy a lastimar-

\- ¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú, maldita perra! – Se arrodillo al lado de ella, quien movía el cuerpo irregularmente- ¡Aléjate de mi hijo o te voy a desollar con mis propias manos! –

\- ¿Con tus brazos rotos? Lo dudo- Eso la enfureció más- Escucha no soy quien crees, no nos conocemos, por eso estoy aquí- Miro al niño que temblaba de miedo, pero que no retrocedía ni un milímetro de su posición- Te daré un poco de mi sangre, no somos chupasangres, sin embargo eso te ayudara; cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos hablaremos lucidamente- La vio dudar unos instantes, a pesar del rostro contraído por la ira, aun distinguía leves rastros de miedo en sus facciones- No soy quien crees…- La impotencia rasgo su voz, Hinata sangraba mucho-

-No, pero eres igual a ella- El cuerpo casi inconsciente por fin se relajó- Dame un poco de sangre y nos pondremos al día- La giro hasta dejarla bocarriba. Un grito de sorpresa salió de sus labios. Hinata estaba roja de pies a cabezas, gotas de sangre escurrían de ella como si fuera sudor. Trago saliva, eso se veía muy doloroso. Mordió la parte blanda de su brazo, luego sitúo la herida cerca de los labios de Hinata-

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Ella no contesto, demasiado concentrada en beber hasta la ultima gota que le daba – No huelo a nadie más, ¿Acaso fue…? - Miro al niño-

\- ¡Claro que no! – La sorprendió que en menos de un parpadear se interpusiera entre ellos, ocultándolo de sus ojos curiosos – Él nunca me atacaría de adrede- No daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Un minuto atrás Hinata estaba en el suelo, sin poder mover un solo musculo, y de la nada estaba bien, más que bien- Te pareces a tu madre- Trago saliva. Casi que había escupido con odio la última palabra- Supongo que eres una de las gemelas de las que me hablo Hiashi, ¿Hima o Hiwa? -

-Hiwa Hyuga - Le extendió la mano- Encantada de conocerte- Hinata dudo por unos instantes antes de aceptarla-

-Hinata Ōtsutsuki-

\- ¿Ōtsutsuki? – Asintió- ¿Por qué no Hyuga? -

-Tu madre lo prohibió – Respondió escuetamente, se levanto y tomo al niño en brazos. Reanudo su andar hasta la entrada de la cabaña, se detuvo mirándola por encima del hombro – Konohamaru tiene hambre, ¿Te apetecen unos Wafles? – Tal vez su mirada no transmitiera amabilidad, y su timbre de voz estuviese cargado de hostilidad, pero no desaprovecharía una oportunidad para conocer a su familia-

\- Me encantaría…-

-Bien, pero no te quiero carca del niño. Aun no decido si puedo confiar o no en ti-

* * *

Kurenai caminaba nerviosamente por toda la cocina. Decir que estaba enfadada era poco. Luego de dos décadas esa maldita aparecía de nuevo y ponía su mundo patas arriba.

Cuando conoció a su verdadero compañero lo último que espero fue que tuviese hijos con alguien más, algo totalmente antinatural. Los cachorros solo se engendraban entre parejas destinadas, todo lo demás simplemente no debería de existir. Su madre se encargó de enseñarle el control necesario de su cuerpo desde muy joven, dejándole en claro que un desliz de su parte no sería perdonado nunca. El que Hiashi tuviese una hija pequeña antes de encontrarse con ella dejo de ser un inconveniente cuando entendió que podría doblegar a ese pequeño trozo de mierda hasta el punto de desear nunca haber nacido ¡y vaya que lo logro! Le tomo tiempo, pero en el instante en que Hinata abandono la manada se convirtió en la loba más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y ahora se atrevía a aparecer, ¡y con un pequeño bastardo! Ellos no tenían derecho de vivir, no deberían existir ¿Por qué Hiashi no podía verlo?

Tomo unas cuantas respiraciones antes de calmarse. Pudo deshacerse de ella una vez y lo haría de nuevo. Ideo un plan, quizás ahora no pudiese golpearla a gusto, pero en algún instante perdería de vista al pequeño engendro. Lamio sus labios anticipadamente, casi podía sentir sus garras hundiéndose en la carne blanda del niño- Solo un descuido, solo necesito eso-

* * *

Hola mis amados y queridos lectores ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. No olviden lavar sus manos con frecuencia y utilizar alcohol como desinfectante.

Ahora bien, llegando al grano ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Si les ha gustado? De nuevo tuve un bloqueo mental tan horrible que, si no fuese por mi querida amiga **Regina Alba Blosson**, no habría escrito ni media silaba. No se si les gusté, estuve muy indecisa, pero al final creo que Hinata ha ganado el primer raund ¿NO? No hay mucho más que agregar, salvo que la sangre de los Lycans tiene poderes curativos. NO es que necesiten la sangre para vivir.

¿Por qué creen que Konohamaru no sufrió muchos cambios luego de su transformación? ¿Hinata quedara embarazada? ¿Qué pasará con Naruto, tendrá dignidad o acudirá al llamado de apareamiento? ¿Hinata aceptara, así como así a su hermana?

¿Ustedes que creen?

Pinche Kurenai culera, le quiere hacer daño al pequeño.

Ahora si…

Se viene XDXDXD

* * *

**Zona VIP de comentarios Sexis 7w7**

Blue-Azul-Acero: Gracias por leer y comentar. Si, es una carga menos para nuestro pobre rubio. Ojalá este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

Xrexes: Gracias por leer y comentar. Bueno, la sección de respuestas es algo que llevo haciendo desde hace mucho tiempo, cerca de diez años. Mis antiguos fics eran así y sinceramente no tengo intención de dejarlo XD Emm bueno, en realidad fueron diez hojas de Word, pero ¿Quién las cuenta? Jajajaa espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y no, nada suele presionarme ni obligarme a subir nada, solo subo algo cuando me siento satisfecha con lo que he hecho. Saludos.

Amriajor: Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegro que te haya encantado, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste.

Hakudoshigle: Gracias por leer y comentar. Lamento mucho dejarlo en lo mas suculento; espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Creo que la posiciones se han invertido y ahora el será el objeto de desahogo XDXD Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo. Bsitos y abrazos.

Simi Black: Gracias por leer y comentar. En este capitulo creo que he roto su corazón XD Les he dado gusto a la mayoría que me pedían las nueces de nuestro Nabruto jajajaja

Yo creo que si, tal vez su relación se base en eso. La verdad aun no me decido del todo.

Hiashi ahora si actúa como un padre protector, pero ¿será muy tarde para eso? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Aclarando tu duda, Kushina solo esta actuando por beneficio propio. Fingió ser su amiga solo para… bla… bla… bla… no puedo decirte más.

Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado. Saludos y besitos.

Karmina: Gracias por leer y comentar. Pues no hubo más que un deseo y desfogue desenfrenado, pero al final si que le ha roto el corazón a mi Naruto. Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado. Saludos y besitos.

Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan: Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado, Lamento la demora y espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Saludos y besos.

Regina Alba Blossom: Gracias por leer y comentar. Creo que no me alcanzaran las palabras para agradecerte lo mucho que me has ayudado. En serio, gracias totales I LOVE YOU. Saluditos y besitos.

Alinita28o: Gracias por leer y comentar. No sabes la dicha que me da leer un comentario como el tuyo, muchas gracias de verdad, espero que sea de tu agrado, te envio un abrazo fuerte.

Akime Maxwell: Gracias por leer y comentar. Pues hoy por fin lo hicimos sufrir y le dimos en donde mas le duele. Es verdad que Hiashi por fin esta espabilando; un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca. Hinata ya le demostró que no es de él. espero que sea de tu agrado, te envio un abrazo fuerte.

Bruxi: Gracias por leer y comentar. ¡OMG! La primera vez que leí tu comentario no lo podía creer, eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, adoro tus historias, no suelo comentar mucho pero no eso no significa que no aprecie tu trabajo, simplemente soy una acosadora como dices XD. Si, aun hay muchas dudas, tengo la sensación de que será una historia larga. Yo deje mis historias abandonadas- Sorry for that- Sin embargo, planeo terminar esta, cueste lo que cueste. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo, así no comentes mucho uwu.

eliuska20: Gracias por leer y comentar. Pero arrecha de estar enojada, o arrecha de 7w7 en mi país tiene dos significados esa palabra. He leído muchas historias, muchas, muchas, de Lycans y en todas ellas describen el calor como algo insoportable. Digamos que Hinata entrego su cuerpo, pero no su corazón. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado, y tus palabras finales las ame, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de decirme algo tan bonito. Te envió un abrazo fuerte.

Katia: Gracias por leer y comentar. Falta bastante para una reconciliación formal XD, Pero si, abran celos, drama, lagrimas etc. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo, saludos.

drako lightning: Gracias por leer y comentar. Lamento mucho la tardanza, es verdad que habrá celos de todo tipo, pero no con Toneri o Kiba, eso ya esta muy visto. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, no tardare mucho en traer el próximo ¡Lo prometo!

Guest (Sylbille): Gracias por leer y comentar. sí que te lo mereces, ¡vaya que sí! Siéntete libre de guardarlas y de enseñarme cómo hacerlo, porque yo no tengo ni idea de cómo Jajajaja

Adoro a una Hinata Boca sucia cuando la situación lo amerita, y si, recordemos que vivió en las calles rodeada de quien-sabe-que- tipo de gente. Yo estoy ansiosa de escribir el primer encuentro con uno de ellos, Kurenai es consciente de que ahora no puede abusar de ella, pero tengo la sospecha de que eso no impedirá un acercamiento.

Tambien pensaba en algo así, pero no sé cómo abarcar el tema pues mis conocimientos legales son nulos, tendré que consultar a un experto.

Jajaja Me alegro que saques tantas conclusiones XD, pero nope. Las razones por las que Kushina la odia digamos que son más "personales"

Estoy trabajando al tope, exprimiendo mis neuronas, y gracias al cielo encontré a un alma caritativa que me ayudo bastante. A la persona a la que nombre arriba, bien al comienzo.

Espero que te haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Nos estamos leyendo bien prontito. Saludos, besos y abrazos.

* * *

Y ya está, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Me harías muy feliz y me inyectarías gasolina si también te animas a comentar.

Saludos.

Besos.

Abrazos.

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Lazos

**Como siempre, muchas gracias a Regina Alba Blosson, sin tu ayuda nada de esto seria posible. **

(La letra en negrilla representa un breve recuerdo que tiene el personaje)

Ahora siuuu

* * *

**Lazos**

Hinata preparo todo relativamente rápido. En menos de una hora la mesa antes vacía, ahora estaba llena de comida.

Konohamaru estaba tomando una ducha en la segunda planta y Hiwa observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, sentada en una de las sillas del comedor. El silencio entre ambas no resultaba incomodo y eso la sorprendió. Nada más entrar a la casa le pidió al niño que se duchara, argumentando que el sudor en él podría resultar un poco desagradable para su inesperada visita, pero la verdad era que lo quería lejos de la cocina en caso de presentarse un altercado físico entre ambas. No la conocía de nada y el parecido casi idéntico a Kurenai solo incrementaba sus niveles de desconfianza.

No obstante, el lenguaje corporal de la joven resulto fácil de leer. No hacía nada por ocultar su nerviosismo y eso llego a sorprenderla; no imaginaba que algo salido de Kurenai destilara debilidad por cada uno de sus poros. Rápidamente consiguió dominarla y reducirla a una posición sumisa soltando gruñidos cada cierto periodo de tiempo mientras cocinaba. Hiwa no hizo nada por detener su dominio, algo muy indigno viniendo de la hija de un alfa. Ella casi tembló en el momento en que empezó a poner los platos sobre la mesa.

No entendía por qué. Si bien Kurenai fue una completa perra con ella, Hanabi y Sota recibieron un trato preferencial mientras crecían. Kurenai era una buena y amorosa madre. Solía mirarlos con envidia cada vez que los tres compartían un rato en familia. Nunca se percató de un acto de mezquindad hacia sus hijos, todo lo contrario, siempre buscaba lo mejor para ellos, así implicara dejarla sin su plato de comida solo porque el primogénito deseaba una segunda porción. Nunca los golpeaba ni corregía, incluso incitaba a Sota para que fuese violento con ella. Las dos primeras golpizas a manos de él fueron las más dolorosas que podía recordar; Sota no se contuvo en ningún momento, descargo su ira hasta dejarla inconsciente en ambas oportunidades.

Hanabi nunca estuvo presente ni trato de agredirla. Esto se dio porque la niña acaparaba toda la atención de Hiashi, hasta tal punto de casi parecer una pequeña mascota detrás del alfa todo el día, solo se separaba de su lado si la situación era de extrema urgencia, de lo contrario permanecía con él desde el amanecer hasta que llegaba la hora de dormir. Antes de irse, Sota se estaba convirtiendo en un macho formidable, con moral cuestionable, pero en definitiva tenía todos los rasgos físicos que se requerían para liderar una manada.

Hanabi poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en una hembra tremenda. La había visto luchar y en ese entonces hacia todo lo posible por no llamar su atención.

En resumen, los dos primeros hijos de su padre eran Lycans fuertes y temidos.

Por eso no entendía por qué Hiwa actuaba como una presa.

La pelinegra evitaba un contacto directo con ella, se encogía cada vez que se acercaba a menos de un metro y jugaba con sus dedos sin parar un segundo. ¿Acaso alguien en el clan la molestaba hasta tal punto de hacerla sentir inferior? Dudaba que fuera posible. Kurenai lo degollaría por si quiera atreverse a molestar a una de sus crías. Sintió escalofríos al recordar el castigo que le dio cuando creyó que Hanabi se había caído por su culpa, esa fue la primera vez que sintió el dolor de un hueso roto. Sacudió la cabeza espantando los viejos recuerdos.

Nadie se atrevería dañarla, nadie seria lo suficientemente tonto como para despertar la ira de la compañera del líder y del mismísimo líder, nadie excepto…

-Tu madre no es muy buena contigo ¿Verdad? - Hiwa pego un pequeño brinco por la repentina interrupción del silencio- No tienes golpes, pero te hostiga de otra forma ¿Me equivoco? -

-No sé de qué me hablas – Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva – Ella es muy buena mamá-

\- Tal vez, pero no contigo - Le puso una porción de comida grande – De niña creía que tu madre era una loba muy difícil de entender; con Hanabi y Sota se comportaba como un ángel, sin embargo, cuando estaba conmigo se transformaba en un demonio. - Se sentó en el extremo opuesto de la mesa – En ese entonces no sabía que había hecho para merecer su enojo, sus insultos, sus golpes… Pasaba noches en vela preguntándome ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué me odia tanto? Imaginaba que todo era mi culpa - Negó con la cabeza- Solo cuando escapé de aquí me di cuenta de que nada era mi culpa. Yo no pedí ser el producto de una pareja que no estaba destinada a estar juntos por toda una eternidad- Esto último lo dijo con cierta nota de sarcasmo – Fue como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima-

\- Mi madre no…-

\- Entiendo que no estés lista para hablar de ello- Se levanto de la mesa y siguió llenando los platos- Si algún día quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo. No te voy a juzgar.

Dio por terminada la conversación. Como abogada aprendió que presionar mucho a una víctima de violencia, casi siempre lograba lo contrario a lo que se proponía. Lo mejor al comienzo era dejar abierta la posibilidad de obtener ayuda. Con el tiempo, la victima buscaba su apoyo y consuelo.

Unos pasitos veloces lograron distraerla del ambiente lúgubre que se estaba formando entre las dos. Sin importar la mirada atónita de Hiwa, se paró en la entrada de la cocina y espero ansiosa a que el cuerpecito de Konohamaru se estrellara con ella. El niño brinco desde las escaleras y se pegó a ella como si fuese una garrapata. Aspirar su aroma alejo todos esos pensamientos que la estaban agobiando; no obstante, la diferencia de fuerza era bastante considerable. El niño noto el cambio en sus expresiones, por lo que alivio el fuerte agarre que mantenía.

-Perdóname mami-

-No te preocupes por eso. Ahora ven aquí, quiero presentarte a una de tus tías-

Hiwa contuvo el aliento, no se esperaba que le aceptase de esa manera. Cuando la vio, pensó en que quizás también la rechazaría como sus hermanos mayores. Tal vez podía confiar en ella.

-Mucho gusto, Soy Hiwa Hyuga – Se puso de pie y le costó mucho trabajo reprimir la mueca de dolor que le provocaba cambiar de posición tan seguido – Soy la medi-

-Es mi hermana- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron- Dale la mano cariño y preséntate como es debido-

\- H-Hola yo soy Konohamaru Ōtsutsuki – El niño le tendió la mano y no dudo en aceptar –

\- ¿Ōtsutsuki? - Creía que su sobrino llevaría el apellido del padre como era costumbre también entre los humanos -

-Es el apellido de mi mami- Le explico el niño con obviedad y Hinata levanto los hombros - ¿Todo esto es para mí?

Rápidamente la atención del pequeño fue absorbida por el mini banquete en el comedor. Hinata lo puso en una de las sillas y procedió a untar de miel los wafles de todos, una vez echo tomo asiento en medio de los dos.

El desayuno fue rápido, ahora entendía porque había preparado tanta comida. Konohamaru se tragó la primera porción en un parpadeo y procedió a engullir su segundo plato como si su vida dependiera de ello. Creyó que Hinata le regañaría, sin embargo, una mirada rápida revelo que ella había devorado sus dos platos antes que el niño. Si bien los Lycans no eran los mas civilizados, su madre se encargaba de que todos tuvieran modales exquisitos a la hora de comer. No permitía que nadie faltara al respeto o se retrasara, de lo contrario esa persona se quedaba sin cena.

-Mami ¿Qué hora es? –

-Cerca de las ocho ¿Acaso informa? – El menor se tomó de un solo sorbo el chocolate, parecía alarmado de la nada- ¿Tienes algún compromiso importante del que tu madre no esté enterada? –

\- Él prometió que vendría – Como si eso explicara todo, el cachorro salió corriendo en dirección de la segunda planta. Todo bajo la estricta mirada de Hinata –

\- ¿Alguien vendrá a visitarte? –

-No que yo sepa-

No se dijeron mucho más en un largo periodo de tiempo. Hinata ya iba por la tercera taza de chocolate y no parecía muy abierta a una conversación. De repente un olor familiar llego a la cocina y eso la puso en alerta, no entendía que hacía Naruto allí. Otra mirada a Hinata y el miedo la hizo retroceder. La aparente indiferencia fue sustituida por una mueca de enojo, el blanco en sus ojos lentamente iba siendo absorbido por un negro profundo y sus garras se deslizaron por sus dedos, rompiendo la taza en varios pedazos. Trago saliva ¿Había hecho algo que no era de su agrado? Intento correr, pero el dolor en sus caderas impidió cualquier movimiento. Quería gritar por ayuda, pero Hinata fue más rápida. Cerro los ojos esperando el ataque, sin embargo, ella paso de su presencia, caminando a toda velocidad hacia la entrada principal.

\- ¡¿Qué estas…?!-

\- ¡Has venido, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo! –

* * *

Naruto llevaba cerca de treinta minutos sopesando si debía ir, o no, al encuentro con el cachorro. Después de abandonar la cabaña esa madrugada, con el corazón hecho trizas, tomo rumbo hacia la manada de Minato; decidido a no inmiscuirse más en la vida de su Luna. A estas alturas ya sabía que el odio que sentía por él era mayor que el amor que alguna vez le tuvo, sin embargo, a mitad de camino su lobo, quien no había aparecido en las últimas horas, le recordó la primera charla que sostuvo con Konohamaru.

**Después de desatarlo del árbol, lo tomo en brazos y caminaron hasta la cabaña sumidos en un silencio incomodo, si bien el niño no mostro incomodidad con su presencia no podía olvidar que fue la breve conversación que sostuvo con Hinata lo que termino de desatar el cambio de hombre a lobo. Abrió la puerta de la entrada principal y, guiándose por el olor, lo condujo hasta el dormitorio que había escogido. Una vez allí, tuvo la delicadeza de acomodarlo en la cama y buscar una manta con que cubrirlo. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz chillona lo detuvo. **

_\- ¡E-Enséñame por favor! –_ **La impotencia en su tono de voz era palpable, giro su cuerpo y se encontró con una imagen que le pareció imposible; el niño no solo se podía mover, sino que estaba de pie al borde de la cama. Aquello era… no era normal. El primer cambio siempre dejaba al individuo totalmente exhausto, él recordaba haber dormido por dos días seguidos. A cada uno de los machos que conocía le paso algo similar, su padre le conto que él duro tres días inconsciente. Entonces no entendía cómo era posible que un niño de siete años pudiera levantarse luego de cambiar por primera vez** \- _Yo n-no me acuerdo de nada, pero sé que la lastime_ – **Se miro horrorizado las manos cubiertas de sangre. Sangre de Hinata, de su mamá **– _A ti no te ataque, pero a ella_**\- El pequeño trago saliva** \- ¡_Enséñame a controlarlo por favor_! –

En aquel instante le pareció buena idea aprovecharse de la situación, por lo que termino aceptando con un escueto asentamiento. Quería llegar a la madre por medio del hijo, pero ahora, humillado y despreciado, no creía que fuera posible. La mirada de Hinata mientras le hacia el amor definitivamente lo perseguiría por mucho tiempo. Por eso emprendió marcha hacia la manada Namikaze, si ella se comunicaba con él pidiéndole que la follara de nuevo, lo haría. No tenía fuerzas para negarse a tener un encuentro intimo con ella, así las emociones no estuvieran de por medio, eso sí, utilizando protección. Le dolía en el alma, pero no permitiría por nada en el mundo tener cachorros a los que muy probablemente no conocería. Primero se cortaba un huevo.

Por eso tomo la decisión de permanecer alejado mientras el calor la golpeaba de nuevo. Recorrió unos cuantos Kilómetros, convencido de que sería lo mejor. Sin embargo, su lobo se encargó de recordarle las consecuencias de romper una promesa. Tuvo una leve lucha interna en donde el lado animal termino ganando. A regañadientes se dio la vuelta de regreso a la manada Hyuga. Se detuvo brevemente en la cabaña de Neji, tomo una ducha, se mudó de ropa, comió todo el desayuno que Tenten amablemente le ofreció y reanudo su andar. No sabía que reacción tendría Hinata o si el niño ya le había advertido de su presencia, pero no retrocedería su palabra nunca más. La última vez que lo hizo perdió a su otra mitad.

No obstante, en la entrada del bosque las dudas lo asaltaron otra vez. No quería perturbar su vida, no quería que lo odiara más. Por otro lado, pensó, "No creo que pueda odiarme más de lo que ya lo hace"

Armándose de valor, empezó a saltar de rama en rama. Casi inmediatamente el hedor de la sangre de Hinata llego a sus fosas nasales, aquello lo puso en alerta, más aún cuando pudo captar la esencia de una de las gemelas en dirección a la cabaña grande.

Corrió a todo lo daban sus piernas. Salto a la entrada principal y tuvo suerte de esquivar el primer golpe del atacante.

\- ¿¡Qué estas…!?- La pregunta de Hinata se quedó en el aire cuando un pequeño cuerpo se interpuso entre los dos-

\- ¡Has venido, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo! – Konohamaru le regalo una enorme sonrisa – No lo ataques mami, yo le pedí que viniera – Hinata lo miro, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando – Entra, mi mamá hizo mucho desayuno – El cachorro camino hasta él y le tendió la mano, algo le insto a tomarla automáticamente –

\- Konohamaru, me puedes explicar ¿Qué significa esto? –

\- Él prometió que me enseñaría a controlarlo -

-Tengo nombre, Konohamaru, me llamo Naruto Namikaze, es un placer conocerte- Sacudió el agarre que aún mantenía. La pequeña extremidad transmitía un calor reconfortante. Saludo con un leve asentimiento a la mayor de las gemelas y ambos se sentaron en las sillas del comedor-

\- No lo entiendo Konohamaru, yo te puedo enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber – Hinata entro a la cocina dando grandes zancadas – No necesitas de este sujeto para…-

\- Yo vi cómo te ataco mami y no pude impedirlo- Eso lo puso en alerta. Una breve mirada a Hinata le confirmo que ella también se inquietó – El señor Naruto llego y mi lobo no lo ataco, simplemente… -

-Es imposible que recuerdes lo que paso – Dijo Hiwa con un hilo de voz –

-Ella tiene razón- Intervino Naruto- Fue tu primer cambio niño y es algo brutal. Tu mente se parte en dos y no he oído de nadie que pueda recordarlo -

-Mi hijo no es como nadie que conozcas, él es igual a mi –

-Tienes razón Hinata, pero eso no significa que tu recuerdes lo que paso luego de tu primer cambio ¿Me equivoco? – La aludida maldijo entre dientes – Nadie lo recuerda, puedes preguntárselo a tu padre, él te dirá lo mismo. No es normal –

\- ¡Mi hijo es completamente normal! – Hinata golpeo la mesa del comedor con ambas manos – ¡Él y yo lo somos, no somos diferentes a ustedes!

-Lo has entendido mal, nena-

\- ¡No me llames así! –

\- No entiendes nadie jamás recuerda lo que paso durante el primer cambio. No solo tu cuerpo cambia, es la primera y única vez que tu parte animal toma el control absoluto de la situación. A partir de ahí un cambiante deja de pensar como un ser y se une una segunda voz a tu conciencia, dejas de estar solo- La explicación logro calmar un poco los ánimos de Hinata - Cuando dije que no era normal, no me refería al cachorro o a ti, pude ser lo que quieras, pero jamás dije algo sobre tus orígenes –

\- Jamás dijiste nada, sin embargo, todo lo que hiciste me demostró que; lo que YO era, jamás sería suficiente para ti –

Un silencio incomodo se formó después de eso. Hinata tenía razón, en todo lo que dijo. Tenía razón en odiarlo. Él jamás le dio motivos o esperanzas de tener algo más que un revolcón una vez al mes.

-C-Creo que será mejor que me vaya – Hiwa se levantó –

\- Te acompaño a la puerta -

Ambas se dirigieron a la salida delantera. Konohamaru permaneció sentado en la silla sin entender mucho de la situación.

\- ¿Conociste a mamá cuando era joven? – Esa pregunta le dolió. Hinata nunca le había hablado de su existencia al pequeño –

\- La primera vez que la vi, tenia mas o menos tu edad –

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿Cómo era ella? Mamá jamás habla de cuando era niña, solo me ha contado de sus aventuras desde el día que se mudo con los humanos –

\- No hay mucho que contar – En realidad no había nada. Recordarla de niña le rompía el corazón –

\- ¡Por favor! Ni siquiera me habla de su primer cambio, no menciona nada – Sorprendentemente era algo de lo que ella no había hablado con él –

\- Cambie por primera vez cuando mi madre me ataco por la espalda – Hinata regreso sola a la cocina – No es una historia muy feliz, no tengo historias felices de cuando era niña, ni de cuando crecí, ni del momento en el que conocí al que, se supondría, sería mi compañero –

\- Mami… -

\- Si no te lo he dicho, es porque no deseo entristecerte con mis historias, ni que me tengas lastima- Miro a Naruto - ¿Deseas algo de comer? – Le sorprendió el repentino cambio de actitud- Si vas a enseñarle a mi hijo necesitas estar bien alimentado, no quiero que las cosas se salgan de tus manos – Entendió el mensaje oculto. Hinata no permitiría que su lobo se hiciera cargo de la situación en caso de que Konohamaru perdiera el control. No confiaba tampoco en su bestia –

-No es necesario, Tenten ya me alimento – El cuerpo femenino dio un pequeño sobresalto – Su comida es la mejor – Se toco el vientre levemente hinchado –

\- ¿Quién es Tenten? ¿Es tu novia? – Un plato se rompió. Miro a la fémina y noto un leve temblor de manos –

\- Claro que no, la única mujer que me interesa me odia y no quiere saber de mi –

\- ¿Es mi mamá? – Naruto asintió –

\- Eres un niño muy perspicaz –

\- No permitiré que te le acerques, yo seré el único macho en su vida –

\- No tienes porque preocuparte por eso, como ya te lo dije: La única hembra que me interesa me odia –

\- Aun así, quiero que lo sepas, mi mamá es mía – Le causo gracia su osadía -

\- Y si, por casualidades del destino, ella tiene un hijo mío ¿Cómo te sentirías al respecto? –

\- Lo aceptaría porque es parte de mi mamá- No dudo en responder - ¡Pero no te quiero cerca de ella! – Naruto soltó una carcajada revolviéndole la cabellera castaña –

\- Bien dicho niño, tienes suerte de que haya renunciado a estar con ella. De lo contrario no te quedaría más remedio que aceptarlo -

\- Ella no te aceptaría si yo no te acepto –

\- Yo puedo ser muy persistente –

\- ¡Mi mami solo me ama a mí! –

\- Primero me amo a mi –

\- ¡Pero ya no lo hace! – Auch… eso fue un golpe bajo – Yo soy el único macho al que ama –

Hinata no daba crédito a la situación en la que estaba; su hijo, su bebe, su pequeño retoño, estaba hablando con el hombre que la destrozo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. No percibía ningún tipo de antipatía como cuando Kiba, Shino o cualquier macho o hembra iban a visitarla. Una mirada al rostro infantil le mostro que se sentía a gusto con Naruto ¡incluso parecía divertido con sus insinuaciones! Se sintió traicionada y no solo por eso. El rubio idiota estaba sugiriendo que ya no la quería, que ya no era importante para él.

Empezó a hiperventilar y no podía hacer que sus manos dejaran de temblar. Se le formo un nudo en la garganta, necesitaba salir de allí, pero no quería mostrarle ningún signo de debilidad. ¡Y para el colmo de los males la loba estaba bien calladita! Si salía huyendo no podría echarle la culpa a su lado animal. No entendía porque ese sentimiento de traición se instaló en su pecho, ella ya no lo quería, únicamente lo necesitaba para calmar su dolor cuando el calor le atacara.

El escenario cada vez era mas insoportable. Ahora Konohamaru reía por un chiste estúpido de Naruto que a ella no le causo la mínima gracia. Enfoco las diferentes vías de escape porque, estaba segura, terminaría huyendo. Era una cobarde total si de enfrentar las emociones se trataba, al final siempre salía corriendo. Por eso emigro dos décadas atrás, no quería hacerle cara a la traición de Naruto ni a sus consecuencias.

-A ver si este te gusta, Konohamaru ¿Por qué la gallina cruzo la calle? –

-Esto no puede estar pasando- Murmuro cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos-

-No lo sé… -

\- ¡Para llegar al otro lado! – Konohamaru estallo en carcajadas. Ella no lo entendía. Naruto no sabia como contarlos, era un pésimo comediante –

\- ¡Más, más! –

-No puedo con esto…- En otras circunstancias la melodiosa risa de Konohamaru le hubiera parecido de los más encantadora-

\- Muy bien veamos que otro chiste me se… -

Beep… Beep… Beep…

Elevo una plegaria al cielo cuando el ruido de un celular interrumpió la ridícula atmosfera que se había formado. Tres pares de ojos se posaron en el aparato olvidado en la silla mas alejada de la mesa.

-Creo que Hiwa lo ha olvidado – Dijo Naruto- No importa, puedo pasar por su casa antes de irme y entreg…-

\- ¡No! – Casi cae de narices por tratar de tomar el celular primero que el rubio. Naruto la miro como si hubiese perdido un tornillo – Quiero decir… yo se lo puedo llevar. Mientras tú te quedas y cuidas de él – Salió corriendo y antes de cerrar la puerta de la entrada principal le grito: - ¡si le lastimas de cualquier forma te arrancare los testículos! –

Partió a toda velocidad queriendo escapar lo más lejos de allí. No soportaba que ellos dos se llevaran tan bien. Era consciente del encanto que generaban los cachorros en Naruto, pues anteriormente lo había visto jugar con varios de ellos, pero Konohamaru no soportaba que ningún adulto se les acercara. Siempre los repelía de alguna manera, sin embargo, con Naruto todo estaba resultando de forma contraria a como imagino que seria. Ella esperaba que el niño le atacara; no que se riera de los chistes estúpidos que decía. Y definitivamente no hubiera imaginado que luego de pasar una noche con Naruto, este aparecería de nuevo en su cabaña con intenciones de "adiestrar" a su hijo y diciendo que ya no intentaría tener nada con ella, cuando unas horas atrás estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que le pertenecía.

-Maldita sea la hora en la que se te ocurrió la brillante hora de volver ¡Pudiste hacerlo sola! Si hubieras encerrado a Konohamaru en el sótano nada de esto estaría pasando, pero nooooo, tenías que regresar y poner tu solita tu propia vida al revés. Mira como te esta resultando todo ¡Posiblemente estés embarazada del bastardo infiel y a Konohamaru parece agradarle la idea! ¡Te has jodido tu solita la vida! - Paro abruptamente su monologo. Un tenue olor de sangre fresca llegaba desde afuera del bosque que rodeaba su propiedad-

Cambio de dirección dejándose guiar por la fragancia. El hedor se hacia mas fuerte a medida que avanzaba. Sus instintos maternales cobraron vida al percatarse de quien era la dueña de esa fragancia, la pequeña Hiwa estaba en problemas.

* * *

Hiwa sintió terror al percatarse de una figura sombría que la esperaba a las afueras del bosque. Trago saliva cuando la reconoció, se trataba de su madre, de su peor verdugo.

-Hola pequeña caca, veo que has estado de visita en lugares prohibidos –

-M-Madre yo…-

\- ¡Te he dicho que no me llames así! – El primer golpe no lo vio venir. Fue tan rápido y fuerte que sintió como su cráneo golpeaba la superficie seca de un árbol – Eres una debilidad que no debería existir, solo tus hermanos tienen el derecho de tenerme como su madre- La sangre salió escandalosamente de la parte posterior de su cabeza- Ahora dime pequeña basura, ¿Cómo es el pequeño bastardo? Quiero su descripción completa, de lo contrario te castigare de la peor manera que te puedas imaginar – No podía imaginar nada peor que esto. La hemorragia era tan abundante que lentamente sus ojos se iban cerrando – Oh no… ¡No te vas a desmayar! – Kurenai le enterró ambas garras en el abdomen, levantándola del suelo - ¡Dime lo que quiero! –

-N-No se… yo… p-por favor – El aire poco a poco se escapo de sus pulmones. Lagrimas abundantes llenaron sus ojos y eso desato la ira de Kurenai, quien la arrojo unos metros hacia el interior de los árboles. El golpe lastimo aún más su maltrecho cuerpo. Gimió de dolor – D-Detente… no m-más –

\- ¿Qué pensara tu padre cuando encuentre tu cadáver en las orillas del rio que corre cerca de aquí? - Eso la alarmo. Intento mover su cuerpo, pero este no le respondía –Seguro dirá que su torpe hija que no podía cambiar tuvo un terrible accidente. Llorara, sufrirá, pero terminara por olvidarse de ti porque no representas más que una debilidad, además tiene otros hijos con los que reemplazarte – La sintió caminar hasta ponerse a ahorcadas de su cuerpo – Y yo solo sentiré un gran alivio cuando tu existencia haya desaparecido de este mundo- Llena de impotencia trato de defenderse, no obstante, la perdida de sangre era demasiada. Sus brazos ya no le respondían – Te golpeare tantas veces la cabeza que tu cerebro quedara tan revuelto como un huevo – Un frio profundo cubrió su cuerpo. Sabia que ahora no se detendría, no había nadie cerca que pudiese ayudarla –

-Por favor…- Rezo en silencio para no sentir más dolor. Cerro los ojos y lo último que sus oídos lograron captar, antes de caer en la inconciencia, fue un rugido tan fuerte que hizo temblar hasta el suelo de donde estaba -

* * *

Un cuerpo gigante cayo encima de ella y de un manotazo la mando a volar unos a metros de distancia. Las garras gigantes destrozaron su piel y sintió como un par de costillas se rompían con el impacto. Se recompuso rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y buscando al atacante inesperado.

No podía ser cierto. Su nariz debería estarle fallando porque esa bestia negra no podía ser…

Salió de sus cavilaciones pues se vio atacada otra vez, cambio rápidamente, pero ni así pudo igualar en estatura a la recién llegada. Rápidamente se vio envuelta en una lucha feroz de colmillos y garras. Chocaron ambos cuerpos y aunque lucho con todas sus fuerzas no logro dar ningún golpe certero. Por el contrario, su rostro fue desgarrado y, luego de recibir un puño, su mandíbula colgaba en un ángulo extraño. La sangre fluía libremente por sus costados y sentía que ya estaba en sus límites, pero la otra loba apenas y se veía agitada. Eso no significaba nada bueno. Hinata miro a donde muy seguramente yacía la pequeña caca y, aprovechándose del breve descuido, logro encestarle una buena patada en el estomago que la hizo retroceder. Se acomodo la mandíbula en un parpadeo y se estrelló con Hinata mordiéndole el cuello. Se sintió victoriosa cuando el sabor del hierro cubrió sus papilas gustativas, no obstante, fue tomada por el cuello y levantada del suelo en un agarre mortal. Intento hacer el máximo de daño posible desgarrando la piel de su contrincante y dejando la garganta en carne viva, pero ni así Hinata retrocedió un milímetro.

El oxígeno dejo de circular por su sistema y su cuerpo perdió el control sobre la transformación regresándola a la forma humana. Chillo y pataleo. Iba a morir, esos ojos negros no trasmitían ningún tipo de compasión.

* * *

\- ¡Hinata detente! ¡No lo hagas! – A penas y pudo notar el grito desesperado de Hiashi en medio de la neblina que surcaba su mente. Estaba tan cerca de acabar con ella, tan cerca de aplastar su garganta como un insecto - ¡No lo hagas! – La perra en sus manos la miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Kurenai gimoteando por algo de piedad era mejor que cualquier sueño húmedo – Por favor… -La libero con un fuerte resoplido. El pequeño cuerpo cayo al suelo en un golpe seco. Hiashi corrió a auxiliarla sin siquiera registrar a Hiwa, quien yacía inconsciente a solo unos metros de allí. Cedió parte de su trasformación y camino hasta la loba más joven.

\- ¡No te acerques a ella! – Se arrepintió inmediatamente de no arrancarle la cabeza - ¡Hinata la lastimo, mi amor! ¡Trate de impedirlo, pero ahora es mas fuerte! – Ignoro las acusaciones sin sentido. Mordió la parte blanda de su antebrazo y abrió la minúscula boca de su hermanita. De forma rápida la cara antes mortalmente pálida adopto un color rosado más saludable. Dio un suspiro aliviada cuando unos ojos carmesíes se abrieron para ella- ¡Gracias al cielo estas bien! -

\- ¡Deja de fingir de una puta vez! – La tomo en brazos, poniéndose de pie – Te oí decir que la matarías ¿Qué clase de monstro eres? – No tuvo miedo, por primera vez en su vida no tuvo miedo de la figura que se escondía en brazos de su padre - ¡y tú! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no sepas la clase de mierda que es ella con tu propia hija?!-No espero respuesta, camino lentamente hasta quedar frente a la pareja – Te lo diré una sola vez, maldita perra, si te veo cerca de aquí o si alguna vez llegas a ponerle una mano encima a Hiwa o a mi hijo, te arrancare la maldita cabeza y la podre como advertencia en este mismo lugar para que cualquiera que quiera hacerles daños se lo piense dos veces – Luego se dirigió a Hiashi – Vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora, me importa una mierda lo que tengas que decir al respecto. Puedes enviarle sus pertenecías con Neji o con Naruto o con quien quieras –

* * *

Hiashi llevaba cerca de media hora sentado en la misma posición. Todo su mundo acababa de desmoronarse en frente suyo. La hembra en sus brazos sollozaba y decía incoherencia, pero solo mentiras salían de su boca, ahora podía olerlas con claridad. Su lado irracional no quería aceptar que ella hubiese sido capaz de lastimar a una de sus propias hijas, sin embargo, el tenue olor Hiwa permanecía en sus manos.

-Hay que recuperarla amor mío, debemos llamar Sota y a Neji, ellos nos ayudaran a luchar para sacarla de ese infierno-

\- Kurenai… -

\- Incluso Kushina puede hacer que Minato le ordene a Naruto ayudarnos…-

\- Te lo advertí…-

\- Es mas fuerte pero no podrá contra todos juntos… podremos….

\- ¡Suficiente! - La tomo de los brazos – Te advertí de las consecuencias que tendría la persona que se atreviera a merodear por aquí- Dejo que sus palabras surtieran efecto -

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

– Te veré mañana al amanecer- Camino en dirección contraria, dejando a una hembra al borde de la histeria. Necesitaba saber en qué condiciones estaban sus hijas-

\- ¡Hiashi! ¡regresa, por favor, no puedes hablar en serio, por favor! ¡Hiashi!

Estaba seguro que en ese momento Kurenai sintió el verdadero terror.

* * *

Y ya esta uwu

Escribí 10 hojas de Word 100% real no feik . No había actualizado porque ando bien enferma.

No tengo mucho mas que agregar, SOLO QUEDA AGRADECERLES POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS COMENTARIOS. Ok me calmo, pero es la primera vez que supero los 100 comentarios con una historia, son maravillosos. Los amo mucho.

¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Les gusta como se van desarrollando las cosas? A mi en lo personal me encanta el ritmo que va llevando la historia.

Ahora una pequeñísima encuesta, ¿Quieren actualizaciones semanales, pero con capítulos cortos o pueden esperar un poco más y recibir capítulos más largos como este? Lo dejo en sus manos.

Ahora si

* * *

**Sección VIP de Comentarios sexys uwu.**

**drako lightning:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Si, la verdad por eso lo subí rápido, porque era mas corto que los anteriores. Aquí está la continuación un poco mas larga, espero que te guste.

**Regina Alba Blossom:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Cuidado con los Spoilers XDXD Muchas gracias por todo corazón uwu eres lo máximo, espero que te guste.

**Akime Maxwell:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Y con este capitulo creo que la odiaras más. Yo también creo que será una locura tener hijos así pero el rubio idiota no tuvo ninguna precaución. Espero que la continuación sea de tu agrado.

**Karmina:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Aquí le dieron unos buenos golpes, pero creo que ni así podrá reaccionar. No creo que Hinata se descuide un minuto con el cuidado del niño y ahora tendrá la ayuda de Naruto. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**eliuska20:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Aww tan bella tú, de verdad tus palabras lograron inspirarme. Al comienzo se llevaron bien pero el tiempo solo dirá como se desarrolla su relación; todo puede pasar jajajaja. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Katia:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Lamento la tardanza, andaba un poco enferma, he aquí la continuación. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado.

** -chan:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Bienvenida seas uwu me alegro que seas parte de mi historia, espero que te haya gustado y lamento mucho la tardanza; ando un poco enferma. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado. Pd: Gracias por tus ánimos.

**Usagi Hina:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Bienvenida seas, claro que se merece sufrir. En los primeros capítulos pregunte que quien querían que fuera la malvada madrastra y la idea que más me gusto fue Kurenai porque resulto bastante refrescante, no sonaba tan cliché. Espero que eso no sea impedimento para que sigas leyendo. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Alinita28:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Yo amo a Laurann Dohner! ¡Choca esos cinco! Jajajaja Entiendo tu desespero por leer de las nuevas especies, yo no me aguante y compre los libros en inglés para traducirlos yo misma.

Ahora con respecto al fic, entiendo tu punto de vista. No era mi intención herirlo físicamente, pero se dio XD Lamento que no te guste Kurenai siendo la antagonista (estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarla jajaja no te creas) Solo que, como ya expuse antes, pregunte a mis lectores y la idea fue de ellos. Yo creo que Naruto los protegerá a partir de ahora. Y no te preocupes que no me gustan los chicles, El emo vengador no tendrá mucho protagonismo. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**javipozos:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Jajaja tu comentario me hizo reír mucho. Claro que esas perras están locas. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**bruxi: **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Jajajaja todo se ira arreglando gradualmente, por lo menos en este capítulo Kurenai recibió una pequeñísima cucharada de su propia medicina. Hiwa y Konohamaru son un amor, espero estrechar su lazo durante los próximos capítulos. El próximo capitulo será enteramente Naruhina, ¿Sera que el rubio idiota tendrá un poquito de redención? Gracias otra vez y… ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Emperor92:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Aww tú eres un amor, eres tan bella persona que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. A mí también me dolió un poco escribir esas palabras, todo fue gracias a Regina, ella me ayudo mucho con los diálogos del capitulo anterior. Me alegra que mi fic te sirva de inspiración para tus propias historias. En este capítulo recibió una pequeñísima cucharada de su propia medicina. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Naruto tiene que cambiar de actitud si quiere solucionar las cosas. En este capítulo se mostró un poco más humilde pero todavía le falta. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Sylbille:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Wey no puede empezar el capítulo sin antes leer tu comentario, es como una droga para mi jajajaja ok no. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado. Jajaja Te la dejo encerrada pero solo si me invitas a darle una buena paliza. Con respecto a Kushina… Quiero que aparezca en el próximo capítulo, aunque quien sabe jujuju ¡Te recomiendo que no la odies todavía, te puedes llevar una sorpresa! Creo que las mujeres enloquecemos constantemente más que los hombres (no en sentido literal, pero tú me entiendes, guiño, guiño) y tal vez tengas razón; su actitud se debe a la parte animal. El motivo del odio hacia ellos…. Emm… Digamos que lentamente iré dando pistas a lo largo de los capítulos, ¡así que atenta!

Jajaja Hinata tiene un enorme problema interno. Creo que necesitara el concejo de alguien para salir de aquel dilema, pero ¿Quién? Muchas gracias por darme las instrucciones para guardar las historias, eres un amor y también por darme una pequeña lección sobre temas legales, por supuesto que investigare mas a fondo porque quiero meter esa parte en algún momento de la historia. Sin mas que decir Saludos y besos guapa, nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto.

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Bienvenida a mi historia, lamento mucho la tardanza, andaba un poco enferma. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Pobre Narutin, todo el mundo quiere que sufra. No creo que Kurenai se arrepienta de sus acciones, that bitch is crazy. Me alegro que te sirviera de inspiración para una de tus historias. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Hakudoshigle:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegro que te haya gustado y lamento mucho la tardanza. Gracias otra vez y espero que ese capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Tus palabras me llenan de emoción, que bueno saber que estoy mejorando en lo que más amo que es escribir. Gracias por pasarte por mis otras historias y gracias por comentar en esta, lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

* * *

Y ya saben… un review equivale a una sonrisa.

**¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí!**


	8. Contradicciones

**Antes de empezar quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Regina Alba Blossom, mi lecotora beta y concejera espiritual (Es gracias a ella que empecé a escribir este capitulo) Besos y abrazos TQM.**

* * *

**Contradicciones**

El ruido de la puerta cerrándose sobresalto a ambos machos. Konohamaru sintió el instinto de salir corriendo detrás de ella, sin embargo, no hizo ningún movimiento. Por algún extraño motivo, el hombre a su lado le inspiraba cierta confianza, cosa muy rara pues casi siempre quería desaparecer ante la presencia de los adultos.

"_**Por fin estamos solos de nuevo"**_

\- ¿Dijo algo señor Naruto? - El rubio lo examino detenidamente por unos instantes –

\- No- Fue la escueta respuesta que recibió- ¿Tu madre siempre sale corriendo, dejándote al cuidado de un macho en el que no confía? – Negó con la cabeza – Eso pensé – El rubio abrió la puerta, haciéndole señas para que lo acompañara- Tengo entendido de que ella no te llevo en el vientre ¿Me equivoco? – La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. El primer recuerdo lucido que tenia de ella era en medio de un callejón, tratando de llamar su atención insistentemente con un tazón de ramen caliente. Antes y un poco después de eso, todas sus memorias se tornaban muy borrosas.

"_**Eso es porque existen cosas que no deberías recordar"**_

Ahora si se puso en alerta. En un principio creyó que Naruto le estaba gastado una broma, pero la segunda vez se encontraba de frente y los labios de él no se habían movido ni un poco.

"**Eso es porque yo no soy él"**

\- ¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de donde sea que estés! - Naruto se puso en alerta, su voz sonó distorsionada pero poco le importaba –

\- ¿A quién le estás hablando, niño? -

\- ¿Acaso no lo escuchas, no lo estas oyendo? –

"_**Solo tú puedes oírme, estoy en tu cabeza ¿Tan pronto y te has olvidado de mí? Esa maldita perra, sabía que debía matarla como lo hice con la otra"**_

\- ¡Cállate! - Se cubrió los oídos- Sal de mi cabeza-

"_**Tú y yo no nos volveremos a separar otra vez, tú me perteneces. Esa perra logro separarnos, pero no sucederá otra vez"**_

\- ¡No sé quién eres, no te conozco! - Cerro los ojos con fuerza, sentía como toda su piel hormigueaba y algo arañaba su interior, tratando de salir –

"**Yo cuide de ti, te salve la vida, la mate por ti ¡Y te olvidaste de mí!"**

-Konohamaru- Sintió las manos de Naruto en sus hombros, aparentándolo en un agarre firme pero no mortal – Sigue mi voz, no te dejes llevar por él o te perderás para siempre –

"**¡Se que no fue tu culpa! Nada es nuestra culpa, si esa perra no te hubiera recogido estaríamos bien los dos juntos ¡Yo siempre cuide de ti, de nosotros!"**

-Cállate… Cállate…-

"**Debemos deshacernos de ella, así nada nos separara"**

-Konohamaru, no lo escuches-

\- ¿De quién...?

"**¡Tu mamá, debe morir! Es mala con nosotros, nos separó, debe acabar igual que la otra"**

\- ¡Mientes! ¡Mi mamá es buena! ¡Ella me salvo! – En medio de la neblina confusa en la que estaba se vio rodeado por unos brazos enorme, eso lo calmo momentáneamente-

\- Eso es niño, respira por la boca, no escuches esa voz-

"**Debemos matarla, clávale las garras mientras duerme y yo hare el resto. Es una mala hembra, hizo que te olvidaras de mi"**

-Sabes que Hinata es la mejor mamá del mundo, ¡Ella te ama! no tengo idea de porque tu lobo te quiere lejos de ella, pero debe estar confundido - Hizo una pausa, acariciándole la espalda en un gesto reconfortante – Le enseñaremos que esta equivocado y le mostraremos cuando te ama, solo no te dejes llevar por él. No es un buen concejero en estos momentos –

"**¡No lo escuches, no dejes que te engañe!"**

-Tengo miedo señor Naruto- Con brazos temblorosos correspondió el abrazo – Quiere lastimar a mamá –

-Eso es niño, concéntrate en mi voz. No lo permitiremos, tú y yo la vamos a proteger-

\- ¿Cómo? – Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas - ¡Él esta en mi cabeza y quiere lastimarla! ¡Tengo que eliminarlo! ¡No la lastimara! –

\- ¡Mírame! – El rubio tomo el rostro infantil con suavidad – Debes entender que tu y la voz que ahora esta en tu cabeza son una sola alma, un solo ser. La única forma de deshacerse de él es eliminándote a ti ¿Entiendes? Y no permitiré eso, le prometí a tu madre que te ayudaría y eso voy a hacer ¿Confiaras en mí? Mi lobo es una bestia fuerte, podrá controlar el tuyo sin problemas, solo necesito que creas en mi ¿De acuerdo? – Se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano –

-S-Si-

\- Buen chico – Le acaricio la cabeza por varios minutos más- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – Lo pensó bien, la bestia parecía apaciguada, solo podía sentir como respiraba –

\- Creo que bien- El rubio le regalo una enorme sonrisa – ¿Crees que mamá tardara mucho en regresar? –

\- Siendo sinceros, no tengo idea – Naruto se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura - Lamento si preguntar por tu origen te trajo malos recuerdos, solo siento curiosidad de como se conocieron.

\- Yo… yo no lo recuerdo muy bien-

\- No te preocupes por eso- Le acaricio la cabeza- ¿Aun tienes espacio en el estómago? Se preparar unos filetes deliciosos-

\- ¿Puedo tener dos filetes?

\- Me sentiría ofendido si no lo hicieras-

* * *

Hinata atravesaba la última sección del camino a pasos veloces. Se habían retrasado un poco porque Hiwa vomito un par de veces en el camino. Un golpe de esa magnitud habría sido mortal para cualquier humano y, si se hubiese demorado unos segundos más, Kurenai la habría asesinado. Soltó un gruñido con solo imaginárselo. Aun no le cabía en la mente que una loba quisiera matar a una de sus crías. Jamás lo entendería, ni siquiera trataría de hacerlo. Las madres estaban para proteger. Punto. Todo lo demás importaba una mierda.

-Hina… ta…- La tenue voz de su hermana la trajo de vuelta a la realidad– Tengo… que… -

-Entiendo-Se alejo unos pasos del camino principal y la puso en el suelo- Te daré algo de privacidad- Así lo hizo y solo se acerco a ella otra vez cuando la última arcada desapareció- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un… poco- Sabia que la joven trataba de hacerse la valiente, pero la realidad era otra; tenía que llevarla pronto a la cabaña e hidratarla rápidamente. Su sangre había hecho un buen trabajo cerrando la herida, sin embargo, eso no repondría, ni de chiste, la cantidad de líquidos que había perdido- Puedo caminar...- Protesto levemente cuando la tomo en brazos –

\- No puedes… No después de haber perdido tanta sangre –

\- Mi mamá… ella nunca… -

-Hablaremos de Kurenai cuando lleguemos a la cabaña, te voy a hidratar y a partir de ahora vas a hacer todo lo que yo diga, sin protestar – Hiwa se encogió en sus brazos. Hinata maldijo entre dientes –

\- No quiero entrar a la cabaña-

\- No te voy a lastimar- Suspiro- Escucha Hiwa, estoy muy enojada pero no contigo- Dejo en claro– Acabo de pelear con la mujer que hizo de mi vida un infierno y mi loba esta inquieta porque no le arranque la cabeza como siempre hemos querido- Intento bromear pero se puso seria casi al instante - Lamento mucho por todo lo que has pasado tu sola, créeme cuando te digo que se lo que se siente ser lastimada por la persona que, se supone, debe protegerte-

\- ¿Tú también…? - Hinata dio un fuerte asentimiento - ¿Cuándo? -

\- Tenia aproximadamente cinco años, Hana me ataco por la espalda. Trato de asfixiarme y yo… no pude hacer nada-

\- ¿Entonces quién? -

\- Mi loba por supuesto- La tristeza empalagosa de Hiwa lleno sus fosas nasales-

-Yo jamás… - Esa revelación la sorprendió, sabía que ocultaba algo pero no llego a imaginar eso- La siento y puedo oírla hablar, pero…-

\- ¿Pero…? –

\- Cada vez que doy un paso es siento mucho dolor, empezó cuando tenía cerca de 5 años, era algo leve, mamá no le dio mucha importancia y papá… él siempre esta muy ocupado con las cosas del clan. A medida que pasaban los meses el dolor se convirtió en algo insoportable, incluso una de mis rodillas se quedaba rígida por unos minutos. Mamá atribuyo todo al crecimiento y jamás se lo dijo a papá- Hinata gruño por lo bajo - El tiempo pasaba y con ello el dolor crecía y crecía, empecé a cojear y mi mamá ella… -

-Hiwa… sino quieres decírmelo – Se detuvo a mitad de camino -

-No, Hinata, tengo que decírselo a alguien. Necesito sacarlo de mi interior- Sonó casi como una súplica, por lo que sello sus labios en una promesa muda; consiente de una presencia silenciosa a unos cuantos metros de allí - Ella me golpeaba cada vez que me veía cojeando. Se reía con cada golpe, trate de decírselo a papá, pero él nunca tenía tiempo para mí. Siempre el clan y mi madre han estado de primeras en su lista de prioridades- Aquello lo dijo con voz rencorosa- Así que aprendí a caminar como cualquier niña y no volví a quejarme por el dolor, si lo hacia ella… me dejaría sin cenar- Hinata recordaba muy bien la sensación de irse a dormir sin nada en el estómago- Todo paso en relativa calma hasta que llego la edad del cambio, Hima cambio sin problemas cuando cumplió los doce- La vio tragar saliva- Pero yo no… - Hiwa soltó un sollozo lastimero- Mi cuerpo intento el cambio. Mi loba clamaba por ser liberada, pero sentía que si empujaba un poco más allá mi cadera se rompería en pedazos-

-Hiwa…- Susurro Hinata con el corazón encogido. Su pequeña hermana había sufrido lo inimaginable a manos de su propia madre. Por los síntomas que describía pudo deducir rápidamente cual había sido la enfermedad que padecía. Ella no era una experta en cosas de medicina, sin embargo, al adoptar a Konohamaru tuvo que informarse acerca de raras enfermedades que podían padecer algunos cachorros. Una deformación en la cadera era algo simple y fácil de solucionar, pero si no se trataba a tiempo, podría convertirse en una dolencia insoportable. Una temprana visita a un medico humano le habría ahorrado muchos años de sufrimiento. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en la indiferencia no solo de Kurenai sino de Hiashi también. Sintió unos enormes deseos de darse la vuelta y terminar lo que había empezado, no obstante, lo que la niña en sus brazos necesitaba era una pequeña muestra de amor que muy seguramente no había sentido en años; por lo que la elevo hasta que su redondeado rostro estuvo a su altura y empezó a acicalarla con su nariz. Era un gesto instintivo que había despertado tras la primera caída que sufrió Konohamaru estando bajo su cuidado.

Luego de unos instantes Hiwa por fin pudo calmarse y dejo de llorar. La joven busco una mejor posición en sus brazos y se quedo dormida. Quizás no hubiera concluido su relato, pero lo haría cuando despertara, necesitaba saber porque otras cosas había tenido que pasar a manos de Kurenai para así determinar la magnitud de su castigo… Oh si… Ella tomaría venganza a nombre de la pequeña loba que descansaba en sus brazos.

-Ahora no…- Susurro cuando vio la figura de Hiashi asomarse de entre unos árboles. El rostro abatido de su padre no género en ella ningún tipo de misericordia- Si descubro que tuviste algo que ver en todo esto yo misma te matare- Siguió su camino en silencio absoluto. El macho a su espalda no dijo nada durante el trayecto y ella agradeció porque tenia muchas cosas en las que pensar. Lo primero era poner a su hermana a salvo, necesitaba ubicarla en una de las habitaciones e iniciar la hidratación, de lo contrario sus heridas no sanarían como era debido. En segundo lugar, se encargaría de dejarle en claro a Naruto que dejaría que estuviese cerca de Konohamaru hasta que el niño se aburriese de él, algo que sucedería tarde o temprano; y, en tercer lugar, iría hasta la casa principal y arrastraría a Kurenai en medio de todo el clan retándola a una batalla por el honor de su hermana. Le importaba muy poco si las razones eran validas o no ante los ojos del líder, Kurenai iba a pagar si o si, y si para eso tenia que pasar por encima de su propio padre lo iba a hacer.

Agradeció en silencio cuando por fin pudo divisar su cabaña. Antes de que pudiese decir algo Naruto abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Quién te ha lastimado? – El tono ronco que utilizó genero corrientazos en su parte mas intima. Ignoro el estúpido estremecimiento cuando Konohamaru apareció en su campo de visión, visiblemente preocupado-

\- ¿Mami que te ha pasado? ¿Quién ha lastimado a la tía Hiwa? – Sonrió por la rápida aceptación que hubo entre ellos los dos. A decir verdad, durante el camino de regreso fue cuando realmente se preocupó por la reacción que tendría Konohamaru ante la nueva habitante de la casa, se sintió bastante culpable pues no tuvo en cuenta los sentimientos del niño al tomar la decisión.

-Estoy bien cariño, solamente me topé con una bestia en el camino que estaba tratando de lastimar a tu tía y la defendí – Le envió una mirada al rubio llena de advertencia, luego volvió a mirar al niño – Tu tía esta un poco enferma y necesita del equipo de canalización que está en la habitación que elegiste ve y búscalo, mientras yo la instalo en la habitación que esta en la primera planta ¿Te parece bien? – El niño asintió y salió corriendo al interior de la casa. Solo cuando estuvieron solos Naruto se atrevio a susurrar:

\- ¿Kurenai? – La mirada de Naruto se mantenía fija en Hiashi -

\- La matare – Paso por su lado y se detuvo - No lo dejes entrar- Naruto asintió lentamente –

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió a la habitación en donde Konohamaru la esperaba. Puso el cuerpo en la cama y maniobro rápidamente el equipo médico. En menos de cinco minutos todo estaba listo, el líquido empezó a fluir por su sistema y Hiwa, poco a poco, iba adquiriendo un tono rosa más saludable. Konohamaru observaba atentamente todo en el cabezal de la cama, aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, pero no era el momento indicado, por ahora confiaría en el juicio del menor.

-Cariño ¿Quieres hacerle un favor a mamá? –

-Claro mami ¿Que necesitas? -

-Necesito que te quedes aquí y no te muevas- Lo tomo em brazos y lo abrazo – Pase lo que pase no vas a salir de esta habitación, prométemelo-

\- ¿Está pasando algo malo? - Negó con la cabeza-

-Necesito que te quedes aquí y cuides de tu tía- Le beso la frente y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Naruto siguió el pequeño cuerpo de su hembra con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el interior de la cabaña. Una vez solos miro atentamente al viejo lobo en frente de él. Hiashi parecía mas demacrado que de costumbre. No sabia muy bien la edad del individuo, pero en ese momento parecía veinte años mas viejo que la ultima vez que lo vio. Ambos pómulos destacaban escandalosamente y la piel, normalmente bronceada, estaba teñida de un blanco pálido. Cada poro de la piel de Hinata desprendía el aroma característico de la ira. Su hembra estaba enojada, mucho, y por lo último que le dijo, intuía que su ira no solo estaba dirigida a Kurenai.

-Te advertí que no te quería cerca de ella, Naruto- Dio un paso al frente – ¿Piel o pelaje? Dejare que escojas-

\- Cálmate Hiashi, no estoy aquí por ella – Por ahora evitaría un enfrentamiento físico, Hiashi no parecía estar en sus cabales- El cachorro quiere que sea yo quien lo entrene y ha sido Hinata quien lo ha permitido - Se cruzo de brazos mirando directamente sus ojos- Cambiando de tema, dime ¿Por qué, además de haber echo de su vida una verdadera mierda, Hinata quiere matar a Kurenai? – Él no respondió - ¿Acaso tu jodida hembra ha lastimado a la pequeña loba? - Se tenso- ¿Por qué una madre lastimaría a su propia sangre? ¿Con que puta loca te has emparejado? -

\- ¡Mi familia es asunto mío! -

\- ¡También es asunto mío porque los involucra a ellos! –Señalo la casa – Sabia que Kurenai estaba loca y que era una perra vengativa, pero jamás imagine que fuera capaz de atacar a su propia hija, a una cachorra indefensa que no puede cambiar ¿Desde hace cuanto que sucede? ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea de lo que sucede en tu casa? – Hiashi gruño en advertencia, se estaba pasando de la raya y no era buena idea provocar a un alfa, pero necesitaba comprobar algo- Eres un buen líder, tu manada es una de las mas prosperas, no obstante, como padre eres una verdadera mierda- Antes de poder decir otra cosa, Hiashi agarro del cuello y lo elevo del suelo con un solo brazo. Los rasgos a medio cambiar del castaño indicaban que había perdido el control-

\- ¡QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE CON QUIEN ESTAS HABLANDO! – El sabor inconfundible del cobre inundo su boca –

\- ¡SUELTALO! - Su hembra, su Hinata, apareció de repente y de un solo golpe envió a volar por los aires al mismísimo Hiashi Hyuga, uno de los líderes más temidos- No te atrevas a lastimarlo, ¡Es mío! - Hiashi regreso a su forma humana, mas desconcertado que él mismo, pero eso no podría importarle menos. Quizás sus oídos lo estaban engañando y sembrándole falsas ilusiones en el corazón porque ¿Qué otra explicación podía hallarle al echo de que lo proclamara como suyo en frente de su padre? Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, inconscientemente Hinata aun lo quería, solo que talvez su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo. Aquello le dio esperanzas de que, quizás, solo quizás, no fuera muy tarde para ellos-

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Creía que no lo querías cerca de aquí-

\- ¡Soy lo suficientemente mayor para decidir a quien quiero cerca y a quien no! - Camino hasta quedar en medio de los dos – Pero no hablaremos de mi ahora, ¡En estos momentos estoy tan enojada contigo que podría matarte con mis propias manos! -

-Nena deberías calmarte…-

\- ¡Ya te dije que no quiero que me llames así! Además, no deberías meterte, este asunto lo arreglaremos entre él y yo - Hinata lo ignoro por completo – Debería matarte por permitir el sufrimiento de Hiwa todos estos años, entiendo que hicieses el de la vista gorda con todo lo que Kurenai me hacia ¡Pero Hiwa es hija de tu compañera! ¡No es simplemente una bastarda que apareció en la entrada de tu clan por que su propia madre intento acabar con su vida! -

\- Hinata…-

\- ¡No! - interrumpió – ¡Yo hablare y tu vas a escuchar! – Hinata se retorció un poco- Una de tus gemelas nació con una pequeña deformidad en sus caderas ¡Nada que una temprana visita a un medico humano no pudiese solucionar! Hiwa primero se lo dijo a su madre como cualquier niña a su edad haría y esa perra, en un ataque de egoísmo puro, dijo que no era necesario llevarla a un doctor porque todo ese dolor que soportaba era debido al crecimiento ¡La condeno a sufrir dolor cada maldito día de su vida! Y cada vez que se quejaba o caminaba de una forma menos que perfecta, ¡Era castigada con pura sevicia! – Una expresión de arrepentimiento apareció en el rostro de Hiashi – Luego de eso el dolor le impidió cambiar, me imagino que aquello la volvió mas violenta ¡Kurenai no soporta la debilidad! ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de mierda por la que ha tenido que pasar esa pobre niña? Y hoy, justo cuando descubre que tiene una hermana que, si la puede llegar a amar por lo que es, su queridísima madre ¡Intenta asesinarla! ¡y durante todo este tiempo, su padre a vivido tan pendiente del clan que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta por el calvario con el que ha vivido! –

-Hinata escúchame…-

\- ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada para defenderla?! Como posible que tu pareja maltrate a una de tus hijas en frente de tus narices y ni siquiera te das cuenta – Tomo grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca - ¿Qué clase de idiota eres? -

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡No permitiré que me hables así! ¡Soy tu padre, con un demonio! ¡Me debes respeto! - Hiashi avanzo, pero antes de que pudiese acercarse lo suficiente Naruto se interpuso entre ellos-

\- ¡No la tocaras con ira! -

\- ¡No te metas en esto! - Hinata lo hizo a un lado para quedar frente a frente con su padre- ¡Jamás has sido un padre para mí! – Lo sabía, sabía que había cruzado una línea y que no había vuelta atrás – Te necesitaba… siempre te necesite, pero jamás estuviste ahí, ni siquiera cuando Hokuto me humillo en frente de todo tu clan- La mención de la hembra hizo que Naruto se tensara - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando se trata de tu compañera te quedas ciego ante sus actos? ¡Todo el maldito mundo lo sabía! Y estoy segura de que todo el maldito mundo sabe lo que le esta haciendo a tu hija –

-Tu no lo entenderías…- Hinata bufo ante su respuesta- Tal vez suene irracional para ti, pero me guste o no, Kurenai ejerce un control muy grande sobre mi…-

\- ¡Tus excusas de mierda no me importan! Ya nada importa ¿Sabes por qué? Porque en este momento buscare a Kurenai, la sacare de donde quiera que se encuentre metida y la matare en frente de todos, una perra de su clase no merece vivir- Hinata se dispuso a salir de allí, pero Hiashi la tomo del brazo –

-Eso no será necesario, yo mismo me encargare de darle el castigo que se merece-

\- ¡Claro! ¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿La echaras de tu cama durante un par de días como reprimenda? ¡No me jodas! Yo misma le arrancare la cabeza – Trato de soltarse, pero Hiashi afirmo mas el agarre que mantenía – Si no me sueltas te arrancare la mano y hare que te la tragues…-

-Necesito que te calmes, solo dame un minuto y te explicare porque no es necesario que hagas lo que estas diciendo-

-Si no me gusta…-

-Sino te gusta mi explicación yo mismo te acompañare- Hinata examino el rostro buscando algún indicio de engaño – Cuando llamaste a pedir asilo le advertí a todo el clan que debían mantenerse alejados de aquí, solo yo tendría la autorización para traspasar el límite del bosque… Quería que te sintieras a gusto-

\- Ve directo al punto- No necesitaba oír de nuevo esas estupideces-

\- Hiwa sintió curiosidad por ti y entro a hurtadillas sin que nadie se diera cuenta-

-Ella no me molesta… Creo que me sentiría a gusto con mis hermanos menores, incluso podría pasar al estúpido de Sota-

-Yo no lo sabia ¡Creía que los odiarías a todos! -

\- A diferencia de muchos yo no juzgo a las personas por quienes son sus padres- Hiashi cerro los ojos ante el pinchazo - ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con matar a tu compañera? La matare Hiashi, si crees que me detendré porque ha sido una buena madre con ellos estas muy equivocado. -

\- ¡Claro que no! En estos momentos me siento tan enojado con lo que ha hecho que yo mismo podría arrancarle la cabeza- Lo miro con incredulidad – Sino lo hice es porque, en ese momento, ver lo que mi compañera le hizo a nuestra propia hija fue demasiado para mí. Quede tan horrorizado que ni siquiera pude acercarme a Hiwa por miedo a que ya no respirara; temía que… temía que había llegado demasiado tarde…-

-Dijiste que no sería necesario que fuera hasta allá y le arrancara la cabeza ¿Por qué? –

\- Porque le advertí al clan completo, que cualquier cambiante que osara pasar tu propiedad sin tu autorización seria desgarrado por mi-

\- ¿Y lo vas a hacer? - Hiashi negó- ¡Lo sabía! Dejam…-

-Tú lo harás- Hinata abrió enormemente los ojos, sin tener muy claro si creer o no en lo dicho por su padre- Hinata, Kurenai no solo cruzo tu propiedad sabiendo que estaba prohibido, sino que atento contra la vida de una de las hijas del Alfa; su castigo no será ser desgarrada en frente de todos, dejare el destino de mi compañera en tus manos- Hinata analizo detenidamente la situación, aquello parecía muy bueno para ser cierto-

\- ¿Cuál es el truco? -

-No hay truco. Es el deber de un líder castigar al que inflige las normas- Lo vio tragar saliva- Incluyendo a las compañeras-

\- ¿Entonces porque no lo haces tú? -

\- No puedo Hinata, mi lobo jamás lo permitiría- Respondió – Cuando el líder se ve impedido por cualquier razón es deber del siguiente en la línea de sucesión aplicar el castigo-

-Sota es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión- Protesto –

-No Hinata, tú eres mi primogénita, gústele a quien le guste, nada nunca jamás cambiara ese hecho- Ahora fue su turno de tragar saliva- Solo tu tienes ese derecho- Se aclaro la garganta –

\- No me detendré hasta que su cabeza sea desprendida de su cuerpo – Contesto luego de pensarlo durante un par de minutos en silencio – Ni siquiera me detendré por ti –

-Entonces que así sea- La soltó – Sucederá al amanecer, regresare antes y los guiare a la arena de batalla –

\- ¿A todos? –

-Conoces las reglas – Ella lo hacía, cada vez que un miembro era castigado, tenían que estar presentes como testigos todos los integrantes de la manada, incluyendo visitantes y/o invitados- ¿Estas completamente segura de tenerlo por ahí rondando? – Señalo con la cabeza al rubio -

\- Es lo que Konohamaru desea- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros –

\- ¿Haces todo lo que tu hijo te diga? –

\- Si eso lo hace feliz – Se dio la vuelta – Su felicidad es mi prioridad –

\- Los veré antes del amanecer – Sintió como Hiashi se alejaba lentamente – Por cierto, Naruto tus padres vienen en camino, creo que Kushina necesita hablar con Hinata –

Esas palabras la hicieron enormemente feliz. en el pasado, Kushina logro convertirse en lo más cercano a una madre. La loba se había acercado a ella incluso antes de saber que Naruto era su verdadero compañero. En sus peores momentos, ella fue la única en escucharla y en hacerla sentir medianamente bien. La peli-roja no podía hacer mucho por ella desde su clan, pero siempre que la veía le daba alimentos y duraban horas hablando. Se entristecía cuando llegaba el momento de separarse de ella, y ese fue una de las principales cosas que la motivo a no abandonar la manada inmediatamente después de ver como su compañero besaba a otra hembra. No quería perder el único lazo que, creía, había podido formar.

-Esa loba no tiene nada que hacer aquí, Hiashi – Gruño Naruto – No la quiero cerca de mi Lu… de Hinata-

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Claro que puede hablar conmigo papá, si quieres la recibiré en la entrada- No entendía nada la actitud de Naruto hacia su propia madre. Kushina era un amor -

-Tu no lo entiendes Hinata, esa mujer no es quien dice ser-

-No te atrevas a hablar mal de tu madre Naruto- Siseo entre dientes – Kushina fue la única loba que se acerco a mi sin malas intenciones-

-Eso es lo que crees, pero la verdad es otra – Se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella, tanto así que se cruzo de brazos para ocultar la felicidad que se sintieron sus "amigas" ante la fragancia varonil del rubio – Kushina fue quien hizo todo lo posible para que tu y yo no estuviéramos juntos-

-Deja de decir estupideces, si no estamos juntos fue porque así lo quisiste. Tu actitud de mierda arruino todo lo que teníamos-

\- Se que fue mi culpa, yo fui el que echo todo a perder, pero esto es diferente ¡Confía en mi cuando te digo que esa loba te odiaba! -

\- ¿Qué confié en ti? No me hagas reír ¡Y ya te dije que no hables así de tu madre! Es una loba buena-

\- No lo es…-

\- Si lo es… -

\- ¡Que no! –

\- ¡Que sí! –

\- ¡No! –

\- ¡Si! –

\- ¡No! –

\- ¿Mami? –

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron a un recién llegado Konohamaru -

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? Te dije que te quedaras adentro ¿Tienes hambre? – El cachorro negó con la cabeza –

\- No mami, el señor Naruto me dio unos filetes antes de que regresaras – Metió la pequeña mano al bolsillo – Tu celular ha sonado varias veces –

Eso era raro. Estaba segura de que había dejado todo en orden antes de venir.

-Kiba es un inútil – Tomo el celular y se alejo del grupo ante la penetrante mirada de Naruto – ¿Diga? –

\- Hinata ¿Eres tú? – Sonrió cuando reconoció el tono de voz de una de sus pocas amigas –

\- ¿Guren? –

\- ¡Oh gracias al cielo eres tú! Por lo menos ese chucho pulgoso no me mintió –

\- ¿Hablas de Kiba? – Levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse a la distancia con un macho furioso caminando desesperadamente por todo el césped ¿Y ahora, que bicho le había picado a Naruto?

\- Si hablo del idiota, no sabes lo que tuve que hacer para que me diera tu numero personal- Oyo un fuerte golpe seguido de unos arañazos - ¡Cálmate niño! ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! ¡No muerdas mi alfombra! ¡Me ha costado un buen dineral! – Rio ante las ocurrencias de la peli-violeta –

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? - Se burlo - ¿Una bestia? –

\- ¡Si y todo esto es por tu jodida culpa! –

\- ¡¿Queee?! –

* * *

Naruto vio todo rojo. Decir que estaba rabioso era poco. La noticia de la inminente llegada de su madre había sido solo el aperitivo. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Konohamaru todo imagino menos la mención de un posible examante de su hembra ¡Kiba! Ese nombre se quedaría grabado en su memoria para siempre.

"_**Si ha tocado a nuestra hembra lo cazaremos"**_

Le dio la razón a su lobo. Paso una mano desesperadamente por su cabello al oírla reír con quien fuera que estuviese hablando por el dichoso teléfono. Cada fibra de su ser lo impulsaban a salir detrás de ella y zarandearla en busca de una explicación, respiro por la boca tratando de tranquilizarse, estaba seguro de que lo mandaría a volar si se atrevía a hacerlo.

\- ¿Hablas de kiba? – A pesar de la distancia, la mención del susodicho le quemo como una barra de metal hirviendo. Respirar ya no era suficiente así que empezó a caminar por todo el lugar-

* * *

-¡Wow tienes que calmarte Guren, no te estoy entendiendo nada ¿Cómo es posible que tener una bestia sea culpa mía?

\- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Fuiste tu la que me dijo que tener un hijo era lo mejor del mundo! – Trato de recordar esa conversación, pero nada le venia a la mente –

\- ¿Has estado consumiendo drogas? ¡Nunca tuvimos esa conversación! – Oyo mas gruñidos y ¿Gritos? –

\- ¡Atrás sucia bestia, atrás! – A lo lejos escucho una madera rompiéndose- ¡Hinata tienes que venir hasta aquí y ayudarme! ¡Esto es demasiado para mí! –

-Eso es imposible, en estos momentos estoy en la manada de mi padre, ha ocurrido algo con Konohamaru y no regresaremos a la ciudad dentro de poco – Se alarmo cuando un profundo gruñido sonó muy cerca del auricular – Hey, Guren, esto ya no es gracioso ¿En realidad esta todo bien? – Mas golpes y la comunicación se corto de la nada. Esto prendió aun mas sus alertas, intento comunicarse de nuevo con el mismo número, pero la línea saltaba directamente a buzón de voz. Maldijo entre dientes, buscando ahora entre la lista de sus contactos a la única persona que la podía ayudar. – Contesta bicho raro… por favor… ¿¡Shino!? Gracias al cielo contestas- A lo lejos pudo ver como Naruto era inmovilizado por Hiashi ¿Acaso todos a su alrededor estaban enloqueciendo? -Óyeme bien Shino, necesito de un favor tuyo, pero es urgente… No… No se trata de que cuides mi casa… Porque Kiba ya lo esta haciendo… No te lo dije a ti porque… porque… porque él se ofreció primero… Bueno… si… pero… ¡Óyeme Shino por el amor de dios!... ¿Te acuerdas de Guren?... Si esa misma… Si, oye bien, se ha metido en un buen lio… No sé, tiene que ver con una bestia… Si, Shino quiero que vayas a su apartamento y te asegures de que todo esta en orden… ¿Harías eso por mí?... Oh ¡Shino por eso te quiero tanto! -Naruto soltó un gruñido ensordecedor – Llámame cuando sepas algo ¿Sí? Vale, vale… Yo también… Besos… Te cuidas…-

* * *

Naruto vio todo rojo cuando la oyó decir esas palabras que solo deberían ser para él ¿Quién demonios era Shino? ¿Acaso otro examante? ¿Por qué le dijo que lo quería? Tuvo suerte de ser retenido por el castaño porque estuvo a nada de ir hasta donde ella y romperle el teléfono en mil pedazos. Tenia que ser paciente porque si actuaba de manera precipitada solo empeoraría las cosas entre los dos. Ahora estaba casi seguro de que ella tenía sentimientos enterrados por él, de lo contrario habría dejado que el Alfa le aplastase la garganta. Ese pensamiento alivio un poco la furia que bullía en su interior. Solo un poco, porque en serio le estaba costando mucho controlarse.

\- ¿Ya te has calmado? –

\- Si- Su voz sonaba ronca pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto -

\- Tu tomaste una decisión hace muchos años, ella era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera-

\- Lo sé- Sin embargo, saberlo no hacia que doliera menos-

\- Tienes que hacer las cosas bien Naruto, ir hasta donde ella y empezar una escena de celos solo empeorará las cosas – Lo libero – Pídele a tu bestia paciencia –

Paciencia. Algo simple para muchos, algo de lo que no disponía en estos momentos. Su lado racional le decía que todos los amantes que hubiera tenido no importaban porque el pasado de una persona no se puede cambiar, él podía aceptar eso; no obstante, existía una voz en su subconsciente que se burlaba constantemente porque no había sido tan macho como para reclamarla desde la primera vez que tuvo oportunidad. A medida que pasaban los años se dio cuenta que no era necesario el apoyo de su manada para ser feliz si Hinata estaba a su lado. Pudo haber echo mucho mas para estar juntos, pudo marcarla desde un inicio, huir con ella hacia otra manada e iniciar una vida con su otra mitad rodeados de muchos cachorros. Los errores del pasado todos los días le pasaban factura, pero en esos instantes en donde la tenia cerca y no la podía besar era en donde más lamentaba la falta de valentía en su antiguo yo.

-Los errores del pasado no se pueden cambiar ¿Verdad? - Hiashi miraba la cabaña desde la distancia, donde Hiwa permanecía en reposo –

\- Tal vez no, sin embargo, todavía se puede cambiar el futuro – El viejo alfa sonrió, una sonrisa vacía que no trasmitía nada - ¿Estas seguro de la decisión que tomaste? –

-Lastimo a una de mis hijas durante años y trato de matar a una de las nuestras ¿Qué otra cosa debería hacer? – Lo medito por unos instantes –

\- No quisiera estar en tu lugar – Dijo al fin viendo como el macho hacia un esfuerzo inhumano por no derramar lágrimas- Eres un buen líder Hiashi -

-Cambiando de tema- El castaño se aclaró la garganta – Se que han estado juntos, como padre es mi deber preguntarte ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con ella? – Lo pensó muy bien antes de responder –

\- Hacer que me perdone, marcarla y tener muchos cachorros con ella –

\- ¿Un plan de tres pasos? – Se rio - ¿Fuiste tu quien le enseño esa estupidez? – Le sorprendió que Hiashi supiera de eso – Konohamaru me explico que Hinata siempre utilizaba planes de tres pasos para todo – En el pasado, cada vez que se juntaban, ella buscaba alargar sus encuentros preguntándole sus planes a futuro. Solía responderle escuetamente con tres simples pasos, con el objetivo de no estar mucho tiempo con ella. Cada vez le resultaba mucho más doloroso separarse dejarla en esa cabaña. Aquello le dolió y alegro por partes iguales, primero porque él lo había utilizado como mecanismo para no pasar más tiempo con ella del necesario y segundo, se alegraba de que una pequeña parte de él se hubiera quedado impregnada en ella.

-Si fui yo…-

\- Es una estupidez y lo sabes – Ahora fue su turno de reír –

\- Totalmente –

* * *

\- No te tardes – La peli-roja sonrió por la preocupación impregnada en la voz de su compañero – Si algo sale mal estaré esperándote justo aquí –

\- Claro, te amo – Se dieron un corto beso antes de iniciar su caminata. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el tenue aroma de cinco cambiantes, cuatro adultos y un niño. De inmediato reconoció el aroma distintivo de su hijo y de Hinata por supuesto. Pensar en ella le rompió el corazón. La pobre niña era quien más había salido lastimada con sus estúpidos prejuicios, eso sin mencionar a su precioso retoño. El desprecio que sentía su propio hijo hacia su persona era cien por ciento justificado; ella había sido una de las principales razones por la cual resultaron separados. En el pasado había actuado como una arpía y no tenia razones para ocultarlo. No solo amenazo a Minato con dejar la manada, y repudiarlo si él aceptaba a la compañera de su hijo, sino que ella misma hizo todo lo posible para que ni Hinata no estuviese nunca al lado de Naruto.

Se sintió feliz en el momento en que Kurenai llamo a decirle que por fin sus planes habían dado frutos debido a que Hinata se marchó justo después de perder contra Hokuto. No obstante, su felicidad se fue desvaneciendo a medida que el fuego interior que Naruto poseía se extinguía con el pasar de los días hasta dejar a un macho marchito que vivía solo por inercia.

Naruto dejo de sonreír, casi nunca se alimentaba y jamás volvió a entrar en calor. Ella misma se encargo de presentarle a varias hembras que consideraba aptas y dignas, pero su hijo ni siquiera las miraba. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que con la partida de Hinata también se había marchado la posibilidad de engendrar a la siguiente generación. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que la motivo a viajar hasta la manada vecina. No, ella le debía la verdad a Hinata, la loba tenía derecho a saber que su hijo era una víctima más de su actitud mezquina. No solo para estar en paz consigo misma sino también por la memoria de su hermana.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando una figura menuda, que recordaba muy bien, la intercepto

\- ¿Kushina? – Verla fue totalmente distinto a como se lo imagino. La niña insegura se había ido dándole paso a una mujer fuerte y hermosa. Definitivamente la Hinata débil ya no existía, delante suyo estaba de pie una hembra apta y digna - ¿En serio eres tú? – El cuerpo menudo se estrello con el de ella en un abrazo gigante de oso que no pudo responder – Cielos, lamento si te incomodo, es solo que… hace tantos años que no te veo… - La sintió alejarse y solo entonces pudo corresponder el abrazo, pensando que tal vez esa sería la última oportunidad que tendría- Te extrañe tanto…- Esa confesión le hizo un nudo en la garganta- No has cambiado nada ¿Cómo esta el señor Minato? ¿La manada sigue igual que siempre? -

\- Hinata, mi niña…- La apretó contra si – Todos estamos bien… Minato sigue igual, el único que ha cambiado ha sido Naruto- Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba – Hinata escucha, se que tal vez creas que todo ha sido culpa de Naruto, pero no es así – Lo mejor era ser directa, Hinata se merecía la verdad – Naruto, él…-

\- Por favor Kushina, no quiero hablar de eso… - Le dolía, todo era su culpa – ¿Porque no hablamos de algo más agradable? Tengo a alguien a quien quiero presentarte – Deshizo su abrazo para tomarla de la mano – Ven vamos, quiero que lo conozcas. Tengo tantas cosas que decirte –

\- Hinata, espera, debes oír lo que tengo que decir… por favor-Hizo un poco de fuerza hasta soltar su mano- Después de escucharme dudo mucho que me quieras volver a ver- Ella la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas –

\- Eso no pasara, se que no te gusta oírlo, pero eres lo mas parecido a una madre que he tenido-

\- Basta niña, no lo merezco- Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos- Hinata por favor, tienes que oírme hasta el final, y si después de eso decides no volver a hablar conmigo lo entenderé-

\- Si vienes a intervenir por tu hijo, pierdes tu tiempo…-

\- ¡No es eso! - interrumpió- Promete que me dejaras llegar hasta el final -

-Está bien…-

\- Hinata, tal vez muchos no lo sepan, pero antes de conocer a Minato, él ya tenia a alguien en su vida- Trago saliva, todavía dolía hablar de ello- Mi familia y yo nos mudamos a la manada Namikaze cuando yo tenía cerca de veintiséis años, mi manada original se disolvió porque el líder era un inepto- Movió la mano, restándole importancia al asunto- Como sea, mis padres buscaron mas estabilidad y pidieron refugio a una manada relativamente nueva pero con un líder fuerte y sabio. En el instante en el que vi a Minato fue amor a primera vista, con solo olerlo supe que era el macho destinado para mí- Sonrió al recordar- No obstante, él no pensaba lo mismo pues alguien estaba a punto de ocupar mi lugar –

\- ¿Una hembra? –

\- Así es, Minato llevaba con ella muchos años, era su única amante. Yo me sentía fatal ¿Te imaginas? – Asintió – Como sea, no me molesto tanto que él tuviera a una mujer en su vida, lo que me molesto mucho fue el tipo de mujer que escogió para eso. Ella era como tu- Los ojos perlas se abrieron enormemente- Si Hinata, ella también fue el producto de una unión entre parejas no destinadas- Tuvo mucho cuidado de no decir esa palabra- Lo que mas me aborrecía de ella era su origen. Era una hembra fuerte y hermosa que había retenido la atención de mi compañero por muchos años, pero mi mente no podía ver más allá del hecho de que era una…-

-Bastarda-

-Si…- Hinata se removió incomoda- Minato llevaba muchos años con ella, tantos que estuvo a punto de marcarla sin importarle que ella no era la indicada. Yo hice muchas cosas para estar con él, tanto que termino por aceptarme-

\- ¿Por qué no era la indicada? ¿Por qué sus padres no eran compañeros destinados? – El enojo en su voz era palpable –

\- No se trataba de eso Hinata, sabia que Minato era mío, un olor y fue trato echo-

\- Pero él no lo sentía así- Sus puños se apretaron- ¿Qué nos hace tan diferentes? – Susurro –

-Hinata…-

\- Dijiste que… que merecía saber la verdad ¿Sobre que Kushina? – Se remojo los labios -

\- Hinata cuando te vi la primera vez supe lo que eras. Entendía como se sentiría Kurenai con tenerte en su vida y me compadecí de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces me puse de su lado – Una gota cayó del cielo, seguidas de muchas más – En mi mente creía que tú también estabas ocupando un lugar que no te correspondía, tal cual como esa loba lo hacia con Minato. Me ensañe contigo y cada vez que Kurenai se comunicaba conmigo sintiéndose medianamente mal por propinarte un castigo yo la animaba diciéndole que estaba en todo su derecho- Hinata agacho la mirada – Y cuando mi hijo empezó a prestarte más atención de la debida lo aleje de ti, lo envié lejos por muchas temporadas, a la manada de los Uchiha-

\- ¿Qué? - Pregunto con un hilo de voz –

\- Se que no tengo excusas para lo que hice, en esa época estaba tan equivocada- Tomo una fuerte bocanada- Y cuando él te visito por primera vez… yo… quise morir "No mi hijo también" pensé en ese entonces, me desespere y todo se fue al caño en el instante en que Minato le dio permiso de construirte una cabaña cerca de nuestra casa – Hinata la miro sorprendida – Si, lo primero que hizo mi retoño después de compartir su primera vez contigo fue pedirle autorización a su padre para iniciar una vida junto a tu lado. En lugar de alegrarme porque mi Naruto había encontrado su pareja destinada a temprana edad, me enfade con él y con mi compañero por permitirlo… - Hizo una pausa, dejando que asimilara todo lo que estaba diciendo – Asi que lo amenace –

\- ¿A quién? -

\- A Minato, le dije que si aceptaba tal unión me marcharía muy lejos y no me volvería a ver jamás. Eso, por supuesto, genero un altercado entre los dos machos. Minato le retiro el apoyo, prohibiendo vuestra unión y, aun sabiendo que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión, Naruto lucho ferozmente por ti, pero solo tenía dieciséis, nunca fue un rival para su padre-

\- ¿Por qué? – A estas alturas el agua caía a cantaros, creando un ambiente lúgubre-

\- Luego de eso le presente a mas hembras con las que pudiera emparejarse, ni siquiera las miraba- Evadió su pregunta- Cada mes, sin falta, cambiaba e iba corriendo a tu encuentro. Ni siquiera los castigos de Minato por desobedecerlo lo desmotivaron. Era por eso que organizaba nuestras reuniones Hinata, en aquel entonces tu sola presencia me resultaba repulsiva, sin embargo, sabía que si Naruto ideaba algún plan de fuga lo compartiría primero contigo y era algo que no podía permitir-Gotas saladas se deslizaron por ambas mejillas – Actúe tan egoístamente…-

\- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar –

\- Un día una loba trajo un rumor a mis oídos, me negué a creerlo en un principio, pero todo apuntaba a que mi hijo planeaba marcarte porque ya no podía soportarlo – Hinata soltó un quejido lastimero- Así que yo… yo… yo fui quien le pidió a Hokuto que te retara, a sabiendas de que no tenías oportunidad, quería que ella te eliminara, aun el trato no estaba echo, Naruto pasaría el duelo y buscaría a alguien mas apropiado- La azabache se retorció, tratando de controlar a su bestia- Ella lo arruino todo a cambio de un beso y hoy en día se lo agradezco porque sin ti mi hijo… mi hijo no hubiera sobrevivido a tu perdida-

\- ¿Por qué? -

\- ¡Porque una bastarda casi me roba a mi compañero, no podía permitir que otra bastarda me robara también a mi hijo! Yo no… perdóname- Cerro los ojos y espero cualquier cosa. Fue allí consiente de que Hinata podría atacarla y no tenia planeado defenderse. No fue así. Hinata solo permaneció de pie, titiritando de frio, con la mirada oculta tras el flequillo –

-Vete… - Dijo después de un rato - Vete por favor… no quiero lastimarte, vete y no vuelvas jamás-

-Hinata se que todo se oye mal, pero he cambiado. Han pasado tantas cosas desde que te fuiste… para empezar yo…-

-No me interesa… Cualquier cosa que tengas que decirme no importa… Solo mantente alejada de mi…

\- ¡Tienes que oírme! – Corrió y la abrazo. Le levanto el rostro esperando encontrarse con una media transformación, con signos de rabia y de odio. No con un rostro vacío y derrotado, carente de muchas cosas-

\- Solo vete…- Sintió un leve empujón y no le quedó otro remedio que alejarse-

-Hinata…- La vio caminar en dirección contraria de donde había venido. Con pasos lentos y derrotados se alejo hasta que quedo sola en medio del bosque - ¿Qué hice? Dios mío… ¿Qué hice?...

* * *

Y ya está. Muchas gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero este capítulo ha sido especialmente largo.

¿Les ha gustado? ¿Alguien se imaginaba ya lo de Kushina? Espero haberlos sorprendido con eso.

Si encuentran un error ortográfico o de redacción, pueden tomarlo es gratis.

Gracias de corazón por todos sus Favoritos y Follows, ustedes también son los mejores :D

Ahora si…

* * *

**Zona VIP de comentarios SEXYS uwu**

**Regina Alba Blossom:** Gracias corazón por tus concejos y tus sexys comentarios. No creo que haya mucho que decirte salvo de nuevo agradecerte por tus bellas palabras. Este capitulo esta especialmente dedicado a ti :D

**drako lightning**: Gracias por leer y comentar. Holis te agradezco por poner mi fic entre tus favoritos. A Naruto todavía le falta un largo camino de redención, pero creo que lo conseguira :D Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Hf any:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya era hora de darle un poco de su propia medicina a Kurenai, el siguiente capítulo estará ufff. Gracias a ti por comentar y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan:** Gracias por leer y comentar. Holis me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Kurenai necesitaba un jarabe de su propia medicina, yo también creo que Hiwa a pasado por una muy mala situación, pero no te preocupes porque ahora tiene quien la apoye. Responderé a todas tus preguntas encantada:

-No puede transformarse porque tiene una pequeña anomalía física, como ya dije en el capítulo. Aún no ha despertado, pero todo puede pasar.

-El despertar de Konohamaru es diferente porque "Spoiler muy largo que no te voy a decir todavía" y porque "Spoiler también muy largo que tampoco te voy a decir" Con el tiempo responderé a esas preguntas.

-Yo creo que la tendrá muy difícil pero el es el Lobito sexy numero uno en sorprender a la gente.

-Hiwa ya le conto una pequeña parte de su vida, sin embargo, todavía falta más. A Hima la veremos mas adelante.

-El chile. El jengibre me lo tomo con canela XD

Saludos y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Pd. Gracias por notar lo del cambio de Konohamaru, fuiste la única que lo hizo uwu.

**eliuska20:** Jajaja Gracias por leer y comentar ¡No te preocupes que Hinata le arrancara la cabeza dentro de poco! Lamento mucho la tardanza, andaba un poco decaída con el encierro. Espero que la continuación te haya agradado, saludos.

**Bruxi:** Hola ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Claro que ahora la pequeña loba tiene quien la defienda como es debido uwu. Ya sabemos un poco de la situación por la que tuvo que pasar Naruto con sus padres ¿Crees que será suficiente como para que Hinata le de la oportunidad de hablar?

Gracias a ti por comentar y no te preocupes que mi enfermedad nada tiene que ver con el covid, son solo problemas digestivos que me indisponen por varios días seguidos. ¡Nos leemos!

**Karmina:** ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! Este capitulo es el mas largo que he escrito, espero que sea de tu agrado. Yo creo que Kurenai tendrá mas de su propia medicina en el próximo jajaja tendré en cuenta tu opinión así que los siguientes capítulos espero que sean igual de largos a este.

¡Nos leemos!

**Emperor92:** Holis tu uwu ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! En el próximo capitulo Kurenai obtendrá mas de lo mismo, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. ¿Naruto y Konohamaru se unirán para buscar la verdadera felicidad de Hinata? Maybe y teniendo en cuenta tu sugerencia creo que, por obvias razones, ya no se va a poder, sin embargo ¿Quién crees que será la voz de la conciencia que necesita nuestra loba favorita? Gracias de nuevo por tus palabras, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado ¡Nos leemos!

**Alinita28o:** Holis ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! No te preocupes que te entiendo a la perfección, yo también estoy repitiendo mangas y viendo cosas que tenía pendiente. Okay, me alegro que lo de la "coneja" no sea un impedimento para seguir leyendo y no te preocupes que al final tendrá que pagar con creces todo lo que hizo.

Claro que a Naruto también le falta un largo camino para poder estar junto a su otra mitad. Lamento mucho la tardanza y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado ¡Nos leemos!

**Katia:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Claro que se merece mucho más, le daremos lo que se merece en el siguiente capítulo, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado ¡Nos leemos!

**Hakudoshigle:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Lamento mucho la tardanza uwu, gracias por tu opinión y también la tendré en cuenta escribiendo la continuación lo más rápido que pueda. Todavia le falta mucho mas a Kurenai para que pague con creces todo el sufrimiento que ocasiono. Gracias de nuevo por comentar ¡Nos leemos!

**Le Sofia:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! No te preocupes que he decido no abandonar este fic por nada en el mundo. Me llenan de orgullo tus palabras, no creo ser tan buena pero amo que esta historia te haya gustando tanto. Dime tus sospechas y yo te digo si se acercan o no a lo que tengo en mente (Cosa que dudo porque lo de los padres de Konohamaru estoy segura que nadie se lo espera) Jaja a estas alturas todos ya la odian en mi fic uwu Lamento mucho la tardanza, espero que la continuación te haya gustado también. ¡Un abrazo y nos leemos!

**Nork:** ¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Aquí tienes la continuación jajaja que curioso que me llegue un review justo cuando termine de escribir el capítulo. Espero que la continuación te haya gustado también. ¡Un abrazo y nos leemos!

* * *

Y ya esta, gracias por llegar hasta aquí, un abrazo.

A favor de la campaña… puff ni siquiera lo voy a intentar

No se muy bien como va la cosa esa de "porque dejar leer y no comentar es como una teta y salir corriendo" Así que lo diré a mi modo:

**Dejame un review Wapa o Wapo que son gratis y a mi me llenan de alegría.**


	9. Vendetta

_**Como siempre mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a Regina Alba Blosson, no se que hubiera sido de mi sin tu ayuda.**_

_**Adv: Este capitulo contiene escenas zukhulentas 7w7**_

* * *

_**Vendetta **_

Mirar como los demás la pasaban bien en familia se convirtió en un pasatiempo más divertido de lo esperado. Le gustaba ir a la casa de Neji y observar por la ventana como su madre le servía comida caliente y como el hermano de su padre lo tiraba por los aires para luego atraparlo en la seguridad de sus brazos nuevamente; desde donde se ocultaba no podía escuchar los sonidos, pero nada le impedía imaginárselos. Se imaginaba la dulce voz de la mujer tarareando mientras cocinaba una gran cantidad de apetitosa comida y también el grueso timbre de voz del hombre cuando llegaba del patrullaje, saludando con un beso a su compañera y revolviéndole los cabellos castaños cuando Neji salía a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. A veces su pequeña mente le jugaba una mala pasada porque en repetidas ocasiones el cuerpo de Neji era reemplazado por el de ella misma.

No podía negar la envidia que sentía en eso instantes, nunca tuvo nada de eso.

No entendía que había hecho mal para no ser querida ni por su propia madre. Ella era una buena niña, era obediente, sabia ir al baño sola, podía vestirse sin ayuda y estaba aprendiendo a atarse las agujetas ella misma, sin embargo, jamás en su corta vida recibió una muestra de cariño por parte de la loba que le dio la vida. Su pequeño instinto le pedía constantemente estar cerca de ella, buscar su cariño, protección y olor; pero siempre que lo hacía era alejada con miradas frías y palabras malsonantes.

Y ahora, su corta vida había dado un giro inesperado.

De un día para otro, luego de llegar de otra manada, su madre se puso bastante violenta e intento atacarla mientras dormía, por suerte su abuelo estaba cerca e impido cualquier cosa que ella quisiera hacerle. El macho la miraba de una forma que no podía identificar, no podía percibir odio en su mirada, aun así, él jamás volvió a intervenir en las reprimendas físicas que le propinaba su mami cada vez que creía que hacía algo mal.

A partir de esa noche algo cambio; se volvió más violenta con ella, siempre que buscaba acicalarse era repelida con una palmada en la cara. La situación llego a ser tan critica que la loba intento ahorcarla mientras ella miraba jugar a unos animales del bosque. Todo paso muy rápido, tan rápido, que cuando estuvo consiente otra vez ya iba de camino a un nuevo lugar. Nadie le pregunto si quería ir allí o no, simplemente fue movida como un objeto sin ningún tipo de valor.

Su padre-Hiashi- solo la miro una vez y la dejo en esa enorme casa que tanto miedo le producía. Todos allí la miraban mal y ningún niño se atrevía a jugar con ella. Los adultos no le permitían estar cerca de sus cabañas, cada vez que buscaba comida, la cocinera le servía sobras del día anterior; nunca obtenía comida caliente.

El macho no le daba ninguna muestra de cariño, a penas y le dirigía la palabra, rehuía de su presencia y no le daba de comer. La comida era muy importante, demasiado, si se saltaba una su cuerpo se sentía débil. Del plato que la cocinera le servía terminaba la mitad en el suelo porque sus manos torpes le impedían comer con cubiertos como cualquier otro niño lo haría. De buena o mala manera, mamá-Hana siempre se encargaba de alimentarla todos los días. Cuando se lo pidió a la cocinera esta le dijo dos palabras que se quedaron grabadas en su mente "Bastarda retrasada" no sabía el significado de ninguna, pero sonaban muy mal, así que jamás se lo volvió a pedir.

Por eso se entretenía mirando a otras familias idílicas, anhelando una muestra de cariño.

Se la pasaba sola gran parte del tiempo, observando a todos en silencio, sin intervenir. Era como un ser invisible, pasado un mes pensó en que quizás ese era su destino. No ser relevante para nada ni nadie.

Sin embargo, todo cambio repentinamente cuando al clan llego una nueva y hermosa loba que, según muchos, se convertiría en su nueva "mamá".

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Hiashi espero una semana para explicarle que esa sería su compañera y la madre de sus siguientes hermanos. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho en el instante que las dejo solas por primera vez, Kurenai-como se llamaba- Fingió interés en ella solo hasta que no pudo captar el aroma de Hiashi en los alrededores, solo entonces le apretó los brazos tan fuertes que sus pobres huesos protestaron. No le dijo nada, solo presiono hasta que no aguanto más y empezó a llorar. Su padre llego unos instantes después, pero para entonces la hembra la abrazaba contra su pecho simulando un abrazo protector. Así fue como empezó todo.

Kurenai la trataba como una mascota, no, sabía que los humanos trataban bien a sus mascotas. La peli-negra no la trataba bien, de ninguna manera. La golpeaba constantemente y la obligaba a limpiar la casa todos los días hasta que sus manitas sangraban. No podía hablar delante de ella porque era castigada severamente dejándola sin comida hasta tres días seguidos; solo una vez intento decírselo a Hiashi, pero cuando Kurenai la descubrió, le tumbo dos dientes de leche de un solo golpe. Si hacia algo mal era obligada a pasar la noche a la intemperie y nadie en el clan se atrevía a hacer algo por ella, de echo podía ver que algunos encontraban cierto placer en la crueldad a la que era sometida. Las cosas solo se ponían más oscuras con el pasar de los días. Solo un pequeño rayo de luz ilumino su existencia encontrar una pequeña cueva en donde podía refugiarse cuando no podía dormir en su habitación. Por lo menos así no pasaba tanto frio.

Kurenai la dejo en paz por un tiempo luego de que su primer hermano nació, él bebe acaparo su atención, aun así, había muchos otros en el clan que la hacían sentir de lo peor, con sus palabras y miradas desdeñosas. Cuando nació la segunda hija de su padre la peli-negra volvió a centrar su atención en ella y se volvió más cruel que de costumbre. Una vez fue especialmente brutal cuando pensó que la pequeña Hanabi se había roto un brazo por su culpa.

La llevo lo más alejado que pudo, se transformó y utilizo toda su fuerza para estamparla contra una roca gigante cerca del rio. Despertó sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado, en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición en la que había caído, tenía muchos huesos rotos, una de sus piernas se doblaba en un ángulo extraño y la herida en su cabeza termino de sangrar dos días después de recobrar la conciencia. Ahí aprendió la lección de no estar nunca cerca de sus hermanos.

Tuvo que refugiarse unas semanas más en su pequeña cueva para poder sanar correctamente, al salir nadie se acercó a preguntar por su bienestar, el brazo de su hermanita ya estaba bien, pero aun así acaparaba toda la atención.

Siempre fua así, siempre estuvo sola… únicamente cuando la peli-roja entro en su vida empezó a ver el mundo menos tenebroso, menos hostil. Saber que todo había sido mentiras, que nada de lo que salió de la boca de Kushina fue real, saber eso dolía mucho, mucho. Llevo una de sus manos hasta donde su corazón parecía querer detenerse de tanto dolor. Sentía tanto dolor que su loba gimoteaba internamente, no podía recordar haberse sentido así ni siquiera cuando vio a Naruto besar a otra. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos, la lluvia caía a cantaros y sus sentidos parecían haberse reducido a nada. De repente una arqueada recorrió su cuerpo seguida de otras más, vomito todo lo que tenía en el estómago, sabía que su cuerpo estaba tratando de expulsar lo que había malo en ella, no obstante, no podía deshacerse del dolor tan fácilmente.

Se limpio la boca luego de vomitar un poco de bilis amarilla, elevo la mirada al cielo y solo entonces su mente se aclaró un poco. Dejo que las gotas de agua limpiaran cualquier rastro de debilidad que hubiese quedado en su rostro. Miro a su alrededor y noto que había llegado al mismo lugar en donde estuvo a punto de ser asesinada y, que, la misma roca permanecía inamovible. Camino hasta recostarse y dejarse caer, si cerraba los ojos podía sentir lo mismo que ese día, el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y de la sangre saliendo por lugares que no debía, era algo que conocía muy bien. Ese día aprendió por primera vez como acomodarse un hueso para que este sanara correctamente. A lamerse las heridas.

No fue consiente del tiempo que permaneció allí sentada. Dejo que la lluvia fluyera libremente por su cuerpo. Todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido. Trato de recordar un instante, un solo momento de felicidad en su infancia, nada vino a su mente. Lo más parecido que encontró fue aquella vez que Kushina le regalo una vieja cámara de video. Nunca nadie le había dado nada jamás. Aprecio y atesoro ese aparato como nada en el mundo. Solo tenía una cinta, así que la utilizaba y borraba el contenido una y otra vez. Fue lo más parecido a un juguete que alguna vez tuvo. Su pequeño tesoro. Le costó mucho dejarlo en esa cueva antes de huir. Al comienzo tenía miedo de no saber cómo regresar a su manada, tenía miedo de ser rechazada por los humanos, dejo pistas para que su padre pudiese encontrarla con facilidad, sin embargo, eso jamás paso, Hiashi no la busco, no quiso encontrarla.

Pensar en eso hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Se limpio rápidamente. No quería llorar. No quería ser débil nunca más, ninguno merecía su llanto, ninguno era digno de su dolor.

\- ¿Hinata? – Tan distraída estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que el día ya se había ido dándole paso a una negrura profunda, sus ojos cambiaron parcialmente para poder ubicar a la persona dueña de esa voz, con su nariz estropeada por la lluvia era de lo único de lo que podía valerse. Minato estaba de pie a unos cuantos metros de ella, con esa expresión serena que siempre mantenía en su rostro – ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? – Levanto los hombros – ¿No tienes frio? Es verdad que somos de sangre caliente, pero…-

\- ¿Qué quiere? –

\- Quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante – Levanto una ceja, incrédula – y no, lo que sea que hayas dialogado con Kushina no me concierne, eso es asunto vuestro. De lo que quiero hablar o, mejor dicho, de quien quiero hablarte es de una hembra a la que conocí hace muchos años. Alguien igual a ti – Aquello elevo su curiosidad-

\- ¿Quién es? –

\- Konan- Minato sonrió con nostalgia- Ella es una loba que, igual que tú, no nació de una pareja destinada- El rubio camino hasta quedar a unos pasos de ella. El parecido que tenía con Naruto era innegable, casi podían pasar por gemelos – Hay una pequeña cueva cerca de aquí ¿Qué tal si vamos y allí te cuento todo lo que se de ella? Además de explicarte unas cuantas cosas que te podrían interesar acerca de los "otros"- Hizo unas comillas en el aire y luego le tendió la mano. Dudo unos segundos antes de aceptarla -

\- ¿Otros? – Pregunto, empezando a seguirlo-

\- Los que son como tú-

* * *

Naruto caminaba por toda la sala de forma desesperada, Hinata había desaparecido unas horas atrás luego de sentir el aroma de Kushina y no todavía no regresaba. Konohamaru estaba entretenido viendo televisión y Hiwa aun descansaba en la habitación. Hiashi despareció al poco tiempo que Hinata, dejándolo a cargo de los dos cachorros y sin oportunidades de salir a buscarla.

Estaba nervioso y no podía negarlo.

Aun no entendía los motivos de Kushina para venir a visitarla. No tenían de que hablar. El pasado no se podía cambiar, Hinata no necesitaba verla ni mucho menos oír sus mentiras. Él conocía bien a su madre, sabía que no era una hembra honesta. El no convivía mucho con ella, de hecho, casi que se había alejado completamente de ellos en el instante en que se resignó a no volver a ver a Hinata. Solo pasaba de vez en cuando por la cabaña de sus padres a verificar si seguían vivos, la otra parte del tiempo se la pasaba adormitando en una pequeña cabaña que había construido casi en los límites de la manada. Alejado de todo y de todos. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos. Lo importante en esos instantes era saber el paradero de su compañera. La lluvia afuera no parecía menguar ni por un instante. No es que le preocupase que fuera a pescar un resfriado o algo parecido, porque era casi imposible que eso sucediera, le preocupaba más lo que le pudo haber dicho Kushina y como reaccionaria.

-Señor Naruto, tengo hambre – Miro en la dirección del más pequeño – ¿Puede prepararme algo de cenar? – Un suspiro casi imperceptible se escapó de sus labios. El que Hinata le hubiera encargado a su hijo lo hizo sentir medianamente mejor; eso significaba que aún tenía esperanza de recuperar a su hembra –

\- Claro, niño ¿Qué te apetece? – Llego hasta la cocina y abrió la puerta del refrigerador- Hay pizza congelada-

\- Mamá solo me da pizza los fines de semana- Eso era un problema, de lo único que tenía ganas era de salir en búsqueda de la oji-perla-

\- ¿Y si fingimos que hoy es viernes? – Konohamaru dudo unos instantes- Mamá no tiene por qué enterarse-

\- ¿Usted no se lo dirá? – Negó con la cabeza – Entonces eso sería… seria… ¿Cómo un secreto entre los dos? – No entendía muy bien la excitación del cachorro, pero termino asintiendo-

\- No se lo diré, si tu no le dices nada – Un brillo de felicidad apareció en los ojos del pequeño – Claro que si no quieres…-

\- ¡Será nuestro secreto! – lo interrumpió, corriendo a su lado - Pero tiene que hablar muy bajito, señor Naruto, o Hiwa podría escucharnos y ya no será un secreto de los dos sino de tres – Soltó una risa ronca, le causaban gracia las ocurrencias del niño –

\- Esta bien- Susurro, agachándose a su altura y revolviéndole la melena castaña. El niño se dejó hacer- Ahora sube y lávate las manos, mientras yo preparare todo-Obedeció casi de inmediato, corriendo escaleras arriba y perdiéndose entre los pasillos. Metió la pizza al microondas y la puso a calentar, no era conocedor de los gustos del cachorro, así que opto por calentar tres de diferentes sabores, hizo lo mismo con las latas de soda. Los pasos torpes del niño resonaron justo a tiempo. – No sabía cuál era tu sabor favorito así que…

\- ¡Es increíble señor Naruto! - Sonrió complacido -

\- Come todo lo que gustes-

Cenaron en relativa tranquilidad. Konohamaru no hablaba mucho, pero parecía estar bien con su presencia. Luego de terminar, recogió los platos, lavo todo y cuando regreso a la sala se encontró con la tierna imagen del niño durmiendo en uno de los sillones. Lo tomo en brazos, subió a la habitación, le quito los zapatos y lo acostó en medio de la gran cama. El niño se removió suavemente, acomodándose en una mejor posición. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz del pequeño sonó en medio de las penumbras.

-Usted puede ser…mi…-

\- ¿Qué cosa? – No dijo nada más, encendió la luz y lo vio dormir profundamente. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, quizás él era de los que hablaba dormido-

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó en el sillón más grande de la sala. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Al comienzo si consideraba al niño como un medio para llegar a un objetivo, sin embargo, todo estaba cambiando, o todo ya había cambiado. Era agradable pasar tiempo con el cachorro, no era una molestia y disfrutaba de sus breves enfrentamientos verbales, además, necesitaba descubrir porque el lobo de Konohamaru parecía odiar a Hinata.

Aquello no era normal, en definitiva, sonaba como si ese no fuese su primer cambio. ¿Por qué situación horrible habría tenido que pasar esa criatura para cambiar antes de los diez años? El cachorro se veía realmente asustado esa mañana, luego de oír por primera vez a su parte animal. Eso tampoco era normal. Eso de las voces era difícil de explicar, en teoría, tanto bestia como humano, eran un solo ser. Todos los cambiantes eran plenamente conscientes en su otra forma, de no ser así, estaba seguro de que no abrían podido avanzar como civilización. Él jamás había sentido miedo de su otra mitad, a decir verdad, era un buen compañero en la soledad.

Suspiro.

No conocía a nadie que tuviese problemas mayores con su contraparte. Al parecer, nada en el niño era normal, pero eso no significaba que fuera malo, solo diferente y lo diferente no siempre era malo. Un claro ejemplo era su Luna, como secretamente la llamaba. No podía encontrar ninguna imperfección en ella, ¿Era un poco gruñona? Si, pero ¿Qué hembra que valiera la pena no lo era? Era una luchadora desde la cuna y eso lejos de molestarlo lo tenía encantado. Su cuerpo era magnifico, bien proporcionado en las partes correctas, tenía caderas anchas que prometían buenas camadas de cachorros (los suyos) Además sus senos grandes podrían almacenar bastante leche materna para alimentar a todas sus crías. Si alguien le pidiese una calificación él le daría un once de diez sin pensárselo dos veces. De solo pensarlo sintió un fuerte tirón en sus pantalones. Su temperatura corporal incremento paulatinamente a medida que su polla crecía. Joder. Lo que faltaba; una erección incomoda y palpitante cuando su hembra estaba a fuera, haciendo, quien sabe que cosas.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. Se levanto rápidamente, y casi que corrió a abrir la puerta, sin embargo, no fueron unos ojos perlas los que le dieron la bienvenida, todo lo contrario, una Kushina llorosa y empapada estaba de pie en la entrada.

-H-Hijo, tenemos que hablar-

* * *

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos y Hinata ya se arrepentía de haberlo seguido. Minato había hecho una fogata y ahora estaba calentado unas latas de atún. No quería ser grosera, pero detestaba el pescado en cualquiera de sus presentaciones. Ese animal en específico le recordaba aquella época en donde, siendo una niña, tuvo que aprender a pescar con sus propias manos para no morir de hambre y no le quedaba más remedio que comerlo crudo. Incluso sentía el rechazo de su loba frente a las latas que el macho estaba calentando.

-Veo que no le puedes quitar la mirada de encima- Pego un leve salto ante la repentina interrupción del silencio – Solo hay que dejarlos unos minutos más y estarán listos para comer- Trato de negarlo, pero la mirada bondadosa del reprimió cualquier tipo de protesta – Dime Hinata, ¿Te gusta el atún? –

\- No me molesta del todo- Rehuyó de la mirada azulada, mirando hacia el interior de la cueva –

\- Lamento si no es de tu agrado, no pensé en una reunión a la intemperie a mitad de la noche con mi nuera – Sus mejillas se calentaron casi al instante, era estúpido tener una reacción así, pero ninguna persona la había aceptado tan rápido -

\- Naruto y yo no somos pareja…-

\- Todavía- La interrumpió – Y eso también es mi culpa, por eso, antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón, no ha pasado un solo día en que no me arrepienta de mi decisión- Mordió su lengua sin saber que responder, no era muy común que le ofrecieran disculpas, ni siquiera Naruto -

\- ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces? - La pregunta salió de sus labios casi sin querer-

\- Podemos hablar después de cenar, no es mucho, pero te aseguro que te gustara- Trago saliva casi ruidosamente-

Comieron en silencio. A pesar de todo, pudo disfrutar de la cena sin muchas complicaciones, su loba lloriqueaba con cada bocado y ella tuvo que recordarle que habían comido cosas peores en el pasado. Puede que estuviera mimada, sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho de rechazar lo que le estaba ofreciendo, comida gratis era comida gratis. Minato junto las latas vacías en una bolsa negra, asegurándole que se desharía de ellas adecuadamente. Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Luego de eso se sentaron uno frente al otro, observándose atentamente. El parecido no dejaría de sorprenderla nunca, la única diferencia era que Naruto tenía el cabello casi al ras de la cabeza y no tenía una musculatura tan desarrollada como la de Minato. Sus ojos eran del mismo color al igual que su cabello. En el mundo humano podrían pasar como hermanos sin problemas.

-Estoy aquí para responder todas las dudas que tengas, siempre que sea conocedor de la respuesta, no dudes que te diré la verdad- Asintió-

\- Lo que Kushina me dijo, todo fue…-

\- Verdad- Completo – Mi compañera no te mintió Hinata- Trago saliva, aguantándose las ganas de llorar-

\- No ahora- Pero si en el pasado, cada cosa que le dijo era mentira. Le mintió cuando le dijo que le agradaba su presencia- ¿Por qué no dejo que Naruto…? -

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando Naruto llego al otro día de haber estado contigo me dio una de las mejores noticias del mundo, había encontrado a su compañera. Yo espere tantos años por encontrar a la mía que lo apoye en todo lo que quería hacer contigo, tenía planes muy buenos, como de construirte una gran cabaña. Eso sí, me dijo que tenía que estar cerca del rio porque a ti te gustaba nadar. Además, se aseguró de que el espacio fuese suficiente para que los futuros cachorros pudieran correr libremente por todo el lugar- Eso hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. A su mente llego la imagen de muchos niños y niñas rubios y de ojos azules, jugando y riendo mientras eran perseguidos por Naruto– La idea me pareció maravillosa, Kushina se opuso rotundamente, yo me imagine que no accedería de buenas a primeras, que eran celos de una madre por su único hijo, pero terminaría por aceptarlo. Se de buenas fuentes que lo único que desea una madre es la felicidad de sus cachorros – Asintió dándole la razón. La lista de sus prioridades estaba encabezada por la felicidad de Konohamaru, incluso si eso significaba ciertos sacrificios-

Cuando amenazo con irse, todo mi mundo se derrumbó. Ella se encargó de ponerme en contra de mi hijo, mi propia sangre. Naruto lucho por ti, solo tenía dieciséis, pero eso no logro detenerlo. Peleo hasta que no me dejo otra opción de noquearlo en frente de todos. Recupero la conciencia preguntando por ti, solo quería correr a tu lado y yo se lo prohibí. Desde ese día Naruto dejo de vernos como sus padres, se dirige a mi como "el Alfa" y a Kushina como "la compañera del Alfa" se mudó a una cabaña a las afueras del clan y desde que desapareciste solo sale por ocasiones especiales. - Dejo que esa información se asentara en su cabeza. Naruto siempre se comportó muy frio con ella, no sabía que él también sufría, siempre pensó en que quizás lo de ellos no significo nada para él- Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta te diré que en ese entonces Kushina significaba todo para mí, mi mundo empezaba y terminaba en ella, sentía que no había nada más importante que estar a su lado, cuando amenazo con irse y no volver, me di cuenta del poder tan grande que una hembra podría llegar a ejercer en un macho, además sentía que siempre estaría en deuda con ella

\- ¿Por la amante que tenía antes de conocerla? –

-Exactamente- Sonrió- Veras, la manada de mis padres era muy desordenada, no tenían un buen líder y yo sentía que con sus acciones lentamente nos estaba llevando a la ruina, por lo que cuando tuve la edad suficiente lo rete y termine ganando- Eso era sorprendente- Pero yo no quería a los cambiantes que pertenecían a esa manada pues sentía que ya estaban lo suficientemente corruptos, así que decidí disolverla e iniciar una nueva lejos de allí. Invite a unos cuantos, de confianza, a mis padres y salimos rumbo a lo desconocido, así empezó todo y si te soy sincero, jamás imagine que algo tan pequeño pudiera crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo. Al inicio eran diez cabañas y en poco tiempo ya había cien, aprendimos a vivir de lo que la tierra nos daba y teníamos grandes cantidades de ganado. Yo escogía a cada uno de los miembros, no cualquiera podía pertenecer y un día, de la nada, llego Konan-

\- ¿La que era como yo? - Sus ojos se llenaron de expectativa. Jamás había visto u oído hablar de alguien como ella. Todos los lobos que vivían con los humanos eran criaturas rechazadas por sus propios clanes, ladrones o asesinos. No era muy común encontrarse con bastardos como ella, ni siquiera estaba segura de que Konohamaru fuese uno. No conocía nada de sus orígenes y el niño tampoco recordaba mucho sin ponerse nervioso-

-Así es, Konan era igual que tú en todo Hinata. La primera vez que la vi era una cosita pequeña y desnutrida que parecía romperse si la tocabas con poca fuerza. Me sorprendió cuando me dijo que tenía dieciséis años, cualquiera que la viese pensaría que no era más que una niña de doce años. Los de mi clan se opusieron rotundamente a aceptarla, no solo por verse débil sino también porque ella jamás oculto lo que era, recuerdo que me dijo algo como "Soy una bastarda, no tengo padres y hace mucho que no tengo una comida decente, no robo y se cazar, ¿soy lo suficientemente buena para pertenecer a tu manada?" – Hinata sintió pena por ella- ¿Cómo le dices que no a eso? – Minato rio- La acepte de inmediato bajo mi tutela, mis padres no dijeron mucho, tenían pensamientos más liberales que la mayoría y la trataron como un miembro más de la familia. – Le costó imaginarse aquello, nunca nadie los aceptaba. Incluso en la ciudad, donde nadie era dueño de nada, los lobos solían mirarla con desdén- Konan tenía un carácter fuerte, no dejaba que nadie cuestionara sus orígenes, recordaba poco de su infancia además de ser abandonada por su madre a la mitad de un bosque. Recuerdo que era un poco torpe con cosas simples como comer y peinarse el cabello, pero toda su falta de habilidades las compensaba con fuerza y determinación a no ser dejada de lado. –

\- Yo no podía comer sola, no tenía coordinación en mis manos, de niña mamá solía alimentarme todos los días- Era bueno saber que no era la única con ese "defecto" -

\- Konan jamás lo hubiera permitido. Era muy independiente, pero creo que es porque la vida le enseño a ser así- Hinata dio una fuerte afirmación con la cabeza, un poco tarde pero ella también aprendió a no depender de nadie- Resulto imposible no encariñarme con ella y, a medida que su cuerpo se recuperaba, resulto muy tentadora, sabía que no era mi compañera, algo en mi interior me decía que ella no era la indicada, no obstante, eso no se convirtió en un impedimento para amarla y desearla. Nos hicimos amantes cuando ella cumplió veinte años, yo estaba cerca de mis veintisiete, la pasábamos muy bien juntos, y luego de muchos años a su lado me resigne a no buscar a mi compañera. Llegue a pensar en marcarla, era consciente de lo mucho que me dolería si alguna vez mi compañera apareciera, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente feliz con Konan como para que eso no me importara. De una u otra manera Konan llenaba ese vacío, pero no totalmente-

\- Puedo entender eso- Admitió con un susurro- Quiero decir, conocí muchos machos allá afuera, pero nunca he deseado a nadie que no fuese Naruto.

\- ¿Y él lo sabe? – Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- Deberías decírselo-

\- ¿Acaso tiene derecho a saberlo? – Se mordió la lengua para no decir más- Hábleme de como llego Kushina a su vida, ¿Como supo que era la indicada? ¿Qué hizo con Konan después? –El macho se removió incomodo con esa última pregunta- ¿La expulso? -

\- ¡Claro que no! – Era la primera vez que levantaba la voz y por algún motivo su loba se encogió como un pequeño cachorro – Disculpa no quería intimidarte, es solo que cuando Kushina llego al clan puso mi vida de cabeza, sabía que yo era su compañero pero también era consciente de que yo no podía dejar de lado los sentimientos que tenía por Konan, hizo de todo para llamar mi atención hasta que lo consiguió, la atracción sexual era tan fuerte que yo no pude resistirme por mucho tiempo, sentía que había engañado a Konan y que además había traicionado todo lo que teníamos.-

\- Pudo intentarlo mejor- lo acuso -

\- ¿Qué sentiste tu cuando descubriste a tu compañero? – Esa pregunta logro pillarla con la guardia baja. Desvió la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada, recordando que ella se entregó a Naruto la primera vez que entro en calor estando cerca de él - Eso pensé-

\- Es una atracción muy fuerte- Admitió entre dientes- Decía amar a Konan, ¿Qué paso con ella? – Insistió-

-Es verdad que estaba enamorado de ella, no lo puedo negar, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con Kushina me di cuenta del poder de los compañeros. Poco a poco el amor y la pasión se fueron diluyendo hasta que simplemente quedo un cariño fraternal. Konan no lo tomo mal, sin embargo, Kushina…-

-Déjeme adivinar- Interrumpió- ¿Intento sacarla definitivamente de tu vida? –

\- Exactamente, mi compañera quería retarla por su estadía y lugar en el clan, a pesar de que yo ya la había marcado como mía, eso no fue suficiente para dejarla tranquila. Konan no quiso luchar-

-Tenía miedo-Dedujo. Minato se rio de ella, eso elevo su temperamento- Quizás temía estar sola por ahí sin protección y…

\- Konan no le tenía miedo a nada ni a nadie, no quería pelear con Kushina porque era consciente de que en cualquier escenario ella ganaría.

\- ¿Kushina? -

\- Konan no quería lastimar a Kushina- Aclaro pacientemente- ¿No eres consciente de tu propia fuerza Hinata?

\- ¿Acaso bromea? Hokuto me hizo mierda en la única pelea que he tenido con una cambiante-

\- ¿Como era tu vida en el pasado? ¿Kurenai te alimentaba todos los días? ¿Alguien alguna vez se preocupó por tus necesidades? Incluso para un cambiante "normal" crecer en esas condiciones es algo muy malo. – Le dio la razón. – Quizás esa es una de las razones por las que ustedes son odiados sin ningún motivo, tienen miedo Hinata, de tu fuerza y de lo que puedes llegar a hacer con ella.

-No lo entiendo-

-Hinata, Konan podía derribar a un macho adulto con facilidad. Ninguna hembra se atrevía a retarla porque le tenían miedo, no es que ella fuese por ahí maltratando a cualquiera, pero no permitía insultos ni malos tratos hacia su persona o a los que consideraba más débiles. Era muy poderosa, incluso mi lobo se intimidaba a veces cuando se enojaba, por eso cuando Kushina intento retarla ella decidió que lo mejor era marcharse, no quería lastimar a mi compañera-

\- Eso que me está diciendo no puede ser cierto, es verdad que me he recuperado, pero eso no quiere decir que…-

\- No puedo obligarte a que me creas, lo dejare a tu criterio, sin embargo, quiero que te pongas en contacto con ella.

\- ¿Después de todo aún se mantiene en contacto con ella?

-Si, yo le encontré un nuevo clan y allí encontró a su compañero, tienen varios cachorros- El macho sonrió con tristeza- Su compañero se llama Yahiko y es un gran amigo mío, su manada está lo suficientemente lejos, pero eso no impide que estemos en contacto-

\- Me alegro que Konan encontrara la felicidad- Lo decía en serio- ¿Kushina lo sabe? Que se mantienen en contacto-

\- Al comienzo no quería hacerla enojar, así que opte por no hablar con Konan, no obstante, me enteré que nacería su primera camada y realice un viaje a escondidas para conocerlos- Los ojos del macho brillaron con algo que no supo identificar – Verla rodeada de tanta felicidad hizo que me sintiera en paz conmigo mismo, pues aún no estaba convencido de haber tomado la decisión correcta- Esto último lo dijo con una voz más profunda de lo normal y ¿Acaso eran celos lo que podía distinguir en el tono de voz? -

\- ¿Acaso usted todavía la amaba? - Por la mirada que le dirigió supo que se había equivocado-

-Por supuesto que no- se apresuró a negar- No sentía celos de él sino de ellos, yo quería lo que Konan y Yahiko tenían, muchos hijos, ya sabes quería ver a mis propios cachorros corriendo a mi alrededor, moría por tener eso-

\- ¿Por qué Naruto no tiene hermanos? - Siempre le había parecido curioso, siendo que los cambiantes eran criaturas muy sexuales y del único método anticonceptivo del que se valían era del natural – Kushina no quiso tenerlos o…-

-No, el que se negó rotundamente a no tenerlos fui yo. No permitiría que Kushina tuviese ese control sobre mi-

\- ¿Control? -

-Así es, tal vez no lo sepas porque ninguna mujer se tomó el tiempo de compartirlo contigo, pero entre más cachorros tiene una hembra más dependiente se vuelve el macho de ella, no me preguntes el origen porque nadie tiene una explicación para esto- Respondió su pregunta antes de que pudiera formularla- Yo no lo creía, pero luego del nacimiento de Naruto los deseos de Kushina eran órdenes para mí, quería cumplir hasta el más absurdo de sus caprichos, ella se aprovechó de esto en muchas oportunidades, obligándome a hacer cosas que no quería; como enviar a mi único hijo a una manada por mucho tiempo para mantenerlo lo más alejado de ti. También se ponía cada vez más y más celosa de Konan. Peleamos varias veces porque yo siempre me negué a darle más cachorros, estuve a punto de ceder, pero ver lo que le había provocado a nuestro propio hijo con sus acciones, me hizo desistir- Lo miro sin entender esa última parte- Que confabulara con la sobrina de Kurenai contra ti, fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ese día perdí a mi hijo y la oportunidad de ampliar mi descendencia y eso es lo peor que le puede pasar a un Lycan.- Trago saliva, sin saber que decir- Por eso tendemos a tener tantos hijos, no queremos que nuestro linaje se pierda en el olvido.-

\- Entiendo- En verdad lo hacía, también entendía un poco mejor la situación de su padre, si lo que decía Minato era cierto; Kurenai lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano desde hacía mucho tiempo- ¿Alguna vez se ha arrepentido de no elegir a Konan? Disculpe que se lo diga, pero su relación con Kushina suena como si hubiese sido un infierno- Minato la miro seriamente unos instantes antes de responder-

-Y lo fue- dijo al fin- Estoy seguro de que todo hubiera sido peor sin la presencia de Karin- Ese nombre no lo había oído jamás. Observo al rubio en busca de respuestas- Esa parte de la historia no me pertenece, si quieres saber cómo se salvó nuestra relación deberás oír todo lo que mi compañera tiene que contarte – La mención de Kushina le revolvió el estómago, no quería verla – Karin llego de un día para otro y la adoptamos como si fuera nuestra propia hija, tienes más en común con ella de lo que te puedes imaginar. Karin es como Konan y tu- Eso despertó su curiosidad, era muy extraño oír hablar de dos bastardos en una misma conversación-

-Si todo lo que me dijo es verdad ¿Si peleo con Kurenai mañana, eso no significara un problema para mí? – Quiso desviar el tema de la conversación, sí que sentía ganas de saber más sobre la otra loba, no obstante, no hablaría con Kushina, no por ahora. Además, jamás había luchado con todas sus fuerzas, no es como si en el mundo humano tuviera que pelear físicamente todos los días, sí que había puesto en su lugar a varios lobos, pero esto era completamente distinto. Lo de Hiwa no contaba porque Kurenai estaba tan concentrada en matar a su propia hija que no la vio venir hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El factor sorpresa jugo de su lado en ese momento.

\- ¿Pelear? El rumor que corre por el clan dice que solo se le impartirá un castigo-

-Muy fácil- Murmuro lo que su loba le repetía constantemente en su cabeza. Ella quería jugar, castigar a Kurenai mientras estaba de rodillas resultaría demasiado insulso para su gusto- Mi loba no quedara satisfecha y yo tampoco- Minato abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al final opto por el silencio- ¿Y bien? Kurenai es una perra alfa ¿Tengo alguna oportunidad de matarla? -El rubio cerro los ojos e inspiro profundamente.

-Ella no será un rival para ti- Eso la hizo sonreír- ¿Crees que Hiashi lo permita?

\- No podrá interferir, ¿Las reglas siguen siendo las mismas? –

\- Si, pero, si te soy sincero, jamás hubiera permitido que Konan retara a Kushina, ni viceversa, la loba de Konan posee una fuerza brutal, además, de una velocidad incomparable – El rubio se llevo una mano al mentón- Solíamos entrenar, a ella le gustaba afilar sus habilidades semanalmente, no es que lo necesitara de todas formas- Minato hizo una mueca de dolor- ¿Te imaginas? Cuando llego a mi clan parecía que en cualquier momento se fuese a romper, comía con las manos y era muy descoordinada, no obstante, consiguió la suficiente masa corporal para iniciar con sus entrenamientos. Al comienzo me negué, no quería lastimarla de ninguna manera-Tuvo la osadía de reír- Konan se encargó a base de golpes de demostrarme lo contrario, y créeme, que solo iniciando sus golpes ya dolían mucho, lo peor era cuando se enfadaba, los moretones no desaparecían sino hasta la mañana siguiente- Minato saco un teléfono móvil del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, encendió la pantalla y se lo lanzo. El rostro redondeado de una niña sonriente y muy peli-roja ocupaba todo el fondo de pantalla. La niña estaba sonrosada, como si la foto hubiese sido tomada luego de terminar algún tipo de juego, tenia los ojos cerrados, por lo que no podía distinguir su color, pero el parecido con Kushina era algo innegable. – Ella es Karin, esta por cumplir los trece años- Explico como solo un padre orgulloso lo haría- Cambio al cumplir siete años y ningún niño de su edad se atreve a molestarla, por el contrario, la respetan y le temen por partes iguales. Solo un pequeño es capaz de aguantar su temperamento, y me temo que eso se debe a que se convertirá en su compañero cuando ambos tengan la edad suficiente – Dio un suspiro sobreactuado- Rezo todos los días para que eso no suceda demasiado pronto, Karin es nuestra beba, no quiero separarme de ella en un largo periodo de tiempo. –

\- Es muy hermosa- Susurro para sí. A su mente llego la imagen de una pequeña peli-azul casi esquelética, mugrienta, que se paseaba de arriba a bajo por las calles buscando un poco de cariño o un refugio en donde nadie pudiera volver lastimarla. Sintió envidia de toda la felicidad reflejada en el rostro de Karin. La niña se veía tan… ¿Satisfecha?... no… ¿Saludable?... no encontraba la palabra – Ella es tan diferente a mi…- No pudo evitar recordar que mientras crecía más odiaba su reflejo. Una parte de ella siempre le susurraba que su cuerpo nunca sería suficiente para Naruto y que era por eso que él se negaba a marcarla-

\- Creo que tienes muchas cosas en las que pensar y yo tengo que regresar a casa- Dio un leve asentimiento e hizo el ademan de entregarle el celular, pero Minato negó con la cabeza y salió de la cueva – No es mi teléfono, es el de Kushina, tendrás que entregárselo personalmente- Abrió la boca para protestar, pero el macho arranco a correr a una velocidad increíble. Cuando salió del estupor fue demasiado tarde. Ya no quedaba rastro alguno que seguir. Regreso al interior de la cueva, maldiciendo internamente por la trampa tan estúpida en la que cayo- De tal palo…- Mascullo entre dientes. A Naruto también se le daba bien escapar de situaciones incomodas. – Malditos rubios oxigenados-Se dejo caer de lleno en el piso, se sentía muy cansada y tenia hambre, pero tampoco se sentía lo suficientemente lista como para verle la cara a Naruto. No sabia que hacer con él, ahora que sabía la otra parte de la historia una estúpida brecha de esperanza se encendió en su interior- Tal vez… no es demasiado tarde…-

**\- "Por supuesto que no lo es"- **

-Por fin te dignas a hablar… animal estúpido- La muy traicionera no mencionaba nada desde la discusión que habían mantenido- ¿Qué fue esa patética escena de "quiero a mi compañero"? - Utilizo la voz aguda que tanto le disgustaba –

**-Quiero a mi compañero- **

-Y yo quisiera no haberme comido esas latas de atún, pero ¿Adivina qué? No siempre obtenemos todo lo que de queremos-

**\- Es comida para gatos- **Sintió como hacia un gesto de disgusto - **Quiero a mi compañero- **Repitió- **En estos instantes puedes estar llevando sus crías- **Inconscientemente se llevo la mano al estómago – **Tienes que dejar que te muerda, tendríamos cachorros adorables- **Le envió la imagen de un pequeño rubio con ojos azules – **No hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que lo separarías de nuestras crías ¿Me equivoco? No después de saber en carne propia lo que es crecer sin un padre – **Maldita loba manipuladora-

\- Numero uno, aun es muy pronto para saberlo y numero dos… -

**\- Lo estas considerando, ¿verdad? – **Bufo, no respondería esa pregunta. Se dio la vuelta para quedar de medio lado, tantas emociones la habían dejado agotada -

\- ¿Crees que le ganaremos? – Pregunto luego de pasar un rato en silencio. Pensando únicamente en lo que ocurriría al amanecer-

**-La destrozaremos – **Respondió instantáneamente. Le gusto la confianza que desprendía su voz** – **

\- ¿Cómo estas tan segura? La única vez que peleaste con otra loba te pateo el trasero**\- **

**-Te pateo el trasero a ti, niña estúpida- **Ataco**\- Y eso paso porque en ese entonces no te alimentabas correctamente, al final solo comías lo que podías pescar con tus manos, y de nuevo, ESO ES COMIDA PARA GATOS- **

-Te has convertido en un gran perro berrinchudo ¿No te parece? –La sintió bufar- Olvídate de la comida y dime la verdad ¿Tendremos, aunque sea una oportunidad de ganarle? – Espero una respuesta que nunca llego, su loba se volvía muy silenciosa con algunos asuntos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando una voz profunda taladro su cerebro –

**\- ¡Perderá la cabeza! – **

Con ese ultimo pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida. Despertó unas horas más tarde, la lluvia se había detenido y el sol aun no se asomaba por el horizonte. Calculo que aun tenia tiempo para pasar por la cabaña por un pequeño bocadillo y un cambio de ropa. Tomo el teléfono y salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Aún tenía muchas dudas con respecto a Naruto, no sabía que pasaría mañana, de lo que si estaba segura era que la cabeza de Kurenai colgaría en sus manos antes del mediodía. Ese pensamiento le acelero el corazón. Aumento la velocidad hasta detenerse a unos metros de su cabaña, dio una fuerte inhalación, pero no encontró ningún aroma sospechoso. Haciendo uso de sus habilidades, ingreso por la puerta trasera con todo el sigilo del mundo, el reloj de la cocina marcaba las cuatro menos diez de la mañana, y eso significaba que todavía no era necesario despertar a Konohamaru, Hiwa o el idiota de Naruto.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa, dándole una leve mirada al gran cuerpo del rubio, quien dormía plácidamente en uno de los sillones. Ingreso al cuarto de Konohamaru y parte de la tensión que venia acumulando desapareció en cuanto lo vio dormir en la enorme cama. Sus manos picaban por acariciarle el rostro, pero no quería interrumpir el descanso del pequeño. Le envió un beso desde la distancia y entro al cuarto de baño. Se desnudo rápidamente y tomo esa ducha caliente que tanto necesitaba.

Sus músculos se relajaron de manera instantánea. Alejo cada uno de los pensamientos que la atormentaban, lo mas importante ahora era idear una estrategia, algo simple y efectivo para ganarle a Kurenai. Salió de la ducha diez minutos mas tarde, en su cabeza solo existía un objetivo. Konohamaru seguía en la misma posición, pero ahora estaba envuelto en una frazada, el leve aroma a pizza caliente inundo la habitación y supo que Naruto, además de dejarle una muda de ropa seca en la cama, se tomó el trabajo de arropar al pequeño y de calentarle comida.

Desconfiaba de sus intenciones, sin embargo, Konohamaru estaba ileso.

Se vistió rápidamente y bajo hasta a la primera. Naruto la esperaba en el comedor, con un semblante casi igual de serio que el de ella y con dos pizzas calientes servidas esperando por ella.

Tomo asiento, mastico cada rebanada en silencio, con la mirada centrada en la comida. Naruto no dijo ni una palabra y ella lo agradeció, todavía no se sentía preparada para confrontarlo. Devoro todo en un par de minutos, sentía mucha hambre, el atún no había servido para calmar su apetito.

**-Comida para gatos-**

\- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez por todas? –

\- ¿Disculpa? - Maldijo entre dientes cuando noto que había dicho eso en voz alta-

-No es contigo, mi loba se pone intensa con algunas cosas –

\- Entiendo- Era la primera vez que le hablaba de su lado salvaje, él nunca había preguntado sobre ella- Siempre sentí curiosidad por tu loba-

\- Pero jamás te atreviste a preguntar- Le hizo un ademan con la mano para que no respondiera nada- Ahorita no quiero hablar del pasado, ya tuve suficiente de esa mierda. Hablaremos de ello cuando estemos mas tranquilos-

\- ¿Eso significa que te quedaras aquí? –

\- Si lo que hicimos resulta con un par de cachorros corriendo por allí- Tomo aire, costaba mas decirlo en voz alta. Naruto contuvo la respiración- Nos quedaremos definitivamente, no sería justo ni para ellos…- Trago saliva- Ni para ti… -

\- ¿Y si no…? –

\- Si no hay cachorros, será Konohamaru quien decida cuando nos iremos de aquí –

\- ¿Y si él quiere quedarse para siempre…? –

-Nos quedaremos para siempre- Él dio un fuerte asentimiento-

\- ¿Qué hay de nosotros? – Sintió ganas de llorar con esa pregunta – Podemos irnos de aquí cuando quieras, Kurenai no será una molestia nunca más. Viviremos en un lugar donde su maldad jamás nos alcanzará –

-Tenemos mucho tiempo para descubrir si todavía existe un "nosotros" entre tu y yo-

\- Eso es una mierda, te amo Hinata siempre lo he hecho, viviremos juntos tú, Konohamaru, yo y nuestros cachorros – Eso le apretujo el corazón. Miro sus ojos en busca de respuestas y quedo cautivada con esos ojos azules que siempre la habían perseguido – Nosotros, siempre nena-

-Dame tiem… - Sus labios fueron silenciados por un beso que no vio venir. Intento contenerse, pero los labios de Naruto la sedujeron hasta que no le quedo otra que responder. Enredo sus manos en el cabello para unirlo mas a ella, necesitaba todo lo que él quería darle. Sus lenguas hicieron contacto y mando toda la logia al diablo, ella lo quería e iba a tenerlo. Las manos de Naruto se posaron en su cintura y la levantaron hasta sentarla en la mesa del comedor.

Naruto estaba en las nubes, llevaba deseándola toda la noche e iba a tenerla allí, sobre la mesa, como si fuera su comida favorita. No perdió el tiempo y le levanto la blusa blanca que llevaba, solo despegando sus labios unas milésimas de segundos, deberían ser muy silenciosos, no quería despertar y de paso traumar al niño o a Hiwa. Se le hizo agua la boca cuando noto que ella no tenía nada debajo, había oído que las humanas usaban algo que llamaban "Brasier" para cubrir sus senos y agradecía a todos los dioses que su hembra no hubiese adoptado esa costumbre. Definitivamente ella podría alimentar una camada entera, sus senos eran un poco más grandes de lo que recordaba y estaban adornados con unos picos rosados que lo tentaban a cada segundo. Despego sus labios unos instantes para probar la intensidad de sus sonidos, rozándole los pezones con la punta de los dedos. Hinata dio un leve gemido que hizo que las bolas se le apretaran, listas para vaciarse en su interior. Le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y aquello la hizo gemir un poco más fuerte-

-Shh nena, o nos van a descubrir- Ella asintió, posando la frente entre la unión de su cabeza y cuello. Aquello lo puso a mil, era una clara señal de sumisión. Apretó sus manos y ella lo mordió sobre la ropa, no con sus colmillos, pero si con los dientes planos. Bajo una de sus manos hasta el interior de sus bragas y casi cae de rodillas al descubrir la tibia humedad de su coño– Te voy a lamer hasta que te corras en mi boca y luego te follare, pero tienes que hacer mucho silencio nena, o podríamos traumar a los jóvenes de por vida ¿Entiendes? - Asintió sobre su hombro- Dímelo- Ordeno, dibujando lentamente el contorno de sus labios inferiores. Hinata tembló entre sus brazos- Dime que tienes que ser muy silenciosa mientras te como entera, dímelo- Evito el clítoris a propósito, quería hacerla enloquecer de placer –

-Por favor- Dijo temblorosamente- Cómeme entera- Mas que una súplica, sonó como una orden, pero poco le importo. La recostó sobre la mesa, se deshizo de sus molestos pantalones, y dejo caer pesadamente sus rodillas sobre el suelo. La vista del coño mas hermoso del mundo le dio la bienvenida. Inhalo el perfume de su hembra y sintió como una gota preseminal se escapaba de la punta de su glande. Dos décadas de abstinencia le estaban pasando factura. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Utilizo dos dedos para separar, dejando a la vista aquel agujero que el destino había preparado únicamente para él -N-Naruto d-date prisa- No se hizo rogar más. Poso sus labios en aquella protuberancia y chupo, el sonoro gemido femenino fue su recompensa-

-Shh…-

-L-Lo lamento – Espero unos segundos antes de continuar, agudizo su audición, pero lo único que podía captar era el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas- D-Dame tu camisa- No le pregunto nada, se la quito tan rápido que los botones salieron disparados, Hinata se incorporo y la tomo con los dientes, iba a recostarse, pero se lo impido-

\- No, mírame mientras de devoro- Sus ojos se pusieron rojos de deseo. De forma rápida le separo las piernas y enterró la cabeza en su paraíso personal.

Hinata mordió tan fuerte la tela que su mandíbula protesto. Naruto chupo y lamio su clítoris tan duro que a los pocos segundos ya la tenían lloriqueando de placer. La lengua cálida le acariciaba de arriba a bajo y luego sus labios se cerraban alrededor del capullo. Era demasiado, sus caderas se movieron solas pero las manos de Naruto al interior de sus muslos no le dieron mucho espacio. El rubio gruño sonoramente y eso fue suficiente para hacerla explotar en mil pedazos. Grito y, si no hubiera sido por el beso del rubio, estaba segura que hasta su padre los habría oído. Se sintió avergonzada por lo rápido que había llegado.

-Te dije que guardaras silencio nena, me has desobedecido y eso no se hace- El tono ronco logro encenderla de nuevo - ¿Quieres tu castigo? – Asintió, hipnotizada por ese aspecto seductor que nunca había visto él – Tu lo has pedido - En un parpadear la hizo girar y ahora estaba bocabajo, bajo el control absoluto de un macho que parecía expulsar testosterona por cada uno de sus poros.

Naruto se alejo lo suficiente como para desabrochar sus pantalones y su polla salto libre, hinchada y húmeda. Pensó en los preservativos que tenia en uno de los bolsillos de su bolsillo trasero, pero desecho la idea de inmediato. A Hinata no le desagradaba la idea de tener muchos hijos y a él tampoco. Con una mano la mantuvo abajo mientras que con la otra se agarro la base de la polla. Busco el agujero correcto y la sintió temblar. Lo encontró de forma rápida y decidió que jugaría un poco con ella. Esparció los fluidos que desprendían su coño de arriba hacia abajo, desde el agujero prieto de su ano, hasta el clítoris y de vuelta. Lo hizo un par de veces antes de sentir como su coño convulsionaba y ella se tensaba ¿Acaso se había…? ¿Sin penetrarla? Eso Elevo su ego por las nubes.

Si antes estaba avergonzada ahora no podía levantar la cabeza de la mesa. Era patético que se corriera dos veces en menos de cinco minutos. En su defensa, sentir el glande del rubio paseándose por toda su zona intima, fue demasiado para su hipersensible cuerpo. Mordió su propia lengua para evitar cualquier sonido que quisiera salir de su garganta. A penas se estaba recuperando cuando noto como su coño era invadido por algo grueso y caliente.

Naruto espero unos segundos antes de tomar su polla y acomodarla en el lugar correcto. Empujo lentamente, dejando que ella se acostumbrara a su anchura. Estaba muy estrecha e hinchada. Tenía que ir despacio, aunque todos sus instintos le incitaran a penetrarla de un solo embiste. Su interior lo envolvió como un guante de seda y se sintió entre el cielo y el infierno. Salió uno centímetros y la volvió a penetrar. Hizo esto varias veces hasta que estuvo asentado en el interior. Le estaba tomando todo su autocontrol no correrse antes de dar la primera envestida. Dio un par de respiraciones profundas, tratando de recuperar un poco de autocontrol, sin embargo, algo sucedió. El coño alrededor de su polla empezó a convulsionar y solo eso basto para que sus bolas se tensaran. Ahogo en lo más profundo el gruñido que broto de su garganta tras vaciarse en su interior.

Joder.

Tres.

Ese número la perseguiría para siempre.

En su defensa su época de sequía había durado dos décadas. Cuando llegaba esa época del mes, un consolador y mucho tiempo a solas eran la perfecta compañía. Cada vez que un macho se le acercaba con esas intenciones inconscientemente los repelía o de llano no levantaban en la más mínimo su curiosidad. Además, no es como si tuviera muchos pretendientes por ahí. ¡Es más! En cierta ocasión Shino le menciono que su olor no resultaba tan atractivo como el de cualquier otra hembra. Antes de golpearlo por atreverse a insultarla de esa manera, le explico que ella siempre olía como si llevara follando con el mismo macho todos los días.

Lentamente la neblina sexual se disipo. Naruto permanecía inmóvil, todavía dentro. Algo curioso teniendo en cuenta que de joven nunca dejaba su semilla se mezclara con ella. Tampoco usaba preservativos, pero siempre tenía la sensatez de terminar por fuera. Sensatez que había perdido en sus últimos encuentros.

\- ¿Sigues viva, nena? Porque yo siento como si mi cerebro se hubiese ido junto con mi semilla – La sexy voz ronca provoco un escalofrió placentero en toda su columna vertebral- Tres veces ¿eh? –

Hinata inflo los mofletes.

-Has tenido tiempo para practicar, es normal que hayas mejorado, después de todo han sido muchas después de yo ¿Me equivoco? - Se mordió la lengua en cuanto hizo la pregunta. No es como si le importase con quien había estado revolcándose durante las dos últimas décadas ¿O sí? -

\- ¿Son celos lo que alcanzo a distinguir en tu tono de voz? – Tuvo el descaro de reírse- Tal vez han sido unas cuantas ¿Quién lleva la cuenta en estos días? –

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Hinata movió el cuerpo hasta que pudo sacarlo de su interior. Naruto miro el interior de los muslos femeninos y quiso aullar de felicidad. Llevaba muchas décadas imaginando como se vería su semilla marcando el interior de su hembra. Hinata se sentó hasta quedar frente a él, lucia molesta, muy molesta en realidad, pero pudo notar que parte del odio había desaparecido – Dime con cuantas- La exigencia le sorprendió- Quiero sus nombres- Quería jugar un poco con ella, sin embargo, todo el cuerpo femenino permanecía tenso, listo para atacar e ir a por su garganta en cualquier momento-

**-No juegues con una hembra que está en celo-**

Trago saliva ante la advertencia.

\- Me ofende que si quiera lo dudes nena, solo has sido tú, siempre has sido tu – Acuno el rostro femenino y unió sus labios, creía que lo iba a rechazar, pero empezó a responder el beso lentamente- Dime tu con cuantos – Se atrevió a preguntar luego de separar sus labios unos instantes – Quiero sus nombres- Hinata bufo y ahora fue ella quien inicio el beso, espaciosamente, saboreándolo, reconociéndolo-

\- Cero- La oyó murmurar- Los otros hombres…- La interrumpió, devorando su boca con avidez- Olían a vomito para mí – Se situó entre sus piernas- ¿Y tú? – Hinata soltó un suspiro tembloroso en cuanto sintió como su polla respondía, poniéndose dura al instante -

\- ¿Vomito? - Rio entre dientes – Las hembras se convirtieron en un trozo de mierda, jamás pude ponerme duro de nuevo. Solo cuando soñaba contigo volvía a sentirme vivo – Bajo sus caderas, empujándose hacia adelante, perdiéndose en el cálido interior. Ni siquiera tuvo que guiarse, parecía que su miembro conocía cuál era su lugar favorito en el mundo – Trata de no hacer ruido – Advirtió antes de empezar con esa danza tan antigua como el tiempo. No le tomo mucho tiempo terminar a ambos, imaginaba que tantos años de "sequia" también le estaban pasando factura a ella; solo habían bastando un par de embestidas profundas y ya temblaba entre sus brazos –

\- Tenemos que parar, ya casi es hora – Gruño con disgusto, quería quedarse así para siempre –

\- ¿Tienes que ser tú? Es obligación de Hiashi repartir el castigo a cualquiera de sus miembros-

-Sabes que el lobo de Hiashi no lastimaría a Kurenai de ninguna manera- Hinata le dio un leve empujón. Captando la indirecta, salió de su interior, se puso los pantalones y se sentó en una silla, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella se vestía - Además, no voy a castigarla de esa forma – Esto lo puso en alerta – Seria muy poco para lo que ella se merece –

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? -

-La voy a retar…- Respondió secamente- La voy a humillar en frente de todos y cuando llegue el momento le arrancare la cabeza-

Hinata miro a Naruto, dejando sus palabras en el aire. Las marcadas ojeras y el cuerpo demacrado solo confirmaban lo que le había dicho antes; él también sufrió con su ausencia. Le sorprendió mucho que reconociera que él tampoco había podido seguir con su vida. En ocasiones se sentaba a imaginar como seria la vida de Naruto y siempre lo veía rodeado de cachorros al lado de una hembra hermosa. Un gran peso se levanto de su interior al saber que no fue así.

-No lo vas a hacer- La voz de Naruto la trajo al presente - ¿Me estas prestando atención? Te prohíbo siquiera pensar en retar a Kurenai- ¿Él no estaba diciendo eso verdad? - Tu papel es simple, solo tienes que ir y castigarla, ella no podrá defenderse-

-¿Y luego que?- Interrumpió, con la mandíbula apretada- ¿Cortarle la cabeza con un simple golpe? -Negó- Muy fácil-

-Explícate- Algo en su interior le grito que no tenia porque hacerlo-

\- Toda esta gente estará reunida en el mismo lugar ¿Eso no te trae recuerdos? – Soltó una carcajada amarga – Estaremos rodeados de las mismas personas, así como la última vez que te vi-

-¿De que estas hablando? Si esto tiene algo que ver con lo que te dijo Kushina…-

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que tu madre me dijo? – No lo dejo responder- Bien, simplemente me conto que ella es la causante de gran parte de la mierda por la que pase- Eso logro aturdirlo- Estoy tan enojada que la idea de matar a Kurenai de esa manera me parece tan… ¿Insulsa? Si esa es la palabra- Naruto palideció- Iré hasta allí y la retare, no solo por Hiwa, también por mí. Hoy, por primera vez en mi vida, pude reflexionar con claridad y llegué a la conclusión de que yo no merecía nada de eso, toda esa mierda por la que pasé- Negó con la cabeza – Yo no lo merecía, ni tu tampoco. Alguien tiene que pagar, en el mundo tan cruel en el que nacimos la sangre se paga con sangre ¿Verdad? – No espero a que respondiera- y Kurenai ya derramo mucha de la mía, así que ahora es mi turno. Una muerte tan rápida suena casi como una recompensa comparado con todo lo que me hizo-

\- ¿Y entonces qué? -Dijo después de un rato- Iras allí y la retaras ¿Acaso has enloquecido? Kurenai es la perra Alfa, la más fuerte, no tendrás oportunidad – Sus palabras dolieron como si una barra de acero la hubiese atravesado por la mitad -

\- ¿Tan poca fe tienes en tu jodida compañera? – Aunque Naruto tenia un punto, ni siquiera ella misma sabía si podría salir viva -

\- Nena, no estoy diciendo que no seas fuerte ¡Ya me has pateado el trasero! Pero Kurenai es totalmente diferente- El hedor de la preocupación llego a sus fosas nasales. Naruto estaba preocupado por ella, por su seguridad- Si algo te pasa yo…- Lo vio tragar saliva y corrió a abrazarlo. Una fuerza en su interior le obligo a hacerlo. No podía soportar la idea de que Naruto sufriera; ese pensamiento le hizo entender que tal vez él estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella – No lo soportaría, no soy tan fuerte- Naruto enterró la cabeza en su cuello -

-Minato me conto algo acerca de mí, algo que yo también desconocía – El rubio levanto la cabeza, uniendo sus frentes-

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué te dijo el líder del clan Namikaze? – Acaricio su corta cabellera, Naruto casi ronroneo entre sus brazos -

\- Es una historia larga, me temo que no tenemos tiempo- Beso quedadamente su mejilla- En resumidas cuentas, dijo que yo podría ganarle sin muchos inconvenientes – Naruto soltó un gemido lastimero – Y yo le confió en él-

-Pero yo no-

\- ¿Y en mí? ¿Confías en mi Naruto? ¿Confías en mi fuerza? – Lo miro a los ojos – Se que puedo ganarle, tengo confianza, pero si tu no… si tu no confías en mi –

-Lo hago nena, siempre lo hare – Lo abrazo con fuerzas renovadas, era lo único que necesitaba- Se que vas a ganar, no tengo dudas, confió en tu palabra, pero si Kurenai hace algo sucio yo mismo saltare sobre ella y le arrancare la cabeza -

-Naruto si algo malo me pasa, quiero que…- La beso para acallar cualquier inquietud. No quería ni siquiera pensar en malos escenarios – Por favor… cuida de Konohamaru- Naruto abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos- Se que aun no estoy lista del todo para este asunto de los compañeros, pero se que puedo confiar en ti- El rubio no supo que responder en ese instante, por lo que opto por abrazarla hasta sentir sus brazos entumecidos –

-Es un buen chico- Dijo con voz ronca, tratando por todos los medios de no delatar lo mucho que sus palabras significaban para él – No me tomara mucho tiempo amarlo como si también fuese mío- Confeso- Lo cuidare con mi vida, pero eso no significa ni de cerca que tengas permitido perder ¿Entiendes? –

-Mi mami no perderá- Konohamaru miro entre divertido, y fastidiado como su madre, y aquel sujeto, se ponían tan pálidos como una hoja de papel- No importa quien sea, mi mami ganara- Arrugo su pequeña nariz cuando un olor nauseabundo le llego desde la cocina- ¿Mami porque huele tan mal? ¿El señor Naruto ha quemado el desayuno? –

-No huele a mal Konohamaru- Su tía hizo acto de presencia, dejando al par de adultos aún más pálidos – Ellos simplemente estaban…-

-Horneando pastel jajaja- El macho rio nerviosamente. Abriendo la ventana de la cocina- y tienes razón Konohamaru, se ha echado a perder-

-¿Los humanos lo llaman así?- Le pregunto Hiwa a una Hinata que literalmente se había quedado de piedra en el mismo sitio - Hornear el pastel…-

-¡Yo también quiero hornear el pastel!- Grito Konohamaru, sacándola del limbo en donde había caído –

-¡Aun eres muy joven para hornear el pastel! – Se llevo una mano a la boca tan pronto lo dijo –

-Pero tú lo has hecho con el señor Naruto- Las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon- ¡Yo quiero hornear el pastel con ustedes! –

\- Nadie horneara pasteles Konohamaru- Oculto su rostro entre sus manos – y Hiwa ¡Él es muy pequeño para saber sobre esas cosas! –

-Perd…-

-¡Yo ya soy un niño grande mamá! ¡y quiero hornear el pastel! –

-¡Ya te dije que no…!- Naruto soltó una enorme carcajada. Trato de contenerla, pero la situación era tan ridícula que no pudo hacerlo al final. El ambiente tan familiar le calentó el corazón, eso era lo que llevaba anhelando desde décadas atrás; una cocina ruidosa llena de cachorros de todas las edades gritando y parloteando por todo el lugar-¡No te rías! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! -

-Si… como digas nena…- Por primera vez en muchísimos años pudo decir que finalmente estaba en casa, en su hogar- Lo que quieras-

* * *

Hiashi miro a todos y cada uno de los presentes desde la entrada principal de su casa, alrededor de doscientos cambiantes estaban reunidos en ese lugar con el único fin de ser testigos del castigo que se le impartiría a uno de sus miembros. Era una regla inquebrantable, así nadie se osaría a cuestionar sus decisiones, por eso los visitantes también eran obligados a participar.

A lo lejos pudo observar a Minato y Kushina, y aún más a la distancia pudo observar a Hinata con Naruto que, para sorpresa de muchos, cargaba en brazos a un pequeño castaño. Sus hijos menores permanecían en las plantas superiores viendo el panorama desde las ventanas bajo el cuidado de Hanabi, solo Sota permanecía al lado de Kurenai en una postura protectora. Hiwa, quien había llegado con Hinata, estaba a su lado, removiéndose incomoda; consiente de que todas las miradas recaían sobre ella.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos- Hablo fuerte y claro – Como sabrán, siempre que se reúne a todo cambiante presente en la manada es porque un miembro infringió las normas y necesita ser castigado- Escucho varios gruñidos de aprobación- No estamos aquí para juzgar a nadie porque yo mismo soy fiel testigo de todo lo que paso, así que el veredicto ya esta dictado, el acusado, o la acusada en este caso, deberá asumir las consecuencias de sus actos como cualquier miembro de la manada ¡No hay excepciones!-

\- ¡Sin excepciones! - Gritaron al unísono-

\- Bien- Asintió complacido- Ahora bien, comentare lo acontecido; el día de ayer una loba no solo desobedeció una orden directa, sino que intento segar la vida de una de mis hijas- Sonaron varios murmullos de desaprobación ¿Quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a atacar a una de las hijas del Alfa? – Hiwa fue atacada de manera brutal por alguien aquí presente- Miro a su compañera escondida en la espalda de su hijo mayor- Kurenai como ya dije; esto no es un juicio, da un paso al frente y enfréntate a tu castigo – La peli-negra obedeció, actuando sospechosamente sumisa, pero fue retenida por su hijo-

-Con todo el respeto que te mereces, padre, estas cometiendo un error, mamá nunca lastimaría a ninguno de sus hijos, así que yo tomare su lugar- Eso no lo sorprendió, era algo que ya esperaba-

\- Esta vez no será un simple castigo, hijo mío, atentar contra la vida de otro sin justificación alguna, solo tiene una condena- La manada entera quedo en silencio

\- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Es tu compañera!

\- ¡Trato de matar a mi hija! ¡A tu hermana! –

\- ¡Tiene que haber un error! - Miro a Hiwa- ¡Di la verdad! Te ordeno que lo hagas ¿Acaso vas a hacer que tu nuestro padre cegué la vida de nuestra madre en frente de todos? – Ella se encogió, temblando de miedo- Eres una mentirosa, retráctate de tu palabra pequeña perra mentirosa –

\- ¡Suficiente! – Solo un gruñido ensordecedor – Yo no cegare la vida de nadie, aunque me duela en el alma las acciones de tu madre deben tener una consecuencia –

\- ¿Entonces quién? Si no eres tú, soy yo y ten por seguro que jamás…-

\- No te pediría algo así- Eso alivio una pequeña parte de la tensión – De igual manera eso es algo que no te corresponde-

\- ¿De que estas hablando? ¡Yo soy tu primogénito! –

-Eso no es verdad- Las facciones de Sota se endurecieron- Gústele a quien le guste, ese título no te corresponde-

Hinata estaba cansada de todo y de todos, por fuera mantenía un semblante tranquilo y hasta dócil, pero la ira bullía en su interior. El intercambio de palabras entre machos solo sirvió para aumentar su temperamento; ella no necesitaba nada de eso. Lo único que necesitaba era ir hasta Kurenai y arrancarle la cabeza de una vez por todas, y lo iba a hacer de un modo u otro.

-Quédate con Naruto cariño, es el único en el que puedes confiar, no te separes de él- Miro a Naruto y este le dio un leve asentimiento de aprobación- Volveré enseguida- No dijo más, camino ignorando las miradas solo concentrándose en su presa. Sentía a su loba ir y venir, tan ansiosa como ella misma.

-Te reto… - Saboreo las palabras, tantas veces sin poder decirlas. Tantas veces conteniéndose-

\- ¿Disculpa? – Kurenai salió de su escondite, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro - ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes ese derecho? –

\- ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra una bastarda? – Ella bufo – Olvídate de la sentencia, olvídate de Hiwa, tú y yo, gana la última que quede en viva – Aquello fue suficiente para alentarla, se imaginó que su muerte era lo que ella siempre había deseado. Hiashi no podía interferir entre un reto donde solo el vencedor saldría con vida –

\- ¿Después de que acabe con tu existencia quedare libre? Sin repercusiones…- Miro a Hiashi – ¿Lo prometes? – El macho no respondió -

\- Yo era tu verdugo, yo te cortaría la cabeza- Camino hasta quedar frente a ella- Pero decidí que eso sería muy fácil, no mereces una muerte tan idílica-

\- Puedo decir lo mismo- Parecía muy confiada- Acepto tu reto niña, pero no tendré ningún tipo de piedad, te arrancare la cabeza y luego disfrutare del sufrimiento del pequeño bastardo que está en brazos de Naruto- Que se hubiera fijado en Konohamaru puso todos sus sentidos en alerta-

\- ¿Piel o pelaje? – Pregunto con un gruñido –

\- ¿Te sientes generosa? – Kurenai no era tonta, su loba era fuerte pero no había podido contrarrestar el ataque de Hinata – Elijo piel, así tendré la satisfacción de verte sufrir más -

\- Bien, lo haremos ahora mismo. Nadie tendrá el derecho de intervenir –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Eso te trae recuerdos? - La estaba provocando, lo sabía. Sin embargo, no caería en sus juegos –

\- ¡Kurenai ya ha hecho su elección! – Grito para que cada uno de los presentes oyera – ¡Abrid un círculo! – Curiosamente todos obedecieron. De forma rápida fueron rodeadas por cientos de miradas curiosas – Da la orden cuando quieras- Miro a su padre –

\- Las reglas son simples, dientes y garras. Nada de cambios, si alguien cambia el combate se detendrá y saldrá como vencedora la otra, a menos que esta también decida cambiar – Bufo, sentía que era mucha burocracia para un combate que al final de cuentas seria todo menos limpio – Comiencen cuando quieran, y que gane la me…-

Kurenai no lo dejo terminar, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta propinarle un puño que la hizo retroceder unos metros. A penas y pudo esquivar el siguiente golpe, agachándose justo antes de impactar en su mejilla. Aprovecho el leve descuido para desenfundar sus garras y darle un golpe en el mentón con la palma semiabierta, haciendo que el cuerpo de Kurenai se elevara unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, obligándola a retroceder.

La sangre de la loba se escurrió entre sus dedos. Vio la herida en su mentón y no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que esta empezara a cerrarse casi de forma instantánea. Sonrió ladina, llevándose los dedos a los labios, en un claro gesto de provocación. Kurenai lleno sus expectativas lanzándose de lleno otra vez contra ella, permitió que le diera un puño de lleno en la cara solo para comprobar que tan fuerte se había vuelto con el pasar de los años. Su cuerpo retrocedió, algo que logro desestabilizarla por lo que fue tomada del cuello. Sintió otro golpe en el estómago seguidos de muchos más, su zona inferior fue la que se llevó la peor parte; Kurenai no tuvo piedad clavándole las garras una y otra vez en el abdomen. Solo se defendió cuando sintió como sus dedos se hundían y revoloteaban en su carne, buscando ocasionar daños internos que tardarían más tiempo en sanar. Le tomo la muñeca que aún permanecía en su parte baja y apretó tan fuerte, que sintió como los huesos se partían en varios pedazos. Kurenai gruño, retrocediendo instintivamente por el dolor.

\- ¡Pagaras por esto! – Sabia que no le permitiría sanar. Era una loba que jugaba sucio-

\- ¡Ven! - Era su turno de atacar. Kurenai la envistió por tercera vez, pero contrario a las dos primeras, esta vez permaneció en el mismo lugar, apretó cada uno de sus músculos, el impacto no logro moverla ni un centímetro. Haciendo uso de su fuerza le enterró las garras en la cintura y la clavo contra el piso. La loba callo boca abajo, valiéndose de esto, se puso de pie y le piso cabeza con todas sus fuerzas. Ejerció tanta presión que Kurenai se retorció de dolor. Sonrió satisfecha, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, permitiendo que se levantara. - ¿Te has cansado? – Casi soltó una carcajada al verla escupir tierra revuelta con sangre y saliva –

\- ¿C-Como te atreves? – Otra vez ataco, pero no le permitió ir muy lejos, logro esquivarla antes de que sus cuerpos colisionaran, sin embargo, Kurenai giro rápidamente, agarrándola por sorpresa en un abrazo de oso. Ahora fue su cuerpo el que se elevó por los aires. Con el pasar de los segundos sintió como sus órganos eran aplastados por una fuerza brutal, eso era malo, muy malo. Se removió en busca de oxígeno. Empezó a ver todo borroso y justo cuando creyó que se iba a desmayar pudo liberar uno de sus brazos, sin perder tiempo, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, apoyo la mano libre en uno de sus hombros logrando encestar un buen cabezazo en el puente de la nariz. El golpe fue tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre escurrió por su frente, pero no lo suficiente para que la liberar. Kurenai gimió de dolor y ella aprovecho el aturdimiento para darle un cabezazo más, seguido de otro y de otro hasta que por fin pudo ser libre.

En el instante en el que sus pulmones se llenaron de aire nuevamente decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar de jugar. Kurenai aún estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando se le lanzo encima. Sonrió con satisfacción en el instante en que sus garras desgarraron la parte blanda de uno de sus hombros, la herida era honda, pero no lo suficiente, por lo que la ataco otra vez, esta vez asestando un buen golpe en el estómago. No la dejo tomar otro aliento antes de desgarrarle arriba de los senos, para después impactar con una de sus garras el rostro de la loba más vieja. Kurenai no podía hacer nada para defenderse, las heridas sangraban escandalosamente y sabia por experiencia que tan rápido se debilitaba un cambiante cuando la hemorragia era tan profunda que no podía ser contenida. Sin embargo, ella se merecía eso y mucho más, por lo que opto por desangrarla en frente de todos antes de darle el golpe de gracia.

-Creí que una perra Alfa sería la más fuerte de todas – Se limpio la sangre en la ropa – Veo que me equivoque- Ataco tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar-

Kurenai intento esquivar el siguiente ataque, pero su puño logro impactar de lleno en el estómago. El cuerpo de la loba se dobló por el impacto y ella le propino un buen rodillazo en el mentón. Sonrío con autosuficiencia cuando la peli-negra cayo de espalda a unos metros, sin poder levantarse. Camino hasta ella y se dejó caer a ahorcadas sobre su pecho. Kurenai profirió un sonido ahogado. Se levanto un poco para permitirle tomar aire, no quería que todo terminara tan rápido.

-Dime, Kurenai ¿Qué se siente tener a alguien encima tuyo tratando de asesinarte y que tu no puedas hacer nada? – Ejerció más presión sobre su cuerpo, el rostro de Kurenai rápidamente adquirió un tono rojizo – Ahora entiendo un poco porque te gustaba tanto torturarme, no puedo negarlo, es divertido tener a alguien más débil sangrando bajo tus garras, la sensación es casi tan placentera como follar con tu compañero – Otra vez le permitió tomar una bocanada de aire- Eres una mala hembra Kurenai y hoy por fin pagaras por todo lo que me hiciste y por todo lo que le has hecho a tu hija – Golpeo repetidamente el rostro de la loba hasta dejarlo tan ensangrentado como una bola de carne – Te concederé un último deseo Kurenai ¿Cómo quieres morir? – Rio dándole un último puño - ¿Asfixiada? - Apretó su cuello por varios segundos, luego la soltó - ¿Desangrada? Paso sus garras muy cerca de la yugular – ¿O decapitada? – Enterró las garras en la base del cuello de Kurenai-

\- ¡S-Suel…tame! – Kurenai se movió desesperadamente bajo su cuerpo, sabía que no podía hacer mucho para sacársela de encima-

\- Respuesta incorrecta- Se puso de pie y la obligo a quedar sentada, lentamente camino hasta que sus rodillas hicieron contacto con la espalda de Kurenai – Vaya, quien diría que lo último que ibas a ver era el rostro impotente de uno de tus hijos y la mirada fría e indiferente de tu compañero- Se dejo caer de rodillas – Últimas palabras – No la dejo decir nada, rodeo su cuello en un agarre mortal antes de que pudiera tomar aire. Sintió como la tráquea se aplastaba bajo sus brazos, Kurenai pataleo, le clavo ambas garras, pero eso no sirvió de mucho, de echo solo sirvió para apretarla tanto que sintió como sus propios músculos se desgarraban por el esfuerzo- Serán los segundos más largos de tu miserable existencia- Solo un poco más, poco a poco la loba se iba quedando sin fuerzas, sintió como las garras de Kurenai se desprendían de su carne y los brazos caían inertes a su costado. No la soltaría hasta estar segura de que ya no vivía, le importaba una mierda la mirada suplicante de Sota, no había nada en el mundo que…-

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Noooo! ¡Suéltala por favor! ¡No la lastimes más! – De la nada enfrente suyo apareció un pequeño castaño de ojos perlas - ¡Es mi mamá, por favor detente! – Debía ser uno de sus hermanos, el menor de todos porque tenía la misma complexión que su propio hijo. El crio lloraba desesperadamente pero no se atrevía a dar un paso hacia adelante, consiente de su propia fuerza-Es mi mami… por favor- Soltó un resoplido, los ojos del niño estaban llenos de lágrimas, por un breve instante la imagen de Konohamaru apareció en su lugar. Aquello la hizo aflojar el agarre que mantenía-

-¡Ko detente, no puedes intervenir! – Hinata busco con la mirada a la dueña de esa voz. Sabia que no era Hiwa porque la hembra allí de pie era unos centímetros mas alta, sin embargo, parecían dos gotas de agua. Estaba al lado de su gemela, pero no se atrevía a dar un paso –

-¡Mocoso! te ordeno que regreses, no vale la pena– Detrás de Hiashi se asomo un cachorro de unos catorce años. Este, a diferencia de otros cambiantes, mantenía un corte de cabello moderno, casi que rebelde. Su cabello era tan oscuro como la noche y sus ojos eran blancos como la nieve. Tampoco se le acercaba –

-¡No quiero que mami muera!-

-Si… ya lo sé…- Estaba segura de que se arrepentiría de eso, muy segura, no obstante, algo dentro de su ser le impidió dar el último golpe – Solo por eso vivirá – Libero del todo la presión que mantenían sus brazos, se puso de pie y el cuerpo de Kurenai cayo con un golpe sordo hacia atrás – No deberías estar aquí- Camino hasta quedar frente a él – Esto es un asunto entre ella y yo… - Un rugido sonó a sus espaldas, todo sucedió tan rápido que lo único que pudo hacer fue interponerse entre el pequeño cuerpo y la gran garra que se dirigía hacia ellos. El sabor cobrizo de su propia sangre inundo su boca cuando sintió como su costado era atravesado por las filosas uñas, muy cerca de su corazón-Maldición ¡Corre niño! – Por suerte el niño obedeció antes de ser arrojada unos metros por el aire, el golpe seco fracturo unas cuantas costillas, pero eso era lo de menos, ahora si estaba enojada -

Cambio rápidamente, la loba de Kurenai ataco, pero no era rival para ella. Estaba tan mal herida que solo basto un golpe seco en la garganta para tumbarla en el suelo. Ya había decidido que no la mataría, pero tenía que dejarla inconsciente al menos. Le pateo la cabeza tan fuerte que los huesos de su cráneo crujieron ruidosamente, casi de forma instantánea Kurenai cayo inconsciente perdiendo de una vez por todas el control sobre su transformación.

Solo cuando estuvo totalmente segura de que no volvería a atacar le quito la mirada de encima. Movió la cabeza y noto que nadie se atrevía a hacer un movimiento, incluso Naruto parecía congelado en su lugar, tanto así que a Konohamaru no le tomo ningún esfuerzo salir de sus brazos y correr adonde ella. Un jadeo general se escuchó por todo el lugar al agacharse y tomarlo entre sus peludos brazos. Los bracitos del niño se apretaron alrededor de su cuello y ella regreso a la normalidad.

Camino con el niño en brazos hasta donde Hiashi permanecía incrédulo.

-Tu compañera ha desobedecido- Gruño- No la matare, pero quiero sentar un precedente- Se giro y le hizo frente a toda la manada – Este es mi hijo- Dijo orgullosa- Si alguien se atreve a pensar en dañarle un pelo no dudare en partirlo en pedazos - Tal vez era su imaginación, pero varios lobos agacharon la cabeza en señal de sumisión- Si alguien se atreve a dañar a uno de mis hermanos no dudare tampoco en hacerlo trisas- Un silencio absoluto reino después de eso, le dio una leve mirada a Hiwa y está la siguió cuando empezó a caminar en dirección de Naruto. Se abrió paso entre la multitud que curiosa se estaba acercando para ver el estado deplorable en el que había dejado a Kurenai. Justo antes de llegar a donde el rubio una hembra se interpuso entre los dos- ¿Hima? -

-Hinata, eres mi hermana mayor… - No entendía la emoción en esos ojos carmesíes – Lo que hiciste allí fue tan asombroso…- Antes de poder reaccionar, su hermana agarro los mofletes de Konohamaru y empezó a hacerle morros como si fuera un bebe – ¡Oh pero que mono eres! ¡Tan apapachable! ¡Cuando padre me hablo de ustedes esto fue lo primero que quise hacer! – Dejo de hacerle mimos para centrar toda su atención en ella – No me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte lo que hiciste por Hiwa –

-¡Hima te extrañe tanto!- Las gemelas se sumieron en un profundo abrazo, como si llevaran meses sin verse –

-¡Por fin puedo abrazarte!- En cuestión de segundos eran una bola de amor fraternal. Busco con la mirada a Naruto, quien tampoco parecía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando-

-Cualquiera diría que llevan meses separadas…- El comentario hizo que se separaran al instante. Ser observada por dos rostros idénticos resulto mas perturbador de lo esperado- Lo lamento es solo que…-

-No te preocupes hermana, quizás no lo entiendas ahora, pero Hiwa y yo no hemos podido permanecer juntas por mucho tiempo…-

-Kurenai- Gruño entre dientes. Las gemelas saltaron ante su tono de voz y se obligó a calmarse – Me contaran todo más adelante, ahora solo quiero ir a mi cabaña y descansar-

-Debes estar muy cansada- Comento Hima- Pero hay algo que estas olvidando- Levanto una ceja confundida –

-¡Oh, es verdad! – Grito Hiwa, quien parecía haber recobrado bastante confianza en tan solo unos pocos minutos - ¡Ahora eres la Loba Alfa! Tienes que presentarte con todo el clan-

-Lo lamento, creo que estoy un poco mareada porque no te oí muy bien- Estaba segura que su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal -

-No te preocupes Hinata- Hima le rodeo los hombros con un solo brazo- Yo te explicare todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ser la que manda, aunque no es algo muy difícil de hacer-

\- No creo que…-

-Eres la loba mas fuerte- Dijo una voz desde la multitud - ¡Tú eres la más fuerte! - Proclamo y mas voces se sumaron-

-Wow… no se emocionen, yo no…-

-Hinata Hyūga, has retado a la loba Alfa y resultaste victoriosa- La voz de Hiashi trajo silencio en el lugar - ¿Existe alguna hembra que quiera retar a la nueva loba Alfa por su título? – Todas agacharon la mirada, incluso Kushina lo hizo, no… no… eso estaba mal… muy mal – Muy bien, esta decidido… A partir de este momento y hasta que una mas fuerte llegue, yo Hiashi Hyūga, te nombro a ti Hinata Hyūga como La Loba Más Fuerte de Todas-

Mierda…

¿En que lio estaba metida ahora?

–**"Tks, cachorra estúpida"**

* * *

Y ya ta… 27 hojas de Word, 14500 palabras y 26 hojas uwu todo un record para mí.

No tengo mucho mas que decir, solo que ya saben, un review equivale a una sonrisa. Nos estaremos leyendo dentro de poco.

No quiero hacer más extenso el capítulo, por lo que la zona sexy de reviews se quedara en una mención y en un **¡GRACIAS TOTALES POR TODO SU APOYO!**

Gracias especialmente a estas personitas por tomarse el tiempo de leer y comentar.

**amriajor, ****Lady Maring****, ****norki04****, Karmina, ****Alinita28****, ****drako lightning****, Katia, ****Regina Alba Blossom****, ****NHur-chan****, Lady anonimus, ****Emperor92****, ****lasombralottusgmailcom****, ****Luna Aino****, ****Le Sofia****, Llyl, ****mnavarrorest****, ****Hakudoshigle****, ****sele17****, Lila, ****Irina Akashira****, ****Akime Maxwell****, ****Solo Otra Mas****, ****Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan****, ****eliuska20****. **

Los amo con todo mi corazón, estaré respondiéndoles por interno, o quizás suba un mini capitulo plus respondiéndoles, todo puede pasar.

Nos estaremos leyendo, y dejen su hermoso review; eso hace que todo el esfuerzo valga la pena.

**¡Matta ne!**


	10. ¿Revelaciones?

**Como siempre, agradecimientos especiales a Regina Alba Blosson. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón.**

* * *

**¿Revelaciones?**

El silencio reinaba en el aula de clases. Las cabezas de sus estudiantes permanecían abajo y ella sonreía complacida. Le gustaba cuando todos sus estudiantes responden el test individualmente y ninguno intentaba recurrir al plagio para contestar sus preguntas. Miro el reloj en la pared y notó que faltaban cinco minutos para la hora acordada de entrega, un poco de presión no les haría daño.

-Ya casi es hora mis niños, faltan cinco minutos- Se escucharon unos pocos gemidos- ¡Ánimo! Este fin de semana no tienen muchos deberes pendientes- Los cinco minutos pasaron rápidamente-¡Bien niños! Salgan ordenadamente y dejen sus exámenes en mi escritorio ¡Eso es todo por hoy! - Sakura sonrió al oír varios suspiros de alivio, la última semana de exámenes siempre lograba ejercer presión sobre sus pequeñas mentes. Lentamente en salón empezó a vaciarse-

-Sensei- Una pequeña voz proveniente de uno de sus alumnos más problemáticos llamó su atención- ¿Konohamaru-kun sigue molesto y por eso no ha regresado? – Sakura suspiro ante esa pregunta, después del incidente entre esos dos, Konohamaru dejó de venir y la señora Ōtsutsuki no se tomó la molestia de hacer un retiro formal de la institución, solo se lo llevó y desapareció junto con él. Eso la tenía un poco angustiada. Sakura no podía evitar preocuparse por el bienestar de sus alumnos, incluso si eso le traía como consecuencia unos cuantos roces con el rector de la institución.

\- No te preocupes Shinachiku-kun, estoy segura que Konohamaru-kun regresará pronto- El pequeño rubio dudo un poco antes de asentir afligidamente-

-Creo que no debí robarle sus papitas- El niño se sobo un poco el cachete en donde permanecían las marcas del castaño- Él se molestó bastante-

-Es cierto que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, pero estoy segura de que Konohamaru es un niño muy bondadoso que no guarda rencores- Sakura le revolvió la cabellera- Tan pronto regrese puedes disculparte con él y ofrecerle unas papitas como compensación- El pequeño sonrió más animado que al comienzo – Ahora vete, tu madre debe estar afuera esperándote, nos veremos el lunes, recuerda hacer tus deberes-

\- ¡Si Haruno-Sensei! - Sorpresivamente le dio un abrazo que ella no dudo en responder-

Luego de cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en su sitio, cerro el salón con llave antes de dirigirse al aula de maestros, una vez allí evitó hacer contacto visual con algunos de sus compañeros, su instinto le decía que se mantuviera alejado de ellos, especialmente el profesor Kabuto; un tipo raro que siempre permanecía en las sombras por una supuesta "Alergia al sol" Si las cosas sobrenaturales existieran, estaba segura de que ese hombre era cien por ciento un chupasangres de primeras.

Rio ante sus pensamientos. Tomó su bolso y salió a toda prisa al estacionamiento. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando fue interceptada por un hombre que, desgraciadamente, tenía el placer de conocer.

-Señor Itachi, que sorpresa- El aludido era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, un metro con noventa centímetros, macizamente construido, piel bronceada, ojos y cabellera negra, de unos treinta años aproximadamente, el traje hecho a la medida acentuaba cada uno de sus músculos, un adonis en persona, no obstante, todo quedaba opacado porque el tipo era extremadamente raro; en más de una ocasión lo había oído gruñir desde su oficina y, si no estuviera cien por ciento segura de que las cosas sobrenaturales solo existían en la imaginación de algunas personas, podría jurar que sus ojos cambiaban de color y de forma dependiendo del estado de ánimo en el que se encontrara- Si me disculpa, tengo asuntos importantes que atender- Trato de evadirlo pero una mano firme la retuvo-

-Espero que esos asuntos no tengan nada que ver con la señora Ōtsutsuki- Sakura frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada – Ya hemos hablado de esto señorita Haruno, la madre del pequeño Konohamaru acudió a mí de manera informal para excusar a su hijo durante un par de semanas, nada del otro mundo ¿Entiende de lo que estoy hablando? – Le guiño un ojo y aquello casi le produce un sarpullido- Son cosas de la herencia tan particular que tiene el niño, estoy seguro de que estará de regreso cuando menos lo espere-

-Disculpe si no puedo evitar preocuparme señor Uchiha, pero el errático comportamiento del niño me tiene bastante preocupada – Sakura se soltó de forma imperceptible del agarre que aún mantenía en uno de sus brazos – Le agradecería que no se metiera en mis asuntos extracurriculares que nada tienen que ver con la institución – Para su sorpresa, el pelinegro sonrió. Casi podría jurar que sus colmillos eran más largos de lo normal "seguro son imaginaciones mías" –

-Claro, olvidaba que, a las que son de su clase, les resulta casi imposible mantenerse alejadas de los niños- La última palabra sonó más como un gruñido que como otra cosa-

\- ¡Y los que son de su clase son unos metiches entrometidos! - Casi se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso a su propio jefe, pero el muy bastardo se atrevió a sonreír otra vez –

-En eso tiene razón señorita Haruno – Se alejó lentamente de ella- Está en nuestra naturaleza ser curiosos –

\- ¡Oiga, espere un minuto! - El peli-negro se detuvo a unos metros de ella- ¿Me puede dar la dirección exacta de la señora Ōtsutsuki? –

\- Creo que sus "asuntos extracurriculares que nada tienen que ver con la institución" no son de mi incumbencia – Sakura lo maldijo internamente- Sin embargo, estoy intrigado de ver como terminara todo esto, una de sus amigas me informo que muy pronto conocerá a mi pequeño y estúpido hermano menor, así que le daré lo que necesita solo para darle un empujón a todo este asunto del hilo del destino – Casi de forma inconsciente busco entre su bolso el gas pimienta que guardaba en caso de algún atacante, Itachi Uchiha estaba totalmente zafado de la cabeza- Se lo enviare al correo tan pronto este en mi oficina- Al verlo desaparecer por las escaleras, Sakura corrió a refugiarse en su propio vehículo. Sabía que Itachi era un tipo raro y enigmático pero la conversación que acababan de tener simplemente era incoherente.

-Si mi amor, estoy seguro- Itachi sonrió, desanudando su corbata y dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la silla de su escritorio – Si me hubiese lanzado un hechizo lo sabría-

_\- ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Las brujas son seres despreciables- _

-No esta bruja, casi estoy seguro de que la señorita Haruno ni siquiera es consciente de su herencia-

_-Es eso o lo disimula muy bien_ – La sonrisa en su rostro se amplió al notar el leve toque de celos en la voz de su mujercita-

\- ¿Acaso son celos lo que alcanzo a distinguir en su melodiosa voz, Señora Izumi Uchiha? –

_-No juegues conmigo Itachi-Kun, sabes muy bien como detesto a esos seres- _

-Lo se mi amor, sé que las pequeñas Elfas no se llevan bien con las Brujas, así como nosotros no nos llevamos muy bien con los Vampiros; pero sabes que Tsunade me ha revelado por fin la pareja destinada de Sasuke-kun y yo solo quiero que él…-

_-Sea feliz- _La oyó suspirar- _Y yo te apoyo en todo Itachi-kun, pero eso no impedirá que te haga un baño especial cuando regreses – _

_\- _Lo que tú quieras–

* * *

Sakura condujo por las calles de uno de los barrios más exclusivos de la ciudad, impresionada por las lujosas casas que lo componían y deteniéndose en la propiedad ubicada en lo alto de la colina. Trago saliva cuando se estaciono. Sabía que los niños que asistían a ese instituto eran hijos de la clase opulenta de la ciudad, pero no imaginó que aquella mujer tuviese tanto dinero. El apellido Ōtsutsuki no le sonaba de nada ni de ningún lado, así que la fortuna de la madre de Konohamaru era producto del sudor de su frente y no de una fortuna heredada por generaciones.

Se dirigió a la entrada, asegurándose de no estropear nada a su paso. Estaba casi segura de que una de esas macetas que adornaban el jardín, costaban un mes de su salario. Tocó repetidamente el timbre de la puerta, pero nadie salió, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Giro con una sonrisa en el rostro y lo que vio la dejó impactada, delante suyo no había una persona sino un enorme perro café de unos dos metros de altura, parado en sus patas traseras y mirándola como si ella fuese un enorme filete de carne. Trago saliva… El enorme perro gruñó y dio un paso al frente…

Oh diablos, no quería morir así.

Y todo fue negro para ella…

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en uno de los tres escalones que conducían a la entrada principal de la casa de Hiashi. Todo a su alrededor parecía borroso. De un momento para otro había pasado de la euforia absoluta, por haberle dado la paliza de su vida a Kurenai, a la incertidumbre total. Cientos de ojos curiosos la miraban de reojo, pero ninguno se atrevía a mirarla directamente, salvo sus hermanos menores. Las gemelas se turnaban para tomar a Konohamaru en brazos, parloteando como locas sobre lo guapo que era, y, quien intuía era Kawaki, estaba sentado a su derecha como si la conociera de toda la vida y como si ella no hubiera peleado a muerte con Kurenai tan solo unos minutos atrás. El pequeño Ko estaba sentado a su izquierda, mirando curiosamente en dirección de sus hermanas mayores, no olía su miedo ni nada parecido y eso le quitó un gran peso de encima. Hanabi permanecía en el interior de la vivienda, al margen de todo.

A lo lejos Sota estaba tratando de reanimar a Kurenai. La loba, quien se presentó como Shizune, encargada de curar las lesiones graves se había negado rotundamente a curarla, argumentando que Kurenai había peleado sucio al final sin importarle en lo más mínimo la seguridad del menor de sus hijos. Sota hizo el intento de arremeter contra Shizune y la curandera terminó por esconderse detrás de ella. Antes de que Hinata pudiera reaccionar correctamente Naruto ya estaba encima de Sota golpeándolo. Minato trato de intervenir, sin embargo, bastó una mirada de advertencia por parte del rubio menor para que éste retrocediera.

Ahora Naruto estaba detrás suyo. Mirando todo el panorama desde la parte alta de los escalones. Inspeccionando especialmente a las gemelas, asegurándose que no fueran lo muy rudas a la hora de acicalar a su hijo. No es que desconfiara de ellas, sin embargo, no podía olvidar que Hima se había visto especialmente favorecida por Kurenai.

-Tu loba es impresionante- La aguda-y un poco chillona- voz de Kawaki la trajo a la realidad- Jamás había visto una bestia más impresionante que la de Kurenai. La derrotaste de un solo golpe –

-Tuve un poco de suerte- No mencionó nada sobre la forma en cómo había llamado a su propia madre. El adolescente negó con la cabeza –

-La debilitaste hasta que no pudo levantarse y luego ¡Pum! Le diste el golpe final en la garganta – Kawaki sonrío de medio lado- Fue impresionante-

-Por la forma en como hablas puedo deducir que tampoco te llevas muy bien con ella- Él niño se encogió de hombros-

-Todos en la manada saben que nosotros somos solo un medio que ella utiliza para mantener controlado a nuestro padre- Esa revelación la sorprendió un poco- Ko la busca constantemente y Kurenai le niega la cercanía que todo cachorro necesita.-Ko tomó una de sus manos y, sin mediar palabra, la puso sobre su pequeña cabeza- Normalmente cuando eso pasa alguna loba se encarga de reemplazar el calor materno, pero ella jamás lo ha permitido y ninguna hembra había sido capaz de enfrentarla – Los ojos perlas se llenaron de esperanza- Hasta ahora-

\- Todavía no se si nos quedaremos aquí indefinidamente – Naruto gruño a sus espaldas y ella le enseñó los dientes en respuesta, sin dejar de acariciar la cabellera castaña del niño – Ya te lo dije…-

-Mi semilla echara raíz en ti muy pronto, si no te he preñado, esta noche te montare hasta que lo consiga- Odio la arrogancia que transmitía su tono de voz – Tendremos muchos cachorros- Declaró como si fuera una verdad absoluta. Hinata se levantó para encararlo, pero el leve quejido de Kurenai llegó a sus oídos. Todos sus instintos se pusieron en alerta –

\- T… tu- El cuerpo semiconsciente de la loba más vieja era sostenido de los brazos por su hijo mayor - ¿Co… Co…? – La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando una gran cantidad de sangre escapó por su boca. Konohamaru se soltó de los brazos de Hima y, para sorpresa de todos, pasó de ella y saltó a los brazos de Naruto, rodeando los hombros con los brazos y escondiendo su pequeño rostro en el cuello del rubio – Mal… di… ta… Se…as-

* * *

-Hey bruja, despierta, no fue mi intención matarte de un susto- Sakura abrió lentamente los ojos. Todo alrededor daba vueltas y la cabeza le palpitaba como si le hubieran arrojado un ladrillo. Espabilo rápidamente, buscando con la mirada al enorme perro que la estaba acechando, pero solo vio un hombre castaño semidesnudo a un par de metros de ella – No me lances ningún hechizo, me sorprendió verte en la entrada de esta casa, eso es todo-

\- ¿Q-Quién eres? – Balbuceo, sentándose en el asfalto frío de la entrada de la casa-

-Soy Kiba Inuzuka ¿Cuál es tu nombre, bruja? –

\- ¡No tienes que ser grosero! -Grito y se llevó una de sus manos a la frente. Cómo dolía- No te he insultado, deja de ser tan rudo-

\- ¿Te molesta que te pregunten tu nombre? Pensé que esa mierda ya la habían dejado atrás- Kiba se acercó unos pasos - ¿Cómo es tu apodo? Tu rostro no me suena de ningún aquelarre- Sakura sintió unas ganas terribles de golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar –

\- ¡Soy Sakura Haruno y no pertenezco a ningún aquelarre! – El gigantesco hombre se encogió-Tampoco soy una jodida bruja, maldito lunático- Tomó una bocanada de aire- Y esta es la casa de Hinata Ōtsutsuki, ¿Ella está aquí? -

-No sabía que Hinata se relacionaba con las de tu tipo- El hombre caminó hasta quedar a unos pasos y le ofreció una mano que aceptó un poco dudosa-

-La señora Ōtsutsuki y yo no estamos relacionadas, simplemente soy la maestra de su hijo- Tiró con fuerza y se puso de pie- Me intriga un poco que Konohamaru aún no regrese a clases y quería asegurarme de que todo está bien- Kiba dudo un poco antes de responder-

-El pequeño pedazo de mierda está bien, solo necesita tiempo con lo de su cambio y todo eso- Movió la mano restándole importancia – Deberías regresar por donde viniste, pierdes tu tiempo, Hinata no está aquí- Sakura apretó los dientes, ese tipo era un completo maleducado; no solo le había dado un susto de muerte, también le negaba la información que estaba buscando, hablaba como si no fuese humano e insinuaba que ella era una bruja. Por lo visto conocía a Konohamaru y no se llevaba bien con él. Era un análisis rápido podía deducir que el tipo no era normal.

Si todas las amistades de la señora Hinata eran como él, no podía echarse para atrás, tenía que encontrarlo para cerciorarse de su bienestar y luego… Luego acudiría a cualquier instancia legal con tal de mantenerlo alejado de ese tipo de gente. No era sano crecer en medio de personas que parecían creer que las brujas eran reales.

-Supongo que no me dirá en dónde puedo encontrar a la señorita Hinata-

-Supones bien, nunca le revelaría ese secreto a los de tu clase.

\- ¿A los de mi clase? - Sakura enarco una ceja, Itachi también le había dicho algo parecido -

-Sí, estoy seguro de que ninguna manada ha olvidado lo que tu especie trató de hacer - Kiba dio un paso amenazante que la hizo retroceder ¿Manada? ¿Se refería a la familia de Hinata? ¿Acaso alguien del gremio de maestros la había estado acosando en el pasado y por eso Kiba actuaba de forma tan ruda con ella? El Castaño la miraba con cierto odio y eso que apenas se conocían-

\- ¿Que tienes en contra de los de mi clase? - Sakura pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era encararlo de una vez por todas-Es cierto que a veces somos un poco más rudos de lo normal y que algunos queremos seguir adquiriendo conocimientos, pero eso no implica que seamos inhumanos o que estemos dispuestos a tolerar cualquier barbaridad que te atrevas a soltar de tu boca - Dio un respiro - Amamos el estudio de las ciencias y lo único que queremos es que nuestros pupilos crezcan absorbiendo nuestra sabiduría- Sakura le puso un dedo en el pecho - y si eso implica que debemos entrometernos en la vida privada de ellos para asegurarnos que viven en un entorno sano lo voy a hacer - Golpe- Y si también implica debo alejarlo de personas como tú lo voy a hacer - Otro golpe - Y si definitivamente considero que la señora Hinata no es apta para ser su madre ten por seguro que acudiré a cualquier ente, instancia o deidad para separarla de él-

-Wow quítame las manos de encima-Kiba retrocedió - Yo solo digo lo que todo el mundo sabe, los de tu clase están por debajo de todos los demás. Punto.

\- Y dale con eso…. -

\- No tienes que lanzar ningún hechizo porque soy inmunes a ellos- ¿Que carajos…? - Tus ojos empezaron a brillar, mierda ¿Me saldrán garrapatas o no podré transformarme sino hasta la próxima luna llena? -

-Eres un maldito loco -

-Y tu una maldita bruja-

-Estás enfermo ¿Transformarte? ¿Acaso que eres? - Río - ¿Un jodido hombre lobo? -

-Preferimos el término Lycan - Busco un indicio de que estaba jugando con ella y no lo encontró, Kiba lo decía muy en serio. Había escuchado de personas que se creían seres sobrenaturales y formaban pequeñas comunidades de "vampiros y hombres lobo" Pero jamás imaginó que la gente con esos trastornos se vería como seres comunes y corrientes. Siempre se los imaginó como hombres y mujeres con sobrepeso y miopía. Kiba fácilmente podía pasar por un modelo fitness, no obstante, el tipo se creía un. Maldito. Cambia. Formas. De no creerlo. Quizás Hinata también pertenecía a ese mismo club y ahora el pequeño Konohamaru estaba "quien sabe dónde" pasando por "quién sabe qué ritual de cambio". Los niños no deberían formar parte de ningún grupo o secta-

-Ya veo-Lo mejor era seguirle la corriente, quizás así le daría más información sobre el sitio en donde tenían recluido al niño - Me disculpo, no tuve intención de ofenderte - intento sonar convincente - Es solo que me preocupa que Konohamaru esté pasando por este gran _cambio _-

-Es una jodida mierda, todos tus huesos se rompen al mismo tiempo - Eso la impactó, Kiba no daba señales de consumir ningún alucinante o de estar mintiendo. El tipo se creía todo lo que decía - ¿Sabes algo? No he sido muy cortés contigo, por favor sigue y te invito una copa mientras hablamos tranquilamente, ahora que lo pienso bien, nada me haría más feliz que alguien alejara a la pequeña mierda de Hinata, no ha sido la misma desde que se lo encontró en ese callejón y lo trajo a casa consigo - Sakura se mordió el labio, no era muy inteligente de su parte ingresar a un espacio cerrado con una persona que alucinaba con hombres lobos, por otro lado, la seguridad de sus niños siempre estaba por encima de todo -

\- Te recibiré una copa, realmente no había conocido a ninguno de los de tu clase en persona y fue un impacto muy grande -

-Suelo generar ese tipo de reacciones en las chicas hermosas - El Castaño río - Pero no te preocupes, no suelo liarme con coños problemáticos - La miró de arriba hacia abajo-y definitivamente tu traes un cartel de peligro en la frente -

Sakura trago saliva, no sabía si sentirse aliviada u ofendida por sus palabras, optó por la primera y pidió a los cielos, con todas sus fuerzas, que le permitieran salir viva de allí.

* * *

-Entonces ¿Sakura verdad? Hinata no mencionó nada de tu presencia en esta casa - Kiba le ofreció un trago que aceptó gustosa, no se lo tomaría por precaución y lentamente se desharía de él en cuanto el castaño se distrajera- Si lo que quieres es alejar al niño de Hinata me apunto totalmente, siempre he insistido en que era una mala idea sacarlo de ese callejón, pero un día a ella le picó el bicho de la maternidad y ¡bum! Se lo llevó consigo… -

\- ¿Acaso usted y ella…? Ya sabe…-Kiba se bebió de un trago el contenido de su vaso y procedió a servir más. Mientras ella aprovechó para deshacerse de la mitad de su bebida en una plantera cercana -

-Nosotros no follamos si es lo que estás insinuando, Hinata es como una hermana menor para mí - Kiba se sentó en un sillón cercano - La conocí cuando ella tenía veinte años, vivía en la calle y comía de las sobras que lograba reunir de los humanos, Shino y yo le enseñamos cómo vivir gratis en las viviendas que los humanos dejaban abandonadas. La conozco muy bien y sé que cuando los padres de ese mocoso aparezcan, la única que quedará destrozada será ella -

-Okey, entonces ella vivió en la calle y luego… espere, espere ¿los padres del niño? ¿Que no estaban muertos? Quiero decir, sé que el niño es adoptado, pero ella… ¿hizo todo el proceso para adoptarlo legalmente?

-Escucha para nosotros, los Lycans, la descendencia lo es todo. Hinata vio al mocoso y quedó tan apegada a él que se lo llevó a casa sin importarle nada, utilizó todos sus conocimientos sobre las leyes humanas y lo adoptó legalmente. Pero que el niño viviera en un callejón no significa que no tuviera padres ¿verdad? ¿Y si uno de sus padres aparece de la nada y se lo lleva? - Por primera vez ese sujeto decía algo coherente, al parecer esa mujer se había valido de sus conocimientos legales para hacerse con el niño a como diera lugar - Mi mejor conjetura es que el niño se perdió o fue robado de su manada por alguna extraña razón y apareció en la ciudad. No olía ya sabes, como un bastardo -

-Entiendo-La situación era más grave de lo esperado, Hinata parecía tener serios problemas psicológicos, igual o incluso más grandes que el lunático que tenía enfrente - Entonces se lo encontró y simplemente lo tomó - Kiba Asintió - ¿Qué edad me dice que tenía Hinata cuando se conocieron? -

-Veinte y eso fue hace veinte años - Sakura trago saliva, Hinata tenía alrededor de cuarenta años, pero no aparentaba más de treinta - Hinata tiene una historia muy triste, no me corresponde contártelo, pero ya ha sufrido demasiado, no merece sufrir más por un mocoso cuyo origen es desconocido - Kiba parecía muy alterado y no era para menos. Nunca imaginó que la historia de Konohamaru fuera tan turbia - ¿Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan para separarlos? Ella regresara pronto del bosque…-

-Bueno… yo…- No había pensado en eso- Quizás pueda acudir a la policía y acusarla de negligencia y…- Kiba se echó a reír- ¡Oye! -

\- ¡Hinata es abogada! Conoce las leyes humanas como la palma de su mano, además somos buenos evadiendo sus leyes-

-Entonces dime una idea ¡Oh todopoderoso Kiba! -

-Estaba pensando en algo más táctico, tú te inventas una excursión a un bosque que no quede muy lejos de la ciudad, porque en serio odio conducir-Rodó los ojos- Con tu pequeño grupo de "Estudiantes" y, una vez allí, utilizas un encanto para dormirlos profundamente y mientras yo aprovechare para raptarlo-

-Estás loco-Susurró-

\- ¡Espera! eso no es todo, cuando lo rapte tienes que lanzar un hechizo para enmascarar mi aroma porque de seguro Hinata irá a investigar y probablemente descubra que fui yo-

-Chiflado-

-Cuando cubras mi trasero podré llevarme al pedazo de mierda muy lejos y sacarle la verdad, a golpes si es necesario, no me agrada la idea de golpear cachorros ¡Pero estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por alejarlo de ella! -

\- ¿Tomas algún medicamento? -

-El muy maldito se hace el inocente, pero casi puedo jurar que el muy cabrón sabe más de lo que aparenta ¡Siempre se pone nervioso cuando le preguntó sobre su madre!

-Estás loco amigo-

-Tal vez, pero ese mocoso es una bomba de tiempo y cuando sus padres aparezcan…-

-Sus padres no existen Kiba- Sakura pegó un brinco ante la interrupción de una tercera voz desconocida- y si Hinata se entera de que estas confabulando con una bruja para alejar a Konohamaru, te arrancará los testículos y alimentará a Akamaru con ellos-

\- ¡Mierda Shino! -Kiba salto de la silla- ¡¿Como coños haces para entrar?!-

-Siempre estoy aquí y aproveche que entraste para colarme- Un segundo hombre hizo acto de presencia, este era un poco más grande y musculoso que Kiba, llevaba una chamarra que acentuaba sus músculos y unos lentes negros que impedían ver sus ojos directamente- Hinata dijo que no podías traer mujeres a su casa- Kiba trago saliva, nervioso- Se lo diré-

\- ¡Y una mierda! Esta mujer es una bruja y caí como idiota en su hechizo- Sakura abrió la boca, indignada- ¡Quiere robarse al niño para hacer una poción que la rejuvenezca! Ahí donde la vez tiene quinientos años -

-Hum- Shino la miro sutilmente- No aparenta más de trescientos -

\- ¡¿Como puedes creerle?!-

-Sus ojos se encendieron y la deje entrar, todo es mi culpa por caer en su trampa- Dijo Kiba dramáticamente- ¡Me siento mal Shino! Tienes que llamar a un médico o a una Elfa, ellas son buenas rompiendo hechizos con sus baños especiales-

-Deja que te acompañe a la puerta- Sakura asintió, demasiado escandalizada e indignada como para protestar- Lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada, Hinata ama a Konohamaru por encima de todos y de todo, si se entera que estás tratando de quitárselo por tus egoístas razones humanas, te buscara y te destrozara hasta que no quede nada que reconocer-

-Solo quiero lo mejor para el niño- Respondió decidida a no dejarse intimidar-

-Lo mejor para Konohamaru es Hinata y viceversa- Le abrió la puerta y la acompañó hasta su auto-

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso- Se subió de mala gana y antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta del conductor Shino se interpuso y dejó caer los lentes sobre el puente de su nariz -

-Si no te mantienes alejada de ella, la próxima vez te encontrarás conmigo - Su voz se volvió tan profunda como un gruñido y sus ojos se oscurecieron a tal punto que el negro se tragó por completo el blanco- Y yo no soy un estúpido como Kiba- Arrojó tan duro la puerta que Sakura creyó que el cristal se rompería en cualquier momento. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar tan pronto quedo sola, no estaba imaginando cosas, realmente los ojos de ese sujeto habían cambiado de color ¿Y si todo resultaba ser cierto? ¿Y si realmente ellos tenían razón y ella era una bruja? Negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Aquello no era posible, las brujas no eran reales, ni los hombres lobos, ni los vampiros. Todo eso era fantasía pura sacada de los libros de terror ¿O no? -

Jamás había oído o visto algo extraño en toda su vida, sus padres eran humanos comunes y corrientes, bueno exceptuando la manía que tenía su padre con la energía de la naturaleza, siempre decía cosas extrañas pero inocentes y eso no podía significar que su padre era una especie de hechicero malvado ¿O sí? Él era un simple artesano que se dedicaba a sus estructuras hechas en material reciclado y a mantener sus chacras balanceados.

Su madre, por el contrario, era una empresaria exitosa. Su principal negocio era la comercialización de materiales tecnológicos. Nada sobrenatural.

En resumen, personas normales, con negocios normales, viviendo vidas normales.

Quizás los lentes de Shino, no eran más que un truco sacado de internet. No podía olvidar que las personas que decían ser hombres lobos, modificaban su cuerpo para asemejarse todo lo posible a esas criaturas. Tal vez Shino tenía unos super lentes de contacto que se volvían negros con la luz del sol.

Si, eso era.

No podía ser otra cosa y ella, en definitiva, tenía que centrarse en su objetivo.

Primero debía acudir a Itachi y convencerlo a toda costa de que el niño estaba en peligro con esas personas.

Ya después definiría el siguiente paso. Por ahora iría a la casa del director a hablar con él. Necesitaba un aliado poderoso de su lado y ¿Qué mejor que el director del instituto? Itachi Uchiha, con todo y lo rarito que era, siempre se había preocupado por el bienestar de sus estudiantes. Estaba casi segura de que él la apoyaría en todo lo que llegase a necesitar.

Con fuerzas renovadas arrancó el vehículo rumbo a la casa del señor Uchiha.

* * *

El cuerpo de Kurenai hizo un sonido sordo al caer. La loba estaba más inconsciente que cualquier otra cosa. Sus heridas eran tan profundas que no sanaban correctamente y ahora la que, se suponía, era la curandera de la manada, se negaba rotundamente a cerrar los cortes.

-Tu no mandas, ahora quien lidera es otra- Una pequeña loba pelinegra se escondió detrás de su espalda- Hinata, dile que no tengo que obedecerla-

\- ¿C-Cómo te atreves? - Rugió desde el suelo - C-Cuando me recupere te destrozare con mis garras-

Shizune, como decía llamarse, salto de miedo tratando de hacerse lo más pequeña que podía. Frunció el ceño, aquello no le gusto y era libre de admitir que odiaba cuando alguien fuerte se aprovecha del débil. A leguas se notaba que Shizune no estaba interesada en luchar, incluso para una Lycan su contextura era algo escuálida. Nada comparado con Kurenai, quien intuía, podía destrozarla en un parpadeo. Despegó la mirada del suelo solo para darle un breve vistazo a todos los miembros de la manada. La mayoría, especialmente las hembras, veían con abierta satisfacción como Kurenai parecía ahogarse con su propia sangre.

Eso le indicaba que la perra alfa no era muy popular entre las de su especie.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en su rostro ¿Que mal podía hacerle a alguien que ella "asumiera" el liderazgo temporalmente? La única que parecía molesta por el cambio era Kurenai, pero ¿A quién le importaba una mierda?

-No tienes que curarla Shizune- Lamió sus labios cuando Kurenai levantó la cabeza del suelo- Ahora quien lidera soy yo- Miro a Sota- Sácala de aquí, no quiero basura en el patio trasero de mi padre- Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se dirigía a Hiashi como su padre, nunca antes se había valido de ese título-

\- ¿Quién crees que eres? -

-Nuestro padre ya lo ha dicho, soy quien manda a partir de ahora- Sota hizo el amago de atacar y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar Naruto ya lo había tirado al piso con un sonoro golpe en la garganta-

-Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima a mi hembra, te mato -

Resultaba increíble que Naruto necesitará una sola frase para ponerle las piernas de gelatina.

* * *

Itachi gruñó furiosamente cuando el molesto sonido del timbre interrumpió por tercera vez seguida. Debajo de él y, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, Izumi le envió una mirada de advertencia. Luego de cada baño de purificación, lleno de hierbas y aromas que no hacían más que irritar su pobre nariz, su pequeña hembra solía mostrarse de lo más complaciente y oportunidades como esas no se le daban a diario.

Contrario a lo que muchos pudieran imaginar, las pequeñas Elfas eran dominantes a la hora de hacer el amor, Izumi solo accedía a estar debajo de él cuando el deseo de morderla se convertía en algo casi insoportable o en esas circunstancias, cuando creía haber hecho un hechizo de limpieza bien. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con hechizos, pócimas y brujerías, la ponían a mil, como en esos momentos. Él gustoso se prestaba como conejillo de indias si con eso lograba ponerla a merced de su hambriento apetito.

-Señor Itachi, sé que esta es su dirección- La voz de la señorita Haruno lo hizo parpadear varias veces - Necesito hablar con usted y es urgente- Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda, su pequeña hembra enloquecería si se enteraba a quien pertenecía esa chillona voz - Soy…-

-Se quien es usted…- Se apresuró a contestar, soltando de forma algo brusca las piernas de su compañera - Señorita Ha… Hana- Levantó el teléfono antes de que pudiera decir algo que inquietara a su, ya de por sí inquieta, mujercita (Además, siendo sinceros odiaría tener que pasar por otro baño especial)- Saldré en un minuto- No le dio tiempo a contestar y colgó rápidamente-No tardó mi amor- Busco con la mirada los pantalones y calzoncillos olvidados al pie de la mesa en donde aún reposaba su esposa, tan desnuda como él mismo - Es una profesora algo vieja que sufre de…- Trago saliva, casi gruñendo por la molestia que significaba cubrir su polla tan dura como una roca -De eso… -

\- ¿De qué Itachi-kun? - La dulce voz que uso solo podía significar una cosa, tenía graves problemas-

-De… De… ¡Demencia! si eso, la pobre está tan loca como una cabra- Le dio un rápido beso en la frente y salió por la entrada principal-

\- ¡TE MATARE ITACHI-KUN! - Cerró la puerta de un solo golpe, solo rogaba al cielo que su castigo no fuese a implicar otro baño de dos horas-

-Señorita Haruno ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca? - Abrió la reja electrónica, antes de que ella pudiera entrar él ya estaba afuera-

-Lo es todo- Aquello lo sorprendió un poco, entonces sus suposiciones eran ciertas y la señorita Haruno no tenía ni idea del linaje ancestral que corría por sus venas- Lo se TODO y quiero que responda a todas mis preguntas - Asintió, decidido a ayudarle con el caos que habría en su mente en esos momentos -

* * *

Hinata observó atentamente el paisaje idílico que se pintaba a su alrededor. Konohamaru y Ko perseguían a Kawaki mientras este hacía gala de sus dotes como Lycan pegando grandes saltos por todo el prado. Las gemelas parloteaban sin parar a la vez que armaban en perfecta sincronía una fogata lo suficientemente lejos de donde jugaban los más pequeños. Y Naruto-suspiro- Naruto estaba desollando con sus propias manos a un ciervo que horas atrás había cazado.

Horas atrás no se le hubiera atravesado una idea semejante, menos si tenía en cuenta lo sucedido entre su padre y Kurenai.

Luego de que esta última despertara por completo habían mantenido una discusión con resultados terribles para ambas partes. Hiashi no sólo desterró a Kurenai de su casa, sino que le quitó el estatus de compañera. Un jadeo general se escuchó luego de esa declaración. Únicamente en casos extremos los destinados se separaban. Generalmente el lazo se quebraba cuando uno de los dos moría. No antes.

Sin embargo, su padre se mostró inflexible. Ni siquiera los llantos y ruegos de su excompañera lo conmovieron. Sota tuvo que intervenir y sacarla de allí a rastras, dejando a un Hiashi desolado en medio de cientos de miradas curiosas.

Hinata disfruto cada segundo de sufrimiento, de Kurenai por supuesto, si no hubiera sido por el dolor que reflejaban los ojos de su padre, una risa sincera habría brotado de su garganta.

Luego del lamentable -y humillante- acontecimiento Hiashi le pidió algo muy particular: Cuidar de sus hermanos y hermanas. Quiso negarse, pero el macho tenía un semblante tan lamentable que terminó aceptando. Las gemelas hablaron sin parar por todo el camino poniéndose al día en cuanto a chismes de la manada y los dos niños permanecieron en silencio, o así fue hasta que llegaron al lago. Entre ruegos y risas acepto que se bañaran. Una mirada de cachorro y no le quedó de otra que acceder a silenciosa súplica de su hijo de unirse a la diversión.

Después del baño los tres jugaban libremente por el prado.

Naruto estaba siempre al pendiente de ellos, aun cuando la incesante tarea que llevaba a cabo requería gran parte de su concentración los ojos azules rara vez permanecían más tiempo en el cadáver del animal que en los tres niños.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un baño? - La voz de Hima la sacó de sus ensoñaciones - No les vendrían mal a tus heridas, estoy segura de que Naruto también desea limpiarse. No entiendo porque insistió tanto en matar a ese pobre animal cuando hay suficiente comida ya lista para preparar - Hinata miró su cuerpo, era verdad que las heridas aún no habían sanado del todo-

\- Su madre una vez me confesó que la carne de venado es la favorita de Naruto y tienes razón, un baño me caería del cielo - Masculló incomoda-

\- Naruto es muy guapo, tienes muy buen gusto- Hinata soltó un gruñido sin querer- Wow, tranquila. Se que Naruto es tuyo- Hima rio nerviosamente, retrocediendo unos pasos - No estoy interesada en él-

-Lo sé…- Expulso todo el aire que inconscientemente retenía en sus pulmones- Lo lamento- Dijo sinceramente - Mi loba está totalmente descontrolada, dos décadas sin verlo la han descontrolado por completo -

-Es comprensible- Hima suspiro, sentándose cerca de ella - Las cosas no se dieron bien entre ustedes ¿Verdad? - Asintió, sin despegar la vista del hombre que una vez más estaba poniendo su vida patas arriba- Y aquí están, a punto de retomar sus vidas veinte años después-

-Si dependiera únicamente de Naruto ya tendría una enorme mordida en mi hombro. Pero me temo que las cosas no son tan simples como parecen- El mencionado dejó por un instante la tarea de filetear para mirarla fijamente, estaba segura de que sus palabras no le gustaron en lo más mínimo- Los humanos tienen un dicho "lo que mal inicia, mal termina" Después de tanto tiempo no me atrevo a soñar con un final feliz- Hima guardó silencio unos instantes-

-No se mucho sobre ustedes, pero tengo el presentimiento de que mi madre tuvo que ver mucho con eso - Hinata asintió lentamente, despegando solo un segundo la mirada de los abdominales que lentamente se iban marcando en el estómago del rubio-

-No solo tu madre, Kushina ¿La conoces? -

\- ¿La madre de Naruto? -

-Si, recién me he enterado que se hizo pasar por mi amiga para obtener información útil con el objetivo de mantenernos separados ¿Puedes creerlo? - Naruto se percató de la intensidad de su mirada-

-Eso es terrible-

-Lo sé, y no solo eso, también obligó a Minato a desaprobar nuestra unión-La mano masculina bajó lentamente hasta deshacerse del primer botón de sus pantalones - Y todo por… por quien soy -

\- ¿Te refieres a todo este asunto de nacer de una pareja no destinada? - El rubio malvado se dio la vuelta y le regaló una vista de su magnífico trasero desnudo luego de su prenda interior cayera estrepitosamente al suelo -

-Así es… ¿Sabes? - Hinata se levantó para obtener un mejor ángulo de visión, sus piernas flaquearon en el instante en que el cuerpo masculino, como fue traído al mundo, se sumergió en las frías aguas del lago- Diez de diez- Susurro para sí misma- Creo que, si Kurenai fuera mi madre, nuestros hijos ya tendría tu edad-

-Entiendo, lamento mucho oír eso- Hima hizo una pausa- ¿Nos odias? ¿Por ser hijos de esa mujer? -Hinata negó con la cabeza, ocupando sentándose otra vez-

-Hima, llevo toda una vida siendo odiada por el simple hecho de haber nacido como una bastarda ¿En serio crees que te odiaría por una condición de nacimiento? - Los ojos carmesíes se abrieron enormemente - Siguiendo tu lógica, también tendría que odiar a ese hombre- Señaló a Naruto, quien limpiaba su cuerpo cerca de la orilla contraria de donde estaban todos-Es hijo de Kushina, y me muero por él- No podía negarlo- ¿Viste esos abdominales? -

-Es un poco delgado, además ¿Como estas tan segura de que todo lo que sientes no se debe exclusivamente a todo este asunto de ser compañeros? -

-No estoy segura, pero… Todos vieron lo que Hiashi hizo con Kurenai, tal vez tu alma gemela te ciega pero aun con tantos hijos por medio, padre se pudo zafar del control de esa puta, sin ofender- Hima negó- Mirarlo, se muere por mí y no ha estado con ninguna mujer desde que me fui - Hizo una pausa y bajó la voz lo que más pudo- Además es tan sexy como el infierno mismo, es hijo de un alfa y me escogió por encima de todas-

Un cómodo silencio se instaló entre ambas. Hinata se dedicó a mirar a su pequeño hijo ahora que el aroma del rubio no se había disipado lo suficiente como para pensar con su cabeza y no con su… libido. La felicidad del pequeño no se podía comparar con nada. Era obvio que disfrutaba de la compañía de otros niños iguales a él. sus ojos se concentraron en el menudo cuerpo de Hiwa quien caminaba con algo de dificultad y ahora se daba a la tarea de apilar la madera de forma correcta para que la carne quedará bien asada. Sintió el impulso de ayudarle, pero el tenue susurro de su hermana la detuvo-

\- ¿Y si… y si tu compañero resultase ser alguien no apto? - La azabache la miró fijamente. De repente, el semblante hembra cambio a uno lúgubre, aquello no le dio buena espina-

-Define no apto…- Sintió curiosidad. Hima había pasado de disfrutar el momento a estar totalmente afligida-

-Alguien… que bueno… es humano…- En su boca se formó una "O" perfecta, no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en cien millones de años, el orgullo de Kurenai prendado de un simple humano -

\- ¿Cien por ciento humano? - Hima negó enérgicamente-

-Solo uno de sus padres posee la mitad de sangre sobrenatural -

-Entonces es un setenta y cinco por ciento humano- Hima asintió y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno color rosa - ¿Gárgola?

-No-

\- ¿Duende? -

-No-

\- ¿Un sucio mago? - Pregunto con temor-

-Por todos los cielos ¡Claro que no! - El pequeño peso de angustia que se instaló en su pecho desapareció con esas palabras. Los brujos, magos y hechiceras eran criaturas en las que no se podía confiar-

\- ¿Un minotauro? -

-No-

\- ¿Elfo? - Hima negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, sus mejillas se oscurecieron un poco - Así que no es un elfo, pero si se parece a uno - Sonrió pícaramente- ¡Ja! ya lo sé ¡Es un jodido vampiro! - Soltó una carcajada, esperando aliviar la tensión que embargaba el cuerpo femenino, no obstante, la segura hembra encogió sus hombros y oculto su pequeño rostro con ambas manos - ¡No!

\- ¡Si! -

\- ¡No! -

\- ¡Que sí! -

\- ¡No! -

\- ¡Si! -

\- ¡No puede ser! - Hima se levantó, dispuesta a huir- ¡Espera! ¿Como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Donde? -

\- ¿Como? Simplemente lo vi y lo supe, ¿Cuándo? Hace unos meses y ¿Donde? En el clan- Dio un pequeño suspiro - Es parte una pequeña comunidad de humanos-vampiros que logró escapar de la purga-Hinata sintió un escalofrío de solo recordar las antiguas granjas humanas que pertenecía a los grandes aquelarres de vampiros - Su padre es hijo de un poderoso conde que solía criar con humanas para beneficio propio- En la actualidad las libertades que los chupasangres tenían con los humanos eran muy limitadas. Solo bebían directamente de la fuente si el humano en cuestión se lo permitía, las granjas en donde los más poderosos engendraron hijos a la fuerza con inocentes humanas ya no existían y solo quedaban unos cuantos aquelarres -

\- ¿Pertenece a un aquelarre? -

-No, todos sus tíos murieron en batalla y solo sobrevivieron unos cuantos. Su padre los reunió y se establecieron dentro del territorio Lycan, con una promesa de protección dada por los Alfas de todas las manadas circundantes-

-Entonces ¿Tomó a una humana como pareja? -

-Su padre no simplemente la "tomó" como su pareja. Se enamoraron como cualquier pareja de humanos lo haría-

-Humanos que viven eternamente y que dependen de sangre para vivir- Hima hizo un gesto exagerado con las manos-

-Como sea, sus hijos nacieron antes de transformarla, no quería que sus hijos cargaran con más sangre vampiresa de la necesaria, solo la suficiente para vivir eternamente.

-Algo muy sensato de su parte, si me lo preguntas, los vampiros de sangre pura estaban todos locos - Era muy extraño encontrarse con una criatura así. En la actualidad sólo prevalecieron los vástagos que lograron sobrevivir al cautiverio y posterior guerra-

\- Lo sé, su padre es mitad vampiro, pero cuando llegó al clan logró intimidar a unos cuantos - Hima suspiro- Su mirada puede dejar frío a cualquiera.

-Cuéntame un poco más sobre ellos -

-No fueron muy comunicativos con nosotros, iban de manada en manada exigiendo que se cumpliera un tal pacto de sangre. -

-Es una leyenda antigua- Respondió Hinata a la duda silenciosa que Hima le estaba haciendo - Se dice que los dioses crearon a todas las criaturas "paranormales" con el objetivo de proteger a sus hijos más débiles; los humanos. Dichas razas tienen prohibido revelar su existencia a los humanos a menos que exista el amor de por medio, tampoco, bajo ninguna circunstancia, los pueden lastimar. Si esta regla no se cumple los dioses como castigo exterminará de la tierra a todos los que no sean puramente humanos. A menos que el linaje que rompió la regla sea masacrado por todos los demás.

-Los vampiros quebrantaron esa norma -

-Y de la peor manera. Se dice que los dioses no nos crearon para depender de la humanidad, no obstante, los chupasangres adquirieron un gusto especial por ellos. Muchos empezaron a beber sangre humana, matándolos en el proceso, porque les otorgaba mejores beneficios que la sangre de los animales. Eso dio inicio a la primera guerra entre nuestras especies, los Lycans defendieron a los humanos y los hicieron retroceder, o eso creyeron. Muchos años después aparecieron horribles rumores hasta que un día la verdad salió a flote, los vampiros no fueron menguados ni muchos menos, por el contrario, se las ingeniaron para crear horribles Granjas sangrientas o _Krwawe gospodarstwa, _como secretamente las llamaban. Todos esos años no hicieron otra cosa que secuestrar mujeres, violarlas continuamente dando paso a una generación de humano-vampiro resistente al sol, pero casi tan débil como un humano cualquiera. Todo fue un caos total porque las brujas estaban aprovechando la situación para secuestrar a jóvenes de otras especies con el único objetivo de robar los dotes con los que habían nacido. Querían la transmutación de los Lycans, la sinergia de los elfos con los elementos naturales-Hizo una pausa. - Los pobres druidas fueron quienes se llevaron la peor parte, exterminadas por sus propias hermanas-Negó con la cabeza- La única forma de detenerlos fue uniendo a todas las especies, desgraciadamente llegaron un poco tarde, los vampiros masacraron a todas las humanas y sólo una mínima parte de híbridos sobrevivieron. Todos se sintieron culpables, fallaron en el único objetivo por el cual se les otorgaron dotes especiales. Para tratar de remediarlo desde ese día se hizo un pacto sagrado, siempre que un humano-vampiro solicitara protección las demás especies deben concederla. - Hinata miró a su hermana menor - Si el padre de tu compañero es quien dice ser, debe ser tan antiguo como el tiempo, en la actualidad, solo puedes encontrar a mezclas de vampiros-humanos o vampiros-humanos- y otra especie. La guerra no finalizó hasta que el último chupasangre puro se volvió cenizas- Finalizó su explicación- Eso pasó siglos atrás, así que me sorprende que padre haya respetado el pacto-

-Lo respeto, de hecho, todos los alfas lo hicieron. Padre admiro que solo se presentará con dos de sus hijos en una manada llena de Lycans, les brindó su protección y ánimo a todos los demás a hacer lo mismo. Ese día lo conocí y quedé totalmente perdida-

-Entiendo- Hinata la miró comprensivamente - Tú y él, ya sabes, ¿Hornearon el pastel? -

-Solo quería probarlo antes de alejarlo definitivamente, quizás padre lo toleraría, pero Kurenai…-

\- ¿Lo probaste y luego se volvió insoportable para ti?

-Quería correr a su lado y él sentía lo mismo - Trago saliva- Nos reunimos en el bosque varias veces hasta que un día Sota nos descubrió y corrió a contárselo a Kurenai… Ella casi lo mata- Hima sollozo, perdida en sus recuerdos- Juró que le cortaría la cabeza y me la daría como castigo si lo volvía a ver-

-Es una hija de puta- Hinata alargó el brazo y pasó lentamente la mano por toda la espalda de su hermana- Shh… Necesito honestidad de tu parte Hima ¿Quieres verlo de nuevo? -

-Tu… Tú decides, eres nuestra nueva líder ¿Permitirás que lo vea? -

-No me voy a oponer si eso es lo que estás pensando. Siempre he creído que cada criatura debe labrar su propio camino, sin embargo, por la expresión en tu rostro, puedo deducir que eso no es lo único que te molesta -

-Y-Yo… No… No soportaría… Si él ya tiene a alguien más -

-No estoy segura de cómo son las cosas con los Vampiros, pero es algo que tendrás que ver con tus propios ojos- Le animo-Sea cual sea el resultado, al final eso te traerá un poco de paz ¿No crees? -Hima asintió, un poco más animada -Además, siempre podemos desaparecer cualquier hembra con la que haya intentado reemplazarte-

\- ¿De verdad? - Afortunadamente la pequeña río ante su intento de broma-

\- Yo les ayudare - El rubio se acercó y le robo un beso, gotas húmedas cayeron libres por su rostro -Ningún "cara pálida" será rival para mí-Le dio otro beso y luego se alejó- La carne estará lista dentro de poco- Hinata le sonrió para luego mirar en dirección de su hermana-

-Vamos, estoy muriendo de hambre -

* * *

-Toma aire y dímelo por partes- Dijo Itachi, rogando paciencia- Fuiste a la casa de la señora Hinata y allí te encontraste con dos sujetos que, según tú, pertenecen a una secta de personas que se creen hombres lobos-

-Si, incluso utilizan lentes de contacto que cambian de color-

-Bueno, y ¿Qué otra cosa descubriste?

-Que la señora Hinata también hace parte de eso y lo peor de todo es que tienen al pequeño Konohamaru en un denominado ritual de cambio-

-Eso suena muy mal…- Exclamó el pelinegro, siguiéndole la corriente-

-Además de que ella lo está obligando a pasar tiempo con un sujeto que lo desprecia -

-Que terrible…-

-Tenemos que darles aviso a las autoridades-

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, no creo que sea lo más sensato ¿Sabes? Aunque me avergüence admitirlo yo hice parte de un grupo similar cuando era joven y estúpido, créeme cuando te digo que se cómo funcionan estas cosas-

\- ¿Entonces qué sugiere? - La mente de Itachi funcionaba más rápido que la mayoría. Pero en esos instantes su mente estaba centrada en la hembra desnuda postrada sobre su comedor que en las locuras que la señorita Haruno estaba diciendo -

-Si te dijera que puede que conozca el lugar en donde se reúne esta secta, prometes que no involucrarías a la policía- Sakura se removió inquieta- Es un lugar secreto en el bosque, si lo prometes, nos reuniremos a las afueras del bosque y te conduciré hasta la cabaña del líder de la secta- Se mordió el labio inferior- Hablaremos con él y tú le pedirás amablemente que entregue al niño sino quiere ser acusado de pedofilia y secuestro infantil -

\- ¿Que pasara si se niega a entregarlo? -

-Si se niega, cosa que dudo, llamaremos al ejercito si es necesario, pero es importante primero manejar las cosas a través del diálogo ¿No crees? -Sakura asintió, no muy convencida - Para que no desconfíes de lo que le estoy diciendo, Izumi mi esposa nos acompañará-

-Está bien señor Itachi-Accedió luego de meditarlo por un minuto- Iremos donde esta persona y luego nos regresamos con el niño.

\- ¡Perfecto! Ahora si me permite tengo a una hembra que contentar - Sakura hizo el amago de interrumpirlo, pero él se le adelantó -Te enviare el punto de encuentro al correo electrónico, procura llegar a la hora acordada- Itachi sonrió maliciosamente tras ingresar a su casa. El destino necesitaba un maldito empujón. Antes de enfrentarse a su hembra debía, si o si, hacer una llamada primero. Tomó el teléfono viejo que reposaba en un pequeño mueble cerca de la entrada principal. En cuanto reconoció la voz al otro lado de la línea forzó su propia voz para sonar lo más malévolo posible - **Escucha hermanito tonto, me arte de huir para siempre y voy a reclamar lo que me pertenece, en estos momentos no solo cuento con el apoyo de una poderosa Elfa, también se ha unido a mi poderoso ejército una bruja de poderes incalculables capaz de hacer explotar tu pequeña cabecita con el chasquear de los dedos. Si no quieres que tu patética manada sea reducida en cenizas te sugiero que estés solo en la gasolinera que queda cerca de la entrada noroeste del bosque, solo…- **_Muerde el cebo, muerde el cebo…- _

**\- Dime la hora- **

**-Cuatro en punto… si faltas… dejaré todo en cenizas…-**

**-Quiero ver que lo intentes…-**

**-Nos veremos, Sa. Su. Ke…- **Colgó sin darle tiempo a responder nada-

\- ¿De verdad crees que tu hermano es tan estúpido como para caer en esa trampa?

-Sasuke no es estúpido, pero tiene poco temperamento-

\- ¿Ahora me quieres explicar qué tiene que ver la tal Sakura en todo esto? -

-Te lo diré si eso no implica otro baño de especias -

-No te preocupes, pude sentir la confusión en su mente, la pobre no tiene idea de lo que es ni mucho menos de lo que somos- Itachi sonrió bastante complacido -_ Además todos estamos equivocados, Sakura no es una bruja, es algo muy diferente _\- Se guardó ese pensamiento para sí misma-

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estoy perdonado? - Izumi sonrió-

-Eso quiere decir que… dejaré que me convenzas de que mereces ser perdonado- El pelinegro le devolvió ladinamente, esta sería una muuuy larga y placentera noche.

* * *

Muy lejos de allí un azabache paseaba furiosamente por toda la oficina que ahora le pertenecía. lo que quedaba del teléfono roto yacía a unos cuantos metros de él. La llamada lo había sacado totalmente de quicio. Siempre imaginó que su hermano volvería algún día a reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía, pero no espero que fuera justo en esos momentos, cuando la manada por fin parecía ir por el rumbo correcto. No tenía miedo de morir, pero si de lo que pudiese llegar a pasar con el clan en manos de Itachi. Cambio parcialmente dejado fluir un poco de ira. Si ese era su destino no podía hacer nada más. Miro el reloj en la pared y calculo que faltaban unas once horas para las cuatro de la mañana. Por muy loco que sonara no tenía un mal presentimiento de todo, se sentía inquieto, pero no era ante el peligro que su hermano representaba, era algo mucho más poderoso.

\- _Quizás sea por la maldita bruja- _De solo pensar en esa posibilidad una palabra, que lo congeló, llegó a su mente-

"_**¡MÍA!"**_

* * *

¿y? ¿qué tal les pareció? ¿Alguna duda o inquietud? Quizás se estén preguntando ¿Cómo se atreve esta tipa a reaparecer luego de tantos meses? Bueno pues… No me maten plis… pasaron tantas cosas que ni se por donde empezar, o bueno si, tal vez voy a empezar diciendo: Pinche wattpad de mierda me borro la cuenta y ni siquiera me aviso uwu Sorry tengo que desahogarme en algún sitio.

Ahora bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Esta del asco?

Déjenme su opinión en un hermoso review.

Un agradecimiento muy sincero a:

ahhh se la creyeron

* * *

_**Zona VIP de comentarios sexys UwU**_

Guest

ReivaJUchiha

Hakudoshigle

Lasombralottusgmail

sele17

**bruxi (Veamos si la referencia que te puse es de tu talla UwU)**

**Regina Alba Blossom**

Mnavarrorest

eliuska20

Alexis

Perla Nery

Lila

NamikazeUzumaki1

NHur-chan

Guest (Jajaja tu comentario me dio mucha risa XD)

Le Sofia

Akime Maxwell

Lila: cada vez que llega la inspiración

Cristal311

Los amo un montón, son los mejores.

* * *

Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, les agradezco un montón.

Espero, en realidad espero de todo corazón, que el capitulo les haya gustado.

Nos leemos muy pronto (o eso espero)

Matta-ne


	11. Hanabi

**Como siempre este capitulo va dedicado a Regina Alba Blosson, ¡Te quiero Amiga!**

**Hanabi**

Naruto soltó un pequeño aullido cuando el interior de su hembra lo acogió nuevamente. Estar profundamente enterrado en Hinata era su nueva adicción. El coño de su compañera se sentía caliente, húmedo y estrecho. Un paraíso terrenal, exclusivo, de su polla. Debajo de él, totalmente dominada, Hinata gemía contra las almohadas. La sentía temblar con cada embestida y el cuerpo femenino se derretía en sus brazos cuando arremetía contra ella aplicando un poco más de fuerza.

Sintió como sus propias encías se inflamaban, una clara señal de lo que sus más bajos instintos le exigían. Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no clavar sus colmillos en la parte blanda del hombro femenino. Esa misma tarde habían discutido por lo mismo. Hinata no quería llevar su marca y eso lo enfurecía de sobremanera. La discusión había terminado con él cayendo como idiota en sus encantos femeninos. Ella prefería no hablar del tema ofreciéndole su cuerpo abiertamente, sin restricciones y eso era mucho para su libido.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el interior femenino empezó a convulsionar a su alrededor. Hinata levanto su trasero, hundiéndolo con más fuerza y eso fue todo. Sus bolas se contrajeron anunciando una potente liberación. Tuvo que caer de medio lado para no aplastarla con su cuerpo. Le había costado mucho contener el fuerte gruñido que quería brotar de su garganta.

No podía olvidar que tres niños dormían en una habitación cercana y lo último que quería era interrumpirles el descanso-y que se levantaran malhumorados buscando la atención de su hembra- Había decidido que ella le pertenecería exclusivamente en las noches.

\- ¿Naruto? - Susurro suavemente- ¿Crees que sea normal? - Él dudo un poco, no quería preocuparla, pero también sentía un poco de miedo. Le abrazo tratando de disipar el hedor agridulce que había empezado a desprender. Hizo el amago de salir de su interior, pero las garras de Hinata se enterraron levemente en sus caderas. Eso era lo que la inquietaba. El calor se estaba haciendo cada vez más fuerte, a tal punto que cada vez que llegaban juntos al clímax, el interior femenino se inflamaba y podía jurar que su polla se engrosaba unos centímetros, al menos en la base. Tenían que esperar un par de minutos para separarse y eso era tiempo suficiente para despertarle el apetito sexual a ambos. Llevaban así toda la noche, parecía un ciclo interminable.

\- Tengo una teoría- Susurro contra sus cabellos– ¿Has visto como se reproducen los perros? – La reacción de Hinata no se hizo esperar-

\- ¡No somos perros! - -

-Tal vez no, pero compartimos los mismos ancestros-Razono-

-Nunca antes nos quedamos "pegados"- Naruto soltó una risa entre dientes que lo único que hizo fue avivar la furia de su compañera-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero no se puede evitar- Tomo una de sus piernas indicándole como debía permanecer- A menos que quieras parar- Mordió lentamente su oreja. Salió unos cuantos centímetros y volvió a empujar con sumo cuidado. No quería lastimarla de ninguna manera-

\- S-Sabes que no p-puedo… p-parar - Otro gemido salió de su garganta, estaba empezando de nuevo –¿P-Puedes hacerlo d-duro? ¡Por favor! – Naruto sonrió socarronamente, iba a ser una larga, confusa y placentera madrugada-

* * *

Sasuke rodeo la estación de gasolina por decima vez. Resignándose a otra noche sin dormir, opto por dejar su oficina para salir a recorrer el perímetro en busca de trampas. Definitivamente no podía confiar en Itachi, mucho menos después de vivir rodeado de criaturas despreciables durante las últimas décadas.

-Maldito seas- Murmuro una vez más para sí mismo-

Aunque la culpa de todo no la tenía Itachi, definitivamente él había sido el catalizador en la guerra de poderes que dejo como resultado una manada fraccionada y diezmada.

Fugaku Uchiha, padre ambos, un Lycan milenario y poderoso como ningún otro, había caído enfermo luego de que su perfecto primogénito se diera a la fuga con una Elfa malvada de la capital. Algo patético bajo cualquier punto de vista. La enfermedad era signo de debilidad entre los suyos.

En ese instante todo se fue a la mierda. Machos de la manada trataron de hacerse con el liderato y a él no le quedo de otra que defender el lugar de su padre; aun cuando apenas tenía la edad suficiente para controlar su transformación, salió victorioso de cada pelea.

Su padre al final se recuperó y él, Ingenuamente, creyó que todo seguiría igual que antes con Fugaku a la cabeza.

Los demás no lo aceptaron. Los años vividos y las batallas ganadas no sirvieron de mucho luego de ver como se desmoronaba por algo tan simple. Se negaron a seguir bajo la protección de alguien tan "débil". La manada estuvo a punto de disolverse, una cosa inimaginable para los Uchiha asentados en esas tierras desde el inicio de los tiempos. Por varios meses solo hubo caos y riñas internas, Fugaku se negaba a soltar el poder y los demás no obedecían. La manada le dio la espalda hasta que alguien propuso al mismo Sasuke como nuevo líder.

Algo inaudito. Él no quería ser líder, no quería esa responsabilidad y la simple idea para Fugaku fue como una bofetada.

No quería recordar lo sucedido después. Aún era muy doloroso y su primera regla como líder había sido esa: Nadie volvería a mencionar el día en que se convirtió en el nuevo Alfa de los Uchiha.

El tiempo paso y lentamente la manada tomo el rumbo que nunca debió perder. Fueron prósperos por varias décadas y vivieron sin mayor problema. Uno que otro roce con la loba Alfa de los Hyūga, pero nada alarmante, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas… hasta hace unos meses. Los rumores sobre su hermano mayor siempre le parecieron exagerados; que estaba formando un ejército de vampiros, que tenía un harem a su merced, que era amigos de las brujas y gnomos, un sinfín de cosas sin pies ni cabeza… o eso creía.

Itachi podía ser la peor calaña que pudiera existir, pero no podía mentir. A algunos Lycans les sucedía y entre ellos estaba su _queridísimo _hermano mayor.

Si Itachi mentía la lengua se le entumecía por horas. Esto le sucedía constantemente cuando apenas era un cachorro. Como sea, el punto era que si Itachi estaba amenazando lo decía en serio, si tenía bajo su control a una bruja capaz de destruirlo todo no le quedaba más remedio que hacer lo quería. Por ahora…

Estaban en un terreno boscoso y eso le daría cierta ventaja. Algo muy mínimo, pero al final estaba casi seguro de poder vencerlo.

Sin embargo, y para evitar un daño mayor, las familias de su manada permanecían ocultas bajo tierra, en el bunker subterráneo que años atrás había mandado a construir. Hembras y niños. Los machos jóvenes custodiaban la entrada del bunker, mientras que los viejos vigilaban constantemente los alrededores. Sus ejecutores principales estaban a unos tres kilómetros de distancia, observando cualquier anomalía. Todo permanecía tranquilo de momento. De vez en cuando pasaban vehículos, pero ninguno se detenía más que a recargar gasolina.

Miro el reloj en su mano y noto que eran un poco menos de la una de la madrugada, todavía tenía tres horas, tres horas para planear como derrotaría a su hermano mayor. Algo muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que Itachi siempre había sido superior. Mas fuerte y hábil que cualquiera. Era el prototipo de macho perfecto, un Lycan que a los ocho años ya pensaba como líder. Fugaku Uchiha lo había favorecido enormemente. Entrenando y perfeccionando sus habilidades desde que el pequeño Itachi aprendió a caminar. Sasuke solía sentir envidia porque, como hijo menor, fue dejado de lado incluso por su madre que a penas y le dedicaba tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. El pasado no se podía cambiar. Sus padres no estaban e Itachi había decidido darle la espalda a la manada en el peor momento. Lo había dejado solo a merced de viejos lobos hambrientos de poder.

Y ahora se creía con el derecho de volver a arrebatarle lo mucho que había conseguido.

\- ¡Y una mierda! - gruño entre dientes, deteniéndose en la parte trasera del lugar. Dejo salir sus garras y empezó a escalar a la terraza. Observo atentamente el panorama, no tardó mucho en encontrar lo que estaba buscando; allá, diez kilómetros de donde estaba, escondida entre arboles milenarios, se alcanzaban a ver las tenues luces de la cabaña principal en donde su oficina permanecía en absoluto silencio. Sabía que los más viejos temían lo que pudiera llegar a pasar con esa bruja. Él también lo temía, pero la promesa ya estaba echa; jamás, nunca jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia; ese ente pisaría el suelo que gobernaba. Lo había jurado y lo iba a cumplir ¡Como que se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha! - ¡Hmp! ¡Estad atentos! - Su visión sobrenatural capto los asentimientos- En cualquier momento…-

* * *

Hinata miro la hora en su celular y noto que faltaba un poco para las cuatro de la mañana. Le resultaba difícil conciliar el sueño con un cuerpo caliente durmiendo a su lado. Siempre había estado sola en las noches, incluso Konohamaru descansaba en su propia habitación. El rubio estaba bocarriba y un pequeño hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de su delicioso labio inferior. Ese gesto debió parecerle asqueroso, pero no fue así. Trato de ignorarlo girándose de medio lado cuando unas manos enormes se posaron en su cintura.

\- ¡O-Oye…! -Trato de quejarse, pero fue halada con fuerza del lado contrario-

\- Ven aquí, quiero tenerte en mis brazos-

-Si es así, usare esto como almohada- Dijo indignada, refiriéndose al brazo musculoso de su mancho, porque si, le pertenecía únicamente a ella-

\- Así imagine que pasaríamos la primera noche que estuvimos juntos-

\- Y sin embargo amanecí sola- Se mordió la lengua, ella misma había evadido esa charla durante varias horas e inconscientemente la saco a flote- Olvida lo que…-

\- Quería quedarme-Confeso, girando su cuerpo, abrazándola desde atrás- Pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para seguir terminando afuera, no cuando mi bestia estaba tan al borde y lo único que quería era morderte y marcar cada rincón de tu cuerpo con mi esencia-No dijo nada por unos minutos y el agradeció en silencio, decidido a seguir disfrutando de la cálida compañía que le ofrecía su compañera-

\- ¿Por qué querías tener el permiso de tu padre? - La oyó indagar en un susurro apenas perceptible -

-Si… y la obtuve…

-Por unos instantes-

-Entonces el viejo Minato te conto toda la historia- Una risa irónica salió de sus labios- No tenía el derecho de decírtelo –

-En eso tienes razón- Naruto parpadeo cuando su cuerpo fue volteado de forma violenta, Hinata cambio las posiciones y ahora ella estando arriba. El cuerpo de una diosa bañada con la luz de la luna hizo que su polla despertara, nuevamente, de la breve siesta que estaba tomando- ¡Oh no! Ahora tu y yo vamos a hablar- Sonrió de medio lado, eso era justo lo que había querido siempre- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- Grito en un susurro – Tenías que decírmelo y entonces yo… nosotros… -

\- ¿Qué, mi amor? - Lagrimas gruesas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Hinata cuando la comprensión llego a su cabeza. No lo soporto mucho y termino sentado con ella, meciéndola nuevamente. - Mi padre no solo me gano esa vez- Decidió que lo mejor era contárselo todo desde su propia perspectiva- Me humillo en frente de todos y se aseguró de que todas las manadas vecinas supieran que los Namikaze estarían dispuestos a arremeter contra cualquiera que decidiera ayudarnos- Se besaron tiernamente, sus propias lagrimas se confundieron con las de ella y por un rato mas solo se oían los hipidos de ambos – Sasuke acababa de asumir el control de la manada, trato de ayudarme, pero en cuanto Minato lo supo, crecieron los avistamientos de machos merodeando por los alrededores. Entrar en una guerra contra él era un riesgo que Sasuke no podía darse en esos momentos- Naruto inhalo fuertemente, la esencia de ambos mezclada podía calmarlo en la peor de las situaciones- Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para estar juntos, me dejé el alma buscándonos un nuevo hogar y aun así no fue suficiente. - La apretó contra si- No podía darte un hogar estable, ni brindarte la seguridad de una manada y en cuanto quedaras embarazada ¿Qué podía ofrecerles a mis cachorros? Por todos los dioses soy tan patético, tan deb…-

\- ¡No! - Lo interrumpió, tapándole la boca con una de sus manos-No eres débil Naruto. Jamás pienses así de ti-

\- ¡Es la verdad! Si hubiera sido lo suficiente fuerte-

\- ¡Tu rival era Minato Namikaze! Tu padre te lleva una vida entera por delante y en ese entonces a penas tenías edad suficiente como para controlar el cambio – Hinata lo miro directamente a los ojos- Puede que seas un poco torpe, testarudo y orgulloso, pero ¿Qué macho no lo es? Entre tus defectos la debilidad no tiene cabida ¡Te enfrentaste a tu propio clan por mí! Eso no lo hace alguien débil, tal vez alguien un poco estupi…- La beso frenéticamente-

\- ¡Lo haría mil veces de ser necesario! - La tumbo en la cama, haciéndose lugar entre sus piernas, en aquel paraíso personal- ¡Eres mía! ¡Mi hembra! ¡Mi Luna! ¡MIA! – Entro tan profundo que sus propios ojos se pusieron en blanco. El interior femenino le dio una cálida y húmeda bienvenida-

\- ¡Y tú eres mío! ¡MIO! ¡-Gruño como respuesta, arremetiendo fuertemente contra ella-

\- ¡Tuyo! -

\- ¡Tuya! -

\- ¡MIA! -

\- ¡MIO! -

El coño de Hinata exprimió su polla hasta tal punto que resulto doloroso, y sin embargo aquello no lo detuvo, salió solo unos instantes antes de ponerla en cuatro frente a él. Hinata se resistió, pero al final una hembra en celo no tenía la fuerza suficiente para impedir ser domada por un macho lleno de testosterona y con las bolas llenas como él. Le abrió las nalgas con toda la delicadeza que podía reunir en un momento como ese y, antes de que ella reaccionara, la penetro con un solo movimiento. Gruño con plena satisfacción, llevaba toda una vida esperando por ese momento.

El corazón de Hinata latía desenfrenado. Los brazos de Naruto estaban a cada lado de su cabeza y ambas piernas hacían prisioneras a las suyas propias. Sabía lo que venía a continuación y decidió que no lo tendría nada fácil. Trato de arrastrarse hacia adelante, inútilmente, porque lo único que obtuvo fue ser atravesada por una verga caliente, húmeda, tan dura como el acero, pero tan suave al tacto como el más fino de los terciopelos. Gimió sonoramente. Olvidándose por completo que a unas cuantas habitaciones su pequeño retoño dormía felizmente. Instintivamente sus garras salieron disparadas. Hizo el amago de ir a por sus brazos, no obstante, Naruto fue más rápido tomándole ambas manos antes de que pudiera arañarlo. Lo sintió empujar su enorme cuerpo contra ella. Su cabeza se hundió contra las sabanas y su trasero se levantó en clara señal de sumisión. Maldito cuerpo traicionero.

\- ¿A quién le perteneces? - Negó con la cabeza-Hembra testaruda- Naruto la embistió fuertemente. Su miembro era tan grande que rosaba todas las fibras sensibles de su cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca… sus músculos internos se tensaron con anticipación, un dolor intenso empezó a instalarse en la parte baja de su vientre y tardo unos instantes en darse cuenta que aquello no era un dolor intenso sino una sensación tan placentera e intensa que nunca antes había sentido. Era la Madre de todos los orgasmos.

\- ¡NO! - Grito gruño cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Trato de mover las caderas en busca de liberación y lo único que consiguió fue ser inmovilizada por los dientes del rubio en un agarre firme pero no lo suficiente como para romperle la piel- ¡Hazlo! -Lo sintió sonreír y eso avivo su colera-

-Dímelo- Ordeno-Dime quien es el único que te hace sentir así, el único que te monta, el único al que perteneces ¡Dímelo! ¿Quién es? -

\- ¡Tu! - Su grito lastimero fue premiado por una poderosa embestida que la elevo hasta el infinito- ¡SIIII! - Grito sin poder contenerse echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sintiendo un nuevo orgasmo cuando los dientes de Naruto le perforaron la piel-

**OwO**

\- ¿Naruto? -

\- Hmm-

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar? –

* * *

Los árboles danzaban al ritmo lento de la brisa mañanera. El lugar estaba rodeado de árboles fuertes y tan antiguos como el mismo tiempo.

_\- Hinata es tan hermana tuya como lo es Sota_-Su abuelo no aparentaba tener mas de treinta años, no obstante, el viejo lobo alardeaba de tener mil cuatrocientos años sobre la tierra - _No te dejes envenenar por las palabras de tu madre Hanabi, es solo una loba resentida. Los lazos de sangre son mas fuertes que cualquier otra cosa ¡Prométeme que serás su amiga! La pobre cada día está más asustada y sola, suelo acercarme a ella, pero no confía en los adultos. Me temo que tu madre y tu padre tienen mucho que ver en esto- _

_\- Abuelito ¿Por qué me dices esto? Mamá__ no para de explicarme que Hinata no es mi hermana, que simplemente es una bastarda-_

_\- ¡No repitas esas palabras! – _La comúnmente amigable expresión del rostro masculino se transformó en una feroz. Hideki Hyūga gruño palabras inentendibles para al final arrodillarse hasta quedar frente a ella - _¡Hinata es tu hermana! Lleva tu sangre y necesita de ti, se que tu eres la menor, pero ahora Hinata es más débil. Nosotros protegemos a los débiles. Tienes que jurar que la protegerás por encima de todo, incluso de Kurenai- _

_-P-Pero ¿Por qué me dices esto abuelito? – _

_-Tu abuela nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la elección de pareja que hizo tu padre. Creí que con el tiempo se llevarían bien, pero me equivoqué- Una expresión de culpabilidad adorno el rostro de su abuelo- Tu padre ha elegido y ya no existe cabida para nosotros aquí, nos iremos antes del alba mi pequeña cachorra- _

_\- ¿Y cuándo nos veremos de nuevo abuelito? – Pregunto inocentemente- _

_\- No lo sé mi amor, quizás cuando Hinata ocupe el lugar que le corresponde- _

_\- ¿Eso tardara mucho? - Como respuesta recibió un abrazo tan fuerte que la dejo sin respiración por un par de segundos –_

_-Te amo Hanabi-_

_\- Yo también abuelito – _

Luego de esa noche no lo vio nunca más. Tardo un par de años en entender que la culpa de todo no la tenía otra persona más que su propia madre. Kurenai no solo consiguió separar a su padre de Hinata, antes de eso se encargó de envenenar la relación fuerte de padre e hijo que mantenían Hiashi y Hideki Hyūga.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parada? – Tan distraída estaba con sus recuerdos que la voz de su hermano mayor le provoco un pequeño brinco. Hanabi no lo miro, empezando a andar en dirección contraria de donde este había venido - Deberías estar con mamá, curando sus heridas-

\- Vete al diablo - Contesto con desdén -Sabes que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con esa hembra me importa una mierda- No se detuvo hasta llegar al camino de tierra que comunicaba la parte central de la manada con la cabaña de Hinata-

\- Estas hablando de tu madre – Protesto Sota, siguiendo sus pasos a una distancia prudente-

\- Exactamente- Suspiro, girando su cuerpo para enfrentarlo- Kurenai ha hecho de nuestras vidas un infierno, no entiendo porque la sigues defendiendo- El castaño respingo con lo último – ¿Todavía le temes? – Le escucho tragar saliva sonoramente – ¿Por qué? –

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que me hizo- Rápidamente se puso a la defensiva, recobrando su postura de indiferencia habitual- Ni tu ni nadie lo sabe-

\- Jamás hablas de eso, si fue tan malo ¿Por qué te pones de su lado? El rubio idiota te derribo dos veces hoy cuando intentaste defenderla de Hinata–

\- No hay necesidad de decirlo, el pasado no se puede cambiar- Hizo una pausa-Que no salga de aquí, y sé que es contradictorio a mis acciones, pero desee con todo el corazón que Hinata le arrancara la cabeza- Hanabi se sorprendió al comienzo y al final rio un poco ante su sinceridad-

\- Creo que el único que no lo deseo fue nuestro padre, el pobre rayaba el borde de la locura con cada golpe que recibía- Sota sonrió con tristeza- Creo, sinceramente, que si Hinata la hubiera matado nuestro padre habría arremetido contra ella-

-Y entonces Namikaze hubiera matado a nuestro padre- Torció los labios- Ambos están en pleno calor, de haberme enfrentado contra él, Hinata misma me hubiera arrancado la cabeza. La lujuria entre los dos se podía saborear en el aire, una pequeña olfateada y tuve que atender ciertos asuntos con Hatsune-

\- Wow, demasiada información- Hanabi cubrió sus oídos- No entiendo a ciertas parejas, pareciera que siempre estuvieran en esa época del mes-

-Es difícil de explicar, sin embargo, cada vez que veo a mi compañera deseo inclinarla hacia adelante y poseerla-

\- Pobre Hatsune, a estas alturas tendrá media docena de cachorros corriendo por ahí antes de que al primero le salgan los dientes- Hanabi rio sonoramente, sin darse cuenta de la mueca triste que adorno el rostro de su hermano por unos breves instantes-

\- Si… mi primogénito- Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos, no era momento de lamentarse- Udon esta cada día mas grande y la pequeña Moegi chilla en busca de atención…- Dejo la frase inconclusa-

\- ¿Pero…? –

-Nada, olvídalo- Negó con la cabeza, cambiando de tema- Soy inmensamente feliz con ellos-

\- Y son extremadamente hermosos- Dijo con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos, no existía nada en el mundo que Hanabi amara mas que a sus pequeños sobrinos- No cabe duda de que tu hija será igual de hermosa a su madre cuando sea grande, tendrá un montón de pretendientes-

\- Si, pero será ella quien decida con quien estar- Dijo con un tono cargado de resentimiento-

\- ¿No existe amor entre ustedes? –

\- Hatsune es mi verdadera compañera, mi otra mitad, aun así, todavía siento rencor por la forma en como madre nos junto y creo que a ella le sucede lo mismo. Éramos muy jóvenes cuando madre forzó las cosas, Hatsune quería estar soltera hasta cumplir los treinta y yo había decidido hacer las cosas a su manera-

\- Y Kurenai encontró la manera de apretarte las bolas que te emparejaras con ella lo más rápido posible – Sota asintió- ¿Qué razón tan poderosa encontró esa mujer como para obligarte a actuar en contra de los deseos de tu compañera? – Sota no respondió solo la miro con eso ojos tan fríos como el hielo –

\- Si te lo digo, tú también podrías usarlo en mi contra-

-Ouch ¿No confías en mí? – Intento bromear, pero la expresión impenetrable de su hermano le dio a entender que no estaba para juegos-

-No confió en nadie Hanabi- Después de eso un incomodo silencio se instauro entre ellos. A pesar de tener edades similares y de haber sido medianamente beneficiados por su madre, nunca habían tenido mucho en común. Sota siempre fue muy reservado y poco hablador, ella no soportaba el silencio y siempre estaba detrás de su padre buscando un poco de atención-

\- ¿Qué opinas de tu sobrino? – Inicio una nueva conversación- Solo le he visto de lejos-

\- No se parece a ella- Para sorpresa de Hanabi, Sota sonó un tanto nostálgico- Naruto la tiene difícil con eso de ver el rostro del macho que le dio el primer hijo a su compañera-

\- No lo creo- Respondió sinceramente- Tu mismo deberías saberlo, el lazo que une a los compañeros es mas fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, quizás el primer sentimiento que tuvo fue de rechazo, pero inmediatamente lo acepto como una parte de su compañera ¿olvidas como no se separaron durante toda la pelea? Incluso después de eso el niño salto a brazos de Naruto dejando de lado a Hinata-

\- ¿Tu como mujer lo aceptarías Hanabi? - Ella sabía a qué venia esa pregunta- Si tu compañero aparece con un niño ¿Lo aceptarías y ya? – Sota apretó los puños en un gesto de impotencia-

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? -

\- ¡Solo responde!

-W-Wow cálmate, estas enseñando los dientes-

-Responde –

\- Bien, si mi compañero llegara con un maldito mocoso lo aceptaría porque yo no soy una loba de mierda como lo es nuestra madre ¿¡Satisfecho con esa respuesta!?

\- ¿C-Crees que Hatsune lo hubiera hecho? -

-Sota… - Dijo sorprendida- ¿Acaso tu…? -

-Debo irme- Interrumpió de repente- Olvídate de esta conversación o te juro por mis hijos que encontrare la manera de hacer de tu existencia un infierno ¿Esta claro? – Sota la tomo de las solapas, pero ella reacciono rápidamente, dándole un manotazo con las garras expuestas-

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡No me controlas nunca más, ni tu ni nadie! -Estuvo a nada de atacar cuando una voz que hace muchos años no oía sonó a sus espaldas, impidiéndole cualquier arremetida en contra de su hermano-

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El dúo de bestias esta discutiendo ¡Eso si es una novedad! – Hinata estaba sobre una de las ramas, a pesar de los veinte años sin tener contacto con ella, Hanabi pudo nota que sus rasgos no habían cambiado nada, lo único diferente era que la mirada llena de temor ya no estaba; esta había sido reemplazada por una feroz que asustaría a cualquiera- Generalmente me quedaría a charlar contigo Sota como en los viejos tiempos cuando solías golpearme con cualquier cosa, pero ahora necesito intercambiar unas palabras con este pequeño pedazo de mierda- El ceño de Hanabi se contrajo ¿Quién se creía esa perra para llamarla pequeña? Nadie nunca se atrevía a dirigirle un insulto sin asumir las consecuencias – ¡Hey! Enana, sé que no estas a mi altura, pero enserio NECESITO un favor tuyo - Oh si, ya le hacía falta una buena pelea-

\- Entonces las dejo- Comento con simpleza- Ten cuidado Hinata, no le gusta pelear limpio-

\- ¡Lo tendré en cuenta! – Hanabi la observo detenidamente. Hinata se veía como el infierno mimo, sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía algunas magulladuras visibles en el cuello. Además de la reciente mordida en la parte blanda del hombro. Antes de que pudiera seguir detallándola su hermana mayor salto de la rama hasta quedar a unos metros de ella, empezando a mover los músculos como si estuviera preparándose para algo. Sonrió socarronamente, solo tardo un segundo en comprender lo que sucedía – Antes que nada, deseo comprobar una cosa-

\- ¿Piel o pelaje? – Pregunto cuando estuvo cien por ciento segura de que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores que quisiera interrumpir –

\- Escoge tú, hoy me siento generosa –

* * *

\- ¡Bájame maldito cavernícola! – Por enésima vez Sakura golpeo la espalda masculina que parecía estar construida con rocas-

-Hmp…- Sakura soltó un suspiro desesperada, todo lo que estaba viviendo parecía tan irreal- No hables, eres una molestia -

\- ¿¡Como te atreves!? – Chillo una vez más, sintiéndose enferma por llevar cerca de dos horas colgando como un saco de papas- ¡Maldito bastardo enfermo, espero que te rompas la espalda! - Aunque lo dudaba porque en todo el recorrido ni siquiera había empezado a sudar-

-No creo que una maestra de niños posea un vocabulario tan vulgar- Milagrosamente, esa era la primera vez que pronunciaba mas de cinco palabras seguidas- ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? – El troglodita detuvo de golpe, provocando que, por inercia, su frente golpeara con la parte baja de la muralla que ese sujeto tenía como espalda-

\- No se lo que significa eso en tu mundo, maldito lunático- Se tambaleo un poco cuando el cavernícola la puso suavemente sobre sus pies-

-Significa que todo lo que me has dicho es mentira, bruja- Escupió la última palabra con asco- Hmp, no se que esta planeando Itachi al enviarte a mi sola, pero lo averiguaremos-

-Ya te lo dije, el imbécil de Itachi me envió con el único objetivo de reunir información sobre Hinata Ōtsutsuki y su pequeño hijo ¡Eso es todo! No entiendo porque has tenido que saltar sobre el capó de mi auto, arruinándolo en el proceso para luego darme un susto de muerte con ese lobo gigante que, por cierto, ¿De donde has sacado esos efectos especiales tan realistas? – El tenebroso hombre se inclinó hasta que casi podía sentir su aliento sobre las mejillas-

\- Eres una bruja poderosa, ni siquiera puedo detectar el aroma de tus mentiras- Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el idiota, cuyo nombre desconocía, la tomo en brazos como si fuera una princesa- Calla un rato, aun falta un largo trecho para llegar a la manada-

\- P-Pero ¿La señora Hinata estará en la "manada"? –

\- Hmp…-

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –

\- Hmp…-

\- ¿Volveremos al juego de las cinco palabras? –

-Pmh… -

\- ¡Solo lo dijiste al revés! –

-Hmp-

* * *

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhh! - Gruño/Grito cuando su espalda hizo contacto de manera violenta con una roca, perdiendo parte de su transformación- ¿Ya t-tuviste suficiente? - Un poco de sangre se escapo de la comisura de sus labios- ¡Vamos! ¡Dame tu maldito golpe final! – La enorme criatura cargo contra ella, tan rápido que lo único que consiguió fue cerrar los ojos antes del impacto… Algo que nunca llego- ¿Ehhh? -

\- Tks… No te mataría Hanabi, jamás podría hacerlo-Los rasgos de Hinata volvieron a la normalidad dejando a plena vista unas heridas frescas que ella misma había provocado- Ya te lo dije, solo quería comprobar algo- La castaña intento regular su respiración, pero con las costillas rotas era prácticamente imposible- Tómalo con calma, creo que me excedí un poco-

\- ¿S-Solo un poco? – Sonrió con dolor- ¿P-Para que me estabas buscando? – La peli azul se sentó a unos metros de distancia-

\- Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió ayer con…-

\- Las mujeres te obedecerán, fin del asunto- Interrumpió cortantemente-

\- Eso ya lo sé, lo supe en el instante en que puse un pie en la casa grande buscándote y todas las hembras que encontré en el camino agacharon la cabeza en señal de sumisión- Hinata se acostó sobre el césped, estirando los músculos perezosamente – En fin, quiero que me respondas una pregunta –

-Q-Que sea rápido-

-Naruto me mordió mientras teníamos sexo sin ningún tipo de protección- Explico como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo- Yo no lo mordí porque bueno… se podría decir que me tomo por sorpresa ¿Sabes?

\- Si… ¿Esa es tu pregunta? –

\- No… No… claro que no, seria una pregunta muy estúpida- Rio entre dientes- Como sea, ¿En qué posición me deja esto de no morder, pero si ser mordida? –

\- ¿Honestamente? ¿Sin represalias? –

-Si por favor-

\- Básicamente eres su perra- Mascullo entre dientes -

-Disculpa no te oí bien, ¿Puedes por favor repetir lo último? – Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar el enorme sonrojo que se acumulaba en sus mejillas-

\- Ahora. Eres. Su. Perra ¿Estas feliz? ¿Eso era lo que querías? –

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿¡Como es eso de que ahora soy su perra!? – Hinata se levanto rápidamente y la tomo de las solapas- ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?!

\- ¡Así es como funciona! ¿Acaso tu madre no te enseño todo lo que debes saber antes de aparearte con un macho? – Tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió – H-Hinata perdóname… yo…-

\- ¡Hana no me dijo nada de eso porque estaba más ocupada intentando estrangularme! - La sacudió fuertemente- ¡Y tu madre no se tomo la molestia porque es una maldita hija de puta! –

\- ¡C-Cálmate! –

\- ¡Nunca nadie me lo ha explicado! Nadie…- Se detuvo abruptamente- Nadie…- Fue entonces cuando Hanabi lo comprendió-

\- E-Esta bien- Le tomo ambas manos- Ponme abajo y te diré todo lo que sé sobre las parejas-

\- ¿D-De verdad? –

\- Claro… Claro…. –

* * *

-Veamos si lo comprendo… ¿Entonces eres un ser super fuerte, ya que puedes caminar kilómetros conmigo en brazos sin romper a sudar, y yo soy una bruja malvada que viene a destruirlos a todos? -

-Hmp…-

-Ohh vaya, debo disculparme, al inicio te confundí con el legendario pie grande, me sorprendiste con eso de saltar sobre mi auto que, ya se que no me lo estas preguntando, acabo de terminar de pagar, espero de todo corazón que tu "manada"- Hizo énfasis con los dedos y el extraño giro los ojos en señal de hastió- Tenga un seguro que cubra todos los daños porque no estoy dispuesta a pagar ni un solo centavo-

\- Hmp…-

\- Tomare eso como un si- Sakura continuo con su monologo, tratando de ignorar el echo de que el sol apenas penetraba el espesor de los árboles – Estoy algo corta de efectivo en estos momentos, los trabajos de hechizos, pociones y brujerías han estado muy escasos desde la época de la inquisición. Con eso de que a las brujas nos colgaban, quemaban y/o torturaban pues no me ha quedado mas remedio que dedicarme a la enseñanza, pero bueno, son gajes del oficio ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? – _Síguele la corriente, quizás mañana todavía tengas la cabeza sobre tus hombros Sakura- _

\- No hueles tan vieja- La voz grave y seductora hizo que cada poro de su cuerpo se erizara-

\- ¡Oh que bien! Volvemos a las cinco palabras- Sakura dio un aplauso- Ya que tenemos cinco palabras ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? Itachi no menciono nada-

-Sasuke-

\- ¡Oh vaya! Que… esplendido- También opto por ignorar el echo de que su hombre era tan sombrío como él mismo- Bueno Sasuke-kun ya que claramente nos dirigimos a mi muerte, me gustaría saber ¿Lo vas a hacer rápido y sin dolor? ¿O me vas a torturar como lo hacían en la antigüedad?

\- Te lo hare lento, hasta que te acostumbres a mi tamaño- La femenina trago saliva ¿Todavía estaban hablando de la muerte? – Luego te montare tantas veces hasta que te vea hinchada con mi semilla- Sakura dejo que la información se asentara en su cerebro, los planes de este sujeto iban más allá del asesinato; él planeaba… él quería… Sintió un repentino mareo de solo imaginarlo… - Quiero muchos cachorros…- En esa situación solo podía hacer una cosa-

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –

* * *

-Déjame ver si lo entendí- Hanabi rodo los ojos, pidiendo paciencia- C-Cuando un macho muerde a una hembra mientras "hornean el pastel" pero ella no lo muerde o viceversa, ¿el que no muerte se vuelve el sujeto "S" de la relación? –

-Si- Respondió alargando la "i"- Según se, si tu no devuelves la mordedura estas asumiendo el papel sumiso de la relación- Se llevo una mano al mentón, intentando recordar sus lecciones- Somos seres dominantes por naturaleza, generalmente durante las relaciones sexuales solemos morder y arañar siempre y cuando exista una protección de por medio-

\- ¿Condones? –

-Si o ya sabes… Sacarla antes de…- Hinata la miro sin entender- Ya sabes…-

\- ¡Ahhhhh! - Exclamo cuando la comprensión inundo su cabeza – ¿Eso es posible? ¿Tu lo has hecho? –

\- C-C-Claro que s-si –

\- No suena muy natural-

\- Mira quien lo dice- Dijo entre dientes- La maldita bastarda-

\- ¡Ja! – Hinata grito tan de repente que logro espantarla- Te engañe, claro que se que tiene que sacarla antes de correrse, de lo contrario podría ocurrir un emparejamiento accidental ¡Naruto lo hizo conmigo desde la primera vez!

\- ¡Pues se olvido de hacerlo anoche porque apestas a él, el mordisco en tu hombro cada vez se hace más visible y ahora eres su maldita perra! – Exploto, odiando que se estuviera riendo en su cara-

\- ¿Y que implica eso? – Hinata sonrió de forma arrogante-

\- ¡Que te inclinara y montara a su gusto cada vez que él lo desee! ¡No tendrás opción!

\- ¡Ahhhhh! - Aunque por la expresión de su rostro podía intuir que toda la charla no era más que una trampa -

\- ¡Ahhhhh! - Hanabi imito su exclamación con un tono burlesco – Eres una estúpida, no puedo creer que te dejaras marcar después de todo lo que te hizo-

\- Que tu madre nos hizo, querrás decir- Hinata se puso de pie nuevamente y Hanabi la imito, decidida a no dejarse intimidar por su reciente demostración de fuerza -

\- ¡Oh si! ¡Y Naruto es una santa paloma, que no tuvo nada que ver! – Le dio un fuerte empujo, pero no logro moverla ni un centímetro-

\- Odio las evasivas, si tienes algo que decirme ¡Escúpelo de una sola vez! – Hinata le devolvió la acción, estampándola de nuevo contra la roca-

\- ¡Hija de puta! – Sintió como algunos de los huesos de su columna se rompían - Todos en el clan sabía lo que sucedería ese día ¡Y no! No es solo porque la perra de Hokuto lo estuviera vociferando a los cuatro vientos-

\- ¿Ohh no me digas…? – Sintió el puño de Hinata estamparse en su estómago –

\- ¿C-Cómo p-puedes ser tan ciega? — Escupió sangre – Naruto sabía lo que sucedería esa tarde también ¡Se lo estuvo diciendo a medio mundo! Feliz como solo un macho orgulloso podría estarlo por el hecho de que dos hembras se peleen por él-

\- ¡Mientes! – Otro golpe, seguido de un par más- Naruto no lo sabía- Aunque Hinata no estaba segura de esto último-

\- ¡Ja! ¿Y perderse de la diversión? Piénsalo, no existe nada mas satisfactorio para un macho que ver una pelea de lobas- Eso le costó un golpe que le desencajo un poco la mandíbula-

-Querrás decir ver como una hembra masacra a otra- Hinata la miro con ¿Decepción? —No puedo creerlo, he venido aquí porque tus hermanas me han dicho que también tú no eres como Kurenai y me encuentro con una perra mezquina y antipática, igual que ella-

\- Aun así, ¡has venido como la pobre desahuciada que eres a buscar mi concejo! –

\- ¿En serio crees que pediría los concejos de la perrita faldera de Hiashi? ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír-

\- Pues bien, que aprendiste a mentir ¡Te felicito! y ¿Adivina qué? Es obvio que me parezco a Kurenai ¡Soy su hija! -

\- Y te sientes orgullosa de serlo— Hanabi sintió las garras de Hinata adentrarse en su cuello- Lo que les hizo a las gemelas no tiene perdón, Hima y Hiwa son un claro reflejo de lo podrida que esta esa loba por dentro, si quieres estar cerca de ellas no te lo impediré, pero si me llego a enterar de que eras su cómplice te hare lo mismo que le hice a ella sin detenerme esta vez –

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Hizo un vano intento de quitársela de encima- ¡Lo que le suceda a ese par me tiene sin cuidado! –

\- Cruzaste la línea…- Fue la peligrosa advertencia que recibió antes de que todo se pusiera negro a su alrededor-

* * *

Y ya estaaaaa, por finnnnn... ¡Ya se! ¡Han pasado 84 años!

PERO tenia un enorme bloqueoo mental! No podia escribir nada de nada, me sentia manca escribiendo igual que en el LoL.

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que les agradezco de todo corazon la paciencia y el cariño que he recibido en esta plataforma (incluso despues de que me tumbaron la primera cuenta)

Los quiero mucho! Gracias por sus follows, comentarios y favoritos, los quiero muchisisisimo.

* * *

**Zona Sexy de agradecimiento 7w7**

**drako lightning**

**RosasRojas**

**Alexis**

**Guest**

**bruxi**

**Regina Alba Blossom**

**ReivaJUchiha**

**Le Sofia**

**D4nielaa**

**Karmina**

**Emperor92**

**eliuska20**

**Akime Maxwell**

**Lady Maring**

**Lila**

**Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan**

**lYeNal**

**Hakudoshigle**

**Pilradeux**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios!**

* * *

¡Nos estaremos leyendo mas pronto de lo que creen!

¡Sayonara!


	12. Konohamaru

**Konohamaru**

**Te dedico este capitulo Gaby **

Para Hinata no estaba del todo claro si se había pasado, o no, con su hermana menor. Tenía ya cerca de diez minutos observando a una Hanabi que permanecía inconsciente, con la cabeza hacia adelante y respirando lentamente. **-**_**Por lo menos respira-**_Aquel comentario echo por su loba no la hizo sentir mejor, mucho menos cuando el sonido de la columna vertebral de Hanabi rompiéndose en su última arremetía aun retumbaba en sus sensibles oídos.

\- ¿La vas a dejar así? – Sota estaba sentado en una de las ramas de un viejo roble. Había sentido su presencia unos instantes atrás, pero decidió que no sería ella quien rompiera el silencio. Aquel hombre no le gustaba, ni siquiera cuando su rostro era casi una copia idéntica del de Konohamaru – Vaya paliza le has dado – Comento en todo burlón. Hinata decidió que no quería tenerlo cerca –

\- ¿Qué deseas? – Cuestiono de manera un tanto brusca y siendo consciente que su presencia allí no era mera coincidencia –

\- Nada que puedas darme – Hinata elevo la ceja – Como sea, ¿Hasta cuándo permanecerán los cachorros contigo? Estoy seguro de que Kurenai querrá verlos pronto – Aquello definitivamente no se lo esperaba –

\- Las necesidades de tu madre me importan un comino- Dijo observando a Sota bajar de la rama para caer a unos cuantos metros de ella –

\- Aunque le importen una mierda, es su madre, si quiere puede llevárselos -Hinata desenfundo las garras -

\- No se los llevara – Amenazo – No lo permitiré-

\- ¿Por qué te importan? –

\- Si está en mis manos hacer de su infancia algo mejor que lo que yo tuve, no dudare en hacerlo – Esquivo la pregunta, lo último que quería era explicar sus acciones-

\- No deseo pelear- Sin embargo, camino hasta quedar tan cerca que su sentido del olfato solo lo pudo captar a él–

-Entonces no me provoques- Le enseño los dientes, dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar por su altura- ¿Por qué tratas de advertirme sobre lo que puede llegar a pasar con Kurenai? – No paso por alto la amenaza implícita- Esa mujer no es capaz de amar a otra persona que no sea ella –

\- Tienes razón, lo que suceda con Kawaki y Ko le tiene sin cuidado, pero siguen siendo suyos - Sota esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia- o ¿Es que acaso permitirías que alguien se llevara a tu hijo sin tu consentimiento? – La mención de Konohamaru puso sus sentidos en alerta, Sota no podía saber nada ¿O sí? Sacudió la cabeza alejando rápidamente ese pensamiento –

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de Konohamaru? – Sota se movió lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar su puño y en un parpadear se vio inmovilizada bocabajo sobre la tierra – No permitiré… que respires… cerca de él… Ni tú, ni ella… le tocaran tan siquiera un… pelo – Sota Le retiro la rodilla de su espalda, permitiéndole ponerse de pie otra vez-

\- No quiero pelear – Reitero – ¿Los protegerás como si fueran tus hijos? – Hinata arqueo una ceja ante el tono melancólico del macho – Son buenos niños, las gemelas necesitan de una hembra adulta – Sota empezó a alejarse –Kurenai tratará de recuperarlos, no soporta que le arrebaten lo que le pertenece -

\- ¿Por qué me lo dices? – Aun con todo lo que le estaba diciendo seguía sin poder confiar en él – Tú fuiste el único que intento defenderla esta mañana- Sota siguió caminando –

\- ¡Te los encargo! – Fue lo último que dijo antes desaparecer entre los árboles –

\- ¿Acaso lo sabes? - Murmuro al viento, sintiendo como la sangre le empezaba a hervir por la furia que le provocaba tan siquiera pensar en lo que sucedería con Konohamaru si Kurenai llegara a ponerle las manos encima – No lo permitiré…- Apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que en pocos segundos sus manos se vieron cubiertas de sangre - No tocaras a mi familia…- Hizo un juramento en silencio – No te lo llevaras… -

* * *

La situación actual de Sakura se podía definir en una sola palabra - "_Jodida… ¡No, no, no! Escoge otra palabra"- _Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo parecía ser sacado de una mala película de ficción. Recordó cómo, unas horas atrás, de la nada una bestia enorme llena de pelos, garras y colmillos, había saltado sobre su pobre auto dándole un susto de muerte. Las llantas del pequeño mini cooper rosado protestaron ante el inminente peso que de la nada le cayó encima y, que, sin embargo, habían conseguido resistir. Por otro lado, lo que no consiguió resistir demasiado fue aquel reluciente parabrisas que con tanto esmero limpiaba todas las mañanas antes de salir a trabajar; pues este se hizo añicos con el fuerte- y único- golpe que le propino aquella _**cosa**_

_\- "Cosa que ahora me lleva en brazos y planea violarme hasta quedar embarazada de él"- _De solo imaginarlo sintió como un fuerte mareo le recorría todo su cuerpo – _¡Cálmate Sakura! No pienses en eso, no te rindas tan fácil, has salido de situaciones peores que esta- _Aunque a su mente no podía llegar ninguna que se le asemejara – _Se positiva, se positiva, se positiva…- _

\- ¿Quieres dejar de gimotear? – La tétrica voz de _Sasuke _la trajo de regreso- El clima se ha puesto nefasto por tu culpa- Sakura tardo varios segundos en comprender lo que le estaba diciendo -Tks que molestia-

\- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que el clima cambie! – Un fuerte relámpago partido el cielo que, sin que ella lo notase, se había puesto gris- ¡No sé qué clase de mierda te estés metiendo por la nariz, pero en el mundo real los seres humanos no pueden crear torrenciales de la nada! – Como si a la naturaleza le gustase llevarle la contraria, millones de gotas de agua empezaron a caer empapándolos de pies a cabeza - ¡Mierda! –

\- Hmp… Mentirosa- Sasuke sonrió de esa forma tan seductora que volvería loca a cualquiera, a cualquiera menos a ella, por supuesto. Sakura sabia como lidiar con grandulones llenos de esteroides- ¿Cuándo dejaras de fingir inocencia? Tengo que reconocer que al comienzo fue excitante, pero ahora me parece un poco agotador –

Sin embargo, aquello era una vil mentira pues su polla, dura como nunca, estaba empezando a incomodarle. Sasuke fue consciente de que su mundo había cambiado por completo en el mismo instante en que rompió el vidrio y la primera bocanada de su esencia inundo sus fosas nasales. La mujer-bruja- que cargaba en sus brazos era su compañera. Punto. No existía nada intermedio.

Todos sus instintos de protección se activaron cuando la escucho gritar y de inmediato su lobo se desvaneció dándole paso a su forma humana. El muy miserable estaba chillando en su interior por el miedo que percibió de su compañera, algo muy comprensible pues lo último que deseaba un Lycan era que su otra mitad le temiese.

Sus sentimientos eran un poco confusos; si bien lo último que necesitaba era una hembra que le complicase, aun mas, su existencia; todos los días rogaba por encontrarla. Debía admitir que aquello era totalmente inesperado. Siempre pensó que el destino lo bendeciría con una loba fuerte, capaz de luchar codo a codo a su lado, no con una bruja joven que no tenía ningún control sobre sus poderes.

Algo totalmente inesperado y dudaba mucho que su manada la aceptara totalmente; era ruidosa, por lo visto sus habilidades estaban ligadas con el clima, hablaba como una humana corriente, era grosera y, que lo colgasen, pero no podía distinguir nada de carne _allí _adelante.

No obstante ¡Al diablo con todos! Sasuke se sentía muy agradecido. Muchos machos se pasaban una vida entera buscándola y él tuvo la fortuna de encontrarla antes de cumplir los cincuenta.

-Achú…- Sasuke busco el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, alerto a cualquier movimiento- Genial, lo único que me faltaba; una pulmonía – Sobre su cadáver –

\- Lo lamento, te llevare a un lugar cálido- Gruño recriminándose el descuido, era obvio que su compañera no estaba acostumbrada a mojarse en una época tan cercana al invierno – Sostente- Advirtió antes de dar un salto a una rama que estaba a unos tres metros de altura. Sakura envolvió los brazos en su cuello mientras gritaba- Te lo advertí- Dijo entre dientes, saltando cada vez más rápido. No le tomo mucho tiempo dar con la cueva que estaba buscando, se agacho para después impulsarse con todas sus fuerzas – Tienes que soltarme un momento-

Sakura temblaba mientras se ponía de pie. Aquel sujeto, no, aquel monstro acababa de saltar muchos metros sobre el aire y de aterrizar en la entrada de una lúgubre cueva. Miro disimuladamente hacia abajo, intentando descubrir qué tipo de tecnología estaba utilizando, pero solo se encontró con unos gigantescos pies descalzos. Trago saliva, aquello no podía ser cierto, las personas normales no saltaban tanto, ni siquiera "El bicho" podía hacerlo.

-Entra, en seguida regreso- Aquel demente desgraciado salto al abismo antes de que ella pudiera formular alguna palabra. Aun con las piernas como gelatina logro ingresar a la cueva ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sasuke había reducido sus posibilidades de escape a saltar tal como él lo hizo y, por mucho baloncesto que practicara en la semana, dudaba mucho que pudiera sobrevivir-

\- ¿Una puerta? - Pregunto al aire, aunque más que una puerta común parecía la entrada de un bunker- Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma- No obstante, esa puerta era lo menos extraño que había visto en lo que llevaba del día – Joder Itachi ¿Qué te hice para merecer esto? – Se dejo caer en el suelo con gran pesadez. Todo parecía tan surreal y se sentía tan agotada mentalmente que sus parpados se cerraron lentamente-

* * *

Konohamaru miraba a Naruto desde el lado opuesto de la mesa. El rubio tenía una expresión que su joven mente no podía descifrar. Gruñía y gruñía entre cada bocado sin dirigirle la palabra, salvo para preguntarle que quería de desayuno. Algo poco común porque el rubio hablaba hasta por los codos. No se veía muy bien, parecía que hubiese tenido una pelea con alguien durante la noche; sus ojos azules estaban un poco hundidos y el cabello rubio alborotado, era un claro indicio de que había pasado mala noche.

\- ¿Has tenido deseo de transformarte? –Naruto le pregunto luego de tragar una gran cantidad de comida, que era en su mayoría carne, y darle un trago al zumo de naranja recién exprimido –

\- Nop- Contesto honestamente– ¿No has podido dormir bien? –

\- Me quede despierto hasta que tu madre salió corriendo esta mañana – El castaño rio con esto último – ¿Qué? –

\- Hace eso cuando algo le molesta – El ceño de Naruto se frunció – Es mala discutiendo. Si el ambiente se pone tenso, mamá sale corriendo –

\- Es una cobarde…-

\- ¡Es mentira! – El pequeño lobo golpeo la mesa, sin estar dispuesto a tolerar un comentario negativo sobre ella – Mi mamá es la mujer valiente existe –

\- Hembra- Corrigió –

\- Es lo mismo, no la insultaras en mi presencia – El rubio tuvo la osadía de reír –

\- Tener miedo está bien, eso te da sentido común – Pero Konohamaru no le creyó – Me disculpo si mis palabras te ofendieron, lo último que quiero es insultar a tu madre – Suspiro – Es solo que… me molesta que huya de las discusiones importantes – Konohamaru inflo los mofletes, desviando la mirada – Hablando de ella ¿Tu lobo ha vuelto a mencionar algo sobre lastimarla? – El castaño se tensó como un alambre, cada noche lo escuchaba susurrar amenazas contra ella – ¿Lo hizo? –

\- No habla sobre eso- Mintió descaradamente, esperando que Naruto no se diera cuenta -

\- Ya veo…- Naruto lo observo atentamente por unos segundos- Cuando te comunicas con él ¿son solo gruñidos o también hay palabras?

\- Palabras – Entre menos palabras dijera, menos notaria la mentira. O eso creía –

\- Que bueno escuchar eso- Visiblemente más relajado procedió a servirse otra chuleta– Tienes que tener algo claro, niño; somos dos seres viviendo en un cuerpo, pero la bestia no puede mandar, si lo hace te volverás un salvaje y nadie quiere eso -

\- ¿S-Salvaje? – Trago saliva sonoramente. Naruto asintió-

\- Aprovecharemos que tu madre salió unos instantes y te enseñare un poco como cambiar a voluntad, en caso de que tu lobo se salga de control yo lo detendré ¿Esta bien? – No lo estaba, no se sentía seguro- Todo saldrá bien, entre más rápido lo hagas más rápido lo dominaras ¿Estamos?

– Si…- Sin estar del todo convencido bebió de un solo trago la taza de chocolate.

\- Termina rápido, no falta mucho para que todo el mundo despierte y no quiero lidiar con todos ustedes al mismo tiempo sin que tu madre esté presente- Acató su orden sin chistar, con todo y mueca relajada en el rostro era obvio que al señor Naruto le gustaba la obediencia – Buen chico- Felicito levantándose de la mesa- Vamos-

Una vez en el patio Konohamaru aspiro profundamente, buscando tranquilidad y a la vez encantado con el aroma natural. Las plantas, los animales, el agua del rio, todo junto creaban una sensación maravillosa en su pequeña nariz.

\- Ah- Suspiro dejando que su nariz se deleitara por unos breves instantes más- Este lugar es genial, me quedaría aquí para siempre-

\- ¿Deseas quedarte aquí? – Esa era la mejor noticia que Naruto podía recibir. Por fin el mundo se estaba alineando a su favor - ¿No extrañaras a tus amigos? – Aunque eso no importaba, Konohamaru jugaría con sus futuros cachorros –

\- No tengo muchos amigos, el director les prohibió jugar conmigo, todos ellos son débiles y teme que los lastime -

\- ¿No me digas? Los humanos son débiles, no entiendo como tu madre pudo huir con ellos– Naruto se dejó caer en el césped, todavía sintiéndose frustrado –

\- Mamá no me dice mucho sobre eso y yo tampoco pregunto, es mejor así- Reflexiono –

\- Si lo hicieras tu madre saldría corriendo – El pequeño se carcajeo un poco imitando su acción – Entonces esta persona ¿el director? Sea lo que sea, ¿te prohíbe la amistad con los cachorros humanos? – Negó –

\- No puedo jugar con ellos, especialmente los que tienen un padre humano, pero puedo reunirme a la hora del almuerzo y ellos pueden ir a mi casa –

\- ¿Padre humano? ¿Hora del almuerzo? –

\- El director Itachi no permite simples humanos en la escuela, todos los niños tenemos un don "sobrenatural" – Naruto dejo que esa información se asentara en su cabeza ¿Escuela? El mundo humano le parecía muy complicado, demasiado, pero no quería pasar por ignorante – El único niño con el que puedo jugar se llama Shinachiku–

\- ¿También es Lycan? – Se cruzo de brazos, el niño negó con la cabeza- ¿Hay otros Lycans en esta "escuela"? –

\- Ninguno, uno de los maestros explico que los lobos viven en manada –

\- Ese macho no se equivoca, son pocos los que viven en la ciudad, si los comparamos con los números actuales de cada manada diría que son menos del uno por ciento – Y de eso se sentía orgulloso, pocas eran las especies que permanecían unidas después de tantos siglos – Este niño, Shinachiku, ¿A qué raza pertenece? –

-Razas – Aclaro - Es un hibrido, yo le digo GarVamp –

\- ¿GarVamp? – Cuestiono bastante sorprendido –

\- Su padre es una gárgola y su madre tiene un poco de sangre vampiresa- Extendió los brazos, simulando unas alas – Cuando se enoja se pone gris y extiende sus alas como si pudiera volar, mamá dice que aún es muy joven para lograrlo – Naruto trago saliva, las gárgolas eran criaturas temibles y prácticamente invencibles –

\- ¿Tu madre sabe sobre este cachorro? –

-Sip- El niño desconocía el peligro que podía llegar a correr al estar cerca de esa criatura – También hay duendes, ninfas y elfos, muchos otros son mitad humanos, Shinachiku es el único con el que puedo jugar-

\- Ya veo – Aunque no veía nada; Hinata permitía al chico estar cerca de una jodida gárgola, no, de una jodida gárgola que tenía genes combinados con los de un vampiro. Algo de no creer – Pero si te soy sincero, no permitiría que te acercaras a ese niño –

\- Mamá lo hace, por eso es la mejor –

\- Es una muy buena madre, eso es algo indiscutible, sin embargo, no permitiré que esas criaturas se acerquen a mis…-–

\- ¿A tus qué?

\- ¡Oh! No es nada, simplemente imagine como será nuestro futuro- Todavía Hinata no había hablado con el niño y todo porque la muy cobarde había preferido huir en lugar de hacerle frente al hecho de que él la había marcado para toda la eternidad. Recordar como lo había pateado para después vestirse con lo primero que encontró para finalmente saltar a la primera planta, lo enfurecía. Konohamaru necesitaba saber y entender que ellos eran una pareja y, por mucho que le desagradara la idea, no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto –

\- ¿Nuestro? – Los ojos de Konohamaru se iluminaron de repente, no obstante, estaba seguro de que eran por las razones equivocadas– ¿Vendrás a visitarnos a la ciudad? – Hizo el amago de corregirlo – ¡Eso es genial! Conocerás a Kiba y le patearas el trasero porque eres más grande que él –

\- ¿Kiba? – Ese tema acaparo toda su atención; no era la primera vez que oía el nombre de ese macho-

– Es un Lycan amigo de mamá que siempre está tocándola y dejando su aroma por todas partes, el muy tonto no se da cuenta de que apesta a perdedor – Kiba podía considerarse un hombre muerto- Hablando de mamá, ¿No es un poco extraño que aun huelas como ella? – El comentario inocente del pequeño logro tensar cada uno de sus músculos, era ahora o nunca –Oye… ¿Por qué todavía? –Naruto se puso de pie_– _Hueles a… -

_-Tómalo con calma niño_– Rogo mentalmente –_ Porque ni tu ni nadie la separaran de mi otra vez - _

\- Hueles a mi madre – El cachorro se puso de pie rápidamente y en cuanto lo hizo su iris café fue absorbido por una negrura absoluta - ¡Dime! –

\- Lo que te diré es un hecho y definitivamente no estoy pidiendo tu consentimiento – El rostro de Konohamaru se deformo, sus facciones lentamente iban perdiendo la forma humana dándole paso a un hocico alargado y unas orejas puntiagudas – Hinata y yo nos conocimos hace muchos años, demasiados, ella huyo de mi porque me comporte como un completo y total hijo de pe…- El fuerte empujón que le propino lo tomo por sorpresa –

\- ¡¿Por qué llevas su aroma?! – Grito fuera de si – H-Hueles a ella… T-Tu… -

\- Eres fuerte- Una pequeña parte de Naruto se sintió orgullosa por eso – Tu madre es mi…-

\- ¡No tienes que oler a ella! – Konohamaru lo empujo un par de veces – Su olor… ¡No está bien que lleves su olor! – El castaño se detuvo – ¡ERES UN TRAIDOR! - Lo señalo con el dedo índice, pero de inmediato se arrepintió pues sintió como un fuerte dolor se instalaba en cada uno de los huesos de su mano – ¡No está bien que huelas a ella! ¡ES MI MAMÁ! – Una furia incontenible se apodero de su cuerpo, nublándole el pensamiento medida que los segundos pasaban – ¡MÍA! ¡NO ERES MI AMIGO! – Se llevo ambas manos a la frente, algo intentaba salir, rasgaba por salir. Una gruesa capa de sudor cubrió cada centímetro de su piel y el sonido del exterior fue opacado por el rápido latido del corazón- N-No… T-Tu no… Ella… Es… Mi… - El dolor que sentía se alivió un poco cuando empezó a arrancarse la piel– ¡Es mi mamá! –

\- Ella me pertenece- Reto, necesitando dejar las cosas claras y al parecer esa fue la última chispa que necesitaba el niño para dejar salir su lado salvaje –

\- ¡ES MÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –

* * *

Llevaban cerca de diez minutos mirándose fijamente. Hanabi porque no tenía muchas fuerzas como para hablar y Hinata porque no tenía nada que decirle. Lentamente los huesos de la castaña se iban regenerando y si calculaba bien, tardaría un par de horas más en estar recuperada del todo.

-Lo que te dije de Naruto, eso de que te convertirías en su perra- Puntualizo, bastante sofocada por el silencio absoluto que las inundaba- Es mentira, solo te lo dije porque estaba molesta contigo –

\- ¿Qué me sucederá? – Pregunto Hinata, debatiéndose todavía en si debía o no confiar en ella –

\- En realidad…- Hanabi suspiro – Nada, por otro lado, Naruto enloquecerá si te alejas de él, te cazará para mantenerte a su lado, te perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo y al final… – La castaña hizo el amago de moverse, pero le dolía mucho intentar controlar sus piernas – Te obligara a permanecer a su lado por toda la eternidad – La mueca de horror que se instaló en el rostro de Hinata le provoco una sonora carcajada –

\- ¡OYE! – Grito al darse cuenta del engaño –

\- P-Perdón – Se llevo ambas manos al estómago – C-Creo que me has reventado un intestino – Le dijo en forma de reproche - ¿En serio no sabes nada de cómo funcionan las parejas? – Los pómulos de la morocha se sonrojaron furiosamente –

-Solo me montaba y se iba…- Inflo ambas mejillas como una niña caprichosa – Nadie me dijo mucho más, tu madre lo prohibió- La mención de la peli-negra logro instaurar un silencio bastante incomodo entre ambas –

\- Eso fue cruel– Comento – Las parejas funcionan como algo mutuo, lo que das es lo que recibes – Inicio la explicación, segura de que permanecer a ciegas en todo ese asunto era bastante desalmado – Por eso es que los compañeros se marcan mutuamente, el mordisco sirve como una advertencia para las otras criaturas de que ese ser ya ha sido tomado. A partir de ahora para Naruto será primordial mantener su olor sobre ti, así que no te extrañes si intenta frotarse contigo una o dos veces al día; algo muy patético de ver si me lo preguntas– A esto último le añadió una nota de sarcasmo – Intentará eliminar cualquier rastro de otro macho que te haya montado antes, es algo irracional, lo sé, pero todos nuestros machos lo son-

\- Solo he permitido que Naruto me monte – Hinata decidió decir la verdad, además no era algo de lo que se sentía avergonzada– Nunca sentí el impulso de "Hacerlo" con otro –

\- Eso es raro, conozco a hembras que han montado a otro incluso después de descubrir a su compañero – Hizo un gesto con las manos, restándole importancia – Como sea, lo importante es que tu estas fuera del mercado, por mucho que lo detestes tus piernas solo se abrirán para Naruto, pero, al no morderlo de vuelta, te enfermaras. Tu mente entrara en un dilema sin fin ya que no podrás reclamarle nada, pero tampoco soportaras que Naruto este cerca de otra hembra - Hanabi vio fascinada el justo instante en que la comprensión llego a la mente de Hinata –

\- ¡¿Me estas jodiendo?! –

\- Naruto es el que te está jodiendo, no yo –

\- ¿Puedes dejar el estúpido sarcasmo de lado? Esto es grave, muy grave – Hanabi hizo una mueca de hastío –

\- ¿Por qué? Solo lo muerdes la próxima vez que te monte, es simple- Simulo una mordida en su brazo- ¿Ves? Así es como se hace -

\- ¡No lo es! Si hago eso, nos ataría para siempre y, por si no lo has notado, ¡Para siempre es mucho tiempo! – Hinata empezó a pasearse por todo el sitio – Básicamente me estás diciendo que, aunque no lo muerda, no voy a poder vivir sin él ¡Eso es una mierda! Tengo un trabajo, he construido una vida – Hinata empezó a caminar en círculos- ¡La culpa es suya! Es un idiota impulsivo y yo ¡No voy a tirarlo todo a la mierda porque ese idiota no puede mantener su mandíbula cerrada! -

\- Naruto habría dejado de follarte si se lo hubieras pedido –

\- ¡Cállate! – Movió la cabeza lo justo para esquivar la piedra que Hinata le lanzo –

\- No puedes negar tu naturaleza, puedes fingir cien años ser una humana, pero nunca te convertirás en una, acéptalo –Abrió la boca para protestar - ¡No eres una humana! ¡Eres una Lycan! Y no cualquiera, ¡Eres la jodida líder de las mujeres del clan Hyūga! Acéptalo, muerde a tu hombre hasta que te duelan las encías, ten muchos hijos y deja de lloriquear por estupideces sin sentido –

\- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo! -Acuso – ¡No has vivido lo mismo que yo! ¡No has salido del maldito bosque! Yo empecé desde cero, me fui de aquí son las manos vacías sin nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta y ahora soy una maldita abogada ¡No he perdido un caso en años! ¿En serio crees que renunciare a todo esto por un jodido hombre? ¡No me jodas! –

\- ¿Y dime, querida hermana, Naruto ha usado condones? ¡Hasta esta chica que no ha movido su trasero del jodido bosque sabe que ningún otro método humano funciona! – Hinata palideció – Puedes estar embarazada en estos momentos– Hizo una pausa- Además vivimos por milenios, Naruto viviría en cualquier lugar desde que estés con él, se dé buena fuente que los compañeros hacen lo que sea para hacer felices a sus compañeras –

\- Como padre ¿Eh? – La morena se calmó, sentándose en el suelo– No viví un solo momento feliz aquí Han- Utilizo aquel diminutivo que solo se atrevía a pronunciar en su mente – Fue una mierda para mi… -

\- Para mí también – Hinata hizo una mueca de incredulidad – Hinata, mira en retrospectiva, yo tampoco recibí ninguna muestra de amor por parte de mi madre y recibí el mismo afecto por parte de padre que tu –

\- ¡Yo no…! – Suspiro- Por lo menos permanecías cerca de papá-

-Rara vez me prestaba atención - Agacho la cabeza – Siempre te culpe Hinata, de todo…-

\- Hanabi…-

\- Déjame terminar; Creí que con tu partida todo cambiaria- Eso dolió- Te odiaba porque creía que el problema eras tú, constantemente me engañaba a mí misma diciéndome que con tu partida te llevarías toda la amargura de mamá ¡Y no fue así! Con las gemelas fue especialmente cruel, con Kawaki indiferente y con Ko un tempano de hielo – Soltó un sollozo involuntario – Yo lo he visto sin poder hacer nada ¡Ella me supera! La impotencia, el miedo, todo me lo he tragado bajo una máscara de indiferencia. Es mi madre, sin embargo, rezo todos los días para que amanezca muerta – Su visión se nublo por unos instantes – ¿Puedes creerlo? – Pregunto en un hilo de voz – Te fuiste ¡Y no te culpo! Pero no puedes marcharte como si nada luego de haber derrotado a Kurenai, las cosas se podrán peor sino te quedas asumiendo el puesto que te corresponde. Se volverá mas cruel y despiadada; padre no esta en condiciones de rechazarla, los cachorros estarán en peligro, Sota enloquecerá, las hem… -

\- ¡Para! Dios, no pensé que te hubieras vuelto tan llorica- Hanabi soltó todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones – Solo te falto mencionar que sería el comienzo del apocalipsis –

\- ¿Te quedaras? – Necesitaba oírlo salir de su boca –

-Me quedare si después de todo esto resulto embarazada–Hanabi alcanzo a distinguir un atisbo de añoranza en esa frase –

\- Si lo que necesitas es un cachorro, puedo enseñarte como controlar tus ovarios –

\- Yo no puedo – La castaña iba a protestar, pero Hinata la interrumpió – Créeme, lo he intentado, pero no poseo ningún control sobre mi natalidad - Hinata se recostó sobre el pasto – Si volví fue porque hace diez años entre en un calor terrible, nuca antes sentí nada parecido. Un amigo intento ayudar y mi loba lo ataco ferozmente. Al único que deseaba era al idiota rubio que destrozo mi corazón – Arranco distraídamente unas cuantas hierbas – Jure que no pasaría por eso otra vez, no obstante, la vida es una perra- Se rio sarcásticamente- hace un par de semanas los síntomas empezaron a aparecer, el errático comportamiento de Konohamaru era un claro indicio de que cambiaría más pronto de lo normal, solo por eso me atreví a regresar –

\- ¿Planeabas pasar el calor con Naruto y luego irte? –

-Algo así… -

\- ¿No pensaste en un embarazo? -

\- Nop, siempre creí que era estéril…–

\- ¿Estéril? Pero…- Antes de que Hanabi pudiera hilar todos los cabos, un enorme rugido sacudió las copas de los árboles – M-Mierda ¿Quién es ese? – Hinata se puso de pie, mirando en esa dirección –

-Konohamaru…- Murmuro, reconocería su voz a cientos de kilómetros –

\- ¿E-Es tu hijo? –Hinata asintió, caminando en dirección de ella y poniéndola como un bulto de papas sobre su hombro –¡Joder eso duele! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Me has roto la jodida columna hace un rato! – Hinata respondió palmeándole el trasero – ¡Te matare! – Trato de soltarse – Además ¿De qué te preocupas? Si es tan endemoniadamente fuerte como tú, no quedara nada que recoger de mis h-hermanos cuando… lleguemos-

\- ¿Eso te haría feliz? – Le dio otro azote, haciéndola gemir de dolor – Niña mala – Otro más –

\- ¿D-De donde lo sacas… te? – Hanabi espero otro golpe sin embargo nunca llego- ¿Hinata? –

\- Del basurero… - Mascullo entre dientes antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad, su instinto le decía que algo no iba bien –

\- Jo-Jo…der como d-duele- Se quejo una vez más-

\- Cierra la boca…-

* * *

El corazón de Sasuke se derritió un poco cuando la vio tirada en la entrada de su guarida. Dormía sobre el suelo duro como si hubiera permanecido en vela toda la noche. Se maldijo mentalmente por dejarla afuera mientras él les dejaba en claro a sus ejecutores que no quería a nadie cerca de en las próximas veinticuatro horas. La mayoría protesto, pero basto una mirada para que no cuestionaran su autoridad.

Sakura se removió entre sueños y se apresuro a tomarla en brazos con toda la delicadeza posible. Acto seguido introdujo la clave en la puerta más segura que logro encontrar entre los humanos. Las luces se encendieron automáticamente tan pronto dio un paso en el interior, iluminando toda la instancia.

-Hueles muy bien- Su encendía lo tenia embriagado desde la primera vez que llego a sus fosas nasales – No eres una bruja ¿Verdad? – Se dedico a observarla mas a detalle. Las brujas eran criaturas llenas de imperfecciones; por eso mismo se dedicaron a robar esencias. Sin embargo, a sus ojos, la peli-rosa era perfecta– Maldito seas Itachi – Ignoraba en que lio se estaba metiendo, sin embargo, desde ya sentía que valdría totalmente la pena – Ya vuelvo- No se pudo contener y al final deposito un suave beso sobre aquellos labios que le llamaban constantemente. Se levanto solo para tomar una bebida de la nevera, necesitando dejar de aspirar tan cerca aquella esencia a cerezas que desprendía el cuerpo de su compañera – ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? –

Pregunto al aire, consciente de que las cosas no iban a ser fáciles. Su clan era anticuado, los lobos viejos tenían mucha influencia en las generaciones nuevas, además si había algo a lo que todo el mundo le temía eran las brujas: Seres confusos, poderosos y peligrosos; capaces de engañar, manipular y asesinar con total impunidad. Sakura no parecía tener ningún control sobre sus poderes; aquello podría ser un arma de doble filo.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que tardo un poco en notar el leve zumbido que emanaba del pantalón de su compañera. Sakura se removió incomoda y él se apresuro a acabar con cualquier cosa que osara interrumpir el descanso de la hembra. Tomo el molesto celular deleitándose solo por un instante en la firme textura de sus piernas.

\- ¡Sakura! Gracias al cielo respondes ¿Sabes lo jodidamente preocupado que estoy? – Sasuke reconoció esa voz al instante- ¿Estas bien? – Apretó el dispositivo con tanta fuerza que sintió como la pantalla se quebraba – ¿Por qué no nos esperaste? ¡Llevo horas tratando de dar con tu paradero! Óyeme, si un hombre llamado Sasuke se te acerca ¡Corre lo más rápido que puedas! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Corre! –

\- Es algo tarde para eso – Carraspeo aclarándose la voz – Ya es mía –

\- ¿La tienes contigo? – Sasuke nunca había oído a su hermano mayor en tal grado de preocupación- ¡Responde Sasuke! –

\- Si…- Se sentó en la cama. Acariciándole los tobillos - Y quiero que me digas la verdad, de lo contrario la conseguiré a cualquier costo –

\- Si te atreves a lastimarla…-

-Tu me la enviaste, puedo hacer con ella lo que quiera –

\- ¡Ella es inocente! Es solo una maestra que trabaja para mí, da clases a niños –

\- ¿Esa es la coartada que tienen preparada? Espero que no cambie al iniciar el interrogatorio –

\- ¡Es la verdad! Óyeme bien Sasuke, ella ni siquiera cree en lo sobrenatural ¡Déjala ir! –

\- Eso nunca- Dejo el teléfono en la cama mientras empezaba a desanudarle los zapatos – Es mía- Se los quito para después deshacerse de las medias –

\- ¡Y una mierda! Ella no pertenece a nuestro mundo –

\- No mientas – Lentamente desabotono los pantalones, deslizándolos por las torneadas piernas que desde ya podía imaginarlas envueltas en su cintura – Hace cambiar el clima – Termino de desnudarla, la contemplo unos instantes y luego la envolvió en una gruesa manta – Lo voy a disfrutar como no tienes idea –

\- ¡Eso es una jodida coincidencia! ¡Tienes que dejarla ir! ¡No involucramos a personas inocentes en nuestros asuntos! ¡SASUKE! –

\- Creo que no estas entendiéndome bien Itachi – Camino hasta quedar al borde de la cueva – ¡ELLA ES MÍA! – Rugió de forma incontrolable, arrojando el celular al vacío – Mía…-

Y él se encargaría de que fuera suya por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Naruto contuvo la respiración justo en el instante en que Konohamaru le golpeo el pecho con ambas manos. El impacto lo hizo retroceder unos centímetros y él se sintió orgulloso por la temprana muestra de poder que emanaba del pequeño. No obstante, el niño parecía tan fuera de si que no le quedo de otra que cambiar totalmente. Rugió con dolor cuando el niño logro incrustarle ambas garras en la parte baja del estómago, y lo alejo de un suave manotazo. Se irguió en ambas patas traseras en un intento de intimidarlo con la altura, echo la cabeza hacia atrás llenando de aire sus pulmones antes de soltarlo de golpe por el hocico; el aullido que soltó hizo temblar las copas de los arboles cercanos. Konohamaru salió del estupor en el que se encontraba porque por fin pareció reconocerlo. La neblina en sus ojos lentamente se desvaneció hasta dar lugar a un par de ojos negros que parecían ser plenamente consientes de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Naruto trato de establecer un enlace mental entre ambos, buscando claridad entre los miles de pensamientos que surcaban la mente de Konohamaru. Finalmente, el niño se rindió agachando la cabeza en una clara señal de sumisión.

_**-Tienes que dominarlo, mocoso- **_La pequeña bestia se retorció en señal de protesta – _Puedes lastimarte y lastimar a tu madre si no lo consigues__**\- **_**Para su desconcierto la bestia se rio malévolamente – **

**\- **_**La matare antes de que puedas impedirlo **_– Naruto gruño de nuevo, logrando intimidarlo _**–**_

_**\- ¿En serio crees que lo voy a permitir? – **_Konohamaru volvió a reír_** – Retrocede y déjame hablar con el niño-**_

_**\- Ese mocoso malagradecido, su mente es un mar de confusión ¡Se atrevió a olvidarme! Después de todo lo que hice por él-**_

_**\- ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? –**_

_**\- ¡Yo la mate! A la hembra que lo lastimaba y atormentaba ¡Y aun así! Me olvido… Todo por esa mujer… No la necesitábamos, yo podía defendernos…-**_

_**\- ¿De quien lo defendías? ¿Cuál es el nombre de esa hembra? –**_

_**\- ¡Nunca lo sabrás! –**_

_**\- ¿Por qué? – **_Como respuesta recibió un golpe tan fuerte que logro dejarlo sin aire. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio con asombro como el pequeño Lycan arrancaba a correr en la misma dirección de la que provenía un suave olor a lavanda_** – ¡Hinata! –**_

* * *

Hinata logro esquivar a duras penas el ataque de la pequeña bestia peluda que arremetió contra ella. Salto a una rama mas alta buscando una mejor posición, pero el cuerpo de Konohamaru se estrello con ella justo antes de conseguirlo. Gimió de dolor y a duras penas logro proteger a Hanabi de la caída, amortiguando el golpe contra el suelo con su propio cuerpo. Un par de costillas rotas fue el precio que tuvo que pagar por eso. Antes de que Hinata lograra reponerse del todo pudo interceptar el terrible golpe que Konohamaru le había lanzado a su hermana. Hilos de sangre se deslizaron por su mandíbula y sintió como los huesos de su cara se astillaban en pedazos. Konohamaru fue rápido tomándola del cuello mandándola a volar por los aires, su espalda protesto al caer sobre una roca grande a unos metros de allí.

-M-Mierda – Escupió sangre poniéndose de pie – ¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo! – Grito antes de que el lobo de Naruto impactara sobre Konohamaru- ¡Si lo haces no volverás a verme! – Naruto resoplo como respuesta – Yo lo detendré mientras vas por los dardos tranquilizantes – Recibió un leve asentimiento antes salir corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección de la cabaña – ¿Q-Que tan difícil puede ser? -

_**-No tienes idea, maldita puta –**_

Naruto corrió con todo lo que tenia en busca de lo solicitado. Su plan de derribarlo y sofocarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente era mucho más rápido, sin mencionar que sencillo, pero estaba seguro que Hinata no permitiría que nada malo le pasara en su presencia. El niño lo había agarrado de sorpresa atacando a Hinata cuando estaba distraída. Todos sus instintos le rogaban que le arrancara la cabeza, no obstante, no podía hacerlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eso significaba perder a Hinata para siempre.

-¡Mierda!- Grito derrumbando de un golpe la entrada de la cabaña. Cuatro cabezas se giraron en su dirección, pero aquello no importaba, lo verdaderamente importante era rescatar a Hinata de las garras de su propio hijo. Salto las escaleras hacia el sótano visualizando todo el lugar antes de dar con el arma que contenía los dardos – Hima, Kawaki vengan conmigo, Hiwa protege a Ko mientras regreso – Salió corriendo sin corroborar que lo siguiera, simplemente no podía esperar a que eso sucediera – J-Joder- Sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban ante la horrible imagen que sus ojos captaron; Hinata estaba de pie cubierta de sangre de pies a cabezas mientras Konohamaru asestaba otro certero golpe que la hizo retroceder. En ese momento quiso aullar de dolor porque toda la sangre en el lugar pertenecía a una sola persona. Le costó la última gota de autocontrol no despellejarlo vivo y en lugar de eso consiguió apuntarle justo en el corazón – ¡Jodete! – El disparo resonó en todo el lugar y a los pocos segundos el cuerpo inerte del niño cayo inconsciente mientras regresaba a su forma humana- ¡Hinata! - Paso totalmente de él concentrándose exclusivamente en el bienestar de su compañera - ¿Por qué mierdas no te defendiste? – Hinata hizo un sonido sordo al de caer de rodillas –

\- N-Nunca podría l-lastimarlo- Escupió una alarmante cantidad de sangre –

\- ¿H-Hanabi? – La voz de Kawaki le distrajo un momento –

\- Estoy bien, ayuda a la estúpida de Hinata ¡Su hijo es un pequeño demonio! – Naruto estuvo de acuerdo – Mantenlo alejado de ella – Hinata iba a protestar, pero se sintió sin fuerzas y todo se puso oscuro de la nada – ¿Qué clase de monstro es? –

-Lo averiguaremos- Prometió- Kawaki toma a Hanabi y Hiwa encárgate del niño, yo me hare cago de Hinata –

La siguiente vez que sus ojos se abrieron reconoció la habitación en donde había pasado la noche al lado de Naruto. Todos sus músculos protestaron al intentar levantarse y fue entonces cuando noto que tenia el estomago desgarrado. Nunca se imagino que Konohamaru fuese capaz de lastimarla, mucho menos cuando ella no fue capaz de levantar un musculo en su contra.

-Por fin despiertas - Sus sentidos todavía se sentían adormecidos pues ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Naruto en un rincón oscuro de la habitación –

\- ¿Konohamaru? - Naruto gruño - ¿En dónde lo tienes? -

\- Al otro del pasillo- Se lamio los labios, sintiéndose sedienta de repente –

\- ¿Por qué cambio? Aun es muy pronto – El rubio trago saliva – ¿Qué le hiciste? –

\- Tal vez mencione algo sobre nosotros- Aquella revelación la hizo enojar, trato de gritar y protestar, pero su pobre cuerpo no reaccionaba – Te rompió cinco costillas, uno de tus pulmones dejo de funcionar y tu corazón se detuvo tres veces por toda la sangre que perdiste ¡Ni siquiera intentes moverte! – Intento protestar y Naruto se lo impidió, poniéndole suavemente una mano sobre sus labios – Ni una jodida palabra ¿tienes idea por lo que tuve que pasar? Entre Hanabi, las gemelas y yo no podíamos contener la hemorragia ¡Todos tuvimos que donarte sangre! ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¡¿Has enloquecido?! –

\- Es mi hijo – Pronuncio como si eso explicara todo, aunque para ella era así; nunca podría hacer algo que pudiera lastimar a Konohamaru –

\- ¡Casi te mata! – Naruto parecía desesperado, tenia bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos y necesitaba una buena afeitada – ¡Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer! –

\- ¿Por qué? – Cuestiono en un hilo de voz – ¿Por qué me ataco? – Una lagrima solitaria se deslizo hasta perderse en las almohadas –

\- No fue él… - Naruto le beso la frente – Su lobo te odia… El niño te ama –

\- Yo… - Se levanto unos segundos y Naruto le ayudo a sentarse – ¿Hice algo mal? - Recibió con manos algo temblorosas el vaso con agua que el rubio le dio –

\- Claro que no, eres muy buena madre Hinata, me temo que es algo que tiene que ver con la loba que lo trajo al mundo – Guardo silencio unos instantes, sin saber si contarle o no a él su más grande secreto –

\- No fue una loba – Reconoció temblorosamente – Su madre no es una loba- Naruto soltó una exclamación de sorpresa –

\- ¿Sabes quién es su madre? - Hinata asintió - ¿C-Como? –

\- E-Es una larga historia –

\- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti – Lo beso suavemente, disfrutando de la paz interior que le generaban sus labios –

\- Yo… No fue coincidencia encontrármelo en ese oscuro callejón – Inicio su relato, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del rubio – Un día como cualquier otro se apareció una mujer joven en mi despacho, era castaña de contextura pequeña y parecía que acababa de pasar por un infierno antes de entrar a mi oficina – Hizo una pausa, recordando cada detalle – Acudió a mi porque era su última opción, sabía que yo me encargaba de defender a mujeres abusadas o cuyos derechos habían sido vulnerados. Me dijo que nadie le había creído; aun cuando todas las pruebas estaban allí todo el mundo la tildo de loca. Entre sollozos narro la desgarradora historia de cómo unos lobos masacraron a su familia para después desaparecer con su bebe –

\- No puede ser…-

\- Lo sé, tampoco le creí a la primera – Rio tristemente – Se veía tan trastornada, pensé que lo mejor era enviarla a un lugar en donde encierran a todas las personas que ya no poseen sus facultades mentales, sin embargo, las cicatrices que me mostro…- Tembló de solo recordarlo – Ella no mentía, se equivocaba, pero no mentía; esas heridas fueron provocadas por un lobo cualquiera, de inmediato reconocí las garras y los colmillos de un Lycan- Hizo una pausa, regulando su respiración – Todo su relato me conmovió hasta un punto desconocido en mi interior; no creí tener esa empatía por otras criaturas, desconocía en que lio estaba metida pero algo me impulso a ayudarla, quería que recuperara a su bebe y obtener justicia para su familia –Se llevo ambas manos al rostro – Investigue e indague por semanas y todo era un callejón sin salida, las pistas que seguía al final resultaban en nada… hasta que…-

\- Dímelo- Apretó suavemente su mano, incitándola a seguir –

\- Hasta que descubrí quien era el padre del niño… Todo este tiempo estuvo allí frente a mis narices y no lo note…-

\- ¿Quién? –

\- Su nombre estuvo en el registro de nacimiento que ignoré porque no lo creí relevante…-

\- Dime su nombre-

\- Su nombre es…-

\- ¡HINATA! ¡Levanta tu culo de la cama, hay un idiota llamado Itachi en la línea telefónica que no ha parado de llamar!

Naruto maldijo una y mil veces a Hanabi por interrumpir en ese momento.

* * *

Y bien, ¡No he tardado mucho esta vez! ¿O sí?

Antes que nada, Gracias a Regina Alba Blosson, sin tu ayuda no podría lograrlo.

Esta vez no he tardado mucho, y creo que me ha salido más largo de lo normal. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios y palabras de apoyo; me sirven mucho como inspiración.

No queda mucho salvo agradecerle especialmente a esas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer y comentar. Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a ellos:

**Lady Maring**

**Lila**

**drako lightning**

**Alexis**

**Regina Alba Blossom**** (Te quiero uwu)**

**Karmina**

**Guest**

**eliuska20**

**Akime Maxwell**

**Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan**

**bruxi**** (¿Te gusto las razas que escogí para Shinachiku?)**

**D4nielaa**

**ReivaJUchiha**

**Lilipili**

**Ya casi llegamos a los 200 reviews, planeo hacer un mega especial si lo logramos (20 hojas de Word 100% real 1 link mediafire) **

Matta ne, los amo un montón...


End file.
